Tasogare, Abunai Ai (SasuNaru)
by Altaira Emrys
Summary: Este fanfic es una adaptación de Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro. Primera, Sasuke es un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre. Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de él. SasuNaru; GaaNaru; KakaObi; NejiHina; SouKarin.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Konoha, pero, aterrado como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión.

Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzo con aire despreocupado para matarme.


	2. Primer encuentro

Primer encuentro 

Mi kaasan me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajas. En Uzushio, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi chaqueta favorita, negra y naranja; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

Me dirigía a Konoha, un pueblecito cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio del País del Fuego. Mi kaasan se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligado a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Minato, mi tousan, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo.  
Y ahora me exiliaba a Konoha, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Uzushio. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrazador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Naru–chan —me dijo kaachan por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo, dattebane.

Mi kaasan y yo no nos parecemos en nada, salvo por la sonrisa y el carácter. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemple sus ojos grandes e ingenuos, tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes a los míos.

¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Arashi–san, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así…

—Es que quiero ir, dattebayo —le mentí con una gran sonrisa, esa que ponía cuando no quería que las personas se preocuparan por mí.

Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Minato de mi parte, dattebane—dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo hare, dattebayo.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites, dattebane.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí, dattebayo —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, kaachan.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marcho.

Para llegar a Konoha tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Uzushio a Yami, y desde allí a Etsu una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, ni tampoco me preocupaba pasar una hora en el coche con Minato.

Lo cierto es que Minato había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprarme un coche.  
Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi kaasan, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Konoha.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizo en Etsu. No lo considere un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Minato me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extraño. Para las buenas gentes de Konoha. Minato es el oyabin de policía Namikaze. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Minato me abrazó cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Naru–chan—dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Kushina?

—Kaachan está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, touchan, dattebayo —no lo podía llamar Minato a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Uzushio era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Konoha. Mi kaasan y yo habíamos hecho lo imposible para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche, dattebayo?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es una camioneta, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste, dattebayo?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Sabaku no Karura, la que vivía en Suna? 

Suna es una pequeña reserva situada en la costa.

—Lie. 

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explico.  
Por eso no me acordaba de ella. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias. 

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuo Minato cuando no respondí—. Por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por muy poco dinero. 

— ¿De qué año es, dattebayo? 

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que deseaba no oír. 

—Bueno, Karura ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años. 

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así. 

— ¿Cuándo lo compro, dattebayo? 

—En 1984… Creo. 

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces, dattebayo? 

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez. 

— ¡Touchan, onegai! ¡No sé nada de coches, dattebayo! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller. 

—Nada de eso, Naru–chan, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos. 

_El trasto_ , repetí en mí fuero interno. _Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo._

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato, dattebayo?

—Bueno, koishi, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. 

Minato me miro de reojo con rostro expectante. 

Vaya. Gratis. 

—No tenías que hacerlo, touchan. Iba a comprarme un coche, dattebayo. 

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. 

—Es estupendo, touchan. Arigatou. Te lo agradezco, dattebayo. 

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Konoha, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. 

—Bueno, do itashimashite. Okaeri —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. 

Conversamos animadamente durante todo el viaje, pero eso no evito que me diera cuenta que el clima estaba húmedo, y mirara por la ventanilla.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los arboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Minato. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compro con mi kaasan durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Esos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros.

Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta, bueno, nueva para mí. El vehículo era de un naranja desvaído, con grandes guardabarros y redondo y una cabina de aspecto bulboso.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encanto. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Es fabuloso, touchan! ¡Me encanta! ¡Arigatou, dattebayo! 

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Minato con una sonrisa. 

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací.

El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de naranja claro, el techo de dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas…Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia.

Los únicos cambios que había introducido Minato se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima.

Mi kaasan lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niño aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Minato. Intente no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Minato es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó solo para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi kaasan.

Resultaba estupendo estar solo, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara: fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para un gran llanto. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Konoha solo contaba con trescientos cincuenta y siete estudiantes, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho.

Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Uzushio había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería el chico nuevo de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.  
Sin mencionar mi condición, la cual aborrecía con todas mis fuerzas, era un doncel, un hombre con la capacidad de engendrar, eso no era realmente tan trágico, pero las burlas si lo eran, mi niñez había sido un infierno, la adolescencia no fue mejor.

Pero algo me decía que no pasaría lo mismo en Konoha, después de todo mi tousan era el oyabin de la policía, conocido y respetado por todos, además la gente de los pueblos como este tiende a ser más amable.

Mi piel era color canela —y muy linda, según mi kaasan—, mis ojos eran azules como los zafiros —del mismo tono que Minato —mi cabello era rubio —como el sol según Arashi–san—y por ultimo tenía tres marquitas en cada mejilla que me hacían parecer un kitsune. Siempre he sido delgado y delicado—como todos los donceles, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo mucho—y como si aquello no bastaba, me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mi mismo o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Después de acomodar mi ropa, me dirigí al baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Mientras me secaba el pelo tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí mismo.

No encajaría en Konoha, y no solo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿Qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi kaasan, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionaba como es debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto.

Contemple mi rostro en el espejo, y recordé porque me había mudado a Konoha, ahora no era momento de darse por vencido y deprimirme por cosas que aun no habían pasado, mañana iría al instituto y daría mi mejor esfuerzo para caerle bien a cuanta persona se me cruzara, sonreí con verdaderas ganas y me acosté a dormir. Mañana seria el comienzo de un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Minato se desarrolló de forma animada. Me deseo suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Minato se marcho primero, directo a la comisaria, que era su esposa y su familia.

Termine de desayunar y me puse el anorak, no quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo. Afuera aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara. Sin embargo, me apresure a subir a la camioneta. El coche arrancó a la primera, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, solo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Konoha.

Aparque frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». De mala gana baje de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta. 

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chichones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una castaña delgada se sentaba en uno de ellos.

La mujer alzo la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? 

—Soy Namikaze Naruto, dattebayo—Le informe con mi mejor sonrisa, había llegado la hora de poner todo de mí, para que todo el mundo creyera que me gustaba Konoha.

Pude ver en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de las habladurías. El hijo doncel de la caprichosa ex mujer del taichou de policía al fin regresaba a casa. 

—Por supuesto. Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Me dijo con una sonrisa entregándome lo antes mencionado, además de él comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada sensei y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regrese a la camioneta. Los seguí, uniéndome a la cola de coches que conducían al otro lado de la escuela. Comprobé que todos los vehículos tenían aun más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. El mejor coche de los de allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba.

Aparque en una plaza libre para que el estruendo que provocaba mi vehículo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Puedo hacerlo, dattebayo. Me golpee las mejillas como siempre hacia para darme ánimos y que debía realizar una tarea muy complicada a mi criterio. Nadie me va a morder.

Suspire y sali del coche para dirigirme a mi primera clase que era en el edificio "3".

El aula que me toco era pequeña. Entregue el comprobante al sensei y él me envió a un pupitre vacio al fondo de la clase. Todos me observaron como si fuera un bicho raro, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

Cuando sonó el timbre, un varón se ladeo desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Namikaze Naruto–kun ¿hontou? 

—Puedes llamarme solo Naru —Le corregí con una gran sonrisa. 

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —Preguntó embobado. 

Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila. 

—Eh… Historia, en el edificio 6, dattebayo. 

—Voy al edificio 4, podría mostrarte el camino—Demasiado amable, sin duda —Me llamo Idate—Añadió. 

Sonreí alegremente. 

—Arigatou, dattebayo. 

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos adentramos en la lluvia. 

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Uzushio, ¿ne?—Pregunto. 

—Mucho. 

—Allí no llueve a menudo ¿hontou? 

—Tres o cuatro veces al año, dattebayo. 

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. 

—Siempre hay mucho sol, dattebayo —Le explique alegremente. 

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio.

Idate me acompaño hasta la puerta, aunque la podría identificar perfectamente. 

—En fin, suerte—dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dedique una gran sonrisa y entre. 

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Un doncel se sentó a mi lado en clase de Trigonometría como de Español, y me acompaño a la cafetería para almorzar. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limite a sonreír mientras hablaba sin parar sobre los senseis y las clases.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varios de sus nakama, a quienes me presento. Se me olvidaron los nombres en cuanto los pronuncio. Idate, me saludo desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentado en el comedor, conversando alegremente con desconocidos llenos de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. 

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún estudiante.

De los tres varones, uno era alto y delgado, de pelo blanco desordenado. Otro igual de alto y delgado, de pelo largo y castaño. El último era como los dos anteriores, de pelo azabache con tonos azulados, nunca había visto a un varón más atractivo que él.

Las chicas eran muy diferentes una de la otra. La más alta era delgada, tenía el pelo largo, de un tono rojo como la sangre. La chica baja era igualmente delgada, su pelo era largo y brillante, muy hermoso, de un tono muy parecido al chico atractivo. 

Todos se parecían mucho. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes mas pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas.

Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. 

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez pintados por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un tenshi. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica baja con el pelo largo y brillante o el varón atractivo.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir.

La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja—el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder—y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado.

Asombrado por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemple vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos, dattebayo? —pregunté al doncel de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras el alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el varón atractivo de cabello azabache, lo miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecino, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizado de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañero hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzado, el doncel que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Sasuke–kun y Suigetsu–kun Uchiha, y Karin–san y Neji–kun Hyuuga. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Uchiha Hinata–san; todos viven con Uchiha–sensei y su esposo —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Mire de soslayo al varón atractivo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. Mire a mi vecino por un momento, y me acorde que se llamaba Yagura.

—Son…atractivos, dattebayo.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado. 

— ¡Ya te digo! —Yagura asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—

Pero están juntos. Me refiero e Suigetsu–kun y Karin–san, y a Neji–kun y Hinata–san, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincero, debo confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes habladurías incluso en Uzushio.

— ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha, dattebayo?—pregunte—. No parecen parientes…

—Claro que no. Uchiha–sensei es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hyuuga son primos, y los Uchiha su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida, dattebayo.

—Ahora sí, Neji–kun y Karin–san tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con Uchiha–sama, desde los ocho. Es su tío o algo parecido. 

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Uchiha cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes, dattebayo. 

—Supongo que sí—admitió Yagura muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su esposo no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—. Aunque tengo entendido que Uchiha–sama no puede tener hijos. 

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia.

Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado. 

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Konoha, dattebayo?—pregunte, de ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—Lie—dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para un recién llegado como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se los admitía. Alivio por no ser el único recién llegado y, desde luego, no el más interesante.

Uno de los Uchiha, el más atractivo, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es el varón de pelo azabache, dattebayo?—pregunté. 

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome. Su rostro reflejaba una ligera contrariedad.

—Se llama Sasuke–kun. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas o donceles del instituto le parece lo bastante interesante—dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo lo habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para no soltar una carcajada, que estaba seguro no le gustaría nada a mi compañero. Entonces lo mire de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Sasuke no me miro de nuevo. 

No permanecí mucho en la mesa. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Uno de mis nuevos nakama—que al principio creí que era una chica por su hermoso cabello largo y su belleza—tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Haku, tenia, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntos al aula hablando alegremente. Era una persona muy dulce. 

Nada más entrar en la clase, Haku se despido de mí y fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Uchiha Sasuke, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por el poco común de su cabello.

Lo mire de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al sensei y que este me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmado, aparté la vista. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y tuve que aferrarme al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita. Me disculpe con ella, dándole mi mejor sonrisa, lo que provoco que se sonrojara, y que el resto de la clase me mirara embobados.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

Asuma–sensei me firmo el comprobante y me entregó un libro. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien por la forma en la que me trato. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en la silla mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aun me tenía aturdido. Pero no me dejaría intimidar por ese chico atractivo, yo era Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y nadie me haría sentirme menos por una simple mirada hostil.

Deposite el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirarlo de reojo. Se inclino en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Aparto el rostro como si algo apestara, olfatee mi camisa y lo único que sentí fue mi perfume de lavanda. ¿PERO QUE LE PASABA A ESE TEME DESGRACIADO? Apenas me conocía y me miraba de forma hostil y le daba asco. Gire mi rostro enfadado, no le dirigiría la palabra en toda la clase, ¿Quien se creía que era para tratarme de esa manera? Intente prestar atención al sensei.

Por desgracia, la clase verso sobre un tema que ya había estudiado.

De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al chico que tenia a mi lado. Este no relajo aquella postura envarada—sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí—durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continúo sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestione mi opinión sobre la actitud de Yagura durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentido como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarlo a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamente. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen…»

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Uchiha Sasuke abandono su asiento. Se levanto con garbo de espaldas a mi—era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba—y cruzo la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificado en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente un teme. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

—Eres Namikaze Naruto–kun, ¿ne? —me pregunto una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un varón de rostro delgado y el pelo castaño. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

—Solo dime Naru—lo corregí, con una alegre sonrisa.

—Me llamo Kiba.

—Hola, Kiba.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar, dattebayo.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablamos alegremente todo el camino, aunque el que hablo mas fui yo, Kiba era muy amable. Resulto ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me pregunto:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Uchiha Sasuke, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo. 

_Tierra, trágame_ , pensé. Al menos no era el único que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquel _no era_ el comportamiento habitual de Uchiha Sasuke. Decidí hacerme el baka.

— ¿Te refieres al varón que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología, dattebayo? —pregunte sin malicia y una sonrisa inocente. 

—Hai—respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. 

—No lo sé—le respondí—. No he hablado con él, dattebayo. 

—Es un tipo raro—Kiba se demoro a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo si hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonríe alegremente. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no basto para disminuir mi enfado.

Guy–sensei, el profesor de Educación Física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligo a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día.

Contemple los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron nauseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frio y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entre en la calida oficina. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoye contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su odio hacia mi debía ser otro lio totalmente diferente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado me alboroto los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limito a andar hasta el escritorio, deposito una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Uchiha Sasuke se envaro y se giro—su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo—para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizo el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duro más de un segundo, pero me helo la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giro hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible.

Giro sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta. Me dirigí lentamente hacia el escritorio y le entregue el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, tengoku? —me pregunto de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil. 

No pareció muy convencida.

 **** **Vocabulario  
Konoha: Forks.  
Suna: La Push.  
El país del Fuego: Washington.  
Uzushio: Phoenix.  
Yami (Oscuridad): Seattle  
Etsu (Celestial): Port Angels  
Dattebayo: Muletilla de Naru–chan.  
Dattebane: Muletilla de Kushina–san.  
Teme: Insulto de Naru–chan a Sasu–chan.  
Kaasan: Madre.  
Kaachan: Mamá.  
Tousan: Padre.  
Touchan: Papá.  
Oyabin: Jefe.  
Koishi: Cariño.  
Tengoku: Cielo.  
Tenshi: Ángel.  
Baka: Idiota.  
Onegai: Por favor.  
Arigatou: Gracias.  
Do itashimashite: De nada.  
Okaeri: Eres bienvenido.  
Lie: No.  
Hontou: Verdad.  
Karura: Es la madre de Gaa–chan. Apareció por primera vez en la primera pelea de Gaa–chan y Naru–chan, es muy parecida a Temari, y tiene ojos violetas oscuros, se dice que quería mucho a Gaa–chan y odiaba a su esposo por haberle hecho lo que le hizo, ya saben eso de matarla para que Gaa–chan se convierta en el arma definitiva de Sunagakure.  
Idate Morino: Es el hermano menor de Ibiki Morino, Naru–chan, Sasu–chan y Sakura debían protegerlo para que ganara una carrera.  
Yagura: Es un personaje del relleno de Naruto, era un novato que fue suplantado por un ninja que quería matar a Guy–sensei.  
Arashi Fuuma: Personaje que apareció en el relleno de Naruto cuando Naru–chan, Sakura y Jiraiya decidieron ir a la guarida de Orochimaru, en el camino se encontraron con una chica que quería salvar a su primo, quien era Arashi.**


	3. Libro Abierto

Libro Abierto

El día siguiente FUE mejor ... y peor.

Fue mejor Porque No Llovio, AUNQUE persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y Más Fácil, Porque Sabia Que podia Esperar del día. Kiba se Acerco párrafo Sentarse a mi lado Durante la clase de Lengua y me acompaño Hasta la clase siguiente MIENTRAS Idate, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me Sentí alagado. Durante el almuerzo me sente con Un gran grupo Que incluia un Kiba, Idate, Yagura y Otros Cuantos Cuyos Nombres y caras ya recordaba.

Fue peor Porque ESTABA agotado. El ulular del viento Alrededor de la casa no me habia Dejado dormir. También FUE peor Porque Ibisu-sensei el profesor de Trigonometría me llamo en la clase, Aunque No habia Levantado La Mano, y di Una Respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso Porque Tuve Que jugar al voleibol y La Unica Vez Que No Me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, this Impacto en la cabeza de la ONU compañero de equipo. Y FUE peor Porque Uchiha Sasuke-teme-apodo Que le puse en mi mente por lo que se era bastardo conmigo-no Apareció por La Escuela, ni por la Mañana ni por la tarde.

Que Llegara La Hora del almuerzo-y con ella las miradas coléricas de Uchiha-teme-me Estuvo molestando Durante Toda La Mañana. Deseaba plantarle Cara y exigirle Una Explicación.

De Mientras permanecia insomne En la cama LLEGUE un Imaginar INCLUIDO Lo Que Diría, ¡Ya Veria ESE teme quien era Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki!

CUANDO Entre en La Cafetería Junto a Yagura-intente contenerme y sin v recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarlo, AUNQUE fracasé estrepitosamente-vi una SUS Cuatro Hermanos, por llamarlos De alguna manera, Sentados En La Misma Mesa, Pero D No los acompañaba.

Kiba nos interceptó en el Camino Y Nos Desvio Hacia su mesa. Yagura parecia eufórico por La atención, y sus amigos pronto se reunieron con Nosotros. Pero ESTABA distraído MIENTRAS escuchaba su conversación del despreocupada. Esperaba Que El acudiese para dejarle en claro ALGUNAS Cosas, Como por example Que No podia odiarme sin conocerme. AUNQUE también deseaba Que se limitara a ignorarme CUANDO Llegara, Porque tal era Vez Como organismos de normalización europeos idiotas Que Me insultaban en solitario Uzushio Por Ser doncel, ¡Como odiaba A esa Clase De Personas!

Pero hay Llegó, y me fui Poniendo Más y Más tenso del conforme pasaba El Tiempo.

CUANDO Al final del almuerzo no se presento, me dirigí Hacia la clase de Biología con Más confianza. Kiba, Que empezaba un Asumir TODAS LAS Características de los Perros Golden Retriever, me siguio fielmente una clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, Pero Uchiha Sasuke-teme TAMPOCO ESTABA en el aula. Sonreí alegremente y me dirigí a mi asiento. Kiba me siguio hablándome de la ONU Próximo Viaje a la playa y se quedo junto a mi mesa Hasta Que Sonó El Timbre. ENTONCES me sonrió Y se fue a sentar col Lado De Una Chica con Aparato ortopédico En Los dientes. Al Parecer, iba un Tener Que Hacer algo con Kiba, y sin IBA de pa ser.

Tener tacto no era lo mio, y carecía de una Experiencia La hora de TRATAR con Varones Que fueran Más amables de la Cuenta.

El Tener la mesa Para Mí solo y la ausencia de Sasuke-teme supusó Alivio Gran ONU. Me lo repeti Hasta la saciedad, Pero No lograba quitarme de la cabeza la Sospecha De que yo era El Motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo Creer Que yo fuera Capaz de afectar a alguien del tanto. Era imposible. Y Aún Así La Posibilidad de Que Fuera Cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Esperaba sin Tener Problemas en Konoha por doncel Ser, Pero al Parecer me habia Equivocado.

CUANDO al fin concluyeron las clases me dirigí A Toda prisa al APARCAMIENTO, Ahora atestado de Estudiantes Que Salian a la carrera.

Me subi al coche y me cerciore de Que Tenia TODO lo Necesario.

La noche Pasada habia Descubierto Que Minato era Incapaz de cocinar Otra Cosa Que Ramen, Que A Pesar De ser mi comida favorita Y Que Me Encantaría vivir una base de eso, Ambos deberiamos esquina Más Cosas, por Lo Que Le Pedí A que me dejara encargarme de Las comidas MIENTRAS durara mi estancia. El se mostro Dispuesto a cederme Las Llaves de la sala de banquetes. Tambien me percate de Que No habia comida en casa, por Lo Que Ahora iba Camino hacia el supermercado Chidori.

Puse en marcha el motor Aquel ensordecedor y di marcha atrás con mucho Cuidado al Ponerme en la cola de Coches Que aguardaban para salir del APARCAMIENTO. Esperaba vi de Mientras Que Los Dos Uchiha-Suigetsu y Hinata, Creo Que se Llamaban-y Los Primos Hyuuga-Karin y Neji-se Subian un su coche. El flamante Volvo, por Supuesto. Me habian fascinado Tanto SUS rostros Que No habia reparado los antes en el atuendo; Pero Ahora Que me fijaba, era obvio Que Todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, Pero con Una ropa Que parecia hecha por modistos. Con Aquella hermosura y gracia de Movimientos, podrian Llevar harapos Atractivos y Parecer. El Tener Tanto belleza Como dinero era pasarse de la raya, Pero Hasta Donde alcanzaba un Comprender, la vida, por lo general, los Solia Ser ASI. No parecia Que Posesión de Ambas Cosas les Hubiera dado Cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creia Que Fuera de ESE Modo. En absoluto. E El Aislamiento Debia Ser voluntario, no lograba Imaginar Ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidosa camioneta Cuando Los Pase, Pero Proseguir mirando al frente y experimente Un gran Alivio CUANDO estuve Fuera del campus.

El supermercado Chidori ningún ESTABA Lejos de la Escuela, Unas Pocas calles Más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me senti muy a gusto Dentro del supermercado, me parecio normal. En la era yo quien Uzushio Hacia la compra, por Lo Que Asumi con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las Tareas Familiares. El Mercado era lo Bastante grande de Como Para Que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia Sobre el tejado y me recordara Donde me encontraba.

Al Llegar a casa, saque los comestibles y los meti Alli Donde Encontré ONU hueco libre. Esperaba Que un Minato no le importara.

Subi a mi habitación con la mochila Despues De Hacer eso. Me puse ropa Más Cómoda y Abrí el _correo_ Por Primera Vez. Tenia Tres Mensajes. Mi Kaasan me habia escrito.

 **Naru-chan:**

 **Escribeme en Cuanto Llegues y Cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo, dattebane. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de Hacer las maletas para ir a Taiyou, Pero No encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes En dónde la puse, dattebane? Arashi saludos te manda.**

 **Kaachan.**

Suspiro Mensaje siguiente y el LEI. Lo habia Enviado ocho horas DESPUÉS del Primero. decia:

 **¿Por que no me ha Contestado? ¿Qué esperas, dattebane?**

 **Kaachan.**

El último era de ESA mañana.

 **Naruto:**

 **Si no me ha Contestado a Las 17:30, voy a Llamar a Minato, dattebane.**

Miré el reloj. Aun quedaba Una Hora, Pero mi Kaasan SOLIA adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

 **Kaachan:**

 **Tranquila. Ahora Te Escribo. No Llames un Minato, dattebayo.**

 **Naru.**

Envie el _correo_ y empece un Escribir otra vez.

 **Kaachan:**

 **Toda this fenomenal, dattebayo. Llueve, por Supuesto. Él ESPERADO un escribirte CUANDO Tuviera Algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, Solo repetitiva poco de la ONU. Él Conocido una UNOS Cuantos Nakama muy amables Que se sientan conmigo Durante el almuerzo, dattebayo.**

 **Tu blusa esta en la tintorería. Se Supone Que la IBAS a Recoger de el viernes.**

 **Minato me ha Comprado Una camioneta. ¿Lo Puedes Creer, dattebayo? Me encanta. ES Un poco antiguo, pero muy Sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**

 **Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto Volveré a escribir, Pero No Voy A Estar Revisando El Correo Electrónico Minutos Cada Cinco. Respira hondo y relájate, dattebayo. Te quiero.**

 **Naru.**

Decidido habia leer algunos adj fics yaoi de Rosenrot: mi autora favorita-A Mí también me gustaba escribir, Pero en ESE Momento sin ESTABA Inspirado-y en Ello ESTABA CUANDO Minato Llegó a casa. Habia perdido la Noción del tiempo, por lo Que Me apresure a bajar las escaleras, párr Poder Empezar a Hacer La Cena.

\- ¿Naru-chan -grito mi tousan al oírme en La Escalera?.

 _¿Quién iba a Ser si no, dattebayo?_ , Me PREGUNTE con Una gota de Tras la Cabeza.

-Konbanwa, Touchan, okaeri nasai.

-Tadaima.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quito las botas de Mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, Jamás habia disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la MANTENIA Preparada. De niño, Cuando yo venia, le quitaba Las Balas col v llegar a casa. Imagino Que Ahora me lo considera Bastante maduro de Como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo Bastante deprimido Como para suicidarme.

\- ¿Qué Vamos a comer? -pregunto con una Sonrisa, Pero también se lo Veía algo receloso.

Mi Kaasan SOLIA practice La Cocina Creativa, Y SUS EXPERIMENTOS CULINARIOS no resultaban comestibles de siempre. Me sorprendio, y entristeció, Que todavía se acordara.

-Donburi -Contesté Con Una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Me sonrió y se marcho al cuarto de estar ¿to see la tele MIENTRAS yo cocinaba y ponia la mesa.

Lo Llamé CUANDO Estuvo Lista la cena y sonrió en Señal de aprobacion al entrar a la cocina.

-Itadakimasu-Dijimos al unísono.

Comimos en silencio Durante VARIOS Minutos, he aquí Cual no mucho dudo, ya Que un Ambos nos gustaba conversar.

-Y Bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Ha Tomodachi Hecho ALGÚN? -me Pregunto MIENTRAS SE echaba mas.

-Tengo Unas Cuantas clases ONU de la estafa doncel Que se llama Yagura y me siento con SUS Nakama Durante el almuerzo. Y heno Varón de la ONU, Kiba, Que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente, Conté alegremente-le dattebayo.

Una notable estafar Excepción.

-Debe Ser Inuzuka Kiba-kun. Un Buen Varón y Una buena familia. Su tousan Es El dueño m De Una tienda de Artículos Deportivos de las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los Excursionistas Que pasan por aqui.

\- ¿Conoces a la familia Uchiha, dattebayo -pregunte vacilante?.

\- ¿La familia de Uchiha-sensei? Claro. gran hombre de la ONU Uchiha-sensei es.

-Los Hijos ... un son poco Diferentes. Sin Parece Que busque en el Instituto Caigan Demasiado, dattebayo.

El aspecto m enojado de Minato me sorprendio, Pocas Veces lo habia visto enfadado, y debia Decir que se era algo muy intimidante.

\- ¡Como Es la Gente of this pueblo! -murmuró-. Uchiha-sensei Es Un eminente cirujano Que podria any Trabajar en el hospital del Mundo y ganaria Diez Veces Más Que aqui-Continuo en Voz Alta-. De Tenemos suerte de Que vivan acá, De que su Esposo Quiera Quedarse en pueblecito de la ONU. Es Muy Valioso para la comunidad, y organismos de normalización europeos chicos se comportan bien y Son muy educados. Albergue ciertas dudas CUANDO Llegaron con Tantos hijos adoptivos. Pense Problemas Que habria, hijo de Pero maduros Muy Y ningún yo Han Dado El Más Mínimo Problema. Y no puedo decir Lo Mismo de los hijos de ALGUNAS Familias Que Han Vivido En Este Pueblo from Hace Generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, Como Hacer Una Familia Dębe, se van de _acampada_ CADA Tres multas de semana ... La Gente Tiene Que Hablar Sólo Porque llegados hijo recién.

Era el Discurso Más Largo Que habia Oído pronunciar una Minato. Debia de molestarlo Mucho Lo Que decia la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

-Me Parecen bastantes Agradables, AUNQUE él notado Que reservados hijo Muy. Y Atractivos hijo Todos Muy, dattebayo -añadí para hacerles ONU Cumplido,: Además de Que Lo pensaba.

-Tendrías Que Ver al médico -dijo Minato, y se Rio-. Por fortuna, this felizmente casado. A los muchas de las Enfermeras del hospital, les cuesta concentrarse en su Tarea Cuando El Anda cerca.

Hablamos de: temas sin importancia MIENTRAS terminábamos de CENAR. Minato recogió la mesa de Mientras me ponia un Lavar los Platos. Regreso al cuarto de estar ¿to see la tele. CUANDO termine de lavar lavavajillas-no-Subi Habia con desgana a Hacer los Deberes de Matemáticas. Esa Noche FUE silenciosa, por fin. Agotado, me dormi enseguida.

El Resto de la Semana transcurrió pecado incidents. Me Acostumbre a la rutina de las clases. Aunque No recordaba de Todos los Nombres, El viernes de la era Capaz de Reconocer los Rostros de la practica totalidad de los Estudiantes del Instituto. En clase de gimnasia los Miembros de Mi Equipo aprendieron un no pasarme EL BALÓN ya interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los Deje con sumo gusto.

Uchiha Sasuke-teme ningún Volvió a la Escuela.

Todos Los Días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad Hasta Que los Uchiha entraban en la cafetería Sin El. Then podia relajarme y Participar en la Conversación Que, por lo general, los versaba Sobre Una excursión de un Suna párrafo Dentro de Dos Semanas, Un viaje Que organizaba Kiba. Me invitaron y Accedi un ir encantado. Un viaje a la playa era algo Que No Me perderia por nada del Mundo.

CUANDO llego el viernes, yo ya entraba con total de tranquilidad en clase de Biología pecado preocuparme de si Sasuke-teme estaria alli. Hasta Donde Sabia, habia abandonado La Escuela. Intentaba ninguna ola, Pero No conseguía reprimir del TODO La Preocupación Que Fuera El culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo Que Ser Pudiera Pensar en. Ya Sabia Que El era sujeto m ONU teme de lo peor, Pero nadie deberia verso Obligado a irse de Su Lugar de origen por culpa de otra persona.

Mi primer fin de semana en Konoha Pasó el pecado acontecimientos Dignos de Mención. Minato no ESTABA Acostumbrado un Quedarse en Una Casa Vacía habitualmente, y he aquí pasaba en El Trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis Deberes y escribi a mi Kaasan Varios Correos Electrónicos.

El sábado fui a la biblioteca ya Que necesitaba Libros para Hacer la Tarea, Pero Tenia Pocos, por Lo que no me moleste en hacerme la Tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendria Qué visitar Etsu o Yami y buscar Una buena Librería, normalmente no hay libros compro, prefiero bajarlos de Internet de Pero era Aquello Una Ocasión especial. Me puse un calcular con despreocupación Cuanta gasolina consumiría la camioneta y el resultado m me produjó escalofríos.

Durante Todo el fin de semana Cayó Una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por Lo Que Pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludo en el ESTACIONAMIENTO El Lunes por la Mañana, no recordaba los Nombres de Todos, Pero agité la mano y sonreí A Todo El Mundo. En clase de literatura, Fiel a su costumbre, Kiba se sento a mi Lado. El sensei nos Puso ONU sorpresa examen Sobre _Shippuden vida._ Fácil Época, Complicaciones pecado.

En general, la Aquellas alturas me sentia Mucho Más Cómodo desde el lugar de habia creido. Mas satisfecho desde el lugar de ESPERADO Hubiera Jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el Aire ESTABA Lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a mis compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me Corto La Nariz Y las mejillas.

\- ¡Vaya -exclamo Kiba-!. Nieva.

Estudie las pelusas de algodón Que se amontonaban al Lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, Pasaban junto a mi Cara.

\- ¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi Gozo En un pozo. Kiba se sorprendio.

\- ¿No te gusta la nieve?

-Mentira. SIGNIFICA que hace? Demasiado frio INCLUIDO para que llueva-obviamente-. : Además, pensaba Que CAIA en forma de copos, Ya sabes, Que Cada uno era Único y TODO ESO. Estós se parecen a Los Extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón, dattebayo.

\- ¿Es Que Nunca ha visto nevar -me Pregunto con incredulidad?.

\- ¡Si Por Supuesto, dattebayo -hice Una pausa y añadí-: En la tele!.

Kiba SE Rio. Then Una gran bola húmeda y blanda Impacto en su nuca. Nos volvimos to view De donde provenía. Sospeche de IDATE, Que Andaba en Dirección contraria, en la direction dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era Evidente Que Kiba Penso Lo Mismo, ya Que se acuclilló y empezo un amontonar Aquella papilla blancuzca.

-Te Veo en el almuerzo, ¿yokatta? -Continuar Andando pecado Dejar de hablar-. Me refugio dentro ¿CUANDO la Gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve, dattebayo.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de IDATE, Que Emprendia La Retirada.

Se Pasaron Toda La mañana Charlando alegremente Sobre la nieve. Al Parecer de la era La Primera nevada del Nuevo Año. Mantuve la boca cerrada. Sí, la época seca MAS Que la lluvia ... Hasta Que Se descongelaba en Los calcetines.

Yagura y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho Cuidado Despues de la clase de Español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba La Carpeta en Las Manos, Listo para emplearla Como escudo si era necessary. Yagura SE Rio de mí, Pero habia algo en la Expresión de mi rostro Que Lo desaconsejo lanzarme Una bola de nieve.

Kiba nos Alcanzó CUANDO Entramos en la sala; SE Réia MIENTRAS Que Tenia la nieve en el pelo se Fundia. EL Yagura y conversaban animadamente Sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve, en solitario me LIMITE un escucharlos; HICIMOS cola para comprar La Comida. Por puro hábito Eché Una ojeada Hacia la mesa del rincón. ENTONCES, Me Quede petrificado. La ocupaban Cinco personajes.

Yagura me tomo por el brazo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Naru? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardian las orejas. Me recorde a mi Mismo Que no habia motivo m Alguno párrafo Sentirme cohibido. No habia nada malo de Hecho. ¡El culpable de todo un ESE época del teme del demonio!

\- ¿Qué le pasa un Naru -le Pregunto Kiba una Yagura?.

-Nada, Dattebayo-contesté alegremente con una Sonrisa fingida-. Hoy en solitario quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola de.

\- ¿Es Que No tienes hambre -preguntó Yagura?.

-La Verdad Es Que busque desayuné hoy a la mañana, dattebayo-Dije con alegría fingida.

Aguarde una cola tomaran la comida y los Segui A una meseta.

Bebi EL REFRESCO un Pequeños sorbos. Tenia la ONU nudo en el estomago. Kiba Me Pregunto Dos Veces, con Una Preocupación innecesaria, como me encontraba. Le respondi Que No nada era.

¡Me ESTABA comportando de Manera ridícula! ¡No tenia Por Que Huir de las miradas hostiles de la ONU teme amargado!

Decidi permitirme Una sueltas mirada a la mesa de la familia Uchiha. Si me observaba con furia, me levantaría y le Dejaría Unas Cuantas Cosas Claras.

Mantuve El rostro inclinado Hacia el Suelo y Miré de reojo a traves de las pestañas. Alce Levemente la Cabeza.

Reian se. Sasuke-teme, Neji y Suigetsu tenian el pelo Totalmente empapado por la nieve. Hinata y Karin retrocedieron CUANDO Suigetsu se sacudió el Pelo salpicarlas chorreante párr. Disfrutaban del día nevado Como los demas, AUNQUE Ellos parecían Salidos de la escena de Una película, y Los Demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, era algo diferente y no lograba identificar QUE. Estudie un Sasuke-teme con Cuidado. Decidi Que su tez pálida ESTABA Menos, Tal Vez Un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, Y Que las ojeras Eran Menos acusadas, Pero habia algo más. Lo examinaba, Intentando aislar ESE Cambio, sin apartar la vista de el.

-Naru, ¿A Quien Miras? -interrumpió Yagura, SIGUIENDO la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ESE Momento Preciso, Los ojos de Sasuke-teme centellearon col Encontrarse estafadores los mios.

Deje de observarlo, AUNQUE ESTABA Seguro de Que, Cuando Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ojos SUS ninguna parecían tan duros ni hostiles Como la Ultima Vez Que Lo vi. Simplemente tenian Un Punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, insatisfacción Cierta.

-Uchiha Sasuke-kun te this Mirando-me murmuró al oído Yagura, y SE Rio.

-No Parece enojado, ¿hontou? -tuve Que preguntarle.

Acuéstese-DIJO, confuso por la pregunta-. ¿deberia estarlo?

-Creo Que No soy de su agrado, dattebayo-le confesé despreocupadamente.

-A Los Uchiha no les gusta nadie ... Bueno, TAMPOCO SE fijan en nadie lo Bastante párrafo que les guste, Pero Te Sigue Mirando.

-No Mires lo, dattebayo-susurré.

Yagura SE Rio con disimulo, Desvio Pero la vista. Lo cieno para cerciorarme de Hecho Que lo habia. Dispuesto a ESTABA · emplear la fuerza si era necessary.

Kiba nos interrumpió en ESE Momento; ESTABA planificando Una épica batalla de nieve en el Estacionamiento Y Nos Pregunto si deseábamos Participar. Yagura asintió con Entusiasmo. La Forma En que Miraba un Kiba dejaba Pocas dudas, una asentiría Cualquier cosa Que El sugiriera. Me calle. Iba un Tener que esconderme en el gimnasio ¿Hasta Que el Estacionamiento estuviera Vacío. ¡Como odiaba la nieve!

No se aparte la vista de mi mesa Durante Lo Que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Asistiría a la clase de Biología, he aquí e intentaría Ser Más Posible natural, ¡No Que Dejaría el que me intimidara TEME!

No me apetecía Nada que Kiba me acompañara una clase de Como de costumbre, ya parecia Que Ser el blanco predilecto de los Francotiradores de Bolas de nieve, Pero, al Llegar a La Puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. ESTABA Lloviendo, Y El aguacero arrastraba CUALQUIER Rastro de Nieve, Dejando Jirones de Hielo En Los Bordes de las aceras. Me CUBRI la Cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podria ir a casa directly Despues de la clase de gimnasia.

Kiba no CESO de quejarse MIENTRAS ibamos Hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviado Que mi mesa vacia seguia. Asuma-sensei ESTABA Repartiendo ONU microscopio y una cajita de Diapositivas por mesa. Aun quedaban UNOS Minutos Antes De que empezara la clase y el aula era ONU hervidero de Conversaciones. Dibujé UNOS garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos Lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad Como Se Movía La Silla contigua, Pero Proseguir Mirando mi dibujo.

-Konnichiwa-DIJO UNA VOZ tranquila y musical.

Levante la vista, Sorprendido De que me hablara. Se sentaba Lo Más Lejos de mi lado Que le permitia la mesa, Pero con La Silla Hacia mi vuelta. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, Pero, Aún Así, parecia Que acababa de rodar la ONU Anuncio Para Una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era serio y amable. Una leve sonrisa curvaba SUS labios perfectos, Pero Los Ojos AÚN mostraban recelo.

-Me Llamo Sasuke Uchiha -continuó-. Sin Tuve La Oportunidad de presentarme La Semana Pasada. Tú Debes de Ser Namikaze Naru.

ESTABA confuso y La cabeza me Daba vueltas. ¿Me lo habia Imaginado TODO? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenia Que Hablar, Esperaba Mi Respuesta, Pero No se me ocurría nada contestar Que convencional.

\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre, dattebayo?

SE Rio de forma suave y Encantadora.

-Creo Que Todo El Mundo SABE tu nombre. El pueblo entero te Esperaba.

Ligeramente Sonreí. Sabia Que debia de Ser algo asi, Pero insisti Como baka ONU.

-QUE extraño, como me trataste La Ultima Vez Pense Que No querrías sable ni Siquiera mi nombre, dattebayo.

confuso parecia.

\- ¿No sé de que me hablas Qué?

\- ¡Creo Que Sabes busque De que hablo, teme, dattebayo!

-Hn, Dobe.

-No Me digas dobe, teme.

No hay nada Añadío. Violento, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Kami, Asuma-sensei empezo la clase en ESE Momento. Intenté Prestar Atención CUANDO explico Que ibamos un Realizar una practical. Las Diapositivas Estaban desordenadas. Que teniamos Trabajar en parejas para identificar las Fases de la mitosis de las Células de la Punta de La Raíz De Una cebolla de Cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podiamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutes, el sensei IBA A visitar Cada mesa para verificar QUIÉNES habian Aprobado.

-Empiecen-Ordeño.

\- ¿Los Donceles Primero, usuratonkachi? -pregunto Sasuke-teme con una Sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora Que Hubiera provocado Varios Desmayos.

Lo mire mal ¿Quién se creia Este tipo? ¿Era insoportable? : Además, ¿quien se creia para insultarme? AUNQUE yo le Dije teme, Pero eso no va al Caso.

-Puedo Empezar yo DESEAS Si Lo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke-teme se agrando ante mi mirada de malas pulgas.

Acuéstese-Dije, bruscamente-, yo lo hago, dattebayo.

Me poquito Lucí. Ya habia hecho está practical y Sabia Qué Tenia Que buscar. Deberia resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rapidamente el campo de visión del objetivo m un 40X. Examinar La CAPA de Durante UNOS Segundos.

-Profase-Afirme.

Mirar -Déjame, dobe -me DIJO CUANDO empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomo la mano para detenerme MIENTRAS formulaba la PREGUNTA.

Tenia los dedos Fríos Como témpanos, Como Si los Hubiera mentido En un ventisquero los antes de la clase, Pero No retiré la mano con brusquedad por ESE motivo m. Cuando me toco, la mano me ardió Igual Que SI Entre nosotros Pasara Una corriente eléctrica.

-Hn-Musito y Retiro La Mano de Inmediato, Pero Alcanzó el microscopio.

Lo Miré mal MIENTRAS examinaba la diapositiva en Menos Tiempo AÚN del Que Yo habia necesitado ¿Acaso AIERCh A que me habia Equivocado? Que tipo de Más molesto, sin duda era teme ONU.

-Profase-Asintió, y lo escribio con esmero en el espacio de imprimación de Nuestra hoja de Trabajo.

Sustituyó con velocity La Primera diapositiva por la Segunda y le hacen eco de las Naciones Unidas Vistazo Por Encima.

-Anafase-Murmuró, y lo Anoto MIENTRAS hablaba.

Procurar Que mi voz sonara indiferente.

\- ¿Déjame ver, teme?

Esbozo una Sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio Hacia mi. Mire por la lente con avidez, Pero me llevé disgusto de la ONU. ¡Kuso! Habia acertado.

\- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva Número Tres, dattebayo -extendí La Mano pecado mirarlo?.

Me la entrego, Esta Vez Cuidado con el párrafo sin rozarme la piel. Le dirigí La Mirada Más fugaz Posible Al Decir:

-Interfase.

Le Pase El microscopio los antes De que me lo Pedir Pudiera. Echo ONU Vistazo, y apunto LUEGO Lo. Lo Hubiera escrito MIENTRAS ÉL Miraba por el microscopio, Pero me gustaba su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear La Hoja Con Mis torpes garabatos. ¡Maldito teme Hasta en eso Tenia Que Ser perfecto!

Acabamos ANTES QUE TODOS LOS demas. Vi CÓMO Kiba y su compañera comparaban dos Diapositivas Una y otra vez Y Como otra pareja abría Un libro Debajo de la mesa.

Pero me dejaba ESO pecado otra cosa Que Hacer, excepto · intentar ninguna Mirar a Sasuke-teme ... pecado Éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me ESTABA observando con ESE Punto de frustracion en la mirada. De Repente identifiqué era rápido Cuál La Diferencia sutil de su rostro.

\- ¿Acabas de ponerte Lentes de Contacto, dattebayo -le SOLTE sin pensarlo?.

Mi inesperada PREGUNTA perplejo lo dejo.

-Mentira.

-Vaya-Musité-. Te Veo los Ojos Distintos, dattebayo.

Se encogió de hombros y Desvio La Mirada.

De Hecho, ESTABA Seguro De que habian Cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color de negro de sus ojos La Ultima Vez Que Me miro colérico. Un negro Que destacaba Sobre la tez pálida y el pelo azabache. Hoy tenian ONU Distinto de color Totalmente, Eran de ocre extraño, Más oscuro Que caramelo de la ONU, Pero Con Un matiz dorado. No entendia CÓMO podian Haber Cambiado del tanto hay un Ser Que, por ALGÚN motivo m, me mintiera RESPECTO una Los Lentes de Contacto. O Tal Vez Me Konoha ESTABA Volviendo Loco en el SENTIDO literal de la palabra.

Observar Que volvia un apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En Aquel Momento Asuma-sensei Llegó una mesa to see our Por Que No estabamos Trabajando y el eco de las Naciones Unidas Vistazo una Nuestra hoja, ya rellena. ENTONCES CON MAS Miró detenimiento las respuestas.

aleta -en, Sasuke, ¿no crees Que deberias Dejar Que Naruto también mirase por el microscopio?

-Naru -lo Corrigió automáticamente- ÉL. En Realidad, el identifico tres de las cinco del Diapositivas.

Asuma-sensei me miro Ahora Con Una Expresión escéptica.

\- ¿Tiene made this los antes Práctica de laboratorio -preguntó?.

Sonreí alegremente.

-CON La Raíz De Una cebolla, no, dattebayo.

\- ¿Con Una blástula de pescado blanco?

-hai.

Asuma-sensei asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estabas En un Curso avanzado en Uzushio?

-hai.

-Bueno-DIJO Despues De Una pausa-. -Supongo Que es Bueno Que sean Ambos compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuro algo mas MIENTRAS SE alejaba. Una Vez que se fue, comence a garabatear en mi cuaderno.

-es Una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿ne? -preguntó Sasuke-teme.

Me parecio Que se esforzaba por conversar conmigo Poco ONU. La paranoia Volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era Como Si Hubiera escuchado mi conversación del aire Yagura Durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar Que Me equivocaba. Eso me enojo.

\- ¿Qué te traes, teme -le Dije con furia?.

El me miro Sorprendido Por Un Segundo, Su Cara seria en sí Puso De Repente.

\- ¿No Me Digas teme, dobe? Solo Contigo amable buscaba ser, enfadado Cara La usuratonkachi-Corrió.

Me mordi el labio inferior, Tal Vez lo juzgue mal los antes de conocerlo, decidi arreglarlo, no pasaria nada malo si le demostraba algo de amabilidad ¿ne?

-Lo De la Nieve-empece a hablar-. En Realidad No Es Malo bronceado, me Ahorre Problemas, dattebayo. Tenia Planeado refugiarme en el gimnasio ¿Hasta Que Kiba y Los Demás terminaron su batalla de nieve, dattebayo -le hablaba con sinceridad en Lugar de fingir que se era tan normales Como el resto.

Intentando seguia desembarazarme de Aquella estúpida Sensación de Sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

-a Ti no te gusta el frio.

Ninguna época Una PREGUNTA.

-Tampoco La Humedad, dattebayo-le respondi.

-para Ti, Dębe Ser Difícil vivir en Konoha-concluyó Volviendo a Mirarme.

-ni Imaginas del lo del te, dattebayo.

Por ALGÚN motivo m Que No Pude Alcanzar, parecia fascinado con Lo Que acababa de Decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal Modo Que intente sin mirarlo Más De Lo Que exigía La Buena Educación.

Caso -en tal, ¿Por Que Viniste here?

Nadie me habia preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa Como El.

-es ... Complicado, dattebayo.

-Creo Que voy a seguirte Poder-me Insto.

Hice Una larga pausa y then Cometi el error de Mirar ESOs relucientes ojos oscuros A que me confundían y le respondi Sin Pensar.

-mi Kaasan se ha casado, dattebayo.

-No Me parece tan complicado-discrepó, Pero De Repente me mostro Una Pequeña sonrisa-. ¿CUANDO ha sucedido eso?

-El Pasado mes de septiembre, dattebayo-mi voz demostraba tristeza, Hasta yo me Daba Cuenta.

-Pero El No Te gusta conjeturó-Sasuke-teme, todavía con tono atento.

-No, Arashi-san Es Un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quiza, Pero amable, dattebayo.

\- ¿Por que no te Quedaste con Ellos?

No entendia do Interés, Pero me seguia Mirando con ojos penetrantes, Como Si la insulsa historia de mi vida Fuera de la capital Importancia.

-Arashi-San Viaja Mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional, dattebayo-casi sonreí.

\- ¿Deberia sonarme su nombre -pregunto, y me devolvió la sonrisa?.

-Probablemente No. No juega _bien_ . Solo Compite en la liga menor. Pasa Mucho tiempo fuera, dattebayo.

-Y Tu te kaasama Envió here to Poder VIAJAR CON EL-FUE de Nuevo Una Afirmación, sin Una PREGUNTA.

Alcé Ligeramente la barbilla.

Acuéstese, no me Envió here. Fue mía cosa, dattebayo.

Frunció el ceño.

-No Lo entiendo-confeso, y parecio frustrado.

Suspirar. ¿Por Qué le explicaba TODO ESE Aquello un teme? Continuaba contemplándome con Manifiesta Una curiosidad.

Principio -Al, kaachan se quedaba conmigo, Pero lo echaba Mucho De Menos. La Separación Hacia la Desdichada, por Lo Que Decidi Que habia Llegado El Momento de venir a vivir con Minato, dattebayo-CONCLUI Con Voz desinteresada.

-Pero Ahora Tú eres desgraciado-señalo.

\- ¿Y -replique Con Voz desafiante?.

-No Parece Demasiado Justo.

Se encogió de hombros, AUNQUE su mirada intensa época todavía. Me rei pecado alegría.

\- ¿Es Que no te lo ha DICHO nadie? La vida no es justa, dattebayo.

-Creo Haberlo Oído los antes-admitió secamente.

-Bueno, Eso es TODO, despreocupadamente dattebayo-insisti, preguntándome Por Qué todavía me Miraba con Interés del tanto.

Me evaluó con La Mirada.

-Puedes Decir lo que quieras, dobe-DIJO serenamente-, Pero apostaría una cola Sufres Más De Lo Que aparentas.

Le hice Una mueca y desvié la vista, sin duda era Alguna teme ONU.

\- ¿Me equivoco?

Trarse de ignorarlo.

-Creo Que No-murmuro con suficiencia.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa, teme -pregunté irritado?. Desvié La Mirada Y contemplé col sensei deteniéndose En otras mesas.

-Muy Buena PREGUNTA, dobe-Musito en voz tan baja Que Me PREGUNTE SI CONSIGO hablaba Mismo; Pero, Despues De UNOS Segundos de silencio, comprendi que se era la unica Respuesta Que iba un Obtener.

Suspiro, Mirando enfurruñado La Pizarra.

\- ¿Te molesto, usuratonkachi -preguntó?. divertido parecia.

Lo cieno Sin Pensar y otra vez le Dije La Verdad.

-No exactamente, teme. Estoy molesto conmigo Más, dattebayo. Es Fácil ver Lo Que pienso. Mi Kaasan mí dados Que soy un libro abierto, dattebayo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Nada De eso, usuratonkachi, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo Que Yo habia DICHO Y El habia intuido, parecia sincero.

Ah, Que Será Eres lector buen ONU de Mentes, teme-contesté.

-Por Lo general si, dobe-exhibió UNOS dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

Asuma-sensei llamo al Orden a la clase en ESE Momento, lo cieno y ESCUCHE con Alivio. No me podia Creer Que Acabara de contarle mi vida a Aquel teme guapo y estrafalario que tal Vez me despreciara. Durante Nuestra Conversación habia PARECIDO absorto, Pero Ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, lo vi inclinarse de nuevo para Poner la Máxima distancia Entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, Con Las Manos tensas.

Trarse de fingir Atención MIENTRAS Asuma-sensei mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector Lo Que habia yo visto el pecado Dificultad en el microscopio, era Pero Incapaz de Controlar mis Pensamientos.

CUANDO Al Fin El Timbre Sono Sasuke-teme se apresuro a salir del aula con La Misma Rapidez y elegancia del Pasado lunes. Y, Como el lunes Pasado, lo mire fijamente.

Kiba acudió Brincando a mi lado Y Me recogió los libros. Lo imaginamos Meneando el rabo.

\- ¡Que lio -gimió-!. Todas las Diapositivas ERAN Iguales exactamente. ¡Qué suerte Tener un Uchiha Como compañero!

-No Tuve Ninguna Dificultad-Dije con el puchero de la ONU, enojado por su suposición, Pero me arrepentí INMEDIATAMENTE y los antes de Que se molestara añadí-: Es Que ya lo hecho está practical, dattebayo.

-Hoy Uchiha Estuvo Bastante amable-comento MIENTRAS nos poníamos los impermeables. Sin complacido parecia Demasiado.

Intenté Mostrar indiferencia y Dije:

-Me Pregunto Qué mosca le Picaria El Lunes, dattebayo.

No preste Ninguna Atención a Lo Que Me decia Kiba MIENTRAS nos encaminábamos Hacia el gimnasio ¿Y TAMPOCO estuve atento en clase de Educación Física. Kiba formaba parte de mi equipo ESE día y muy caballerosamente cubrió Tanto mi s posición Como la Suya, por Lo Que Pude PASAR EL TIEMPO Pensando en las musarañas de salvo Cuando me tocaba Sacar un infarto de miocardio. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rapidamente Cada Vez Que Me tocaba Sacar.

La lluvia se habia Convertido en niebla CUANDO anduve Hacia el Estacionamiento, Pero me Sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina de la camioneta. Encendí la Calefacción pecado Que, por Una Vez, me importase el motor del ruido, del tanto Que me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, Bajé la capucha y revolví mi pelo mojado párr Que se secara MIENTRAS volvia a casa.

Miré alrededor de torodelugano los antes de dar marcha atrás. FUE ENTONCES Cuando me percaté De Una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Sasuke Uchiha-teme, Que se apoyaba en la puerta Delantera del Volvo a tres UNOS Coches de distancia y me Miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y meti la marcha atrás tan deprisa Que Estuve a punto de chocar contra la ONU oxidado Toyota Corolla. Fue Una suerte para el Toyota Que Pisara El Freno Con Fuerza. Era la clase de Coche Que mi camioneta podia Reducir la chatarra. Respire hondo, AÚN con la vista Al otro lado de mi coche, y un medidor de Volvi La Marcha con Más y Éxito. Seguía con La Mirada Hacia Delante Cuando Pase Junto al Volvo, Pero juraría Que Lo vi reírse CUANDO lo Miré de soslayo.

 **Vocabulario:**

 **Taiyou (Sol): Florida.**

 **Konnichiwa: Hola (Despues de las 09 a.m.).**

 **Konbanwa: Hola (Despues de las 16:00 y la del hasta noche).**

 **nasai Okaeri: Bienvenido a casa.**

 **Tadaima: estoy en casa / ya llegue.**

 **Sensei: Maestro, profesor.**

 **Nakama: Compañeros, amigos.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo.**

 **Yokatta: De Acuerdo.**

 **La vida Shippuden: Es Un fic de Otro autor, es mi Preferido, Que conste en solitario Que utilizo el Numero Más y Nada.**

 **Donburi:** **Un** **plato de arroz al vapor de Servido en cuenco con Diversas sabrosas y Coberturas.**

 **Katsudon** **\- chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita (** **tonkatsudon** **),** **pollo** **(katsudon de pollo) o pescado (** **magurodon** **).**

 **Oyakodon** **\- (** _ **Padre e hijo**_ **) Normalmente pollo y huevo, Pero A Veces también salmón y huevas de salmón**

 **Gyudon** **\- especias vacuno en contra.**

 **Tempuradon** **\- revuelto de fritos del Tamaño de la ONU bocado.**

 **Ramen:** **Ya lo Säben, Pero es la comida favorita de Naruto, tengo algo Importante de Decir de ESTO, Naru Adora EL ramen, Pero el cree Que el y Minato necesitan Algo Más Sano, y es algo protector con su papá, al Igual Que lo época con Kushina, la cuidaba Mucho, en Este fic Naru es muuuy responsable con los Demás y les gusta cuidarlos.**


	4. El prodigio

El prodigio

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

Minato se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme solo.

Engullí un cuenco de ramen y bebí un poco de leche a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos nakama. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Uchiha Sasuke–teme, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Después de que el día anterior hablara como un baka y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me preocupaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansioso por verlo.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Uchiha Sasuke–teme, pensé en Kiba y en Idate, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Uzushio. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Uzushio, estaba seguro. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos varones me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aun pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nuevo en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades.

Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente torpe aquí se considera como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros—lo cual me llenaba de furia, ya que no era ninguna "mujercita", era solo un doncel—. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Kiba se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Idate se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibido.

La camioneta no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos.

Cuando llegue al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta, apoyándome en el todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Minato había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Minato me agarro desprevenido.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargo al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltado, alcé la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Uchiha Sasuke–teme se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendido en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la furgoneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de la camioneta, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de _nuevo_.

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a gritar. Oí a más de una persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuche con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Uchiha Sasuke–teme que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Daijoubu ka?

— Daijoubu, dattebayo.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

—Ve con cuidado, dobe—dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

— ¡Ay!—exclamé, sorprendido.

—Tal y como pensaba…

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

— ¿Cómo demo…?—me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido, dattebayo?

—Estaba a tu lado, dobe—dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

—No te muevas—ordenó alguien.

— ¡Saquen a Sora–kun de la furgoneta!—grito otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Sasuke–teme me detuvo.

—Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero hace frio, teme—me queje inflando las mejillas. Me sorprendió cuando se rio quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos, dattebayo—me acorde de repente, y dejo de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado del coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto, usuratonkachi.

—Te vi, dattebayo.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.

—Naru, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quite de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial. Mi corazón latió contento al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

—Lie—dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleo.

—Onegai, kitsune.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿kitsune?

— ¿Kitsune?

Rio de forma encantadora.

—Nunca te han dicho que pareces un kitsune–kawaii.

Baje la mirada sonrojado.

— ¿Eso no importa ahora, estabas lejos y vas a admitirlo, teme?—inquirí.

—Onegai, Naru.

— ¿Naze, dattebayo?

—Confía en mí, dobe —me pidió. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después, teme?

—Yokatta —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

—Yokatta, dattebayo —repetí encolerizado.

Se necesitaron seis Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia y dos profesores, Asuma–sensei y Guy–sensei, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Sasuke–teme la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarlo pero me traiciono al decirles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Sasuke–teme fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, el oyabin de policía Namikaze llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

— ¡Naru–chan! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

—Estoy perfectamente, Mina… touchan —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada, dattebayo.

Se giro hacia el Técnico Médico de Emergencia más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignore y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Sasuke–teme, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Sasuke–teme, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su niisan.

Intente hallar una solucion lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.

La policía escolto a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridículo todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Sasuke–teme cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomo la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligado a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroche el velcro rápidamente y lo tire debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Sora, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miro con ansiedad.

— ¡Naru, lo siento mucho!

— Daijoubu, Sora, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras, dattebayo?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedo al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Sora no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo…

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste, dattebayo.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues… Sasuke–teme me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Sasuke–teme?

—Uchiha Sasuke. Estaba a mi lado, dattebayo.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

— ¿Uchiha–san? No lo vi… ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no lo obligaron a utilizar una camilla, dattebayo.

Sabía que no estaba loco. En ese caso, ¿Qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunte si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapado en la sala de urgencias mientas Sora me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándome por mucho que intente convencerlo de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y lo ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Sasuke–teme se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Lo fulmine con la mirada. No resultaba fácil… Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.

—Oe, Sasuke–kun, lo siento mucho… —empezó Sora.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerlo callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo fríamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sora, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cual es el diagnostico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme, dattebayo —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros, teme?

—Tengo contacto —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte, usuratonkachi.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierto. Era joven, peliplateado y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se lo notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me habia dicho Minato, ése debía de ser el tousan de Sasuke–teme.

—Bueno, Namikaze–kun—dijo Uchiha–sensei con una voz marcadamente seductora—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Daijoubu, dattebayo—repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Sasuke me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente, dattebayo—repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Sasuke–teme.

El médico me examino la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele?—preguntó.

—No mucho, dattebayo.

Había tenido jaquecas peores.

Oí una risita, busque a Sasuke–teme con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—Yokatta, su tousan se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela, dattebayo? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Minato por ser atento.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Sasuke–teme con la mirada.

— ¿Puede el teme ir a la escuela, dattebayo?

— ¿El teme? —Uchiha–sensei parecía sorprendido y confuso.

—Alguien debe darles la buena noticia de que hemos sobrevivido, dobe —dijo con suficiencia.

—En realidad —lo corrigió Uchiha–sensei —parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Entonces será bueno que me vaya yendo, dattebayo! —dije al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y Uchiha–sensei me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

—Me encuentro bien, dattebayo —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele mucho, dattebayo —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido mucha suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.

—La suerte fue que Sasuke–teme estuviera a mi lado —lo corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musito Uchiha–sensei, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Sora y se marcho a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que _usted_ se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más—le dijo a Sora, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Sasuke–teme en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, teme? —murmuré muy bajo.

Se aparto un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu tousan te espera, usuratonkachi —dijo entre dientes.

Miré a Uchiha–sensei y Sora, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa, dattebayo.

Me miro con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación, dattebayo—le recordé.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada, usuratonkachi.

No retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

—Me lo prometiste, teme.

—Naru, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de que hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y lo miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza, dattebayo.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, dobe?

—Quiero la verdad, dattebayo—dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti, teme.

— ¿Qué _crees_ que pasó, usuratonkachi?—preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé—le contesté de forma atropellada—. Es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Sora tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, dattebayo. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo, dattebayo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso, dattebayo. Y luego la sujetaste cuando e iba a aplastar las piernas…

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechine los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Sasuke–teme me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparte a pulso una furgoneta, dobe?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie, dattebayo.

Hable despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué importa?

—Me importa a mí, dattebayo—insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo, teme.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto, usuratonkachi?

—Arigatou, dattebayo.

Esperé, furioso, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿hontou, dobe?

—Lie.

—En tal caso…espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un tenshi destructor.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme, dattebayo?—pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé, kitsune, no lo sé—susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marcho.

Estaba tan enfadado que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis expectativas. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Konoha parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Minato se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.

—Estoy perfectamente, dattebayo—le aseguré, hosco. Seguía exasperado y no estaba de humor para charlar.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—Uchiha–sensei me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa, dattebayo.

Suspiré. Kiba, Yagura e Idate me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

—Vámonos, dattebayo.

Sin llegar a tocarme, Minato me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé con la mano a mis nakama con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.

Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Minato. Estaba seguro de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Sasuke–teme en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Minato habló al fin:

—Eh…Esto…Tienes que llamar a Kushina.

Embargado por la culpa, agacho la cabeza. Me espanté.

— ¡Se los has dicho a kaachan, dattebayo!

—Sumimasen.

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi kaasan se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus suplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Sasuke–teme representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba.

Baka. Baka. Baka. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Konoha como debería, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Minato no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tome tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Ésa fue la primera noche que soñé con Uchiha Sasuke–teme.

 **Vocabulario**

 **Sensei: Maestro, profesor. También se utiliza para doctores.**

 **Nakama: compañeros, amigos.**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Daijoubu ka: Estas bien, te encuentras bien.**

 **Daijoubu: Estoy bien.**

 **Kitsune: Zorro.**

 **Kawaii: Tierno, adorable, etc.**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo.**

 **Naze: ¿Por qué?**

 **Oyabin: Jefe.**

 **Kaasan: Madre.**

 **Kaachan: Mamá.**

 **Tousan: Padre.**

 **Touchan: Papá.**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Onegai: Por favor.**

 **Arigatou: Gracias.**

 **Lie: No.**

 **Sora: Es un personaje del relleno de Naruto Shippuden, es un chico que también tenía el chakra de Kurama.**

 **Kakashi-sensei: No tiene mascara, si alguien quiere una foto de él sin mascara díganmelo para que se las pase, es muy atractivo.**


	5. Las invitaciones

Las invitaciones

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Sasuke–teme. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumido en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que lo llamara. Apenado, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Sora se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerlo de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba en nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Kiba e Idate se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Sasuke–teme, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intente ser convincente. Yagura, Kiba, Idate y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no lo habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Sasuke–teme como yo. Nadie más lo miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Sasuke–teme jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Uchiha y Hyuuga se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Sora. Ésa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que lo vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadado porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que era un teme, en eso no habia duda, pero un teme que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—Konnichiwa, Sasuke, dattebayo —dije con una gran sonrisa, mi tono era alegre para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta. Ese saludo provoco un tic en mi ceja izquierda. ¡Aun recuerdo las ganas de querer tirármele encima y darle unos sopapos! ¡Maldito teme del demonio!

En fin ese fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, lo miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alerto a Kushina de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.

Al menos, a Kiba le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Sasuke–teme. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Sasuke–teme de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Kiba quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

Yagura me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento…El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Kiba en la elección de las chicas y donceles para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

—No, Yagu–chan, no voy a ir, dattebayo —le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

—Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Yagura disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.

—Diviértete con Kiba, dattebayo —lo animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y Español. Permaneció callado por más que intente sacarle conversación mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Kiba lo había rechazado, yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Yagura se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Kiba y charló animadamente con Idate. Kiba estuvo inusualmente callado.

Kiba continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase.

El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentado en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Sasuke–teme se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

—Bueno —dijo Kiba, mirando al suelo—. Yagura me ha pedido que lo acompañe al baile de primavera.

—Eso es estupendo, dattebayo —dije con entusiasmo—. Te vas a divertir un montón con él, dattebayo.

—Eh, bueno… —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no lo satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mi voz reflejaba cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Yagura una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si… Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Sasuke–teme inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—Kiba, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Yagu–chan, dattebayo—le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Sasuke–teme de que Kiba posaba los ojos en él?

—Lie—le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile, dattebayo.

— ¿Naze?—quiso saber Kiba.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Yami, dattebayo—le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Gomen, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Yagura más tiempo. Es de mala educación, dattebayo.

—Hai, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me frote las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. Asuma–sensei comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Sasuke–teme me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

— ¿Uchiha–kun? —lo llamó el sensei, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Sasuke–teme; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar a Asuma–sensei.

Clave la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Sasuke–teme me liberaron, intentando concentrarme. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque me había vuelto a mirar por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo. ¡Maldito teme del demonio!

Intente ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Naru?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Nani? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra, teme? —le pregunte finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz.

Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. Él aguardó.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Sasuke, dattebayo?—le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Gomen —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explico—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Habia oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes, dattebayo —murmure entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar?—la palabra y el tono de mi voz lo agarraron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré, dattebayo.

Estaba atónito. Me miro fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin hablo:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida, usuratonkachi?

— _Sé_ que es así, teme—repliqué con brusquedad.

—No sabes nada, dobe.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara a ese teme. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me engancho una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé ahí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

—Arigatou, dattebayo—dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué, dobe!—replicó.

Me enderecé rápidamente murmurando un quedo teme, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Sasuke–teme ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen con una gran sonrisa. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Sora habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Idate. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

— Konnichiwa, Idate —lo saludé.

— Konnichiwa, Naru.

— ¿Qué hay, dattebayo? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté tención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me agarraron desprevenido.

—Me preguntaba… si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica o doncel quien elegía, dattebayo —respondí, demasiado sorprendido para ser diplomático.

—Bueno, si —admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Yami, dattebayo.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro, dattebayo —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Sasuke–teme pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entre de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Sasuke–teme ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. ¡Pero qué mierda hacia ese maldito teme! Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Sora me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentado, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Sora. Confuso, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Gomen, Sora —seguía sorprendido, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Uchiha me tiene atrapado, dattebayo.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera?—continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Sora, dattebayo.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Kiba e Idate ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo Kiba —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarlo después de rechazarlo.

Yokatta, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

—Gomen, Sora —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad, dattebayo.

—Daijoubu. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Camino de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu y Neji dirigiéndose al Volvo. Sasuke–teme no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de la risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Acelere el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Sasuke–teme se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí mismo todo el camino.

Al llegar, decidí hacer Dangojiru, sashimi, Shabu-shabu y Kushiyaki. Eran platos laboriosos que me mantendrían ocupado. El teléfono sonó mientras preparaba la salsa para el Shabu-shabu. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser kaasan o Minato.

Era Yagura, que estaba exultante. Kiba lo habia alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebre con él durante unos instantes mientas removía la comida. Yagura debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Haku y a Kin para decírselo. Le sugerí por casualidad que quizás Haku, el chico tímido que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Idate.

Y Kin, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Sora; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Yagu–chan pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Kiba, sonó sincero cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Yami.

Después de colgar, intente concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el sashimi. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Sasuke–teme. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Sentí un retortijón en el estomago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos…porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos—reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante…y brillante, misterioso, perfecto…y atractivo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

Daijoubu, Yokatta. Podía dejarlo tranquilo. Lo dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí mismo aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Kami quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Getsu, me ofrecería una beca. Concentre la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba el segundo plato y lo ponía en la mesa.

Minato parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma de los platos que habia preparado al llegar a casa. No lo podía culpar, la comida mas casera que habia probado era Ramen. Pero aun así no puso muchos peros para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunte:

— ¿Touchan?

— ¿Hai?

—Esto… Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Yami el sábado de la semana que viene…, si te parece bien, dattebayo.

No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducado. Intente arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

— ¿Naze?

Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo de que Konoha no pudiera ofrecer.

—Bueno, quiero conseguir mangas, y tal vez mire algo de ropa, dattebayo.

Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no habia tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Minato, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.

—Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Pararé en Mori y Ariasu, y en Tetsuya si fuera necesario, dattebayo.

— ¿Vas a ir tú solo? —pregunto con una sonrisa. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un kareshi secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.

—Hai.

—Yami es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señalo preocupado.

—Touchan, Uzushio es cinco veces más grande que Yami, no te preocupes, dattebayo.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Intente ser astuto al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.

—No te preocupes, touchan. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día buscando mangas… Será aburrido, dattebayo.

—Oh, daijoubu.

La sola idea de ser arrastrado de un lugar a otro para comprar mangas por un periodo indeterminado lo hizo desistir de inmediato.

—Arigatou, dattebayo —le sonreí.

— ¿Estarás de vuelta al tiempo para el baile?

Kuso. Solo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un tousan sabe cuando tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.

—No, yo lo bailo, touchan, dattebayo.

El por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi kaasan mis problemas con el equilibrio. Lo comprendió.

—Ah, daijoubu —había caído en la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, deje mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo negro. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Sasuke–teme–no–podemos–ser–amigos un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomo antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Uchiha Sasuke–teme estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

— ¿Cómo lo haces, dattebayo? —pregunté, asombrado e irritado.

— ¿Hacer qué, dobe?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejo caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a recoger.

—Aparecer del aire, dattebayo.

—Usuratonkachi, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistado.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A que vino taparme el paso ayer noche, dattebayo? —quise saber, aun rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas, dattebayo.

—Eso fue culpa de Sora, no mía —se rio con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

— ¡Teme…! —dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo intimidaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Sora no lo consiguió?

La ira destello en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Dobe, eres totalmente absurdo —murmuro con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entro un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendido. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

—Matte —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojado bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

—He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Lo ignore—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas solo, teme, dattebayo? —refunfuñe.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema— volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

—Y lo vuelvas hacer.

Suspire.

— Daijoubu, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado del la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera…

— ¡¿Intestas ser _gracioso_ , teme?! —lo interrumpí, girándome hacía él.

Mi rostro se empapo cuando alce la cabeza para mirarlo. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

— ¿Vas a dejarme terminar, dobe?

Me mordí el labio y junte las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no borrarle esa sonrisita arrogante del rostro.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Yami ese día y me, preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Nani? —no estaba seguro de adónde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Yami?

— ¿Con quién, dattebayo? —pregunte, desconcertado.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articulo cada silaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

— ¿Naze, dattebayo?

—Planeaba ir a Yami en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.

—Mi coche va perfectamente, dattebayo, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación, teme.

Hice ademan de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia, dattebayo.

 _Estúpido teme propietario de un flamante Volvo_.

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos, dobe.

—De verdad, Sasuke, no te sigo, dattebayo —me recorrió un escalofrió al pronunciar su nombre; odie la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío, dattebayo.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, arigatou, eso lo aclara todo, dattebayo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que habia dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Seria más… prudente para ti que no fueras mi amigo —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Naru.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañaras a Yami? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Daijoubu ka: Estas bien, te encuentras bien.**

 **Daijoubu: Estoy bien. Está bien.**

 **Kami: dios**

 **Matte: espera**

 **Kuso: maldición**

 **Kareshi: novio**

 **Naze: ¿Por qué?**

 **Kaasan: Madre.**

 **Kaachan: Mamá.**

 **Tousan: Padre.**

 **Touchan: Papá.**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Onegai: Por favor.**

 **Arigatou: Gracias.**

 **Lie: No.**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Teme: maldito**

 **Usuratonkachi: idiota**

 **Dobe: tonto**

 **Konnichiwa: Hola, a partir de las 9 de la mañana**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Yami: Seattle**

 **Konoha: Fork**

 **Mori: (bosque) Montessano**

 **Ariasu: (forma japonesa de Alicia) Olympia**

 **Tetsuya: (inteligente, vigilia) Tacoma**

 **Getsu: (Luna) seria Hawái en el libro, para que no lo sepan la aldea de la luna, apareció en la cuarta película de Naruto.**

 **Dangojiru : sopa hecha con ravioles acompañados de algas, tofu, raíz de loto, o cualquier cantidad de otras verduras y raíces.**

 **Sashimi : es comida cruda, fileteada en finas lonjas y servida con una salsa para mojar y guarniciones sencillas. Normalmente es pescado o crustáceos, pero puede ser casi cualquier cosa, incluyendo vaca, caballo o pollo.**

 **Shabu-shabu : tallarines, verduras y camarones o delgadas lonchas de vacuno hervidos en caldo suave. Se mojan en salsa de soja o de sésamo antes de comerse.**

 **Kushiyaki : brochetas de carne y verduras.**


	6. Grupo sanguíneo

Grupo sanguíneo

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, Uzumaki–kun—saludó despectivamente Mizuki–sensei.

Me rasque la nuca sonriendo despreocupadamente y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Kiba hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Idate se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Kiba parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de la semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años.

Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Sasuke–teme y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez solo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente al entrar en la cafetería con Yagura. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había olvidado lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Yagura hablaba sin cesar sobre los planes para el baile—Kin y Haku ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Uchiha. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatido, me puse en la cola detrás de Yagura. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré una botella de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.

—Uchiha Sasuke–kun te vuelve a mirar—dijo Yagura; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Sasuke–teme, con su sonrisa de superioridad, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzo la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiño el ojo cuando lo mire incrédulo.

— ¿Se refiere a ti?—preguntó Yagura con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

—Puede necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología, dattebayo—musite para contentarlo—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere, dattebayo.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Sasuke–teme al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo, dobe?—me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente, dattebayo.

—Bueno...—hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—Decidí que, como de todas maneras me voy a ir al infierno, debería de hacer lo que quisiera.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres, dattebayo.

— Lo sé, dobe—volvió a sonreír y cambio de tema—. Creo que tus nakama se han enojado por haberte raptado.

— Sobrevivirán, dattebayo.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte—dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Tragué saliva y se rió.

—Pareces preocupado, usuratonkachi.

—Lie—respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendido. ¿A qué se debe este cambio, dattebayo?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, dobe, por lo que me he rendido.

Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido, dattebayo?—repetí confuso.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder, dattebayo.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

— Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas, usuratonkachi.

— No te preocupes…No me entero de nada, dattebayo—le repliqué secamente.

— Cuento con ello, dobe.

— Ya, teme. En cristiano, ¿somos nakama ahora, dattebayo?

— Nakama...—medito dubitativo.

— O no, dattebayo—musité.

Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Bueno, lo podemos intentar, supongo. Pero te voy a advertir que no soy un buen tomodachi para ti, usuratonkachi.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

— Dices eso muy a menudo, dattebayo—recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.

— Si, por que tú no me escuchas. Sigo esperando que lo creas, si fueras inteligente, me evitarías, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas ya que eres un dobe.

—No me digas dobe, teme, dattebayo—Lo mire fijamente durante unos segundos— Creo que te has hecho una opinión de mi intelecto, dattebayo.

Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió arrogantemente.

— Así que...—me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—Mientras yo no sea inteligente... ¿Podemos intentar ser nakama?

— Eso suena bien, dobe.

Busque con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué estas pensando?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Alce la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad.

— Estoy intentando descifrar que eres, dattebayo.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Estas teniendo algo de suerte?—inquirió con desenvoltura.

— No mucha, dattebayo—admití.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cuáles son tus teorías, usuratonkachi?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Bleach y Sakura Card Cartors. No había forma de admitir aquello.

Quién sabe, el teme tal vez tenía alguna especie de Carta Clow que le daba velocidad y superfuerza, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

— ¿No me dirás, dobe?—preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Demasiado vergonzoso, dattebayo.

— Eso es realmente frustrante ¿sabes?—se quejó.

—Lie—disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No puedo imaginar porque eso sería frustrante, dattebayo, solo porque alguien se niega a decirte lo que está pensando, inclusive si mientras tanto hubiera hecho comentarios crípticos, diseñados para mantenerte despierto toda la noche, preguntándote que podrían significar... Ahora ¿por qué habría de ser frustrante, dattebayo?

Hizo una mueca.

—O mejor—continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que esa persona hizo un montón de cosas extrañas, dattebayo, desde salvar tu vida bajo imposibles circunstancias un día y al siguiente tratarte como a una paria, y nunca explicar ninguna de las dos, aunque lo hubiera prometido. Eso tampoco es nada frustrante, dattebayo.

—Tienes un poco de temperamento, ¿hontou?

— No me gustan los dobles sentidos, dattebayo.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír. Parecía que de nuestras miradas salieran rayos.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Nani?

—Tu kareshi parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

— No sé de quién me hablas, dattebayo—dije con desinterés—Pero estoy seguro de que estas equivocado de todas maneras, dattebayo.

— No lo estoy, dobe, ya te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

— Excepto yo, por supuesto, dattebayo.

— Sí, excepto tú—su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir la tapa de la botella de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre?—preguntó distraído.

—Lie—no me apetecía mencionar que mi estomago ya estaba lleno de…mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?

— No, no estoy hambriento.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me podrías hacer un favor, dattebayo?—le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

— Eso depende de lo que quieras, dobe.

—No es mucho, dattebayo—le aseguré. Él espero con cautela y curiosidad. —Solo me preguntaba si podrías advertirme la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien solo para estar preparado, dattebayo.

Mantuve la vista fija en la botella de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

— Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Arigatou, teme, dattebayo—Dije rascándome la nuca sonriendo avergonzado.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte un favor a cambio?—pidió.

—Uno.

—Cuéntame una de tus teorías.

¡Maldito teme abusivo!

—Eso no, dattebayo.

—No hiciste excepciones, solo prometiste una respuesta—me recordó.

—Y tú has roto promesas antes, dattebayo—le recordé a mi vez.

—Solo una teoría…Prometo no reírme, dobe.

—Lo harás, dattebayo.

Estaba seguro de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Onegai, usuratonkachi—respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Kami–sama! ¿Cómo lo conseguía ese teme?

—Eh… ¿Nani?—pregunté, deslumbrado.

— Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, onegai—

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo un incauto irremediable?

—Pues…Eh… ¿Tienes un báculo mágico que te da superpoderes, dattebayo?

—Eso no es muy creativo, dobe.

—Gomen, es todo lo que tengo, dattebayo—contesté, ofendido.

—No estás nada cerca—dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Nada de magia, dattebayo?

—Lie.

—Kuso—suspiré.

—Tampoco conozco a Kurosaki Ichigo—se rio entre dientes.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿recuerdas, dattebayo?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar, dattebayo—le advertí.

—Desearía que no lo hicieras, dobe—Dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

— ¿Por…?

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un héroe, usuratonkachi? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo?—sonrió arrogantemente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Oh, ya veo, dattebayo—dije. Algunas de las cosas que habia dicho encajaron de repente.

— ¿Lo ves, usuratonkachi?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

— ¿Eres peligroso, dattebayo?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me acelero cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo _era_. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limito a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

— Pero no malo, dattebayo—susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo, dattebayo.

—Te equivocas, dobe.

Su voz era apenas audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba la tapa de la botella y la hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansioso, con los nervios a flor de piel…y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinado, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, dattebayo.

—No voy a ir a clases, usuratonkachi—dijo mientras daba vueltas a la tapa tan deprisa que apenas se podía ver.

— ¿Por qué no, dattebayo?

—Es saludable saltarse clases de vez en cuando, dobe—dijo mientras me sonreía con superioridad, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

—Bueno, yo si voy.

Concentró su atención en la tapa.

—Entonces, te veo luego, usuratonkachi.

Indeciso, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido un centímetro.

Mientras me dirigía a clase, a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que la tapa de la botella. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover. Tuve suerte. Asuma–sensei no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Kiba como Haku no dejaban de mirarme. Kiba parecía resentido y Haku sorprendido, y un poco intimidado.

Entonces entro en clase Asuma–sensei y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Kiba y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—Yokatta, minna, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de la caja.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojo de mal augurio.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo—continuó mientas tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplicador de cuatro puntas—sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro–lanceta esterilizada—alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió el estomago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, onegai, no empiecen hasta que yo pase … —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Kiba, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Kiba y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositen una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas—hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Kiba hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se me revolvió aún más—. Entonces la aplican en la tarjeta del test—concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Etsu para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos ustedes deberían conocer su grupo sanguíneo—parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años van a necesitar un permiso de sus padres…Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran gritos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Naru, ¿Daijoubu ka?—pregunto Asuma–sensei.

Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, Asuma–sensei, dattebayo—dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Hai, sensei, dattebayo—murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba bofetadas por no haberme saltado clases cuando tuve la ocasión.

—Onegai, ¿alguien puede llevar a Naru a la enfermería?—pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Kiba se ofrecería voluntario.

— ¿Puedes caminar?—preguntó Asuma–sensei.

—Hai—susurré. _Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí,_ pensé. _Me arrastrare, dattebayo._

Kiba parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Kiba. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro—en el caso que Asuma–sensei estuviera mirando—, me detuve.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, onegai, dattebayo?—suplique.

Me ayudo a sentarme al borde del paseo.

—Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos, dattebayo—le avisé.

Aun seguía muy confuso. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

—Vaya, te has puesto verde—comentó Kiba, bastante nervioso.

— ¿Naru?—me llamo otra voz a lo lejos.

 _¡Lie! Onegai, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación, dattebayo._

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está herido?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

Kiba parecía tenso.

— Creo que se desmayo. No sé que le paso, no ha movido ni un dedo.

— Naru—la voz de Sasuke–teme sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Puedes oírme?

— Lie—gemí—.Vete, dattebayo.

Se rio por lo bajo.

— Lo estaba llevando a la enfermería—explico Kiba a la defensiva—, pero no quiso caminar más.

—Yo me encargo de él—dijo Sasuke–teme. Intuí su sonrisa de superioridad en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.

—Lie—protestó Kiba—. Se supone que yo haga eso.

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Estaba en brazos de Sasuke–teme, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

— ¡Bájame, teme, dattebayo!

 _Onegai, onegai, que no le vomite encima_. Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¡Oe!—grito Kiba, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Sasuke–teme lo ignoro.

— Te ves horrible, dobe—me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Déjame en la acera, dattebayo!—protesté.

El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

— ¿Así que te desmayas al ver la sangre?—preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le conteste. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.

— Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre—continuó burlándose.

No sé como abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

—Oh, Kami–sama—dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

— Se desmayo en Biología—le explicó Sasuke–teme.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Sasuke–teme me llevaba dando zancados delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. Hana–san, la recepcionista, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce Obaasan, levanto los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Sasuke–teme me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre.

Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

— Sufrió un pequeño desmayo—tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. Están haciendo test de sangre en Biología.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

— Siempre le pasa a alguien.

Sasuke–teme se rió con disimulo. ¡Maldito bastardo!

— Solo recuéstate por un minuto, koishi. Se te pasará.

— Lo sé, dattebayo—dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.

— ¿Te ocurre a menudo?—preguntó ella.

—A veces, dattebayo—admití. Sasuke–teme tosió para ocultar otra carcajada. ¡Maldito teme, si me sintiera mejor le borraría esa sonrisita de superioridad con un fuerte puñetazo, dattebayo!

— Puedes regresar a clase—le dijo la enfermera.

—Se supone que me debo quedar con él—le contesto con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

— Te traeré algo de hielo para tu frente, koishi—me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.

— Tenías razón, dattebayo—me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

— Suelo tenerla, ¿Pero en qué particularmente esta vez?

— Saltarse clases _es_ saludable, dattebayo.

Respire de forma acompasada.

— Me preocupaste por un minuto haya afuera— admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—Pensé que Inuzuka estaba arrastrando tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque.

—Ja, ja.

Continúe con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez encontraba más entonado.

— Honestamente, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que tú. Estaba preocupado por si tendría que vengar tu muerte.

— Pobre Kiba. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado, dattebayo.

—Me aborrece por completo—dijo Sasuke–teme jovialmente.

— No puedes saber eso, dattebayo —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

— Vi su rostro…Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo me viste? Pensé que te estabas saltando las clases, dattebayo.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperado. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunado por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

— Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

— Aquí tienes, koishi—la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—. Ya te ves mejor.

— Creo que ya estoy bien, dattebayo—dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenia mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.

Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y Hana–san se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

— Tenemos otro—avisó.

Me baje de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

—Aquí tiene, no la necesito más.

Entonces, Kiba cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Aburame Shino, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Sasuke–teme y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

—Oh, no—murmuró Sasuke–teme—. Salgamos de aquí, dobe.

Aturdido, lo busqué con la mirada.

—Confía en mí…Salgamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferre a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparado de la enfermería. Sentí que Sasuke–teme me seguía.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendido.

—Olí la sangre, dattebayo—le dije, arrugando la nariz. Shino no se ha sentido mal por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

—La gente no puede oler la sangre, dobe—me contradijo.

—Bueno, yo si puedo, es lo que me hace sentir mal. Huele como a oxido…y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Nani?—le pregunté.

—Olvídalo.

Entonces, Kiba cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Sasuke–teme a mí. La mirada que le dedico a Sasuke–teme me confirmó lo que esté me había dicho, que Kiba lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

— Te ves mejor—me acusó.

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos, dattebayo—volví a avisarle.

— Nadie más está sangrando—murmuró—. ¿Vas a regresar a clases?

— ¿Estás bromeando? Tendría que dar la vuelta y regresar, dattebayo.

— Hai, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Sasuke–teme, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intente que pareciera lo más amigable posible, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, después de todo era un teme:

—Seguro, te dije que iría, dattebayo.

—Nos encontraremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Sasuke–teme otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

—Allí estaré, dattebayo—prometí.

—Te veré en gimnasia, entonces—dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

—Ja ne—repliqué.

Me miro una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en el rostro y se encorvo mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

—Gimnasia—gemí.

—Me puedo ocupar de eso—no me había percatado de que Sasuke–teme se había acercado, pero me hablo al oído—. Ve a sentarte y aparenta estar pálido.

Esto suponía un gran cambio, ya que nunca estaba pálido, pero gracias al reciente desmayo—que habia dejado una ligera capa de sudor en mi rostro—no lucia tan moreno como siempre. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotado.

Oí a Sasuke–teme hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Hana–san?

— ¿Hai?

No la había oído regresar a su mesa.

—Naru tiene gimnasia en la próxima hora y no creo que se sienta muy bien aún, a decir vedad estaba pensando en llevarlo a casa ahora. ¿Podría dispensarlo de su clase?—su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Sasuke–kun—dijo Hana–san sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también?

— Lie, tengo clase con Kurenai–sensei. A ella no le importará.

—Yokatta, daijoubu. Que te mejores, Naru–kun—me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue de nuevo?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

— Caminaré, dattebayo.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. ¡Maldito teme engreído! Salí hacía fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

—Arigatou, teme—le dije cuando me siguió—. Vale la pena estar enfermo para no ir a gimnasia, dattebayo.

— Cuando quieras, dobe.

Me miro directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

—De modo que vas a ir…Este sábado, quiero decir, dattebayo.

Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio una punzada de entusiasmo.

— ¿A dónde irás exactamente?—seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.

—A Suna, al puerto.

Estudie su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—Creo que no estoy invitado, usuratonkachi.

Suspire.

—Acabo de invitarte, teme, dattebayo.

—No abusemos mas entre los dos al pobre Kiba esta semana. No sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellaron. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

—El blandengue de Kiba, dattebayo…—murmuré, preocupado por la forma en que había dicho entre los dos. Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarro de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, dobe?—preguntó ofendido.

Sasuke–teme me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perplejo

— Me voy a casa, dattebayo.

— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te dejaría a salvo en casa a salvo? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

— ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi camioneta, dattebayo?

— Le diré a Hinata que la deje después de la escuela.

Me arrastro de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.

— ¡Déjame, teme!—insistí.

Me ignoro. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Eres tan _insistente_ , dattebayo!—refunfuñe.

— Está abierto—se limito a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa, dattebayo.

Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y tenía el pelo mojado al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajo el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclino sobre el asiento del copiloto.

— Entra, dobe.

No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

— Te arrastraría de vuelta, usuratonkachi—me amenazo, adivinando mi plan.

Intente mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar al Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un Neko empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.

— Esto es completamente innecesario, dattebayo—dije secamente inflando los mofletes.

No me respondió, pero pude ver su sonrisa de superioridad. Manipulo los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio—poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

— ¿Amaya?—pregunte sorprendido.

— ¿Conoces a Fujikaze?—él también parecía estar sorprendido.

— No mucho, dattebayo—admití—. Mi kaasan pone mucha música clásica en casa, sólo conozco a mis favoritos, dattebayo.

—También es uno de mis favoritos.

Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

— ¿Cómo es tu kaasan?—me pregunto de repente.

Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

—No nos paremos mucho físicamente, dattebayo, es muy kirei y tiene un cabello largo y rojo como el fuego—respondí. Alzo las cejas—; he heredado los rasgos de Minato. Es sociable y atrevida. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor nakama, dattebayo—me calle. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.

—Naru, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Sasuke–teme contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Minato. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un rio.

— Diecisiete, dattebayo—respondí un poco confuso.

—A veces, no los aparentas—dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió, curioso de nuevo.

—Mi kaasan siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más maduro, dattebayo—me reí y luego suspire—. Bueno alguien debía ser el adulto, dattebayo—me calle durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto, dattebayo.

Torció el gesto y cambio de tema.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué tu kaasan se caso con Arashi–san?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesite unos momentos para responder.

— Mi kaasan tiene...un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Arashi–san la hace sentir más joven, de cualquier manera, ella está loca por él, dattebayo—sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.

— ¿Lo apruebas?

— ¿Importa?—repliqué—Quiero que sea feliz, y Arashi–san es lo que ella quiere, dattebayo.

— Eso es muy generoso...Me pregunto...—murmuro, reflexivo.

— ¿Nani?

— ¿Tendría ella la misma cortesía contigo, sin importar a quien escogieras?

De repente, prestaba gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Eso creo—tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la kaasan. Es un poquito diferente, dattebayo.

— Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado—se burlo.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado, teme? ¿Múltiples perforaciones y grandes tatuajes, dattebayo?

— Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya, dattebayo?

Pero ignoro mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

— ¿Crees que puedo asustar?

Enarco una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

— Eh…Creo que podrías si te lo propusieras, dattebayo.

— ¿Te asustó ahora?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sasuke–teme y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente.

—Lie.

La sonrisa reapareció.

— Así que, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia, dattebayo?—pregunté para distraerlo—. Seguro es más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, dobe?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Uchiha, dattebayo?—pregunté para comprobar el hecho.

— Hai.

Vacilé unos momentos

— ¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres, dattebayo?

— Murieron hace muchos años—contestó con toda naturalidad.

—Gomen—murmuré.

— En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Kakashi e Iruka llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Y los quieres, dattebayo —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

— Hai—sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunado, dattebayo.

— Sé que lo soy.

— ¿Y tus hermanos y hermanas?

Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

— Mi niisan, neesan, así como Neji y Karin van a estar molestos si les toca esperarme en la lluvia.

—Oh, gomen. Supongo que debes irte, dattebayo.

Yo no quería salir del auto.

—Y probablemente querrás tu camioneta de vuelta antes de que el jefe de policía Namikaze–san llegué a casa así no tendrás que contarle del incidente de Biología.

Me sonrió burlonamente.

— Estoy seguro de que ya se entero. No hay secretos en Konoha, dattebayo —suspire.

Rompió a reír.

— Diviértete en la playa…Que tengan buen tiempo para tomar sol—Me deseo mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

— ¿No te veré mañana, dattebayo?

— Lie, Suigetsu y yo empezaremos el fin de semana antes.

— ¿Qué harán, dattebayo?

Un tomodachi puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Kento Rikuto, al sur del monte Ryota.

— Oh, está bien diviértanse, dattebayo—intente simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giro para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

— ¿Harías algo por mí este fin de semana, dobe?

Asentí.

— No te ofendas, usuratonkachi, pero pareces una de esas personas que atraen los problemas como un imán. Así que...trata de no caerte en el mar o dejarte atropellar por algo ¿Correcto?

Esbozo una sonrisa malévola. Lo mire fijamente.

— Veré que puedo hacer, teme engreído—conteste bruscamente mientras salía del Volvo, bajo la lluvia. Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Sasuke–teme aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejo al volente del auto.

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

 **Nani: que**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Kuso: maldición**

 **Kareshi: novio**

 **Lie: no**

 **Hai: si**

 **Veamos cuando nombro a Bleach y Sakura Card Cartors lo hago porque no se me ocurrió otros superhéroes que poner espero que me entiendan, ellos serian algo así como Batman y Spiderman.**

 **Amaya: Noche de lluvia, seria Claro de Luna en el libro.**

 **Fujikaze: seria la autora de Amaya, o sea Debussy en el libro, saque el nombre de la primera película de Naruto, es el apellido de la princesa Yuki.**

 **Kirei: Preciosa/hermosa.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Lie: no**

 **Hai: Si**

 **Kento Rikuto: seria Goat Rocks.**

 **Kento: saludable, sano, vigoroso.**  
 **Rikuto: tierra, volar.**

 **Ryota: pureza, respeto, veneración, estima; suplantaría al monte Rainier.**


	7. Cuentos de miedo

Cuentos de miedo

En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura del nuevo Fanfic de Rosenrot, estaba atento a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo del la lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.

No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Yagura parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Kiba había mantenido la boca cerrada y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Sasuke–teme. No obstante, Yagura me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

— ¿Qué quería ayer Uchiha Sasuke–kun?

—No lo sé—respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano, dattebayo.

—Parecías como enfadado—comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.

— ¿Hai?—mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.

—Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

—Extraño en verdad.

Parecía asombrado. Se alisó su cabello gris con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Yagura y Kiba, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Karin, Hinata y Neji se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.

En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Kiba volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.

Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Kin durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntos del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo azabache, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Kiba:

—No sé por qué Naru—sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre—no se sienta con los Uchiha de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara…, o eso había pensado.

—Es mi tomodachi, se sienta con nosotros—le replicó en susurros Kiba, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que Yagura y Haku me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Minato parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a Suna del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme solo en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Yami con Uchiha Sasuke–teme. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.

—Touchan—pregunté como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Kento Rikuto, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Ryota, dattebayo.

—Hai… ¿Naze?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

—No es buen lugar para acampar—parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados kumas. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.

—Oh—murmure rascándome la nuca con los ojos cerrados—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre, dattebayo.

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol.

Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temeroso de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Inuzuka se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Kiba y el Sentra de Sora.

Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Idate estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Zabusa y Zaku. Yagu–chan también estaba, flanqueado por Haku y Kin. Los acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Ésta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Kin, que se sacudió la azabache melena y me miró con desdén.

De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de _esos_ días.

Al menos Kiba se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Has venido! —grito encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé con una gran sonrisa.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a Shino y a Isaribi, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agrego.

—Lie —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Sasuke–teme.

Kiba pareció satisfecho.

— ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la kaasan de Shino.

—Claro.

Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Kiba!

—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla—me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Kiba y a Yagura al mismo tiempo. Ya lo veía mirándonos ceñudo.

No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Shino trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Yagura en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Kiba y yo. Kiba podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Yagu–chan parecía aplacado.

Entre Suna y Konoha había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso rio Kazuma. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal—el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban Suna muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Konoha con Minato, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilometro y medio de Umiko. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecía coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Éstos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado—a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frio y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguías brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Kiba nos condujo hacia un círculo de leños arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Idate y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Zabusa recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa?—me pregunto Kiba.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las chicas y donceles, que chismorreaban animadamente. Kiba se arrodillo junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

—Lie —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

—Entonces, te va a gustar… Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la deposito junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la leña seca.

— ¡Es azul, dattebayo!—exclamé sorprendido.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Kirei, hontou?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Yagura estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Kiba y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niño; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Konoha, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu tousan. Eso me recordó la petición de Sasuke–teme, de que no me cayera al mar.

Kin fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas y donceles, incluido Yagura y Haku, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Sora e Idate se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlos antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Kiba me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinado por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorto, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Sasuke–teme e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se tiñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.

Cuando regresamos a Umiko, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver a unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Idate nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Haku y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Idate pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Haku, y Kiba nos trajo unos sándwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de los chicos también se llamaba Yagura y que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Gaara.

Resultaba relajante sentarse con Haku, era una de esas personas que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le digieras y luego te preguntaba cosas importantes de lo que le contabas. Hablamos tranquilamente mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Konoha; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Kiba, con Yagura convertido en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los visitantes los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentado solo sobre un leño, con Kin y Sora muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Gaara y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Haku se fue con los paseantes y Gaara acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquél había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo rojo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel pálida y ojos verdes sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón y para cerrar un tatuaje en la frente con tinta roja que decía amor. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

—Tú eres Namikaze Naruto–kun, ¿hontou?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

—Solo dime Naru —dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi kaachan.

—Oh —dije aliviado mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Karura–basan. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti, dattebayo.

—Lie, soy el menor… deberías acordarte de mis hermanos mayores.

—Temari–neechan y Kankuro–niichan —recordé de pronto.

Minato y Karura nos habían abandonado juntos muchas veces para mantenernos ocupados mientras pescaban. Todos éramos demasiado tímidos en aquel entonces para hacer muchos progresos como nakama. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

— ¿Han venido, dattebayo?—inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas y chicos que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlos ahora.

—Lie —Gaara negó con la cabeza—. Kankuro tiene una beca del País del fuego y Temari se casó con un detective. Ahora vive en Getsu.

— ¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónito. Los mellizos apenas tenían un año más que yo.

— ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.

—Me encanta, y va muy bien.

—Hai, pero es muy lento—se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Minato–san lo compró. Kaachan no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

—No es tan lento, dattebayo —objeté.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

—Lie.

—Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.

—Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionado.

—Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.

—Gomen —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte, dattebayo.

Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una sonrisa y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui el único que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Naru, Gaara? —preguntó Kin desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

— ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

—Naru—me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Sora–kun que es una pena que ninguno de los Uchiha haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Uchiha Kakashi? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Kin. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.

—Hai, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

—Los Uchiha no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Kin.

Sora le preguntó a Kin qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.

Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Uchiha no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Gaara interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loco Konoha?

—Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo, dattebayo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Uchiha y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Gaara aún fuera inexperto con las chicas o donceles, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.

— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Sasuke–teme me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba seguro, pero Gaara se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.

—De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer un baka cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.

—Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.

— ¿De verdad? —Mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

—Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.

— ¿Subes mucho a Konoha, dattebayo? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un si por respuesta. Me vi como un baka y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser un farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.

—No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche... Y tenga el carné —añadió.

— ¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Kin? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que lo prefería a él.

—Es Yamato–san y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Gaara.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del sensei, dattebayo? —pregunté con toda inocencia.

— ¿Los Uchiha? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de Shee mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Yamato–san.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

—Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo ciento curiosidad, dattebayo.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

—Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo.

Gaara paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.

— ¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los Kazuma.

—En realidad, no —admití.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan a la era shinobi. Supuestamente, los antiguos Kazuma construyeron casas en lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los okamis, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley del clan prohíbe matarlos.

»Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos_.

— ¿Los fríos, dattebayo? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

—Hai. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los okamis, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.

—Era el jefe del clan, como mi kaachan. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los okamis, bueno, no de los okamis en realidad, sino de los okamis que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Los licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Gaara prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para el clan, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados», dattebayo?

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Uchiha en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

—Lie —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los _mismos_.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. El clan ya conocía a su líder, Kakashi, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que Konoha fuera habitable.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué _son_ los fríos, dattebayo?

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—.En otras palabras vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.

—Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —lo felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué kaachan no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, dattebayo —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

—En serio, no le digas nada a Minato–ojisan. Se puso hecho una furia con mi kaachan cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el Kakashi–sensei comenzó a trabajar allí.

—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Nani? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de supersticiosos?—preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución.

Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

—Lie. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta, dattebayo.

—Sugoi.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Kiba y a Yagura caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

—Ah, estás ahí, Naru —gritó Kiba aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Es ése tu kareshi? —preguntó Gaara, alertado por los celos de la voz de Kiba. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

—Lie, definitivamente no —susurré.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecido a Gaara y deseoso de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.

—Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.

—Tienes que venir a verme a Konoha. Podríamos salir alguna vez, dattebayo —me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Gaara me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser tomodachi con facilidad.

Kiba llegó a nuestra altura, con Yagura aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Gaara con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

—Gaara me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente—. Ha sido muy interesante, dattebayo.

Sonreí a Gaara con afecto y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno —Kiba hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

—Yokatta —me levanté de un salto—, voy.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Gaara, burlándose un poco de Kiba.

—La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Minato baje a ver a Karura–basan, yo también vendré, dattebayo —prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—Y Arigatou—añadí de corazón.

Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Kiba, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Haku y Sora, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Haku se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Kin se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Sora, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Kareshi: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Suna: La Push**

 **Yami: Seattle**

 **País del fuego: Washington**

 **Getsu: (Luna) Hawái**

 **Umiko: hija del mar, vendría hacer First Beach**

 **La isla Shee: La isla James.**

 **Kento Rikuto: seria Goat Rocks.**

 **Kento: saludable, sano, vigoroso.**  
 **Rikuto: tierra, volar.**

 **Ryota: pureza, respeto, veneración, estima; suplantaría al monte Rainier.**

 **Kazuma : verdad, sinceridad, realidad, sereno, apacible. Reemplaza a Quileute en el libro. En cuanto al Clan, los Kazuma son un clan, algo así como los indios en nuestra sociedad, no quedan muchos, tienen sus leyes, historia, etc. Como los Quileutes pero con otro nombre, digamos que no quería poner el mismo nombre, con esto planeo cambiar algunas cosas de la historia.**

 **Isaribi : Es un personaje del relleno de Naruto. Ya saben la niña que salvo a Naru que se ahogara y le dio respiración boca a boca.**

 **Yamato: Reemplaza a Sam en el libro, para quien no lo sepa Yamato, es el capitán del equipo 7 cuando Kakashi-sensei esta de misión o se encuentra recuperándose.**


	8. Pesadilla

Pesadilla

Le dije a Minato que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Arashi–san me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaban un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón _play_ y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro.

Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Arashi–san.

Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Sabaku no Gaara estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

— ¿Gaara? ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.

— ¡Corre, Naru, tienes que correr!—susurró aterrado.

— ¡Por aquí, Naru!—reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Kiba, aunque no podía verlo.

— ¿Naze?—pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Gaara, desesperado por encontrar el sol.

Pero Gaara, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrado.

— ¡Gaara!—grite.

Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran okami de ojos verdes y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

— ¡Corre, Naru!—volvió a gritar Kiba a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.

Y en ese momento Sasuke–teme apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. El okami gruñó a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Sasuke–teme. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

—Confía en mí —ronroneó.

Avancé un paso más.

El okami recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

— ¡Lie! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestido y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientado, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómodo para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.

No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.

Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí mismo, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.

Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelto en una toalla. No sabía si Minato aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse lentamente la sudadera más cómoda que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar Internet en Konoha. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Uzushio, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.

Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de fondo.

Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de _popups_ de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerré unos cuantos _popups_ más, y tecleé una única palabra.

 _Vampiro_.

Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música _underground_ y compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

 **No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.**

 **Reverendo Montague Summers.**

 **Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?**

 **Rousseau**

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el _danag_ , un vampiro a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los _danag_ trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo y un _danag_ lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el _estrie_ y el _upier_ , les preocupaba el beber sangre.

Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el _varacolaci_ , un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el _nelapsi_ , una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el _stregoni benefici_.

Sobre este último había una única afirmación.

 **Stregoni benefici: vampiro que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.**

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Gaara o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Gaara: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.

Exasperado, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentado en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Konoha.

Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Minato en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Minato, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando era pequeño. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo seguro porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.

Seguí el sendero impulsado por mi enfado conmigo mismo. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba seguro de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los helechos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.

Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los helechos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.

Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.

Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.

Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Gaara me había dicho sobre los Uchiha.

Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía vivo en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Se salto las clases el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de _camping_ a la playa hasta que supo adónde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos lo rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...

¿Podían ser vampiros los Uchiha?

Bueno, eran _algo_. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del héroe, Uchiha Sasuke–teme no era... humano. Era algo más.

Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

¿Qué haría si Sasuke–teme fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo mismo me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.

Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser listo y evitarlo todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo...siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Sora si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí mismo, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: _¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?_ , pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, si es que estaba seguro de algo: el oscuro Sasuke–teme del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Gaara, no del propio Sasuke–teme. Aun así, cuando grite de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡lie!», sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por _él_.

Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si...Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, solo en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupado porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.

Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Minato que se extendía delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.

Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo de Literatura que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde...Bueno, para ser sincero, desde el jueves.

Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla...Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Konoha, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Minato volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Yami la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Sabaku no Gaara. Creía que serían distintos. Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustado, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.

Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendido como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Konoha, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.

Minato estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.

—Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.

—Hai —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos azules. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi kaasan y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Minato sonreía. Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo lo conociera. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado con Kushina cuando ésta sólo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.

Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Minato me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.

A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui uno de los primeros en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún _picnic_. Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contento de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba seguro de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierto a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

— ¡Naru! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Kiba.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentado, distraído. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían _shorts_ a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Kiba se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

—La clase de días que me gustan, dattebayo —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagado de mí mismo. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

—Ah, sí...Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿hontou?

—Esto...Creo que el miércoles.

— ¿El miércoles?—Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

—Acerca de la posible misoginia de Jiraiya en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

—Ah.

Me había agarrado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Kiba sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.

—Kiba... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea, dattebayo.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

— ¿Naze? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Sasuke–teme, preguntándome si también Kiba pensaba lo mismo.

—Creo, y te voy dar una buena paliza sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —lo amenacé—, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Yagura.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

— ¿Yagura?

—De verdad, Kiba, ¿estás _ciego_?

—Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde, dattebayo.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Kiba iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.

Cuando vi a Yagura en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. El, Haku y Kin iban a ir de compras a Etsu esa tarde para buscar kimonos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indeciso. Sería agradable salir del pueblo, pero Kin estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde...Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...

De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Minato.

No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdido en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávido de ver no sólo a Sasuke–teme sino a todos los Uchiha, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Sasuke–teme para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Uchiha.

Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno—la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Sasuke–teme ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.

Anduve vacilante detrás de Yagura, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que lo escuchaba.

Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Kiba a favor de otra al lado de Haku. Fui vagamente consciente de que Kiba ofrecía amablemente la silla a Yagura, y de que el rostro de éste se iluminaba como respuesta.

Haku me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Literatura, a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También el me invitó a acompañarlos por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentado escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.

Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Yagura y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Minato, Yagura me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantado de que Kiba lo hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. El reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrado en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los _mails_ atrasados de mi kaasan, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.

 **Kaachan:**

 **Gomen. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos nakama y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto, dattebayo.**

Mis excusas eran patéticas, por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.

 **Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendido, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.**

 **Naru.**

Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de Fanfics imprimidos que me había traído a Konoha. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Lary. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en el pequeño patio cuadrado de Minato, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando los diferentes Fanfics mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran _Sharingan del futuro_ y _Mi camino de Kunoichi_. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé con _Mi camino de Kunoichi_ , sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Sasuke. Enfadado, me puse a leer _Amor de niños_ , pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Sanosuke, y se parecía demasiado. ¿No existían más nombres en el universo?

Aturdido, deje a un lado los Fanfics de un golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la camiseta lo máximo posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí mismo. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me concentré en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi camiseta ligera.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Minato al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendido al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mí alrededor, hecho un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar solo.

— ¿Minato? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y los Fanfics. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Minato estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.

—Gomen, touchan, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormido ahí fuera, dattebayo —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No te preocupes—contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Minato después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerlo.

—Touchan —dije durante los anuncios—, Yagura y Haku van a ir a mirar kimonos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Etsu y quieren que los ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que los acompañe?

— ¿Yagura? —preguntó.

—Y Yuki Haku.

Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.

—Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.

—Lie, touchan, pero los voy a ayudar a elegir los kimonos —no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer o doncel—. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva, dattebayo.

—Bueno, yokatta —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas y donceles se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?

—Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano, dattebayo. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿yokatta?

—Naru, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.

—Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes para luego añadir con mayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepares un par de sándwiches, ¿yokatta? En la parte de arriba.

Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una camiseta de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Uzushio durante lo más crudo del invierno.

Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizado, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo negro, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.

El plan de ir a Etsu por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Kin otros compromisos. Estaba ansioso por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí mismo que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Haku ni a Yagura el placer de la caza de kimonos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras solo a Yami porque Sasuke–teme ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.

Yagura me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Sentía resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Konoha. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Minato en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Yagura. A continuación fuimos a casa de Haku, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Kareshi: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Etsu: Port Angels, significa celestial.**

 **Yami: Seattle**

 **En cuanto a los Fanfics:**

 **Shakespeare: será Jiraiya, y tendrá una historia como Romeo y Julieta, después diré el nombre.**


	9. Etsu

Etsu

Yagura conducía aún más deprisa que Minato, por lo que estuvimos en Etsu a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de donceles; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Yagura hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Kiba había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacido. Haku estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Idate. Yagu–chan intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero lo interrumpí con una pregunta sobre kimonos poco después, para distraerlo. Haku me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Etsu era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Konoha, pero Yagu–chan y Haku la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Yagura condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguno de nosotros sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Yagura y Haku parecieron sorprendidos y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Uzushio.

— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Yagu–chan dubitativo mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.

—De verdad —intentaba convencerlo sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Uzushio, dattebayo.

— ¿Por qué no?—quiso saber Yagura.

—Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.

Parecía escéptico.

—Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado.

En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con kimonos de gala.

—Bueno, excepto con Sora–kun —me corrigió Haku con voz suave.

— ¿Gomen? —me quedé boquiabierto—. ¿Qué dices, dattebayo?

—Sora–kun le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción —me informó Yagura con suspicacia.

— ¿Que dice el qué?

Parecía que me estaba ahogando.

—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Haku a Yagura.

Permanecí callado, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de kimonos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.

—Por eso no le caes bien a Kin —comentó entre risitas Yagura mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

— ¿Crees que Sora dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz, dattebayo?

—Puede —Yagu–chan se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.

La elección de los kimonos no fue larga, pero ambos encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.

Yagura se mostraba indeciso entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo de color rojo con flores de sakura blancas; el otro, un kimono de color azul oscuro con detalles en dorado.

Haku eligió un kimono color rosa claro. Los felicité a ambos con profusión y los ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.

Nos dirigimos a por otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras se probaban las cosas. La tarde noche de donceles siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Sora, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.

— ¿Haku? —comencé titubeante mientras observábamos los tules para poner arriba del kimono. Yagura se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos los dos solos.

— ¿Hai?

— ¿Es normal que los Uchiha falten mucho a clase?

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los chales. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.

—Hai, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el sensei —me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los chales—. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Yagura. Haku estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.

—Vaya.

Zanjé el tema cuando Yagura regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con su kimono.

Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Yagu–chan y Haku fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellos en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambos se mostraron deseosos de acompañarme, pero los animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeado de libros, era algo que prefería hacer solo.

Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Yagura.

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, _dreamcatchers_ y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.

Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adónde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos y vi un Volvo negro aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima.

 _Vampiro teme, estúpido y voluble,_ pensé.

Avancé pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Yagu–chan y Haku, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo antes de reunirme con mis nakama. Después de tirarme de los cabellos un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continué para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

— ¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.

Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.

— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.

Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Etsu que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.

Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. _Respira_ , tuve que recordarme. _No sabes si te están siguiendo, dattebayo_. Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibido al no saber si realmente me seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de _stop_. Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba seguro de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente.

El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba. Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviado. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

Y me deslicé hasta el _stop_.

A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificado en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo.

Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.

Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.

— ¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

— ¡Hai! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de gritar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar seguro del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, listo para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.

El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.

—Apártese de mí, dattebayo —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

—No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. « ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándolo a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche negro derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Lo obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de _stop_ sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente seguro y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Lo miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Sasuke–teme a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás bien, dattebayo? —le pregunté, sorprendido de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—Lie —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Naru? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Hai?

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Hai —contesté con voz ronca.

—Distráeme —ordenó.

—Gomen, ¿nani?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Kamiko Sora.

Sasuke–teme siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción, dattebayo... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando...Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo, dattebayo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo, dattebayo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Kin se apacigüe si Sora me deja tranquilo. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra, dattebayo. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.

—Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.

— ¿Hai? —pregunté incrédulo; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso, dattebayo —musité cruzándome de brazos, refinando mi plan.

Sasuke–teme suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, dobe.

También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

—Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

—Yagura y Haku se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellos, dattebayo.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces del Ichiraku Ramen. Yagu–chan y Haku acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verlo salir.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

—Detén a Yagura y Haku antes de que también deba ir en su búsqueda. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

— ¡Yagu–chan, Haku!—les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Yagura con suspicacia.

—Me perdí —admití con timidez rascándome la nuca—, y luego me encontré con Sasuke, dattebayo.

Lo señalé con un gesto.

— ¿Les importaría que me uniera a ustedes? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con nadie aparte de mi persona.

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Yagura.

—De hecho —confesó Haku—, Naru, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Gomen.

—No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre, dattebayo.

—Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Sasuke–teme en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Yagura con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Les importa que lleve a Naru a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.

—Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...

Yagu–chan se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solos...

—Yokatta —Haku fue más rápido que Yagura—. Nos vemos mañana, Naru, Sasuke–kun...

Tomó la mano de Yagura y lo arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado. Cuando entraron, Yagu–chan se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Sasuke–teme.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre, dattebayo —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme, dobe.

—No me digas dobe, teme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Etsu, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Sasuke–teme. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Sasuke–teme con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, insatisfecha por mi evidente atractivo—sabía que era guapo, tampoco iba a pecar de humildad—pero sus ojos recuperaron algo de brillo al ver la falta de contacto entre Sasuke–teme y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Sasuke–teme me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona.

No estaba seguro, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo los atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés, dattebayo.

— ¿Hacer qué usuratonkachi?

—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confuso.

—Oh, venga, teme —le dije un poco dubitativo—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Los deslumbro?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad, dattebayo?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti, dobe?

—Con frecuencia —admití.

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Konbanwa. Me llamo Aya y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Sasuke–teme me miró.

—Voy a tomar una Coca–Cola.

Pareció una pregunta.

—Dos —dijo él.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, dobe?

— Estoy bien, teme —contesté, sorprendido por la intensidad.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

— ¿Debería?

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock_.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

—Da igual, usuratonkachi, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Sasuke–teme.

— ¿Naru? —inquirió él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—Eh... Ramen.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Sasuke–teme con una sonrisa.

—Nada para mí —contestó fríamente.

 _No, por supuesto que no, dattebayo._

—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.

—Bebe —me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendido de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Sasuke–teme empujó su vaso hacia mí.

—Arigatou —murmuré, aún sediento.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo la Coca-Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

— ¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.

—Hai —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta —. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Yagura.

Sasuke–teme se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cuero beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.

—Arigatou —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba.

Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojado, por supuesto.

Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

—No voy a entrar en estado de shock, dattebayo —protesté.

—Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterado.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo.

—Me siento seguro contigo —confesé, impelido a decir de nuevo la verdad.

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarlo.

—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerlo de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que lo había dejado triste y sombrío.

Atónito, me miró.

— ¿Nani?

—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros, dattebayo. Entonces, me lo veo venir —continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto, dattebayo.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Más teorías?

—Aja.

Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

—Espero que esta vez seas más creativo, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los comic?

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un comic, pero tampoco me la he inventado —confesé.

— ¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el cuenco delante de mí—tenía buena pinta—y rápidamente se volvió hacia Sasuke–teme para preguntarle:

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Lie, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Él señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.

—Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.

— ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto, dattebayo.

—Por supuesto.

La camarera regresó con dos vasos de Coca–Cola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

— ¿Por qué estás en Etsu?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.

—La siguiente, dobe—repitió.

Frustrado, bajé los ojos. Moví el cuenco, tomé los palillos, agarre con cuidado los fideos y me los llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Los fideos estaban muy ricos. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo, teme —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de...saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

—Sólo _una_ excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.

—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción, dattebayo.

Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupado.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien...encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—Bueno, si... ese alguien...

—Supongamos que se llama Yuto —sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—En ese caso, Yuto. Si Yuto hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético, dattebayo —le recordé inflando los mofletes.

Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.

—Hai —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos Ren?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste, teme? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.

Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes, teme —murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Sasuke–teme las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

—No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observador de lo que pensaba.

—Creí que siempre tenías razón.

—Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo, dobe. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará, eres un usuratonkachi.

— ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

—Sin ninguna duda, dobe.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

—Arigatou —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez, dattebayo.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿yokatta, usuratonkachi?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

—Te seguí a Etsu —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino, dattebayo? —especulé para distraerme.

—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendido, pero él miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.

Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Sasuke–teme.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

—Hai —respondí con serenidad.

—Y aun así estás aquí sentado —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

—Hai, estoy aquí... gracias a ti, teme —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi cuenco, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

—Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del cuenco un par de fideos con los palillos, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

—Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helado. Me obligué a tragar, agarre más fideos y me los metí en la boca.

—Vigilaba a Yagura sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Etsu. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con él, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Yagura. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces, dattebayo? —susurré. Sasuke–teme seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.

—Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Te podía haber dejado ir con Yagura y Haku, pero temía—admitió con un hilo de voz—que, si me dejabas solo, iría por ellos.

Permanecí sentado en silencio, confuso, lleno de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostado lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

— ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy para salir de aquí, dattebayo —precisé, inmensamente agradecido de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparado para despedirme de él.

La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Sasuke–teme.

—Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta.

Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Sasuke–teme alzó la vista, aguardando.

—Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.

Sasuke–teme ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

—Quédese con el cambio —le dijo fríamente.

Me sonrió, se puso de pie y lo imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante. Pero el no pudo observarla al estar viendo mi rostro.

—Que tengan una buena noche —dijo desanimada.

Sasuke–teme no apartó los ojos de mí mientras nos despedíamos de ella. Reprimí una sonrisa. ¡Comete esa camarera estúpida!

Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Recordé lo que Yagura había dicho de su relación con Kiba, y cómo casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspiré.

Sasuke–teme me oyó, y me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecido de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Lo contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendido por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Sasuke–teme no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.

Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti, usuratonkachi.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Damare: cállate**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Daijoubu: Esta bien, estoy bien.**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Novio: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Aya: tejer seda, es el nombre de la camarera, que realmente me cayó mal.**

 **Yuto: tranquilo, apacible, inmenso.**

 **Ren: Loto.**


	10. Teoria

Teoria

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más, teme?—imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Suspiró.

—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías, dattebayo.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo terminar ahí, no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.

Me miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes, dattebayo? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Me sentí estúpido al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal —frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras.

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien, dattebayo? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro. Eres un usuratonkachi —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría... —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo empezar?

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.

Aparté la vista del rostro de Sasuke–teme por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Kami–sama! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio, dattebayo!

— ¿Qué pasa, usuratonkachi? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.

— ¡Vas a ciento sesenta, teme! —seguí gritando.

Eche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

—Tranquilízate, dobe.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos, dattebayo? —quise saber.

—No vamos a chocar, usuratonkachi.

Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera, baka!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, dobe, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—Muy divertido, teme —estaba que echaba chispas—. Minato es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico, dattebayo. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.

—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecho?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio, dattebayo?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción, dobe —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amables.

—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo, teme.

— ¿Tan mala es?

—Bastante, sí.

Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.

—Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.

—No sé cómo empezar, dattebayo —admití.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

—Lie.

— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.

—Lie. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Sabaku no Gaara —proseguí—. Su kaasan y Minato han sido amigos desde que yo era niño.

Aún parecía perplejo.

—Su kaasan es una de las ancianas de los Kazuma, dattebayo —lo examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior —. Fuimos a dar un paseo... —evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia —, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...

—Continúa.

—... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.

— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquilo.

—Lie. Gaara mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé, preocupado por proteger a Gaara.

—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida, dattebayo —añadí rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Kin dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme, dattebayo. Un chico mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Gaara a solas y lo engañé para que me lo contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Cómo lo engañaste, dobe?

—Intenté coquetear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría —. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Sabaku no Gaara!

Me puse colorado como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.

—Busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.

—Lie. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces... —me detuve.

— ¿Nani?

—Decidí que no importaba, dattebayo —susurré.

— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.

—Lie —dije suavemente —. No me importa lo que seas.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona — ¿Que no sea _humano_?

—Lie.

Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

—Te has enfadado —suspiré —. No debería haberte dicho nada, dattebayo.

—Lie —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara —. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —lo desafié.

—No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.

— ¿ _Importa_?

Respiré hondo.

—En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad, dattebayo.

Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.

— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad, dobe?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.

—Bastante —admitió, al fin.

—De acuerdo.

Sonreí, complacido de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando lo preocupaba que entrara en estado de _Shock_. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día, dattebayo?

En cualquier caso, se rió.

—Un mito, dobe.

— ¿No te quema el sol?

—Un mito.

— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

—Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz —. No puedo dormir.

Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.

— ¿Nada?

—Jamás, usuratonkachi —contestó con voz apenas audible.

Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista.

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, todavía confuso.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ah —musité —, ésa.

—Hai, ésa —remarcó con voz átona —. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Retrocedí.

—Bueno, Gaara me dijo algo al respecto, dattebayo.

— ¿Qué dijo Gaara? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazaban personas. Dijo que se suponía que tu familia no era peligrosa porque sólo daban caza a animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo eran, pero los Kazuma siguen sin quererlos en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazan personas, dattebayo? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los Kazuma llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió —. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente —, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Esto es un error?

Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si él también lo había advertido.

—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.

A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

—Cuéntame más, dattebayo —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.

Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber, dobe?

—Dime por qué cazan animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.

—No _quiero_ ser un monstruo, usuratonkachi —explicó en voz muy baja.

—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

—No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio —. Unas veces es más difícil que otras.

— ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?

—Hai.

Suspiró.

—Pero ahora no tienes hambre, dattebayo —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, dobe?

—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los varones en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Eres muy observador, ¿verdad, usuratonkachi?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

—Este fin de semana estuviste cazando, ¿verdad, dattebayo? —quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

—Hai —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no —. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula —. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado, dobe. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana, usuratonkachi —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo —. Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Nani?

—Tus manos —me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Sasuke–teme no se le escapaba nada.

—Me caí, dattebayo —reconocí con un suspiro.

—Eso es lo que pensé, dobe —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron —. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Suigetsu de los nervios.

Me sonrió compungido.

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

—Lie, volvimos el domingo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fueron ninguno de ustedes al instituto, dattebayo?

Estaba frustrado, casi enfadado, al pensar el gran disgusto que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.

—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, dobe, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguna vez te lo mostraré, usuratonkachi —me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

—Me podías haber llamado, teme —decidí.

Se quedó confuso.

—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas, dattebayo. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.

— ¿Nani? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.

—Me disgusta no verte, teme. También me pone ansioso.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apenado.

—Ay —gimió en voz baja —, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿No lo ves, Naru? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrado, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí —. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Dobe, soy peligroso. Grábatelo.

—Lie.

Me esforcé por no parecer un niño enfurruñado.

—Hablo en serio, usuratonkachi —gruñó.

—También yo, teme. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde, dattebayo.

—Jamás digas eso, dobe —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio, contento de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.

Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy seguro de que fuera capaz de hablar.

— ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.

—Lie —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.

Lo vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.

—Gomen, dobe —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.

—Dime una cosa, usuratonkachi —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y lo oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

— ¿Hai?

—Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustado, sino más bien concentrado al máximo en algo.

—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes... Autodefensa, dattebayo. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso lo perturbó —. ¿No pensaste en correr, dobe?

—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.

— ¿Y en gritar?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida, usuratonkachi.

Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Konoha fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.

— ¿Te veré mañana, dattebayo? —quise saber.

—Hai. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió —. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Minato. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.

— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana, teme?

—Lo prometo, dobe.

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.

—Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana, usuratonkachi —me recordó.

Se la devolví.

—No quiero tener que explicárselo a Minato.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras intentaba prolongar el momento.

— ¿Naru? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

— ¿Hai? —me volví hacia él con demasiada avidez.

— ¿Vas a prometerme algo?

—Hai —respondí, y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación. ¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de él? No podía mantener esa promesa.

—No vayas solo al bosque.

Le miré fijamente, totalmente confuso.

— ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.

—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.

Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviado. Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.

—Lo que tú digas, dattebayo.

—Nos vemos mañana, dobe —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.

— ¿Naru?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Que duermas bien, usuratonkachi —dijo.

Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrado. Sasuke–teme se alejó.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo negro desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.

Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Minato me llamó desde el cuarto de estar.

— ¿Naru?

—Hai, touchan, soy yo.

Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

—Has vuelto pronto.

— ¿Hai? —estaba sorprendido.

—Aún no son ni las ocho —me dijo —. ¿Se han divertido?

—Hai, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, dattebayo —la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida que había planeado —. Han encontraron unos lindos kimonos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo cansado. He caminado mucho.

—Bueno, quizás deberías acostarte ya.

Parecía preocupado. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara.

—Antes debo llamar a Yagura.

—Demo ¿no acabas de estar con él? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Hai, pero me dejé la cazadora en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana me la trae, dattebayo.

—Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.

—Cierto —acepté.

Fui a la cocina y caí exhausto en una silla. Entonces empecé a marearme de verdad. Me pregunté si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de _shock_. _¡Contrólate!_ , me dije.

El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un tirón.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

— ¿Naru?

—Konbanwa, Yagu–chan. Ahora te iba a llamar.

— ¿Estás en casa? —su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio.

—Hai. Me dejé la cazadora en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?

—Claro, pero ¡dime qué ha pasado! —exigió.

—Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo agarro al vuelo.

—Ah, tu tousan está ahí, ¿no?

—Hai, exacto.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos —percibí la impaciencia en su voz —. ¡Ja ne!

—Ja ne, Yagu–chan.

Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Me preparé para irme a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No me percaté de que estaba helado hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente —quemándome la piel. Tirité violentamente durante varios minutos; después, el chorro de agua relajó mis músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansado para moverme, permanecí en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.

Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. Rápidamente me puse el pijama. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, aovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

Estaba totalmente seguro de tres cosas. Primera, Sasuke–teme era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de él.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Konbanwa: Hola, desde las 4pm hasta la noche.**

 **Demo: pero**

 **Damare: cállate**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Daijoubu: Esta bien, estoy bien.**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Kareshi: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Kami–sama: dios santo, dios**


	11. Interrogatorio

Interrogatorio

A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Sasuke–teme. Estaba seguro de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propios sueños.

En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Sasuke–teme no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que no tenía la cazadora, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.

Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Minato ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo que creía. Devoré en tres bocados un Onigiri acompañado de leche, que bebí a morro del cartón, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Yagura.

Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche negro. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.

No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mí.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy, dobe? —preguntó, divertido por mi expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenido.

Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

—Hai, arigatou, dattebayo —acepté con una gran sonrisa e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color azul colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

—He traído la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que él mismo no llevaba cazadora, sólo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho musculoso. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo a su rostro.

—No soy tan delicado —dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.

— ¿Ah, no? —me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve seguro de si quería que lo oyera.

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sentía cohibido. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas...casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan cándidos hoy. Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que hablara él.

Se volvió y me sonrió burlón.

— ¿Nani? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy, dobe?

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas, dattebayo? —pregunté, aliviado.

—No tanto como tus reacciones.

Parecía bromear, pero no estaba seguro. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Reaccioné mal?

—Lie. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.

—Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.

—Lo censuras —me acusó.

—No demasiado, dattebayo.

—Lo suficiente para volverme loco, usuratonkachi.

—No quieres oírlo, teme —mascullé casi en un susurro.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que él no lo hubiera notado.

No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos, dattebayo? —pregunté, muy contento de estar a solas con él, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.

—Han ido en el coche de Karin —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada —. Ostentoso, ¿hontou?

—Eh... ¡Caramba! —musité —. Si ella tiene esto, ¿por qué viene contigo?

—Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar, usuratonkachi.

—No tienen éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche. Ya no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra —. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Karin hoy si es más ostentoso?

— ¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo _todas_ las reglas, dobe.

Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarlo, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.

— ¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen coches como ésos si quieren pasar desapercibidos, dattebayo? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa —. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

—No lo comprendo —musité.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Yagura estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.

—Eh, Yagura —dije con entusiasmo cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte, dattebayo.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

—Konnichiwa, Yagura —lo saludó amablemente Sasuke–teme. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

—Eh... Konnochiwa —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos —. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

—Hai, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Sasuke–teme.

— ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente, dattebayo!—susurré.

—No puedo, dobe —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Sasuke–teme —, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase, usuratonkachi.

Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?

—Una ayudita, teme —supliqué —, ¿qué quiere saber?

Sasuke–teme negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no es elegante.

—Lie, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.

Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.

—Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí —dijo al final.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?

Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.

—Hn —hizo una pausa para atrapar un rebelde mechón de mi frente y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad —. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación, dobe.

—No me importa, dattebayo —dije con un hilo de voz.

—En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta, usuratonkachi.

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Te veré en el almuerzo, dobe —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.

Colorado e irritado, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo teme tramposo! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupado sobre lo que le iba a decir a Yagura. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

—Konnichiwa, Naru —me saludó Kiba desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro. — ¿Cómo te fue en Etsu?

—Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo —. Estuvo genial —concluí con una gran sonrisa —. Yagura consiguió un kimono estupendo.

— ¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien, dattebayo —le confirmé.

— ¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.

—Segurísimo.

Entonces, Mizuki–sensei llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupado sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Yagura. Me iba costar muchísimo si Sasuke–teme estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Yagura. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.

Sasuke–teme estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Yagura se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí mismo de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, dattebayo? —intenté salirme por la tangente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

—Conduce como un loco —esperaba que oyera eso—. Fue aterrador.

— ¿Fue como una cita? ¿Le habías dicho que se reunieran allí?

No había pensado en eso.

—Lie... Me sorprendió mucho verlo en Konoha.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

—Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —me sondeó.

—Hai, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la cazadora, dattebayo —le expliqué.

—Así que... ¿van a salir otra vez?

—Se ofreció a llevarme a Yami el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?

—Hai —asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, sí, dattebayo.

—V–a–y–a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas —. Uchiha Sasuke–kun.

—Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.

— ¡Aguarda! —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico —. ¿Te ha besado?

—Lie —farfullé —. No es de ésos, dattebayo.

Pareció decepcionado, y estoy seguro de que yo también.

— ¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.

—Lo dudo, de verdad.

Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.

— ¿Sobre qué hablaron? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el Ibisu–sensei no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos los únicos que seguíamos hablando.

—No sé, Yagu–chan, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros —. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura, dattebayo.

Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.

—Onegai, Naru —imploró —. Dame algunos detalles.

—Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno, dattebayo. Deberías haber visto a la camarera coqueteando con él. Fue una pesada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.

 _A ver qué puede hacer Sasuke–teme con eso, dattebayo._

—Eso es buena señal —asintió —. ¿Era linda?

—Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

—Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

—Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Sasuke–teme —. Es siempre tan críptico...

—No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.

— ¿Naze?

Me sorprendí, pero él no comprendió mi reacción.

—Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando Sasuke–teme empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre él.

—Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él, dattebayo —admití.

—Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente atractivo.

Yagura se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

—El es mucho más que eso.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?

Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble _detrás_ del rostro, dattebayo.

El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

— ¿Es eso _posible_? —dijo entre risitas.

Lo ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención a Ibisu–sensei

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

No se iba a dar por vencido.

—Hai —respondí de forma cortante.

—Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.

—Hai —dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Yagura. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro —, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.

Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, Ibisu–sensei le hizo a Yagura una pregunta.

No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.

—En Lengua, Kiba me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes, dattebayo —le dije.

— ¡Estás de broma! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.

— ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!

Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de Español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Kiba. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.

Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Yagura, que comentó:

—Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿hontou?

—Creo que no, dattebayo.

No estaba seguro de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Sasuke–teme me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyado contra la pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Yagura nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

—Te veo luego, Naru —se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.

— Konnichiwa —dijo Sasuke–teme con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

— Konnichiwa.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado, presumí —, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. El entrar con Sasuke–teme en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.

Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Inquieto, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.

— ¿Qué haces, teme? —objeté —. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí, dattebayo?

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.

—La mitad es para mí, dobe.

Enarqué una ceja.

Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Sasuke–teme parecía ajeno a este hecho.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.

—Siento curiosidad —comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar entre las manos —, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

—Tú siempre sientes curiosidad, usuratonkachi.

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un Onigiri de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, lo masticaba rápidamente y se lo tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿hontou? —preguntó con condescendencia.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití —. No fue tan malo, dattebayo.

Se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no me sorprende. Eres tan dobe.

—No me digas dobe, teme —dije con un puchero.

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.

—Yagura está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.

Empujó hacia mí el resto del Onigiri. La mención de Yagura devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí el Onigiri, apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Sasuke–teme estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¿De modo que la camarera era bonita, dobe? —preguntó de forma casual.

— ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?

—Lie. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pobre chica.

Ahora podía permitirme ser generoso.

—Algo de lo que le has dicho a Yagura..., bueno..., me molesta.

Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los chismosos, dattebayo —le recordé.

—Te advertí que estaría escuchando, usuratonkachi.

—Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.

—Cierto —concedió, todavía con voz ronca —, aunque te equivocas. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas, dobe.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esa es una distinción importante.

— Pero, ese no es el punto por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es, dattebayo?

En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante apoyado en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotros. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.

— ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Nani?

— Deslumbrarme, dattebayo —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo.

—Ah —frunció el ceño.

—No es culpa tuya, teme —suspiré —. No lo puedes evitar.

— ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta, usuratonkachi?

—Hai.

— ¿Sí, vas a responder, o sí, realmente piensas eso?

Se irritó de nuevo.

—Hai, lo pienso de verdad, dattebayo.

Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolongó.

Con obstinación, me negué a ser el primero en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.

—Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.

—Eso no lo puedes saber, teme —discrepé en un susurro. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo, dobe?

Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, se suponía que intentaban, sin éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente.

Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio. Quité la mano de mi cuello y alcé un dedo.

—Déjame pensar, dattebayo —insistí.

Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:

—Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilé —. No estoy seguro, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.

No supe resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus palabras.

—Muy perceptivo, usuratonkachi —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis temores —, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos —. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?

—Bueno, mírame, teme —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo —. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser un inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.

Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Sasuke–teme se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, dobe. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría —, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.

—No te creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónito.

—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal, usuratonkachi.

Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original rápidamente:

—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós, dattebayo —puntualicé.

— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si debo hacerlo, si olvidarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea —, sufriré para evitar que resultes herido, para mantenerte a salvo.

Lo miré fijamente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo, teme?

—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección, dobe.

Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.

—Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecido por abordar un tema más liviano.

No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerlo cerca de mí. Desterré ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería en un buen lío.

—Aún —agregó.

—Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.

—Dispara.

— ¿Tienes que ir a Yami este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que decir no a todos tus admiradores?

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Sora, teme —le previne —. Es tu culpa que se haya engañado hasta creer que voy a acompañarlo al baile de gala.

—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara, usuratonkachi —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó —: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?

—Probablemente, no —admití —, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido, dattebayo.

Se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Naze?

Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

—Obviamente.

—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro —. Todo depende de quién te lleve a bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó —. Pero aún no me has contestado, dobe... ¿Estás decidido a ir a Yami o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias —concedí —, pero he de pedirte un favor, dattebayo.

Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Naze?

—Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Minato que me iba a Yami, me preguntó concretamente si viajaba solo, como así era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a relucir de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tú forma de conducir me asusta, dattebayo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi forma de conducir. Eres un dobe —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio —. ¿No le quieres decir a tu tousan que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendí.

—Con Minato, menos es siempre más —en eso me mostré firme—. De todos modos, ¿adónde vamos a ir?

—El clima será agradable, así que estaré fuera de la atención pública… y podrás estar conmigo, si quieres.

Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

— ¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol, dattebayo? —pregunté, entusiasmado por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.

—Hai —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo —. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a yo todavía sigo prefiriendo que no vayas a Yami solo. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.

Me ofendí.

—Sólo en población, Uzushio es tres veces mayor que Yami. En tamaño físico...

—Pero al parecer —me interrumpió —en Uzushio no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción.

No conseguí debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.

—No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.

—Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante —. Pero se lo deberías contar a Minato–san.

— ¿Por qué diablos debería de hacerlo, dattebayo?

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.

—Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta, usuratonkachi.

Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve seguro:

—Creo que me arriesgaré, teme.

Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.

—Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, dobe? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Sasuke–teme, Hinata, que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto lo miraba a él. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, miré a Sasuke–teme, y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Kento Rikuto, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Minato dice que no es un buen lugar para acampar, a causa de los osos.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

— ¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; él esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos, dattebayo —añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.

— Si lees con cuidado, las leyes sólo cubren la caza con armas —me informó.

Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

— ¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.

—El favorito de Suigetsu es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.

— ¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otro onigiri como pretexto para bajar los ojos. Lo mastiqué muy despacio, y luego bebí un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.

—Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos —, ¿cuál es tu favorito, dattebayo?

Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

—El puma.

—Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar Coca-Cola.

—Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono —, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con socarronería —. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?

—Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras agarraba otro onigiri.

—El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Suigetsu para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma —. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

—No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado, dattebayo —admití, asintiendo.

Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.

—Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, dobe.

—Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazar un oso sin armas?

—Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara —, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Suigetsu.

No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda.

Miré a hurtadillas a Suigetsu, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecido de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, los músculos que envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes.

Sasuke–teme siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.

Le miré, enervado.

— ¿También tú te pareces a un oso, dattebayo? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera —. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

Intenté sonreír.

—Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir —, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?

— ¡Absolutamente no, dobe!

Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa.

Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendido —y asustado, aunque jamás lo admitiría —por su reacción. El hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de mi voz.

—Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante —. Necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te caería mejor, usuratonkachi.

—Entonces, ¿Naze? —lo insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.

Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:

—Más tarde, dobe —se incorporó ágilmente —. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendido de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

—Yokatta, más tarde, dattebayo —admití.

No lo iba a olvidar.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Konnichiwa: Hola a partir de las 9am hasta las 4pm**

 **Konbanwa: Hola, desde las 4pm hasta la noche.**

 **Demo: pero**

 **Damare: cállate**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Daijoubu: Esta bien, estoy bien.**

 **Onegai: Por favor**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Kareshi: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Kami–sama: dios santo, dios**

 **Onigiri** **: bolas de arroz.**


	12. Complicaciones

Complicaciones

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.

Asuma–sensei— ¡qué hombre tan puntual! —entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.

El sensei introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que Sasuke–teme se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdido, sorprendido de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de él de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarlo, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre él. Sonreí tímidamente al comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdido.

La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero él tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarlo también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando Asuma–sensei encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Sasuke–teme se rió entre dientes.

—Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

—Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.

Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alcé con cuidado, preocupado por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.

Caminó silencioso a mi lado mientras le hablaba animadamente hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarlo se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta.

Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.

Entré en el gimnasio, mareado y tambaleándome un poco.

Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. Guy–sensei nos ordenó jugar por parejas.

Gracias a kami, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Kiba, que acudió a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?

—Arigatou, Kiba... —hice un gesto de disculpa —. No tienes por qué hacerlo, dattebayo.

—No te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Kiba me gustara.

La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Kiba en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Kiba era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.

—Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

—Así... ¿nani?

—Tú y Uchiha, ¿eh? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Kiba, dattebayo —le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Yagura, enviándolo al infierno.

—No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.

—No tiene por qué —repliqué bruscamente.

—Te mira como si... —me ignoró y prosiguió —: Te mira como si fueras algo comestible.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario.

Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Kiba se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Sasuke–teme me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con él en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no?

Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Sasuke–teme me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí la peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

— Konnichiwa —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

— Konnichiwa —me correspondió con otra de lado—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

—Bien —mentí inflando los mofletes.

— ¿De verdad?

No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Kiba al alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.

Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.

—Inuzuka me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?

Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.

— ¿Como esta tu cabeza, dobe? —preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Eres un teme, dattebayo!

Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

Me dio alcance con facilidad.

—Tú fuiste quien menciono que nunca te había visto en gimnasia, usuratonkachi. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

No parecía arrepentido, de modo que lo ignoré.

Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte —hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Karin con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Sasuke–teme cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encaramé rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertido.

—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de auto es, dattebayo?

—Un M3.

—No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.

—Es un BMW.

Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atrás y no atropellar a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.

Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.

— ¿Sigues enfadado, dobe? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.

—Muchísimo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?

—Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí cruzándome de brazos —, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez, dattebayo.

Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.

— ¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.

Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepté:

—Hecho.

— Entonces, siento mucho haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros —. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.

—Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Minato, dattebayo.

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—No tengo intención de llevar el coche, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Cómo...?

—No te preocupes, dobe —me cortó —. Estaré ahí sin auto.

Lo dejé correr. Tenía una pregunta más acuciante.

— ¿Ya es «más tarde», dattebayo? —pregunté de forma elocuente. El frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sí.

Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.

Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendido: habíamos llegado a casa de Minato, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil montar con Sasuke–teme si sólo lo miraba a él hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, él me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.

—Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Bueno —aclaré —, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.

— ¿Te asusté?

Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.

—Lie —le mentí, pero no me creyó.

—Lamento haberte asustado, usuratonkachi —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma —. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Estaría mal, dattebayo?

— Extremadamente —respondió apretando los dientes.

— ¿Por...?

Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.

—Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes —, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorado las densas nubes.

Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada.

Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Sasuke–teme contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.

—Naru, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ido, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

— ¿Naru? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.

Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Hai?

—Mañana es mi turno —afirmó.

— ¿Tu turno para qué, dattebayo?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

—Hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

Sasuke–teme protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.

Al despertar no sólo estaba cansado, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierto con remeras musculosas y shorts.

El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Minato se preparó unos onigiris y yo sopa de miso. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, pero respondió a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.

Me encogí.

— ¿Hai, touchan?

— ¿Sigues empeñado en ir a Yami?

—Ese era el plan, dattebayo.

Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.

Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

—No voy a ir al baile, touchan.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.

Esquivé el campo de minas.

—Es la chica o doncel quien elige.

—Ah.

Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.

Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe de ser duro ser tousan y vivir con el miedo a que tu hijo doncel encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que no sea así. Qué horrible sería, pensé con estremecimiento, si Minato tuviera la más remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me _gustaba_.

Entonces, Minato se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche negro ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras con una gran sonrisa y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.

Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, abrí la puerta y entré. Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y él me la correspondió con una más pequeña. Estaba relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.

—Ohayou gozaimasu —me saludó con voz aterciopelada —. ¿Cómo estás hoy, dobe?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Bien, arigatou.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

—Pareces cansado.

—No pude dormir, dattebayo —confesé, y de inmediato me removí los cabellos preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencido de que me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.

—Eso es cierto, teme —me reí —. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

—Apostaría a que sí, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

— Ni se te ocurra, dobe —rió entre dientes —. Hoy me toca a mí hacer las preguntas.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—El naranja, pero también depende del día, dattebayo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy, dobe? —seguía muy solemne.

—El azul, probablemente.

Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Sasuke–teme resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.

— ¿El azul? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Seguro. El azul significa felicidad. Echo de menos el azul. Aquí —me quejé —, nunca puedo ver el azul, ya que siempre está nublado.

Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El azul significa felicidad.

Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó un mechón de la frente.

Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.

Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Arashi–san. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.

— ¿De Fujikaze a esto? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, pero al decirle que prefería los Fanfics decidió preguntarme de ellos sin descanso.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron que me sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy seguro de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor.

Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.

—Dímelo, dobe —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.

—Es el color de tus ojos hoy, dattebayo —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos —. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionado que estaba.

Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Suspiré aliviado y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.

Biología volvió a ser un fastidio. Sasuke–teme había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el Asuma–sensei entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el sensei se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Sasuke–teme alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.

Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No lo miraba, temeroso de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviado cuando Asuma–sensei encendió las luces y por fin miré a Sasuke–teme, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios...antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Kiba, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.

Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómodo, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Sasuke–teme. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verlo esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Uzushio, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Minato durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota—amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.

Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Uzushio, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.

— ¿Has terminado, dattebayo? —pregunté con alivio.

—Ni por asomo, pero tu tousan estará pronto en casa.

— ¡Minato! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada —. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había agarrado por sorpresa. Minato ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

—Es la hora del Tasogare —murmuró Sasuke–teme al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.

Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Lo contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándolo cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.

—Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada —. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche—sonrió con añoranza —. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

—Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el entrecejo —. No es que aquí se vean mucho, dattebayo.

Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.

—Minato–san estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...

Enarcó una ceja.

—Arigatou, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecido al permanecer sentado y quieto durante tanto tiempo —. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?

— ¡Desde luego que no, dobe! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿hontou?

— ¿Qué más tienes que preguntar, teme?

—Lo averiguarás mañana, usuratonkachi.

Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón.

Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.

— Esto no es bueno —murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurre, dattebayo?

Me sorprendió verlo con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:

—Otra complicación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad.

El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche marón subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—Minato–san ha doblado la esquina —me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.

Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Sasuke–teme a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.

Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

— Konbanwa, Naru —llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche marón.

— ¿Gaara? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.

Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Minato y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.

Gaara ya había bajado. Su sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba una mujer mucho mayor, delgada y de rostro memorable..., Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel delgado rostro. Era la kaasan de Gaara, Sabaku no Karura–basan. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que la había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Minato la mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí alegremente. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la angosta nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

«Otra complicación», había dicho Sasuke–teme.

Karura–basan seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Karura–basan a Sasuke–teme con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había burlado su hijo?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Karura–basan. Sí, así era.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Konnichiwa: Hola a partir de las 9am hasta las 4pm**

 **Konbanwa: Hola, desde las 4pm hasta la noche.**

 **Ohayou gozaimasu: Hola (al despertar o hasta las 9am)**

 **Demo: pero**

 **Damare: cállate**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Daijoubu: Esta bien, estoy bien.**

 **Onegai: Por favor**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Kareshi: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Kami–sama: dios santo, dios**

 **Tasogare: Crepúsculo**

 **Fujikaze: Debussy**


	13. Juegos y malabares

Juegos y malabares

— ¡Karura!—la llamó Minato tan pronto como se bajó del coche.

Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Gaara para que entrase. Oí a Minato saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.

—Gaa–kun, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante —dijo con desaprobación.

—En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir —replicó Gaara mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.

—Seguro que sí —se rió Minato.

—De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz dulce y maternal de Karura–basan. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, un niño.

Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Minato y Gaara ayudaban a Karura–basan a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.

—Menuda sorpresa —estaba diciendo Minato.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Karura–basan, cuyos inescrutables ojos verdes volvieron a fijarse en mí.

—Lie, es magnífico. Espero que se puedan quedar para el partido.

Gaara mostró una sonrisa.

—Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.

Karura–basan le dirigió una sonrisa maternal a su hijo y añadió:

—Y, por supuesto, Gaara deseaba volver a ver a Naru–chan.

Gaara frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.

— ¿Tienen hambre, dattebayo? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseoso de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Karura–basan.

—Lie, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Gaara.

— ¿Y tú, Minato? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.

—Claro —replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Karura–basan.

Los sándwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo? —inquirió Gaara.

—Bastante bien —sonreí alegremente. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?

—Lie —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése—comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.

—Gomen, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

—Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?

—Lie.

—Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.

Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.

—Di un paseo con un amigo, dattebayo.

—Un buen coche —comentó con admiración —, aunque no reconocí al conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.

Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sándwiches.

—Kaachan parecía conocerlo de alguna parte.

—Gaara, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.

—Claro.

Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí. Suspiré derrotado.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia él, que parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó —. Me preguntaba por qué kaachan se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

—Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente levantando una ceja —. No le gustan los Uchiha, dattebayo.

—Vieja supersticiosa —murmuró en un susurro.

—No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Minato, ¿hontou? —no pude evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.

—Lo dudo —respondió finalmente —. Creo que Minato le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que kaachan lo vuelva a mencionar.

—Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.

Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Minato la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Gaara charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación entre ambos, atento a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Karura–basan llegado el momento.

Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Karura–basan a solas con Minato. Finalmente, el partido terminó.

— ¿Van a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? —preguntó Gaara mientras empujaba la silla de su kaasan fuera del umbral.

—No estoy seguro, dattebayo —contesté con una sonrisa mientras me rascaba la nuca y cerraba los ojos.

—Ha sido divertido, Minato —dijo Karura–basan.

—Acércate a ver el próximo partido —la animó Minato.

—Seguro, seguro —dijo Karura–basan —. Aquí estaremos. Que pasen una buena noche —sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio —: Cuídate, Naru–chan.

—Arigatou —musité desviando la mirada.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Minato se despedía con la mano desde la entrada.

—Matte, Naru —me pidió.

Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Karura–basan algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?

Pero Minato aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.

—No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Bien —vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme —. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los cuatro partidos.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi amigo es realmente bueno, dattebayo —admití con timidez mientras volvía a rascarme la nuca.

— ¿Quién es?—inquirió en señal de interés.

—Eh... Inuzuka Kiba, dattebayo —le revelé a regañadientes.

—Ah, sí. Me comentaste que eras amigo del chico de los Inuzuka —se animó —. Una buena familia —musitó para sí durante un minuto —. ¿Por qué no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?

— ¡Touchan! —gemí —. Está saliendo con mi amigo Yagura. Además, sabes que no sé bailar.

—Ah, sí —murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa —. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado... Había planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te dejo aquí solo mucho tiempo.

—Touchan, lo estás haciendo fenomenal —le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio —. Nunca me ha preocupado estar solo, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.

Le guiñé un ojo, y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansado para soñar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La tensa velada con Karura–basan y Gaara ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me intentaba peinar mi desordenado cabello. Suspire. Rendirme era lo mejor, nunca lograría que estuviera un poco ordenado, tampoco es que me importara mucho. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Minato, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:

—Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es viernes, dattebayo.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Minato. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Sasuke–teme fue más rápido a pesar de que salí disparado por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Minato se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Sasuke–teme que se pudiera mejorar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido, dobe? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche, teme?

—Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste, dattebayo?

—Lie —volvió a sonreír —, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Kushina, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única baachan a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y...me puse colorado cuando me preguntó por los varones con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Yagura y Haku por mi escasa vida romántica.

— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fui sincero:

—En Uzushio, no, dattebayo.

Frunció los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi onigiri.

—Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Me voy a ir con Hinata después del almuerzo.

—Vaya —parpadeé, confuso y desencantado —. De acuerdo, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me miró con impaciencia.

—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando, usuratonkachi. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.

—No llevo la llave encima —musité —. No me importa caminar, dattebayo.

Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tu monovolumen estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar, dobe.

Se rió sólo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —acepté con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba casi seguro de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.

Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero sonrió burlón, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Adónde vas a ir? —pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.

—De caza —replicó secamente —. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante —. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Bajé la vista, temeroso del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, me repetí en la mente.

—Lie —susurré con determinación mientras lo miraba a la cara —. No puedo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró sombríamente.

El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.

Cambié de tema.

— ¿A qué hora te veré mañana, dattebayo? —quise saber, ya deprimido por la idea de tener que dejarlo ahora.

—Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —me ofreció.

—Lie —respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

—Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre, usuratonkachi —decidió —. ¿Estará Minato–san ahí?

—Lie, mañana se va a pescar.

Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se habían solucionado las cosas.

— ¿Y qué pensará si no vuelves? —inquirió con la voz cortante.

—No tengo ni idea —repliqué con despreocupación —. Sabe que tengo intención de lavar la ropa. Tal vez crea que me he caído dentro de la lavadora.

Me miró con el ceño enfurruñado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho más impresionante que la mía.

— ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? —le pregunté cuando estuve seguro de haber perdido el concurso de ceños.

—Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque —parecía divertido por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas —. No vamos a ir lejos.

— ¿Por qué vas con Hinata, dattebayo? —me extrañé.

—Hinata es la más... compasiva.

Frunció el ceño al hablar.

— ¿Y los otros? —Pregunté con timidez —. ¿Cómo se lo toman?

Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.

—La mayoría con incredulidad.

Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. Sólo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermoso niichan con pelo negro-azulado se sentaba frente a mí con los dorados ojos turbados.

—No les gusto, dattebayo —supuse.

—No es eso, dobe —disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir —. No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar solo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

Sasuke–teme movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

—Te lo dije, no te ves a ti mismo con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Le dirigí una mirada de furia, seguro de que hablaba en broma. Sasuke–teme sonrió al descifrar mi expresión.

—Al tener las ventajas que tengo —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con discreción —, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me agarras desprevenido, usuratonkachi.

Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzado y decepcionado. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como un hámster. Quise reírme de mí mismo por haber esperado otra cosa.

—Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarle, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro —, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...

Seguía mirando fijamente a los Uchiha mientras él hablaba. De repente, Karin, su pelirroja neesan, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros. Hasta que Sasuke–teme se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.

Karin giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Sasuke–teme, y supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó mientras se explicaba:

—Gomen. Ella sólo está preocupada. Ya ves... Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí sí... —bajó la vista.

— ¿Si...?

—Si las cosas van mal.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Etsu. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarlo, pero estaba muy perdido para saber cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia él involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la dejé caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas. Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustración... Frustración porque Karin hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación de nuevo. Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Intenté hablar con un tono de voz normal:

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora, dattebayo?

—Hai —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo serio, pero luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió —. Probablemente sea lo mejor, dobe. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

Me llevé un susto. De repente, Hinata se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Sasuke–teme. Su pelo largo y brillante, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Sasuke–teme la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Hinata.

—Sasuke–nii —respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su niisan.

—Hinata, te presento a Naru... Naru, ésta es Hinata —nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

— Konnichiwa, Naru–chan —sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial —. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Sasuke–teme le dirigió una mirada sombría.

— Konnichiwa, Hinata–chan, dattebayo —musité con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó.

—Casi —replicó Sasuke–teme con voz distante —. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Hinata–chan se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sentí una aguda punzada de celos.

—Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

—Lie, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—En tal caso, que te diviertas, teme.

Me esforcé en parecer sincero, pero, por supuesto, no lo engañé.

—Lo intentaré, usuratonkachi —seguía sonriendo —. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, quedo claro dobe.

—A salvo en Konoha... ¡Menudo reto, dattebayo!

—Para ti lo es —el rostro se endureció —. Prométemelo.

—Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ileso —declamé —. Esta noche lavare la ropa... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro.

—No te caigas dentro de la lavadora, usuratonkachi —se burlo.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.

—Te veré mañana —musité.

—Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿hontou? —murmuró.

Asentí con desánimo.

—Por la mañana, allí estaré, dobe —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa picara.

Extendió la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozó levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en él hasta que se marchó.

Sentí la enorme tentación de saltarme las clases el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Kiba y los demás darían por supuesto que estaba con Sasuke–teme si desaparecía ahora, y a él le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para él.

Intuitivamente, sabía—y me daba cuenta de que él también lo creía así—que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de él. Me resultaba imposible.

Resignado, me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincero, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupado con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Kiba volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Yami. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupado por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile con Uchiha? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.

—No, no voy a ir con nadie, dattebayo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.

Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de eso le mentí alegremente.

—Lavar la ropa, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.

— ¿Te está ayudando Uchiha con los estudios?

—Sasuke —enfaticé —no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana.

Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre.

—Ah —se animó —. Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió.

La imagen mental del rostro de Yagura hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.

—Kiba, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —se enfurruñó otra vez —. Sólo era una oferta.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo. No me apetecía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar el monovolumen. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible para él. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza en la que él había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédulo, sacudí la cabeza mientras abría la puerta—no estaba echado el pestillo—y vi las llaves en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: «Sé prudente, usuratonkachi».

El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mí mismo.

El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directo al lavadero. Parecía que todo seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revisé los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me había movido a mentir a Kiba, telefoneé a Yagura con el pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando me deseó lo mismo para mi día con Sasuke–teme, le hablé de la cancelación. Parecía más desencantado de lo realmente necesario para ser un observador imparcial. Después de eso, me despedí rápidamente.

Minato estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad el Nigirizushi. Con Minato, era difícil saberlo.

— ¿Sabes, touchan? —comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naru?

—Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Yami. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Yagura o algún otro me puedan acompañar, dattebayo.

—Ah —dijo sorprendido —. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en casa?

—Lie, touchan, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: los deberes, lavar la ropa, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo el día. Ve y diviértete.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente, touchan. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.

Me sonrió.

—Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Naru.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Sasuke–teme y decirle dónde iba a estar. A punto.

Después de la cena, doblé la ropa y puse otra poco en la secadora. Por desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que sólo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, sin duda, y debido a eso perdí el control. Fluctuaba entre una ilusión tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que minaba mi resolución. Tuve que seguir recordándome que ya había elegido y que no había vuelta atrás. Saqué del bolsillo la nota de Sasuke–teme dedicando mucho más esfuerzo del necesario para embeberme con las dos simples palabras que había escrito. El quería que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. Sólo podía aferrarme a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera sobre los demás. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Además, en realidad, parecía que toda mi vida girase en torno a él desde que vine a Konoha.

Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Me sentí aliviado cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía de sobra que estaba demasiado estresado para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Normalmente no hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en mí mismo, pero el día siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera atolondrado por no haber pegado ojo. Me sequé el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocupé de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el fármaco.

Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama. Estaba agitado, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levanté y revolví la caja de zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilación de los nocturnos de Fujikaze.

Lo puse a un volumen muy bajo y volví a tumbarme, concentrándome en ir relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo. En algún momento de ese ejercicio, hicieron efecto las pastillas contra el resfriado y, por suerte, me quedé dormido.

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Minato se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.

— Ohayou gozaimasu, dobe.

— ¿Qué ocurre, dattebayo?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

—Vamos a juego, usuratonkachi.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de arrepentimiento... ¿Por qué tenía él que parecer un modelo de pasarela y yo no?

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al monovolumen. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

—Hicimos un trato, teme —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.

— ¿Adónde? —le pregunté.

—Ponte el cinturón, dobe... Ya estoy nervioso.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.

— ¿Adónde? —repetí suspirando.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte, usuratonkachi —ordenó.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Konoha antes del anochecer, dobe?

—Un poco de respeto, teme —le recriminé —, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche, dattebayo.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto, dattebayo?

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté preocupado. Gracias a Kami, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.

— ¿Supone algún problema, usuratonkachi?

Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

—Lie.

Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el monovolumen era lento, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...

—No te preocupes, dobe, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

— ¿En qué piensas, usuratonkachi? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos, dattebayo —volví a mentirle.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

—Minato dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?

—Lie.

—Pero Yagura cree que vamos a Yami juntos... —la idea parecía de su agrado —. ¿No?

—No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta, dattebayo.

— ¿Nadie sabe qué estás conmigo, dobe? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.

—Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Hinata–chan?

—Eso es de mucha ayuda, usuratonkachi —dijo bruscamente.

Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:

— ¿Te deprime tanto Konoha que estás preparando tu suicidio?

—Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas —le recordé.

— ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas, dobe? —El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo —. ¿Y si no regresas?

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmuró algo en voz baja, pero habló tan deprisa que no lo comprendí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en él puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarlo. Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Konoha desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contento de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.

Lo oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.

—Por aquí, usuratonkachi —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda, teme?

El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda, dattebayo?! —pregunté con desesperación.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.

Desconcertado por mi expresión torturada, Sasuke–teme me miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansioso por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

— ¿Qué va mal, dobe? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No soy un buen senderista —le expliqué con desánimo —. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

—Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa, usuratonkachi —prometió.

No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sabía que él creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino, teme —le repliqué con acritud.

Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque.

No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos helechos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba seguro de que, no sabía cómo, él oía mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarlo, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Sasuke–teme formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los senseis en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia...Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada...De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero él no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nervioso. Sasuke–teme se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado, dattebayo? —le pregunte, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo —. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

—Humm —miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque —. ¿Debería verlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

—Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista, dattebayo —murmuré.

Su sonrisa de burla se hizo más pronunciada.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Sasuke–teme me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmado, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Sasuke–teme no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmado, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Sasuke–teme y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.

Di un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.

Sasuke–teme pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.

* * *

 **Vocabulario**

 **Hai: si**

 **Lie: no**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Konnichiwa: Hola a partir de las 9am hasta las 4pm**

 **Konbanwa: Hola, desde las 4pm hasta la noche.**

 **Ohayou gozaimasu: Hola (al despertar o hasta las 9am)**

 **Demo: pero**

 **Damare: cállate**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Daijoubu: Esta bien, estoy bien.**

 **Onegai: Por favor**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: De acuerdo**

 **Arigatou: Gracias**

 **Sugoi: Increíble, fantástico, genial.**

 **Gomen: perdón**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Sensei: maestro, doctor.**

 **Tomodachi: amigo**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaachan: mamá**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Kareshi: novio.**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kirei: preciosa, hermosa.**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Okami: lobo**

 **Kami–sama: dios santo, dios**

 **Nigirizushi: Sushi con los ingredientes sobre un bloque de arroz.**


	14. Confesiones

Confesiones

.

.

A la luz del sol, Sasuke–teme resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Mantenía cerrados los deslumbrantes párpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormía, por supuesto. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.

Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado bajo para que lo oyera.

También yo disfruté del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como él y dejar que el sol bañara mi cara, pero permanecí aovillado, con el mentón descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesto a apartar la vista de él. Soplaba una brisa suave que movía mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su figura inmóvil.

La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Sasuke–teme.

Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, a que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez me maravillé de la textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios sin mácula.

— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.

—No más que de costumbre, dattebayo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.

Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—Lie —respondió sin abrirlos —, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Suspiró.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Sasuke–teme. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

—Gomen —murmuró. Lo busqué con la vista a tiempo de verlo cerrar los ojos de nuevo —. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

—Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarlo descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención —. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

—Es una vida dura — ¿me imaginé el matiz de pesar en su voz? —. Aún no me has contestado.

—Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú —vacilé — y...

— ¿Y?

—Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.

—No quiero que estés asustado.

La voz de Sasuke–teme era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuché lo que en realidad no podía decir sinceramente, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué asustarse.

—Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían hipnotizado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención.

Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como sólo lo había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo.

Entonces, Sasuke–teme desapareció. Su mano se desasió de la mía y se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

Sentí la herida y la conmoción en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacías.

—Go... Gomen, Sasuke —susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme.

—Concédeme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos oídos lo oyeran. Me senté totalmente inmóvil.

Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó, lentamente tratándose de él. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.

—Gomen —vaciló —. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un varón?

Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, él lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

—Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi _olor_. ¡Como si los necesitase!

Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.

— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí, usuratonkachi!

Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe.

Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mí, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua.

— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme, dobe! —dijo en voz baja.

Permanecí sentado sin moverme, temiéndolo como no lo había temido nunca. Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano ni más hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentado como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Un arrebato frenético parecía relucir en los adorables ojos de Sasuke–teme. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión volvió a su antigua máscara de dolor.

—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora —. Te prometo... —vaciló —, te juro que no te haré daño.

Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí.

—No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros.

—Gomen kudasai, onegai —pidió ceremoniosamente —. Puedo controlarme. Me has agarrado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar.

—Hoy no tengo sed, usuratonkachi —me guiñó el ojo —. De verdad.

Ante eso, no me quedó otro remedio que reírme, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía.

Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza? —preguntó con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, dattebayo.

Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzado.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustado, además del motivo obvio.

—Ah, sí.

— ¿Y bien, dobe?

Miré su mano y recorrí sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos pasaban.

— ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó.

Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para él como para mí. A él también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundió coraje.

—Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar _contigo_ , y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba difícil confesarlo.

—Hai —admitió lentamente —, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.

—Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

—Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí, usuratonkachi —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos —. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz.

—No quiero que te vayas —farfullé patéticamente, mirándolo fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista.

—Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

—Me alegro, dattebayo.

— ¡No lo hagas, dobe! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Sasuke–teme era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para él, aunque más hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con él, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producían desconcierto.

— ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo, usuratonkachi! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.

Enmudeció y lo vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.

Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.

—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última parte, dattebayo.

Sasuke–teme me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su humor volvía a cambiar.

— ¿Cómo te explicaría? —musitó —. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos y suspiró.

—Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.

Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:

—Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí.

—Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con pesar.

—Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de sake rancio, se lo beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

«Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

Sasuke–teme fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarlo.

Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

—Hai, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

— ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía —. Para Neji, todos los humanos son más de lo mismo. El es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor —súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa —. Gomen.

—No me molesta. Onegai, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea, dattebayo... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas, teme.

—De modo que Neji no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... — Sasuke–teme titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada —, tan _apetecible_ como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Suigetsu es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Jamás.

La palabra quedó flotando en la cálida brisa durante unos momentos.

— ¿Qué hizo Suigetsu? —le pregunté para romper el silencio.

Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se crisparon entre las mías. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.

—Creo saberlo —dije al fin.

Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante.

—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿hontou?

— ¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía. Intenté modular un tono más amable. Suponía que aquella sinceridad le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo —. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza, dattebayo?

¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre mi propia muerte!

— ¡Lie, lie! —Se compungió casi al momento —. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza, dobe! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire. Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos —. Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Suigetsu y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente.

—De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido... —mi voz se fue apagando.

—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada —. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Kakashi ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.

Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras los dos lo recordábamos.

—Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.

—No comprendí el motivo, dattebayo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme...

Entonces, buscó con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, hipnóticos, letales.

—Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró.

Intenté hablar con serenidad.

—Sin duda.

Torció el gesto y me miró las manos, liberándome así de la fuerza de su mirada.

—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

Temblé a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos desde su punto de vista, sólo ahora me percataba del peligro. ¡Pobre Hana–san! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.

—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal...Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Kakashi y decirle que me marchaba.

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendido.

—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Obito. No me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en el país de la nieve —parecía avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía —. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Obito y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Un pequeño usuratonkachi insignificante! —de repente sonrió de lado —. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...

Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar.

—Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Yagura, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante. Eras un completo dobe.

Torció el gesto al recordarlo.

—Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano...el aroma me aturdía otra vez.

»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastado ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos.

Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: «Él, no».

Cerró los ojos, ensimismado en su agónica confesión. Yo lo escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrado. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviado al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía lleno de compasión por lo que Sasuke–teme había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida.

Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:

— ¿Y en el hospital, dattebayo?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase —. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente —, y me enfrenté con Karin, Suigetsu y Neji cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Kakashi se puso de mi lado, y Hinata —hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón —. Obito dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.

Sasuke–teme sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

—Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Sasuke–teme eran sorprendentemente tiernos.

—Y por todo eso, dobe —prosiguió —, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

Era lo bastante humano como para tener preguntar:

— ¿Por qué?

—Naruto —pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito —. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado —. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálido, helado... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable, kitsune —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos —. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro que había dado nuestra conversación. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos estábamos declarando.

Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:

—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, teme. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti, dattebayo —le dedica una gran sonrisa —. Soy baka.

—Eres baka —aceptó con una risa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.

—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra.

— ¡Qué oveja tan baka, dattebayo! —musité.

— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

Su mirada se perdió en el bosque y me pregunté dónde estarían ahora sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar seguro de cómo proseguir.

Sasuke–teme me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.

— ¿Hai, dobe?

—Dime por qué huiste antes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes el porqué, usuratonkachi.

—No, lo que quería decir _exactamente_ es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la base de la mano —, parece que no te hace mal.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Dobe, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

—Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero, dattebayo —dijo con los mofletes inflados.

—Bueno... —meditó durante unos instantes —. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehúyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...

Se calló ipso facto mirándome para ver si me había asustado.

—De acuerdo, entonces —respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tapé el cuello —, nada de exponer la garganta, dattebayo.

Funcionó. Rompió a reír.

—Lie, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería estar aterrado, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros sentimientos...

—Ya lo ves, usuratonkachi. Todo está en orden.

Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que él pudiera oírlo.

—El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable—murmuró.

Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus manos de mármol.

—Quédate muy quieto —susurró. ¡Como si no estuviera ya petrificado!

Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oí el sonido de su acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color negro-azulado, la parte más humana de Sasuke–teme.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho...

…escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

—Ah.

Suspiró.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se sosegó, pero Sasuke–teme no se movió ni me dirigió la palabra mientras me sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él me tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, me liberó.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:

—No volverá a ser tan arduo.

— ¿Te ha resultado difícil?

—No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

—Lie, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto, dattebayo.

Sonrió ante mi entonación.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, dobe.

Le sonreí alegremente.

—Toca, usuratonkachi—tomó mi mano y la situó sobre su mejilla—. ¿Notas qué caliente está?

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que le vi.

—No te muevas, teme —susurré.

Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como Sasuke–teme. Cerró los ojos y se quedó tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua debajo de mi mano.

Me moví incluso más lentamente que él, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, acaricié con delicadeza sus párpados y la sombra púrpura de las ojeras. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mi mano y sentí su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su aroma, pero dejé caer la mano y me alejé, sin querer llevarlo demasiado lejos.

Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.

—Querría —susurró —, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Llevó la mano a mi pelo y luego recorrió mi rostro.

—Dímelo —musité.

—Dudo que sea capaz, dobe. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa —probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicto a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... —me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos —, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

—Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

—No lo sé, teme —me detuve —. Para mí también es la primera vez, dattebayo.

Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, tan débiles en su hercúlea fortaleza.

—No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti, usuratonkachi —admitió —. No sé si podré...

Me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, avisándole con la mirada. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. Sólo podía oír su respiración, nada más.

—Esto basta.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. En un gesto muy humano, me rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en mi pelo.

—Se te da mejor de lo que tú mismo crees, teme —apunté.

—Tengo instintos humanos, dobe. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.

Permanecimos sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspiré.

—Tienes que irte, usuratonkachi.

—Creía que no podías leer mi mente —lo acusé.

—Cada vez resulta más fácil.

Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz.

Me tomó por los hombros y lo miré a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, me preguntó:

— ¿Te puedo enseñar algo, dobe?

— ¿El qué?

—Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque —vio mi expresión aterrada.

—No te preocupes, usuratonkachi, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi detenían el latir de mi corazón.

— ¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago, dattebayo? —pregunté con recelo.

Rompió a reír con más fuerza de la que le había oído jamás.

— ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!

—De acuerdo, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.

— Ikimashou, dobe–chan, súbete a mi espalda.

Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Me dirigió una sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Mi corazón reaccionó. Aunque Sasuke–teme no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedió a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodado, lo rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.

—Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar, dattebayo —le avisé.

— ¡Tsk! —resopló. Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes le había visto tan animado.

Me sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

—Cada vez más fácil —musitó.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrado para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Sasuke–teme, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto al monovolumen.

—Estimulante, ¿hontou? —dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

— ¿Usuratonkachi? —preguntó, ahora inquieto.

—Creo que necesito tumbarme —respondí jadeante.

—Ah, gomen —me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.

—Creo que necesito ayuda, dattebayo —admití.

Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a él, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras, dobe?

No estaba muy seguro de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

—Mareado, creo.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.

Intenté mostrarme positivo, pero mi voz sonó débil cuando respondí:

—Lie, ha sido muy interesante.

— ¡Vaya, usuratonkachi! Estás blanco como un fantasma, tan blanco como yo mismo.

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez, dobe.

— ¡¿La próxima vez, dattebayo?! —gemí.

Sasuke–teme se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.

—Teme —musité.

—Usuratonkachi, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

— En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero, dattebayo.

—Dobe —rió entre dientes —. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Teme —repetí.

Sasuke–teme sonrió.

—Lie. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un varón podría vacilar antes de besar a un doncel para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo lo recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Sasuke–teme se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.

— ¡Huy! —musité.

—Eso es quedarse corto, usuratonkachi.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.

— ¿Debería...?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.

—Lie. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, onegai —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.

— ¿Soportable? —pregunté.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza —. Bueno es saberlo.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo, dattebayo. Gomen, teme.

—Después de todo, sólo eres un dobe humano.

—Arigatou gozaimashita —repliqué mordazmente.

Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tomé su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

— ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?

¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se reía! Era un Sasuke–teme diferente al que yo conocía, y estaba loco por él. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.

—No puedo estar seguro, aún sigo grogui —conseguí responderle —. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Estás loco, dattebayo? —protesté.

—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día, dobe —se burló —. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

—Estoy seguro de eso, teme, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.

—Un poco de confianza, usuratonkachi.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.

—Lie. Ni en broma, dattebayo.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

—Dobe, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte vivo. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los nakama conduzcan borrachos —citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

—No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a él. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido —. Con calma, teme... Mi monovolumen es un señor mayor, dattebayo.

—Muy sensato, usuratonkachi —aprobó.

— ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? —pregunté con enojo.

Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.

—Pase lo que pase —murmuró finalmente —, tengo mejores reflejos, kitsune–chan.

 **Vocabulario**

 **Lie: no**

 **Hai: si**

 **Gomen: lo siento**

 **Gomen kudasai: perdóname**

 **Onegai: por favor**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Arigatou: gracias**

 **Arigatou gozaimashita: muchas gracias**

 **Yokatta: de acuerdo**

 **Ikimashou: vamos**

 **Nakama: compañero**

 **Kitsune: zorro**

 **Baka: tonto**

 **Usuratonkachi: rey de idiotas**

 **Dobe: idiota**

 **Teme: maldito**

 **Dattebayo: muletilla de Naru-chan.**

 **País de la nieve: Alaska, en el libro.**

 **Hana** **: Hermana de Kiba, reencarnaría a la secretaria del instituto, la señora Cope.**


	15. Mente versus cuerpo

Mente versus cuerpo

Tuve que admitir que Sasuke–teme conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neumáticos nunca se desviaban más de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mi rostro, en mi pelo que se movía por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.

Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta, dattebayo?

—En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! —se estremeció —. Los ochenta fueron soportables.

— ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? —pregunté, indeciso, sin querer arruinar su optimismo.

— ¿Importa mucho, dobe?

Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

—Lie, pero me lo sigo preguntando... —hice una mueca —. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.

—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:

—Ponme a prueba, dattebayo.

Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarlo. Clavó la vista en el sol—la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rubíes—y comenzó a hablar.

—Nací en Tamiko en 1901 —hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió —: Kakashi me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de chakra no virus. Una enfermedad mortal extremadamente contagiosa que una vez que te contagias no te permite respirar.

Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí mismo. Volvió a mirar mis ojos.

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen —se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar —. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Kakashi me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Ya habían muerto a causa del virus. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó, dattebayo?

Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Kakashi siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia —hizo una pausa —. Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecho. Había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

—Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Kakashi, aunque poco después encontró a Obito. Se cayó de un risco. Lo llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

—Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...

Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

—Lie, eso es sólo en el caso de Kakashi. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa —siempre que hablaba de su tousan lo hacía con un profundo respeto —. Aunque, según él —continuó —, es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

— ¿Y Suigetsu y Karin?

—La siguiente a quien Kakashi trajo a la familia fue Karin. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Obito para él. Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí —puso los ojos en blanco —. Pero ella nunca fue más que una neesan y sólo dos años después encontró a Suigetsu. Karin iba de caza cuando se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta Kakashi durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Sólo ahora comienzo a intuir qué difícil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.

—Pero lo consiguió, dattebayo —lo animé con una gran sonrisa mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.

—Hai —murmuró —. Karin vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Konoha parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto —se echó a reír —. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda otra vez.

— ¿Y Hinata–chan y Neji?

—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Neji perteneció a otra familia... Una familia bien diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Hinata lo encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.

— ¿De verdad? —le interrumpí fascinado —. Pero tú dijiste que eras el único que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente, dattebayo.

—Eso es verdad. Hinata sabe otras cosas, las ve...Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mandíbula de Sasuke–teme se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy seguro de si no lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

—Vio a Neji y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que él la conociera. Vio a Kakashi y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

— ¿Hay muchos... de los tuyos?

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados?

—No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada —. Sólo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito en el país de la nieve. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

— ¿Y el resto, dattebayo? 

—Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

— ¿Por qué razón?

En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido en frente de mi casa y él había apagado el motor. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No había luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi tousan aún no estaba en casa.

— ¿Has abierto los ojos esta tarde, usuratonkachi? —bromeó —. ¿Crees que podríamos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico? Hay una razón por la que escogimos Konoha: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

—Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda, dattebayo?

—Probablemente.

— ¿Procedía Hinata–chan de otra familia, como Neji?

—Lie, y _es_ un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó, y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Hinata no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Neji y Kakashi y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.

Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar...Pero, para gran vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigado que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.

—Gomen, dobe, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

—Me encuentro bien.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé.

—Quiero estar contigo, dattebayo.

Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable atracción por él cada vez que hablaba.

— ¿No puedo entrar, usuratonkachi?

— ¿Te gustaría?

No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi tousan en la cocina.

—Sí, si no es un problema.

Lo oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la mía para abrirla.

—Muy humano, teme—lo felicité.

—Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarlo a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguía pálido y tan hermoso como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.

Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

— ¿Estaba abierta, dattebayo?

—Lie, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Entré, encendí las luces del porche y lo miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba seguro de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de él.

—Sentía curiosidad por ti, dobe.

— ¿Me has espiado?

Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sentía halagado y él no parecía arrepentido.

— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche, usuratonkachi?

Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que lo guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármelo. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de él.

Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando de la alacena un sobre de ramen instantáneo. Lo puse a hacer esperando con fastidio los tres minutos requeridos. No aparté los ojos de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:

— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia?

— ¿Eh?

Parecía haberle cortado algún otro hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí, teme?

—Casi todas las noches.

Aturdido, me di la vuelta.

— ¿Naze?

—Eres interesante cuando duermes, dobe —explicó con total naturalidad —. Hablas en sueños.

— ¡Lie! —exclamé sofocado mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi kaasan siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Su expresión pasó a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo, usuratonkachi?

— ¡Eso depende, teme! —me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.

Esperó y luego me urgió:

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De lo que hayas escuchado, dattebayo! —gemí.

Un momento después, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.

— ¡No te disgustes, dobe!

Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzado, por lo que intenté apartarla.

—Echas de menos a tu kaasan —susurró —. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieto. Solías hablar mucho de Uzushio, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es demasiado verde».

Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún más.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa, dattebayo?—exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

—Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Frustrado, suspiré.

— ¿Mucho?

—Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?

—Oh, no.

Bajé la cabeza, pero él la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad.

—No te acomplejes, usuratonkachi —me susurró al oído —. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.

En ese momento, ambos oímos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces —delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Me envaré en sus brazos.

— ¿Debería saber tu tousan que estoy aquí? —preguntó.

—Yo... —intenté pensar con rapidez —. No estoy seguro...

—En otra ocasión, entonces.

Y me quedé solo.

— ¡Sasuke–teme! —lo llamé, intentando no gritar.

Escuché una risita espectral y luego, nada más.

Mi tousan hizo girar la llave de la puerta.

— ¿Naru? —me llamó. Eso me hubiera molestado antes. ¿Quién más podía haber? De repente, Minato me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Estoy aquí, dattebayo.

Esperaba que no apreciara la nota histérica de mi voz. Tomé mi cena y me senté a la mesa mientras él entraba. Después de pasar el día con Sasuke–teme, sus pasos parecían estrepitosos.

— ¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.

Minato se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para ayudarse.

Puse mi cena en mi sitio para comérmela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la suya. Me escocía la lengua. Mientras se preparaba el ramen de Minato, llené dos vasos de leche y bebí un trago del mío para mitigar la quemazón. Advertí que me temblaba el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi tousan se sentó en la silla. El contraste entre él y su antiguo ocupante resultaba cómico.

—Arigatou —dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, dattebayo? —pregunté con precipitación. Me moría de ganas de escaparme a mi habitación.

—Bien. Los peces picaron... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?

—En realidad, no —sorbí con rapidez los fideos —. Se estaba demasiado bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.

—Ha sido un gran día—coincidió.

 _Eso es quedarse corto, dattebayo_ , pensé en mi fuero interno.

Termine con rapidez lo que quedaba del ramen, alcé el vaso y me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de leche. Minato me sorprendió al ser tan observador cuando preguntó:

— ¿Tienes prisa?

—Hai, estoy cansado. Me voy a acostar pronto.

—Pareces nervioso —comentó.

 _¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido para fijarse en mí, dattebayo?_

— ¿De verdad? —fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.

Lave rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puse bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina.

—Es sábado —musitó.

No le respondí, pero de repente preguntó:

— ¿No tienes planes para esta noche?

—Lie, touchan, sólo quiero dormir un poco.

—Ninguno de los varones del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿hontou?

Minato recelaba, pero intentaba actuar con frialdad.

—Lie. Ningún varón me ha llamado aún la atención, dattebayo.

Me cuidé mucho de enfatizar la palabra varón, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo de ser sincero con Minato.

—Pensé que tal vez el tal Inuzuka Kiba... Dijiste que era simpático.

—Sólo es un amigo, touchan.

—De acuerdo, de todos modos, eres demasiado bueno para todos ellos. Aguarda a que estés en la universidad para empezar a mirar.

El sueño de cada tousan es que su hijo doncel esté ya fuera de casa antes de que se le disparen las hormonas.

—Me parece una buena idea, dattebayo —admití mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.

— Oyasumi nasai, tengoku —se despidió. Sin duda, iba a estar con el oído atento toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.

—Ashita made, touchan.

 _Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí, dattebayo._

Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi tousan lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abrí de un tirón y me asomé, escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles.

— ¿Sasuke–teme? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente baka.

La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.

— ¿Hai, dobe?

Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta.

Sonriendo de medio lado, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

— ¡Teme no hagas eso, dattebayo! —musité sobresaltado, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.

—Gomen.

Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.

Se incorporó despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se inclinó hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto a él.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo, usuratonkachi? —sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía —. ¿Cómo va el corazón?

—Dímelo tú... Estoy seguro de que lo escuchas mejor que yo, dattebayo.

Noté que su risa sofocada sacudía la cama.

Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando ambos los lentos latidos de mi corazón. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Sasuke–teme en mi habitación estando mi tousan en casa.

— ¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humano?

—De acuerdo, dobe.

Me indicó con un gesto de la mano que procediera.

—No te muevas, teme —le dije, inflando los mofletes.

—Hai, shounen.

Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua sobre el borde de mi cama.

Me incorporé de un salto, recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Minato no subiera a molestarme.

Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepillé los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minucioso y rápido a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de ramen. Pero no podía urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajó los músculos de la espalda y me calmó el pulso. El olor familiar de mi champú me hizo sentirme la misma persona de esta mañana. Intenté no pensar en Sasuke–teme, que me esperaba sentado en mi habitación, porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé con la toalla apresuradamente, acelerándome otra vez. Me puse el pijama de color azul celeste.

Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pasé el cepillo a toda prisa. Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para que Minato pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado.

— Oyasumi nasai, touchan.

— Oyasumi nasai, Naru.

Pareció sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré zumbando en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí.

Sasuke–teme no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía la estatua de Adonis encaramada a mi descolorido edredón. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí, y la estatua cobró vida.

Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo húmedo y mi pijama tan común. Enarcó una ceja.

—Bonita ropa, usuratonkachi.

Le dediqué una mueca.

—No, te sienta bien. Realza el color de tus hermosos ojos azules.

—Arigatou, dattebayo —susurré sonrojado por su cumplido.

Regresé a su lado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré las líneas del suelo de madera.

— ¿A qué venía todo eso, dobe?

—Minato cree que esta noche me escapare.

—Ah —lo consideró —. ¿Naze? —preguntó como si fuera incapaz de comprender la mente de Minato con la claridad que yo lo suponía.

—Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorado.

Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.

—De hecho, pareces bastante sofocado.

—Humhh... —musité.

Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.

—Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí, dattebayo.

— ¿Eso te parece, usuratonkachi? —murmuró Sasuke–teme mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla en mi garganta, mientras que sus labios tocaban la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

—Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil —contesté mientras intentaba espirar.

—Humm.

—Por eso me preguntaba... —comencé de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguían la línea de mi clavícula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Hai, dobe? —musitó.

— ¿Por qué será? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó —. ¿Qué crees, dattebayo?

Noté el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando se rió.

—El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia, usuratonkachi.

Retrocedí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando me moví, por lo que ya no pude oírle respirar.

Durante un instante nos miramos el uno al otro con prevención; luego, la tensión de su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente y su expresión se llenó de confusión.

— ¿Hice algo mal, dobe?

—Lie, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loco, teme —le expliqué.

Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacido cuando preguntó:

— ¿De veras?

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó lentamente su rostro.

— ¿Querrías una salva de aplausos, teme engreído? —le pregunté con sarcasmo inflando los mofletes.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo estoy gratamente sorprendido —me aclaró —. En los últimos cien años, o casi —comentó con tono bromista —nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mí.

—Tú eres bueno en todo —observé con un puchero.

Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr, y los dos nos reímos en voz baja.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora, dattebayo? —lo presioné —. Esta tarde...

—No es _fácil_ , usuratonkachi —suspiró —. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía... indeciso. Gomen, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

—No es imperdonable —discrepé.

—Arigatou —sonrió —. Ya ves —prosiguió, ahora mirando al suelo—, no estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte... —me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro —. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado... —exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca —. Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...

Jamás le había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan... humano.

— ¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad, dattebayo?

—La mente domina la materia, dobe —repitió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever unos dientes que relucían incluso en la oscuridad.

—Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, imperceptible como un suspiro, pero exuberante de todos modos.

— ¡Fácil para _ti_ , usuratonkachi! —me corrigió al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con la yema de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso serio.

—Lo estoy intentando —susurró con voz dolida —. Si resultara... insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

—Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió —. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

—Entonces, no te vayas, teme —le respondí, incapaz de esconder mí anhelo.

—Eso me satisface, dobe —replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa de lado —. Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionero.

Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convertían en esposas alrededor de _mis_ muñecas. Volvió a reír con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le había oído reírse más esta noche que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.

—Pareces más optimista que de costumbre, teme —observé —. No te había visto así antes, dattebayo.

— ¿No se supone que debe ser así, usuratonkachi? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

—Muy diferente —admití —. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

—Por ejemplo —comenzó a hablar más deprisa, por lo que tuve que concentrarme para no perderme nada —, la emoción de los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me tomaron desprevenido... —hizo una mueca —. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Kiba te pidió que fueras con él al baile, dobe?

Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.

—Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez, dattebayo.

—Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté... Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué lo rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de tu tomodachi? ¿O había algún otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.

«Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro —rió entre dientes y yo torcí el gesto en las sombras —. Esperé, irracionalmente ansioso de oír qué les decías, de vigilar tus expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar seguro.

»Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Kiba o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía.

»Y en ese momento —susurró —, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieto, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el repentinamente irregular latido de mi corazón.

—Pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado. ¡E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Minato-san te ha preguntado por ese vil de Inuzuka Kiba...

Movió la cabeza con enojo.

—Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando, teme —gemí.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celoso, dattebayo?

—Soy nuevo en esto, usuratonkachi. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

—Pero sinceramente —bromeé —, que eso te moleste después de todas las chicas y donceles que hay detrás de ti, hay algunos que incluso podrían ser la reencarnación de la pura belleza ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

—No hay competencia, dobe.

Sus dientes centellearon. Arrastró mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su espalda, apretándome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieto como pude, incluso respiré con precaución.

— _Sé_ que no hay competencia —murmuré sobre su fría piel —. Ese es el problema, teme.

—Esos perdedores no se comparan con tu belleza, pero incluso si no fuera así, jamás podrían ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí —estaba serio, meditabundo —. He caminado entre los míos y los hombres durante casi noventa años... Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tú aún no existías, usuratonkachi.

—No parece demasiado justo —susurré con el rostro todavía recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando la cadencia de su respiración —. En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente, dattebayo?

—Tienes razón, dobe —admitió divertido —. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda —al liberar una de sus manos, me soltó la muñeca sólo para atraparla cuidadosamente con la otra mano. Me acarició suavemente el cabello mojado de la coronilla hasta la cintura —. Sólo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Sólo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la humanidad... ¿Merece la pena?

—Arriesgo muy poco... No me siento privado de nada.

—Aún no, usuratonkachi.

Al hablar su voz se llenó abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. Intenté echarme hacia atrás para verle la cara, pero su mano me sujetaba las muñecas con una presión de la que no me podía zafar.

— ¿Nani...? —empecé a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Me quedé inmóvil, pero inopinadamente me soltó las manos y desapareció. Estuve a punto de caer de bruces.

— ¡Túmbate, dobe! —murmuró.

No sabría decir desde qué lugar de la negrura me hablaba.

Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqué sobre un costado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta cuando Minato entró para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve atento, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el frío brazo de Sasuke–teme me rodeó debajo de las mantas y me besó en la oreja.

—Eres un actor pésimo, usuratonkachi... Diría que ése no es tu camino.

— ¡Urusai teme!

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareó una melodía que no identifiqué. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras, dobe?

—Cierto —me reí —. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí, dattebayo!

—Lo has hecho todo el tiempo, usuratonkachi —me recordó burlonamente.

—Pero no sabía que estabas aquí, teme —repliqué fingiendo enfado.

—Bueno, si no quieres dormir... —sugirió, ignorando mi tono. Se me cortó la respiración.

—Si no quiero dormir..., ¿nani?

Rió entre dientes.

—En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer, dobe?

Al principio no supe qué responder, y finalmente admití:

—No estoy seguro.

—Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido, usuratonkachi.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando.

—Pensé que te habías insensibilizado, teme.

—Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué, dobe —susurró —. Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa —señaló —. Se me hace la boca agua.

—Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma, dattebayo. Si serás teme.

Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró.

—He decidido qué quiero hacer, teme —le dije —. Quiero saber más de ti.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, usuratonkachi.

Cribé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:

— ¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que... eres. Onegai, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Sólo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Vaciló antes de responderme:

—Es una buena pregunta, y no eres el primero en hacerla, dobe. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro estilo de existencia... Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yací inmóvil, atrapado por un silencio sobrecogedor.

— ¿Te has dormido, usuratonkachi? —cuchicheó después de unos minutos.

—Lie.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad, dobe?

—En realidad, no, teme.

— ¿Qué más deseas saber?

— ¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Y por qué Hinata–chan lee el porvenir? ¿Por qué sucede?

En la penumbra, sentí cómo se encogía de hombros.

—En realidad, lo ignoramos. Kakashi tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Hinata tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.

— ¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?

—Kakashi trajo su compasión al igual que posee un gran autocontrol y resistencia a la sangre humana, Obito, la capacidad para amar con pasión, al igual que una vez que lo conoces es imposible no apreciarlo, se gana tu cariño quieras o no. Suigetsu trajo fuerza, puede agrandar sus músculos según la situación lo amerite, te sorprendería cuan fuerte puede ser.

—De veras puede hacer eso, debe ser genial, dattebayo —dije con emoción—. Sigue contándome más teme —le pedí con entusiasmo.

—Karin tiene la habilidad de saber en dónde te encuentras, por ejemplo en un grupo de mil personas es capaz de decir si te encuentras o no allí, pero no funciona a grandes distancias, solo unos quilómetros, también es algo temperamental y obstinada —se rió—. Neji es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil. También puede encontrarte si tus emociones están en su rango de percepción, puede abarcar varios quilómetros.

Estuve considerando un buen tiempo mi próxima pregunta. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.

— ¿Dónde comenzó todo, teme? Quiero decir, Kakashi te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente, dattebayo...

— ¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

—A ver si lo he entendido, teme... Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿hontou?

—Exacto, usuratonkachi.

Sasuke–teme se echó a reír. Algo me tocó el pelo... ¿Sus labios?

Quise volverme hacia él para comprobar si de verdad eran sus labios los que rozaban mi pelo, pero tenía que portarme bien. No quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era.

— ¿Estás preparado para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más? —inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.

—Sólo uno o dos millones, dattebayo.

—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... —me recordó. Sonreí eufórico ante la perspectiva.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana, teme? —quise asegurarme—. Después de todo, eres un mito.

—No te voy a dejar, dobe —su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

—Entonces, una más por esta noche...

Pero me puse colorado y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba seguro de que él había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.

— ¿Cuál?

—Lie, olvídalo, teme. He cambiado de idea, dattebayo.

—Usuratonkachi, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.

No le respondí y él gimió.

—Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

—Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños.

—Onegai, kitsune.

Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negué con la cabeza.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es, usuratonkachi —me amenazó sombríamente —. Onegai —repitió con voz suplicante.

—Bueno... —empecé, contento de que no pudiera verme el rostro.

— ¿Hai, dobe?

—Dijiste que Karin y Suigetsu van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos, dattebayo?

Ahora, al comprenderlo, se rió con ganas.

— ¿Era eso lo que querías preguntar, usuratonkachi?

Me inquieté, incapaz de responder.

—Hai, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.

— ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?

—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo...

Se puso serio de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo también me quedé quieto, reaccionando automáticamente.

—No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros, dobe...

— ¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca, dattebayo?

—Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso, usuratonkachi. Es sólo que eres demasiado suave, tan frágil.

—No soy frágil, teme —dije enfadado, está bien que fuera doncel pero tampoco era un doncella o algo.

Se rio amargamente.

—Para mí si lo eres dobe, tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, usuratonkachi, y simplemente por accidente —su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Movió su palma helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla —. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.

— ¿Estás asustado? —preguntó.

Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.

—Lie. Estoy bien.

Pareció pensativo durante un momento.

—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad, dobe —dijo con voz más suelta —. ¿Nunca has...? —dejó la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

—Naturalmente que no, teme —me sonrojé —. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca, dattebayo.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

—Para mí, sí, teme. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí, dattebayo —musité.

—Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común, usuratonkachi —dijo complacido.

—Tus instintos humanos... —comencé. Él esperó —. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractivo en ese sentido?

Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente el cabello casi seco.

—Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un varón, dobe —me aseguró.

Bostecé involuntariamente.

—He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir —insistió.

—No estoy seguro de poder, dattebayo.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?

— ¡Lie!—dije con voz demasiado fuerte.

Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de arcángel al oído.

Más cansado de lo que creía, y más exhausto de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme.

 **Vocabulario**

 **Lie: no**

 **Hai: si**

 **Gomen: lo siento**

 **Arigatou: gracias**

 **Nani: que**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Daijoubu: estoy bien**

 **Onegai: por favor**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: de acuerdo**

 **Urusai: cállate**

 **Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches**

 **Ashita made: Hasta mañana**

 **Touchan: papá**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Neesan: hermana**

 **Tengoku: cielo**

 **Shounen: jovencito**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **País de la nieve: Alaska**

 **Tamiko: Chicago**

 **Chakra no virus** **: Es una enfermedad del mundo ninja, aparece en un capitulo del relleno de Naruto Shippuden.**

 **La habilidad de Karin** **: Como bien saben ella encarna a Rosalie Hale, pero lamentablemente no la veo en el papel de reencarnación de la belleza pura, así que Karin tiene la misma habilidad que en el anime.**

 **Suigetsu** **: Lo mismo que Karin, al ser tan delgado no le da el porte del más fuerte de los Uchiha, así que le di la habilidad de transformar sus músculos, habilidad que Suigetsu tiene, si se fijan bien aparece en el capitulo en donde Sasuke reúne a Hebi.**


	16. Los Uchiha

**Nota de Autora** :

Hola a todos, les agradezco leer mi fic. Soy Altaira también con el seudónimo de Lary, no suelo escribir notas de autoras ya que nunca ha sido necesario, soy una persona muy respetuosa de las obras de otras autoras y siempre he mostrado mi respeto. Soy una persona tranquila que se toma mucho tiempo en pensar en escribir un fic, siempre me he tomado mi tiempo en escribir. Por eso detesto que me llamen plagiadora.

Pero al recibir un msj de un tal "Invitado" decidí dar mi opinión.

.

Querido "Invitado": Púdrete, tu opinión me importa muy poco, hay millones de fanfic de la temática que yo escribo, Crepúsculo es una de las historias más famosas que se conocen y ha sido adaptada muchas veces, o tal vez es porque es Yaoi, ¿acaso eres homofóbica/co? Si es así, vete al diablo.

Crepúsculo fue convertida en NaruHina, SasuSaku, DarienxSerena, HarryxGinny, etc. ¿Acaso insinúas que las autoras/res de esos fanfic no tienen imaginación?

Y qué me dices de Harry Potter y Los Juegos del Hambre, no seas hipócrita, estos fanfic existen y los autores adaptan muchos libros con la pareja de Edward y Bella. Y por si lo querías saber, me gusta Crepúsculo, y nunca faltare el respeto a la historia. Si no te gusta el Yaoi no leas, he dejado muy claro que mi fanfic es Yaoi, e incluso he puesto que no soy la creadora de Crepusculo.

En fin eso es todo, seguiré subiendo los capítulos, sin importarme lo que digan. El Yaoi no está prohibido en la pagina y además he recibido buenas críticas aparte de "Querido Invitado".

Gracias a aquellas personas que les ha gustado la historia, tienen mi eterno agradecimiento…

Altaira.

.

.

.

Los Uchiha

.

.

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, desorientado y confuso. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.

— ¡Oh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

—Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.

La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.

— ¡Sasuke–teme, te has quedado, dattebayo! —me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me quedé helado, sorprendido por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temeroso de haberme pasado de la raya, pero él se reía.

—Por supuesto, dobe —contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.

Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.

—Estaba convencido de que era un sueño.

—No eres tan creativo, usuratonkachi —se burlo.

— ¡Minato! —exclamé.

Volví a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acordé de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Se marchó hace una hora... Después de volver a conectar los cables de la batería de tu coche, debería añadir. He de admitir cierta decepción. ¿Es todo lo que se le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidido a irte?

Estuve reflexionando mientras me quedaba de pie, me moría de ganas de regresar junto a él, pero temí tener mal aliento.

—No sueles estar tan confundido por la mañana —advirtió.

Me tendió los brazos para que volviera. Una invitación casi irresistible.

—Necesito otro minuto humano, dattebayo —admití.

—Esperaré.

Me precipité hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. No me conocía a mí mismo, ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, era prácticamente el de un desconocido. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me esforcé por alisar la caótica maraña que era mi pelo. Me eché agua fría sobre el rostro e intenté respirar con normalidad sin éxito evidente. Regresé a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.

Parecía un milagro que siguiera ahí, esperándome con los brazos tendidos para mí. Extendió la mano y mi corazón palpitó con frenéticamente.

—Okaeri, dobe —musitó, tomándome en brazos.

Me meció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.

— ¡Te has ido, teme! —lo acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.

—Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos, usuratonkachi?

Hice un mohín.

—Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada —sus ojos centellearon —. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Gemí.

— ¿Qué oíste, dattebayo?

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.

—Dijiste que me querías.

—Eso ya lo sabías —le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Da lo mismo, dobe, es agradable oírlo.

Oculté la cara contra su hombro.

—Te quiero, teme —susurré.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida, kitsune —se limitó a contestar.

No había nada más que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio.

—Hora de desayunar —dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba seguro, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.

Me protegí la garganta con ambas manos y lo miré fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.

— ¡Era una broma, teme! —me reí a carcajadas —. ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar, dattebayo!

Frunció el ceño de disgusto.

—Eso no ha sido divertido, dobe.

—Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

No obstante, estudié sus ojos dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me había perdonado. Al parecer, así era.

— ¿Puedo reformular la frase, usuratonkachi? —preguntó —. Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla.

La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar, dattebayo? —pregunté con entusiasmo.

Aquello lo descolocó durante un minuto.

—Eh... No estoy seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría, dobe?

Arrugó su frente de mármol. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me levanté de un salto.

—De acuerdo, solo me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.

Decidí comer algo de Hiyayakko que habia hace tiempo. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí mientras me movía de un lado para otro. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve para, sin querer ser irónico, preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres algo, dattebayo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a comer, usuratonkachi.

Me senté y lo observé mientras comía. Sasuke–teme me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibido. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar y distraerlo.

— ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

—Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta —. ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia, dobe?

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo, usuratonkachi?

Parecía esperanzado.

—No molestes, teme —le dije corriendo la cara para que no viera mi miedo al ver ojos.

—No te preocupes, dobe —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia —. Té protegeré.

—No tengo miedo, dattebayo… solo… —vacile —me preocupa no gustarles. ¿No les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?

—Oh, están al corriente de todo, usuratonkachi. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes —sonrió, pero su voz era severa —, sobre si te traería de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Hinata. De todos modos, no tenemos secretos en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer las mentes, la precognición de Hinata y todo eso.

—Y Neji haciéndote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaría las tripas.

—Prestaste atención. Bien hecho, dobe —comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando, teme —hice una mueca —. ¿Así que Hinata–chan me vio regresar, dattebayo?

Su reacción fue extraña.

—Algo por el estilo, usuratonkachi —comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Lo miré con curiosidad.

— ¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar mi desayuno con un gesto burlón —. La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.

—Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... —murmuré, ignorándolo cuando frunció el ceño.

Aún me seguía preguntando por qué me había respondido de esa manera cuando mencioné a Hinata–chan. Mientras especulaba, me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno.

Permaneció plantado en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua de un Adonis, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

—Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu tousan.

—Ya te conoce, dattebayo —le recordé.

—Como tu kareshi, dobe.

Lo miré con gesto de sospecha.

— ¿Naze?

— ¿No es ésa la costumbre, usuratonkachi? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lo ignoro, teme —admití. Mi historial de kareshi me ofrecía pocas referencias con las que trabajar, y ninguna de las reglas normales sobre salir con chicos venía al caso —. No es necesario, dattebayo. No espero que tú... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por mí, teme.

Su sonrisa fue paciente.

—No estoy fingiendo, dobe.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

— ¿Vas a decirle a Minato–san que soy tu kareshi o no, usuratonkachi? —quiso saber.

— ¿Es eso lo que eres?

En mi fuero interno, me encogí ante la perspectiva de unir a Sasuke–teme, Minato y la palabra kareshi en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo.

—Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

—De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más, dattebayo —confesé clavando los ojos en la mesa.

—Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos, dobe —se estiró sobre la mesa y me levantó el mentón con un dedo frío y suave —. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el oyabin de policía Namikaze me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

— ¿Estarás? —pregunté, repentinamente ansioso —. ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?

—Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras, usuratonkachi —me aseguró.

—Te querré siempre, teme —le avisé —. Para siempre, dattebayo.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¿Eso te entristece?

No contestó y me miró fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

— ¿Has terminado? —preguntó finalmente.

Me incorporé de un salto.

—Hai.

—Vístete... Te esperaré aquí.

Resultó difícil decidir qué ponerme. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara cómo vestirte cuando tu kareshi vampiro te lleva a su casa para que conozcas a su familia vampiro.

Era un alivio emplear la palabra en mi fuero interno. Sabía que yo mismo la eludía de forma intencionada.

Terminé poniéndome un pantalón vaquero de color caqui. Me vestí con la camiseta de color azul oscuro de la que Sasuke–teme había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me convenció de que mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que decidí dejarlo como estaba.

—De acuerdo —bajé a saltos las escaleras—. Estoy presentable, dattebayo.

Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que pensaba, por lo que salté encima de él. Sasuke–teme me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerme súbitamente.

—Te has vuelto a equivocar, dobe —me murmuró al oído —. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

— ¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...

Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Eres _tan_ usuratonkachi...

Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar.

— ¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible, kitsune?

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban flácidas sobre su pecho y otra vez me sentí aturdido. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y por segunda vez sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con mucho cuidado, separándolos levemente.

Entonces sufrí un colapso.

— ¿Usuratonkachi? —dijo alarmado mientras me recogía y me alzaba en vilo.

—Has hecho que me desmaye, teme... —le acusé en mi aturdimiento.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, dobe? —Gimió con desesperación —. Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Me reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos me sostuvieran mientras la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas.

—Eso te pasa por ser un teme bueno en todo.

Suspiró.

—Ése es el problema —yo aún seguía desorientado—. Eres _demasiado_ bueno. Muy, muy bueno, dattebayo.

— ¿Estás mareado? —preguntó. Me había visto así con anterioridad.

—Lie... No fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No sé qué ha sucedido, dattebayo —agité la cabeza con gesto de disculpa —. Creo que me olvidé de respirar.

—Usuratonkachi —suspiro —. No te puedo llevar de esta forma a ningún sitio.

—Estoy bien, teme —insistí —. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loco de todos modos, así que... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.

—No soy imparcial con el color de esa camiseta —comentó inesperadamente. Enrojecí de placer y le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?

—A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco, dobe?

—Lie —contesté de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con el que utilizaba la palabra.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un usuratonkachi.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Chika, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callado cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

— ¡Sugoi!

— ¿Te gusta, dobe? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.

Me corrió un mechón de la frente y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abrió la puerta, me preguntó.

— ¿Listo, usuratonkachi?

—Ni un poquito, teme... ¡Ikimashou!

Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me rasque la mejilla con gesto nervioso.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable, kitsune.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.

Me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Sasuke–teme nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Había visto antes a Uchiha–sensei, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Obito–san, el único al que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro y su corto cabello negro que te producía cariño incluso sin conocerlo. Era alto y delgado, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme.

La voz de Sasuke–teme rompió el breve lapso de silencio.

—Kakashi, Obito, les presento a Naru.

—Okaeri, Naru–kun.

El paso de Kakashi–sensei fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me sonrió con tranquilidad, me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, Uchiha–sensei.

—Llámame Kakashi, onegai.

—Entonces usted llámeme solo Naru, dattebayo.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Sasuke–teme, que seguía a mi lado.

Obito–san sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.

—Arigatou. Yo también me alegro.

Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas...

— ¿Dónde están Hinata y Neji? —preguntó Sasuke–teme, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

— ¡Konnichiwa, Sasuke–niisan! —lo saludó Hinata–chan con entusiasmo.

Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia. Obito–san y Kakashi–sensei le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella.

— Konnichiwa, Naru–chan —dijo Hinata–chan y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Si Kakashi–sensei e Obito–san habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Mis ojos también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendió percatarme de que Sasuke–teme, a mi lado, se ponía rígido. Lo miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

—Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza —, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Neji se presentó allí, alto, leonino. Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba. Sasuke–teme miró fijamente a Neji y enarcó una ceja. Entonces recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer.

— Konnichiwa, Naru–kun —me saludó Neji.

Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero era imposible sentirse incómodo cerca de él.

— Konnichiwa, Neji–kun —le sonreí con alegría.

—Solo Neji.

—De acuerdo, entonces dime solo Naru —le volví a sonreír y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía —. Me alegro de conocerlos a todos... Tienen una casa preciosa, dattebayo.

—Arigatou —contestó Obito–san —. Estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.

También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Karin y a Suigetsu. Recordé entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Sasuke–teme cuando le pregunté si no les agradaba a todos.

La expresión de Kakashi–sensei me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Sasuke–teme de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Sasuke–teme asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.

Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Súbitamente recordé una fantasía de mi niñez, según la cual, compraría un gran piano de cola a mi kaasan si alguna vez me tocaba la lotería. No era una buena pianista, sólo tocaba para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conocía. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme.

Obito–san se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:

— ¿Tocas?

Negué con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

—Lie, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso... ¿Es tuyo, dattebayo?

—Lie —se rió—. ¿No te ha dicho Sasuke–kun que es músico?

—Lie —entrecerré los ojos antes de mirarle —. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido.

Obito–san arqueó las cejas como muestra de su confusión.

— Sasuke puede hacerlo todo, ¿ne? —le expliqué.

Neji se rió con disimulo e Obito–san le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

—Espero que no hayas estado alardeando... Es de mala educación —lo riñó.

—Sólo un poco —Sasuke–teme rió de buen grado, el rostro de Obito–san se suavizó al oírlo y ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuyo significado no comprendí, aunque la faz de Obito–san parecía casi petulante.

—De hecho —rectifiqué —, se ha mostrado demasiado modesto, dattebayo.

—Bueno, toca para el —lo animó Obito–san.

—Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación —objetó Sasuke–teme.

—Cada regla tiene su excepción —le replicó.

—Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije, sin que nadie me hubiera pedido mi opinión.

—Entonces, decidido.

Obito–san empujó hacia el piano a Sasuke–teme, que tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el banco. Me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.

Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierto del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción.

Sasuke–teme me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:

— ¿Te gusta, usuratonkachi?

— ¿Tú has escrito esto, teme? —dije entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.

Asintió.

—Es la favorita de Obito.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, dobe?

—Me siento extremadamente insignificante, dattebayo.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba.

—Tú inspiraste ésta, kitsune —dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.

No me salieron las palabras.

—Les gustas, dobe, ya lo sabes —dijo con tono coloquial —. Sobre todo a Obito.

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.

— ¿Adónde han ido?

—Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.

Suspiré.

—Les gusto, pero Karin y Suigetsu... —dejé la frase sin concluir porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo expresar mis dudas.

Sasuke–teme torció el gesto.

—No te preocupes por Karin, usuratonkachi —insistió con su persuasiva mirada —. Cambiará de opinión.

Fruncí los labios con escepticismo.

— ¿Y Suigetsu?

—Bueno, opina que soy un lunático, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Karin.

— ¿Qué le perturba, dattebayo? —inquirí, no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Karin es la que más se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.

— ¿Karin tiene celos de mí? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Intenté imaginarme un universo en el que alguien como Karin tuviera alguna posible razón para sentir celos de alguien como yo, digo, era inmortal, hermosa, y fuerte.

—Eres humano, dobe —Sasuke–teme se encogió de hombros —. Es lo que ella también desearía ser.

—Vaya —musité, aún aturdido —. En cuanto a Neji...

—En realidad, eso es culpa mía, usuratonkachi —me explicó —. Ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Lo previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

Pensé en la razón de esa instrucción y me estremecí.

— ¿Y Obito–san y Kakashi–sensei...? —continué rápidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta.

—Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Obito no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era muy joven cuando Kakashi me convirtió... Está entusiasmado. Se ahoga de satisfacción cada vez que te toco.

—Hinata–chan parece muy... entusiasta, dattebayo.

—Hinata tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas, usuratonkachi —murmuró con los labios repentinamente contraídos.

—Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿hontou?

Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Sasuke–teme comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no.

— ¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Kakashi–sensei?

Sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse.

—Te has dado cuenta, dobe, ¿hontou?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Naturalmente, teme.

Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Quería informarme de ciertas noticias... No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

— ¿Lo harás, dattebayo?

—Tengo que hacerlo, usuratonkachi, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.

— ¿Qué sucede, teme?

—En sí mismo, nada malo. Hinata acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

— ¿Visita?

—Hai, bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por supuesto. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

Me estremecí.

— ¡Por fin, una reacción racional, dobe! —murmuró —. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo la espaciosa estancia. Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—No es lo que esperabas, ¿hontou? —inquirió muy ufano.

—Lie —admití.

—No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti, usuratonkachi! —prosiguió con malicia.

Ignoré su broma.

—Es tan luminoso, tan despejado, dattebayo.

Se puso más serio al responder:

—Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.

Sasuke–teme seguía tocando la canción, mi canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.

—Arigatou —susurré.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me las enjugué, avergonzado.

Rozó la comisura de mis ojos para atrapar una lágrima que se me había escapado. Alzó el dedo y examinó la gota con ademán inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad tal que no pude estar seguro de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

Lo miré de manera intuitiva, y Sasuke–teme sostuvo mí mirada un prolongado momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa, dobe?

— ¿Nada de ataúdes, teme? —me quise asegurar.

El sarcasmo de mi voz no logró ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad que me embargaba. Se echó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me alejó del piano.

—Nada de ataúdes, usuratonkachi —me prometió.

Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

—La habitación de Karin y Suigetsu... El despacho de Kakashi... —Hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Hinata...

Sasuke–teme hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza.

Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, dobe, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

—Debe de ser muy antigua, dattebayo —aventuré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué conservan esto aquí, teme?

—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al tousan de Kakashi.

— ¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? —sugerí dubitativamente.

—Lie. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

No estaba seguro de si mi cara delataba sorpresa, pero, sólo por si acaso, continué mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectué el cálculo de memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, usuratonkachi? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Kakashi–sensei? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz e ignorando su pregunta.

—Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —contestó Sasuke–teme. Lo miré de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.

Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba:

—Kakashi nació en Kumo, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común.

No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Sasuke–teme me sometía al informarme:

—Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su kaasan murió al alumbrarlo a él. Su tousan era un fanático. Creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución y partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros.

Me quedé aún más quieto ante la mención de esa palabra. Estaba seguro de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa.

—Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.

»El pastor colocó a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo mayor. Al principio, Kakashi fue una decepción. No se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su tousan. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivir.

—La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Kakashi había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Sasuke–teme fue más breve y sombría —. Al final, apareció uno.

»Debía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Kakashi lo oyó cómo avisaba a los otros cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío — Sasuke–teme hablaba con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el oído para comprender las palabras —. Luego, corrió por las calles y Kakashi, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Kakashi piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Kakashi sangrando en la calle.

Hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.

—Kakashi sabía lo que haría su tousan: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Kakashi actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.

»Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.

— ¿Estás bien, dobe?—preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré, y, aunque me mordí el labio dubitativo, debió de ver la curiosidad reluciendo en mis ojos.

—Espero —dijo con una sonrisa —que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme, usuratonkachi.

—Unas cuantas, teme.

Al sonreír, Sasuke–teme dejó entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigió de vuelta al vestíbulo, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró.

—En ese caso, ikimashou, dobe —me animó —. Te lo voy a mostrar.

 **Vocabulario**

 **Lie: no**

 **Hai: si**

 **Arigatou: gracias**

 **Naze: por que**

 **Daijoubu: estoy bien**

 **Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?**

 **Onegai: por favor**

 **Hontou: verdad**

 **Yokatta: de acuerdo**

 **Ikimashou: vamos**

 **Sugoi: increíble**

 **Konnichiwa: Hola (a partir de las 9am)**

 **Okaeri: Bienvenido.**

 **Tousan: padre**

 **Kaasan: madre**

 **Niisan: hermano**

 **Sensei: profesor, doctor.**

 **Oyabin: jefe**

 **Kareshi: novio**

 **Kirei: precioso/a, hermoso/a**

 **Kuma: oso**

 **Kumo: (Londres) la aldea las nubes, me pareció adecuado nacer allí para Kakashi, por el Raikiri, visto que el Raikage el mismo elemento.**

 **Hiyayakko: plato de tofu frio.**


	17. Kakashi

Kakashi

.

.

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho de Kakashi–sensei. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.

—Adelante —nos invitó la voz de Kakashi–sensei.

Sasuke–teme abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto fuera de una biblioteca.

Kakashi–sensei se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía en las manos. El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un decano de la facultad, sólo que Kakashi–sensei parecía demasiado joven para encajar en el papel.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —nos preguntó con tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Quería enseñarle a Naru un poco de nuestra historia —contestó Sasuke–teme —. Bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.

—No pretendíamos molestarte, dattebayo —me disculpé.

—En absoluto. ¿Por dónde van a comenzar?

—Por los cuadros —contestó Sasuke–teme mientras me ponía con suavidad la mano sobre el hombro y me hacía girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar.

Cada vez que me tocaba, incluso aunque fuera por casualidad, mi corazón reaccionaba de forma audible. Resultaba de lo más embarazoso en presencia de Kakashi–sensei.

La pared hacia la que nos habíamos vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores —unos muy vivos y otros de apagados monocromos —en lugar de estanterías. Busqué un motivo oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontré nada después de mi apresurado examen.

Sasuke–teme me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dejó delante de un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso —lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras similares a minúsculas catedrales —dominaba el primer plano.

—Kumo hacia 1650 —comentó.

—El Kumo de mi juventud —añadió Kakashi–sensei a medio metro detrás de nosotros. Me estremecí. No lo había oído aproximarse. Sasuke–teme me apretó la mano.

— ¿Le vas a contar la historia? —inquirió Sasuke–teme.

Me retorcí un poco para ver la reacción de Kakashi–sensei. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo haría —replicó —, pero de hecho llego tarde. Han telefoneado del hospital esta mañana. Senju–sensei se ha tomado un día de permiso. Además, te conoces la historia tan bien como yo —añadió, dirigiendo a Sasuke–teme una gran sonrisa.

Resultaba difícil asimilar una combinación tan extraña: las preocupaciones del día a día de un sensei de pueblo en mitad de una conversación sobre sus primeros días en el Kumo del siglo XVII.

También desconcertaba saber que hablaba en voz alta sólo en deferencia hacia mí.

Kakashi–sensei abandonó la estancia después de destinarme otra cálida y tranquila sonrisa. Me quedé mirando el pequeño cuadro de la ciudad natal de Kakashi–sensei durante un buen rato. Finalmente, volví los ojos hacia Sasuke–teme, que estaba observándome, y le pregunté:

— ¿Qué sucedió luego, teme? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando comprendió lo que le había pasado, dattebayo?

Volvió a estudiar las pinturas y miré para saber qué imagen atraía su interés ahora. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tamaño y colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.

—Cuando supo que se había convertido —prosiguió en voz baja —, se rebeló contra su condición, intentó destruirse, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir.

— ¿Cómo?

No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras se abrieron paso a través de mi estupor.

—Se arrojó desde grandes alturas —me explicó Sasuke–teme con voz impasible —, e intentó ahogarse en el océano, pero en esa nueva vida era joven y muy fuerte. Resulta sorprendente que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo...de alimentarse... cuando era aún tan inexperto. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía tal repulsión hacia lo que era que tuvo la fuerza para intentar matarse de hambre.

— ¿Es eso posible, dattebayo? —inquirí con voz débil.

—Lie, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos.

Abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Sasuke–teme comenzó a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer.

—De modo que su hambre crecía y al final se debilitó. Se alejó cuanto pudo de toda población humana al detectar que su fuerza de voluntad también se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, estuvo vagabundeando de noche en busca de los lugares más solitarios, maldiciéndose.

»Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a su escondrijo. La sed le había vuelto tan salvaje que los atacó sin pensarlo. Recuperó las fuerzas y comprendió que había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido venado en su anterior vida? Podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se halló a sí mismo.

«Comenzó a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre había sido inteligente y ávido de aprender. Ahora tenía un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el día. Se marchó a Kiri a nado y...

— ¿Nadó hasta Kiri, dattebayo?

—Usuratonkachi, nadar es fácil para nosotros...

—Todo es fácil para _ti_ , teme engreído —me quejé.

Me aguardó con expresión arrogante y divertida.

—No volveré a interrumpirte otra vez, lo prometo.

Rió entre dientes con aire misterioso y terminó la frase:

—Es fácil porque, técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.

—Tú...

—Lie, lie, lo has prometido —se rió y me puso con suavidad el helado dedo en los labios —. ¿Quieres oír la historia o no, dobe?

—No me puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no diga nada, teme —mascullé contra su dedo.

Levantó la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi cuello. Mi corazón se desbocó, pero perseveré.

— ¿No necesitas respirar, dattebayo? —exigí saber.

—No, no es una necesidad —se encogió de hombros —. Sólo un hábito.

— ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar _sin respirar_ , dattebayo?

—Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. La privación del sentido del olfato resulta un poco incómoda.

—Un poco incómoda —repetí.

No prestaba atención a mis expresiones, pero hubo algo en ellas que le ensombreció el ánimo. La mano le colgó a un costado y se quedó inmóvil, mirándome con gran intensidad. El silencio se prolongó y sus facciones siguieron tan inmóviles como una piedra.

— ¿Qué ocurre, teme? —susurré mientras le acariciaba el rostro helado.

Sus facciones se suavizaron ante mi roce y suspiró.

—Sigo a la espera de que pase, usuratonkachi.

— ¿A que pase el qué, dattebayo?

—Sé que en algún momento, habrá algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejarás de mí entre alaridos —esbozó una media sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran serios —. No voy a detenerte, dobe. Quiero que suceda, porque quiero que estés a salvo. Y aun así, quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son imposibles de conciliar...

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras contemplaba mi rostro, a la espera.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado, teme —le prometí.

—Ya lo veremos, usuratonkachi —contestó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno, continuemos... Kakashi se marchó a Kiri a nado.

Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también la más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas, llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras de la mitología o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún otro significado.

—Kakashi nadó hacia Kiri y continuó por El país del Agua y sus universidades. De noche estudió música, ciencias, medicina y encontró su vocación y su penitencia en salvar vidas —su expresión se tornó sobrecogida, casi reverente —. No sé describir su lucha de forma adecuada. Kakashi necesitó dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora sin sufrimiento. Obtiene una gran paz de espíritu allí, en el hospital...

Sasuke–teme se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareció recordar su intención. Dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que teníamos delante con el dedo.

—Estudió en Daichi cuando descubrió que allí había otros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas.

Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados.

—Los amigos de Kakashi fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para los grandes prodigios de la pintura. A menudo los representaban como dioses —rió entre dientes —. Madara, Orochimaru, Danzou —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos —, los patrones nocturnos de las artes.

— ¿Qué fue de ellos, dattebayo? —pregunté en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de la tela.

—Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios —se encogió de hombros —. Kakashi sólo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarlo de aquella aversión a su «fuente natural de alimentación». Ellos intentaron persuadirlo y él a ellos, en vano. Llegados a ese punto, Kakashi decidió probar suerte viajando por el mundo. Soñaba con hallar a otros como él. Ya sabes, estaba muy solo.

«Transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Comenzó a practicar la medicina. Pero rehuía el ansiado compañerismo al no poderse arriesgar a un exceso de confianza.

«Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Tamiko cuando golpeó la pandemia de chakra no virus. Lo había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba si hacerlo o no, ya que él mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se había convertido. Además, se había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que se la habían robado a él. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo cuando me encontró. No había esperanza para mí. Me habían dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Había asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabía que estaba solo en el mundo, y decidió intentarlo...

Ahora, cuando dejó la frase inacabada, su voz era apenas un susurro. Me pregunté qué imágenes ocuparían su mente en ese instante, ¿los recuerdos de Kakashi–sensei o los suyos? Esperé sin hacer ruido.

Una angelical sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Y así es como se cerró el círculo —concluyó.

—Entonces, ¿siempre has estado con Kakashi–sensei, dattebayo?

—Casi siempre.

Me puso la mano en la cintura con suavidad y me arrastró con él mientras cruzaba la puerta. Me volví a mirar los cuadros de la pared, preguntándome si alguna vez llegaría a oír el resto de las historias.

Sasuke–teme no dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo, de modo que pregunté:

— ¿Casi?

Suspiró. Parecía renuente a responder.

—Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de... nacer... o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo, dobe. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

— ¿De verdad?

Estaba mucho más intrigado que asustado, que es como debería estar.

Y él lo sabía. Vagamente me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos al siguiente tramo de escaleras, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención a cuanto me rodeaba.

— ¿No te causa repulsión, usuratonkachi?

—Lie.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Supongo que... suena razonable, dattebayo.

Soltó una carcajada más fuerte que las anteriores. Ahora nos encontrábamos en lo más alto de las escaleras, en otro vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera.

—Gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento —susurró —. Ésa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Kakashi... Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida.

Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible.

Me estremecí al imaginar con claridad lo que describía: el callejón de noche, la chica atemorizada, el hombre siniestro detrás de ella y Sasuke–teme de caza, terrible y glorioso como un joven dios, imparable. ¿Le estaría agradecida la chica o se asustaría más que antes?

—Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Kakashi y Obito. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a la última puerta del vestíbulo.

—Mi habitación, dobe —me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.

Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Sasuke–teme estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

— ¿Para conseguir una buena acústica, dattebayo? —aventuré.

Sasuke–teme rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música de jazz, pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.

— ¿Cómo los clasificas, dattebayo? —pregunté con curiosidad al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.

No me estaba prestando atención. Infle los mofletes algo disgustado.

—Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contestó con aire distraído.

Al darme la vuelta, lo vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, teme?

—Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. _Me gusta_ —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente —. Me hace feliz.

—Me alegro, dattebayo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.

Pero entonces, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi expresión, su sonrisa se apagó y su frente se pobló de arrugas.

—Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo —supuse —, gritando espantado, ¿hontou?

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.

—Lamento estropearte la ilusión, teme, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, dattebayo —con toda naturalidad, le mentí —: De hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.

Se detuvo y arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y traviesa recorrió su rostro.

—No deberías haber dicho eso, _de veras_ , usuratonkachi.

Sasuke–teme emitió un sordo gruñido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al curvarse hacia atrás. De repente, su cuerpo cambió, se había agachado, tenso como un león a punto de acometer.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, me aparté de él.

—No deberías haberlo dicho, dobe.

No lo vi saltar hacia mí, fue demasiado rápido. De repente me encontré en el aire y luego caímos sobre el sofá, que golpeó contra la pared por el impacto. Sus brazos formaron una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas sentí el zarandeo, pero seguía respirando agitadamente cuando intenté ponerme en pie.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías, kitsune? —preguntó juguetón.

—Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador, dattebayo —repliqué. El jadeo de mi voz estropeó algo el sarcasmo de mi respuesta.

—Mucho mejor, dobe —aprobó.

—Esto... —forcejeé —. ¿Me puedes bajar ya, teme?

Se limitó a reírse.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.

Me debatí para liberarme, pero Sasuke–teme se limitó a dejar que pudiera sentarme de forma más convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vestíbulo a Hinata–chan y a Neji detrás de ella. Me puse colorado, pero Sasuke–teme parecía a gusto.

—Adelante —contestó Sasuke–teme, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.

Hinata–chan no pareció hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Caminó —casi bailó, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos —hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Neji, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un poco sorprendido. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Sasuke–teme y me pregunté si estaba tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.

—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Naru–chan —anunció Hinata–chan —, y veníamos a ver si lo podíamos compartir.

Me puse rígido durante un instante, hasta que me percaté de la gran sonrisa de Sasuke–teme. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Hinata–chan o a mi reacción.

—No creo que haya bastante para compartir —replicó sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.

—De hecho —dijo Neji, sonriendo a su pesar cuando entró en la habitación —, Hinata anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Suigetsu quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?

Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me desconcertaba el contexto; aunque Hinata–chan era más fiable que el hombre del tiempo.

Los ojos de Sasuke–teme se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.

—Traerías a Naru–chan, por supuesto —añadió Hinata–chan jovialmente. Había creído atisbar la rápida mirada que Neji le lanzaba.

— ¿Quieres ir, usuratonkachi?—me preguntó Sasuke–teme con cariño, quitándome un mechón de la frente.

—Claro, teme —no podía negarle nada a un rostro como ése —. Eh, ¿adónde vamos, dattebayo?

—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón—me prometió.

— ¿Necesitaré un paraguas?

Los tres rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.

— ¿Lo va a necesitar? —preguntó Neji a Hinata–chan.

—Lie —estaba segura —. La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque debería de estar bastante seco.

—En ese caso, perfecto.

El entusiasmo de la voz de Neji fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo mismo me descubrí más curioso que aterrado.

—Vamos a ver si Kakashi quiere venir.

Hinata–chan se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.

—Como si no lo supieras —le dijo Neji burlonamente.

Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Neji se las arregló para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.

— ¿A qué vamos a jugar, teme? —quise saber.

—Tú vas a mirar, dobe —aclaró Sasuke–teme —. Nosotros jugaremos al béisbol.

Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo.

— ¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol, dattebayo?

—Es el pasatiempo de los Uchiha, usuratonkachi —me replicó con burlona solemnidad.

Vocabulario

Lie: no.

Hai: si.

Hontou: verdad.

Yokatta: De acuerdo


	18. El partido

El partido

.

.

Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar cuando Sasuke–teme dobló la esquina para entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento, no había albergado duda alguna de que me acompañaría las pocas horas de interludio hasta el partido que iba a pasar en el mundo real.

Entonces vi el coche marrón, un Ford desvencijado, aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de Minato, y oí a Sasuke–teme mascullar algo ininteligible con voz sorda y áspera.

Sabaku no Gaara estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su kaasan, al abrigo de la lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Karura–basan se mostraba tan impasible como la piedra mientras Sasuke–teme aparcaba el monovolumen en el bordillo. Gaara clavaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresión mortificada.

—Esto... —la voz baja de Sasuke–teme sonaba furiosa —. Esto es pasarse de la raya.

— ¿Han venido a avisarle a Minato, dattebayo? —aventuré, más horrorizado que enfadado.

Sasuke–teme asintió con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Karura–basan a través de la lluvia.

Se me aflojaron las piernas de alivio al saber que Minato no había llegado aún.

—Déjame arreglarlo a mí, teme —sugerí, ansioso al ver la oscura mirada llena de odio de Sasuke–teme.

Para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo.

—Quizás sea lo mejor, usuratonkachi, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe nada.

Me molestó un poco la palabra «chico».

—Gaara no es mucho más joven que yo, dattebayo —le recordé.

Entonces, me miró, y su ira desapareció repentinamente.

—Sí, ya lo sé, dobe—me aseguró con una sonrisa de lado.

Suspiré y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir, usuratonkachi —ordenó —. Volveré hacia el atardecer.

— ¿Quieres llevarte el coche, dattebayo? —pregunté mientras me cuestionaba cómo le iba a explicar su falta a Minato.}

Sasuke–teme puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo _llegar_ a casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme este coche, dobe.

—No tienes por qué irte, teme —dije con pena.

Sonrió al ver mi expresión abatida.

—He de hacerlo, usuratonkachi —lanzó a los Sabaku no una mirada sombría —. Una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparar a Minato para presentarle a tu nuevo kareshi.

Esbozó una de sus sonrisas de lado.

—Arigatou gozaimashita, dattebayo —refunfuñé.

Sonrió otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.

—Volveré pronto—me prometió.

Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se inclinó para besarme rápidamente justo debajo del borde de la mandíbula.

El corazón se me desbocó alocado y yo también eché una mirada al porche. El rostro de Karura–basan ya no estaba tan impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.

— _Pronto_ —remarqué, al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda conforme me apresuraba hacia la tenue luz del porche.

— Konnichiwa, Karura–basan. Konnichiwa, Gaara —los saludé con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz —. Minato se ha marchado para todo el día, espero que no lleven esperándole mucho tiempo, dattebayo.

—No mucho —contestó Karura–basan con tono apagado; sus ojos verdes me traspasaron —. Solo queríamos traerle esto —señaló la bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba en el regazo.

—Arigatou —le dije, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser —. ¿Por qué no entran un momento y se secan, dattebayo?

Intenté mostrarme indiferente al intenso escrutinio de Karura–basan mientras abría la puerta y les hacía señas para que me siguieran.

—Dámelo, dattebayo —le ofrecí mientras me giraba para cerrar la puerta y echar una última mirada a Sasuke–teme, que seguía a la espera, completamente inmóvil y con aspecto solemne.

—Deberías ponerlo en el frigorífico —comentó Karura–basan mientras me tendía la bolsa —. Es pescado frito casero, el favorito de Minato. En el frigorífico estará más seco.

Karura–basan se encogió de hombros.

—Arigatou—repetí, aunque ahora lo agradecía de corazón —. Ando en busca de nuevas recetas para el pescado y seguro que traerá más esta noche a casa, dattebayo.

— ¿Se ha ido de pesca otra vez? —Preguntó Karura–basan con un sutil destello en la mirada —. ¿Allí abajo, donde siempre? Quizá me acerque a saludarlo.

—Lie —mentí rápidamente, endureciendo la expresión —. Se ha ido a un sitio nuevo..., y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Se percató del cambio operado en mi expresión y se quedó pensativo.

—Gaa–kun —dijo sin dejar de observarme —. ¿Por qué no vas al coche y traes el nuevo cuadro de Temari–chan? Se lo dejaré a Minato también.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Gaara, con voz malhumorada.

Lo miré, pero tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con gesto contrariado.

—Creo haberlo visto en el maletero, a lo mejor tienes que rebuscar un poco.

Gaara se encaminó hacia la lluvia arrastrando los pies.

Karura–basan y yo nos encaramos en silencio. Después de unos segundos, el silencio se hizo embarazoso, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Oí el chirrido de las ruedas mojadas de su silla mientras me seguía.

Empujé la bolsa dentro del estante más alto del frigorífico, ya atestado, y me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. Su rostro de rasgos delicados era inescrutable.

—Minato no va a volver hasta dentro de un buen rato, dattebayo —espeté con tono casi grosero.

Karura–basan asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias otra vez por el pescado frito —repetí.

Continuó asintiendo, yo suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Pareció darse cuenta de que yo había dado por finalizada nuestra pequeña charla.

—Naru–chan —comenzó, y luego dudó.

Esperé.

—Naru–chan —volvió a decir —, Minato es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hai.

—Me he dado cuenta de que estás con uno de los Uchiha.

Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz dulce y maternal.

—Hai —repetí de manera cortante.

Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Llevas razón, no es asunto tuyo, dattebayo.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Uchiha goza de mala reputación en la reserva.

—La verdad es que estaba al tanto —le expliqué con voz seca; aquello la sorprendió —. Sin embargo, esa reputación podría ser inmerecida, ¿ne? Que yo sepa, los Uchiha nunca han puesto el pie en la reserva, dattebayo, ¿o sí?

Me percaté de que se detenía en seco ante la escasa sutileza de mi alusión al acuerdo que vinculaba y protegía a su clan.

—Es cierto —admitió, mirándome con prevención —. Pareces, bien informado sobre los Uchiha, más de lo que esperaba.

—Quizás incluso más que tú, dattebayo —dije, mirándola desde mi altura.

Frunció los gruesos labios mientras lo encajaba.

—Podría ser —concedió, aunque un brillo de astucia iluminaba sus ojos —. ¿Está Minato tan bien informado?

Había encontrado el punto débil de mi defensa.

—A Minato le gusta mucho los Uchiha —me salí por la tangente, y ella percibió con claridad mi movimiento evasivo. No parecía muy satisfecha, pero tampoco sorprendida.

—O sea, que no es asunto mío, pero quizás sí de Minato.

—Sí creo que incumbe o no a mi tousan, también es sólo asunto mío, dattebayo. ¿Yokatta?

Me pregunté si habría captado la idea a pesar de mis esfuerzos por embarullarlo todo y no decir nada comprometedor. Parecía que sí. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio mientras Karura–basan reflexionaba sobre el tema.

—Hai —se rindió finalmente —. Imagino que es asunto tuyo.

—Arigatou, Karura–basan, dattebayo —suspiré aliviado.

—Piensa bien lo que haces, Naru–chan —me urgió maternalmente.

—Yokatta —respondí con rapidez.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Lo que quería decir es que dejaras de hacer lo que haces.

La miré a los ojos, llenos de sincera preocupación por mí, y no se me ocurrió ninguna contestación. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe y me sobresalté con el ruido.

A Gaara le precedió su voz quejumbrosa:

—No había ninguna pintura en el coche.

Apareció por la esquina de la cocina con los hombros mojados por la lluvia y el cabello chorreante.

—Humm —sonrió dulcemente Karura–basan, separándose de mí súbitamente y girando la silla para encarar a su hijo —. Supongo que me lo dejé en casa.

—Estupendo.

Gaara levantó los ojos al cielo de forma teatral.

—Bueno, Naru–chan, dile a Minato... — Karura–basan se detuvo antes de continuar —, que hemos pasado por aquí, ¿hai?

—Lo haré, dattebayo —murmuré.

Gaara estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Pero nos vamos ya?

—Minato va a llegar tarde —explicó Karura–basan con dulzura al tiempo que hacía rodar las ruedas de la silla y sobrepasaba a Gaara.

—Vaya —Gaara parecía molesto —. Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te veré otro día, Naru.

—Claro —afirmé.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió Karura–basan; no le contesté.

Gaara ayudó a su kaasan a salir por la puerta. Los despedí con un ligero movimiento del brazo mientras contemplaba mi coche, ahora vacío, con atención. Cerré la puerta antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista.

Permanecí de pie en la entrada durante un minuto, escuchando el sonido del coche mientras daba marcha atrás y se alejaba. Me quedé allí, a la espera de que se me pasaran la irritación y la angustia. Cuando al fin conseguí relajarme un poco, subí las escaleras para cambiarme la ropa que me había puesto para salir.

Me probé un par de remeras, no muy seguro de qué debía esperar de esta noche. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que ocurriría que lo que acababa de suceder perdió todo interés para mí. Ahora que me encontraba lejos de la influencia de Neji y Sasuke–teme intenté convencerme de que lo que había pasado no me debía asustar. Deseché rápidamente la idea de ponerme otro conjunto y elegí una vieja camisa de color naranja y unos vaqueros, ya que, de todos modos, llevaría puesto el impermeable toda la noche.

Sonó el teléfono y eché a correr escaleras abajo para responder. Sólo había una voz que quería oír; cualquier otra me molestaría. Pero imaginé que si él hubiera querido hablar conmigo, probablemente sólo habría tenido que materializarse en mi habitación.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté sin aliento.

— ¿Naru? Soy yo —dijo Yagura.

—Ah, Konnichiwa, Yagu–chan —luché durante unos momentos para descender de nuevo a la realidad. Me parecía que habían pasado meses en vez de días desde la última vez que hablé con él —. ¿Qué tal te fue en el baile, dattebayo?

— ¡Me lo pasé genial! —grito Yagura, que, sin necesidad de más invitación, se embarcó en una descripción pormenorizada de la noche pasada. Murmuré unos cuantos «humm» y «ah» en los momentos adecuados, pero me costaba concentrarme. Yagura, Kiba, el baile y el instituto se me antojaban extrañamente irrelevantes en esos momentos. Mis ojos volvían una y otra vez hacia la ventana, intentando juzgar el grado de luz real a través de las nubes espesas.

— ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho, Naru? —me preguntó Yagu–chan, irritado.

—Gomen, ¿nani?

— ¡Te he dicho que Kiba me besó! ¿Lo puedes creer?

—Eso es estupendo, Yagura.

— ¿Y qué hiciste tú ayer? —me desafió Yagura, todavía molesto por mi falta de atención. O quizás estaba enfadado porque no le había preguntado por los detalles.

—No mucho, la verdad. Sólo di un paseo por ahí para disfrutar del sol, dattebayo.

Oí entrar el coche de Minato en el garaje.

—Oye, ¿y has sabido algo de Uchiha Sasuke–kun?

La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo y escuché a Minato avanzar dando tropezones cerca de las escaleras, mientras guardaba el aparejo de pesca.

—Humm —dudé, sin saber qué más contarle.

— ¡Tadaima, tengoku!, ¿estás ahí? —me saludó Minato al entrar en la cocina. Le devolví el saludo por señas.

Yagu–chan oyó su voz.

—Ah, vaya, ha llegado tu tousan. No importa, hablamos mañana. Nos vemos en Trigonometría.

—Nos vemos, Yagu–chan —le respondí y luego colgué.

— Konnichiwa, touchan —dije mientras él se lavaba las manos en el fregadero —. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la pesca?

—Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador.

—Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Karura–basan trajo pescado frito casero esta tarde, dattebayo —dije con alegría.

—Ah, ¿eso hizo? —los ojos de Minato se iluminaron —. Es mi favorito.

Se lavó mientras yo preparaba la cena. No tardamos mucho en sentarnos a la mesa y cenar en silencio. Minato disfrutaba de su comida, y entretanto yo me preguntaba desesperadamente cómo cumplir mi misión, esforzándome por hallar la manera de abordar el tema.

— ¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación.

—Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa —en realidad, sólo había sido la última parte de la tarde. Intenté mantener mi voz animada, pero sentía un vacío en el estómago —. Y esta mañana estuve en la casa de los Uchiha, dattebayo.

Minato dejó caer los palillos.

— ¿La casa de Uchiha–sensei?—inquirió atónito.

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.

—Hai.

— ¿A qué fuiste allí?

Aún no había levantado los palillos.

—Bueno, tenía una especie de cita con Uchiha Sasuke esta noche, y él quería presentarme a sus padres, dattebayo... ¿Touchan?

Parecía como si Minato estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma.

—Touchan, ¿estás bien?

—Estás saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke —tronó.

 _Oh, oh._

—Pensaba que te gustaban los Uchiha, dattebayo —le dije con una ceja levantada.

—Es demasiado mayor para ti —empezó a despotricar.

—Los dos vamos al instituto, dattebayo —lo corregí, aunque desde luego llevaba más razón de la que hubiera podido soñar.

—Espera... —hizo una pausa —. ¿Cuál de ellos es Sanosuke?

— _Sasuke_ es el más joven, el de pelo negro-azulado, dattebayo.

 _El más hermoso, el más divino_..., pensé en mi fuero interno.

—Ah, ya, eso está... —se debatía — mejor. No me gusta la pinta del grandote. Seguro que será un buen varón y todo eso, pero parece demasiado... maduro para ti. ¿Y este Sanosuke es tu kareshi?

—Se llama Sasuke, touchan, dattebayo —dije con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Y lo es?

—Algo así, supongo, dattebayo.

—Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba ningún varón del pueblo —al verlo tomar de nuevo los palillos empecé a pensar que había pasado lo peor.

—Bueno, Sasuke no vive en el pueblo, touchan.

Me miró con displicencia mientras masticaba.

—Y de todos modos —continué —, estamos empezando todavía, dattebayo. No me hagas pasar un mal rato con todo ese sermón sobre kareshis y tal, ¿yokatta?

— ¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?

—Llegará dentro de unos minutos, dattebayo.

— ¿Adonde te va a llevar?

—Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, ¿yokatta? —Gruñí en voz alta inflando los mofletes —. Vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia, dattebayo.

Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.

— ¿Que _tú_ vas a jugar al béisbol?

—Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo —dije rascándome la nuca mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese varón —comentó mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejara en paz.

Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la casa. Pegué un salto en la silla y empecé a fregar los platos.

—Deja los platos, ya los lavaré yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.

Sonó el timbre y Minato se dirigió a abrir la puerta; lo seguí a un paso.

No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Sasuke–teme estaba de pie, aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

—Entra, Sasuke–kun.

Respiré aliviado al ver que Minato no se había equivocado con el nombre.

—Arigatou, Namikaze–oyabin —dijo él con voz respetuosa.

—Entra y llámame Minato. Ven, dame la cazadora.

—Arigatou.

—Siéntate aquí, Sasuke–kun.

Hice una mueca.

Sasuke–teme se sentó con un ágil movimiento en la única silla que había, obligándome a sentarme al lado de Namikaze–oyabin en el sofá. Le lancé una mirada envenenada y él me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Minato.

—Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi niño a ver un partido de béisbol.

El que llueva a cántaros y esto no sea ningún impedimento para hacer deporte al aire libre sólo ocurre aquí, en Konoha.

—Hai, ésa es la idea —no pareció sorprendido de que le hubiera contado a mi tousan la verdad. Aunque también podría haber estado escuchando, claro.

—Bueno, eso es llevarlo a tu terreno, supongo ¿ne?

Minato rió y Sasuke–teme se unió a él.

—Estupendo —me levanté —. Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa, dattebayo. Vámonos.

Volví al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.

—No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Naru.

—No se preocupe Minato–san, lo traeré temprano —prometió Sasuke–teme.

—Cuidarás de mi niño, ¿hontou?

Refunfuñé, pero me ignoraron.

—Le prometo que estará a salvo conmigo.

Minato no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de Sasuke–teme, ya que cada palabra quedaba impregnada de ella.

Salí enfadado. Ambos rieron y Sasuke–teme me siguió.

Me paré en seco en el porche. Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

Minato dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

—Pónganse los cinturones —advirtió.

Sasuke–teme me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Calculé la distancia hasta el asiento y me preparé para saltar. Sasuke–teme suspiró y me alzó con una sola mano. Esperaba que Minato no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Mientras regresaba al lado del conductor, a un paso normal, humano, intenté ponerme el cinturón, pero había demasiadas hebillas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, teme? —le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta.

—Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa, usuratonkachi.

—Oh, oh.

Intenté encontrar los sitios donde se tenían que enganchar todas aquellas hebillas, pero iba demasiado despacio. Sasuke–teme volvió a suspirar y se puso a ayudarme. Me alegraba de que la lluvia fuera tan espesa como para que Minato no pudiera ver nada con claridad desde el porche. Eso quería decir que no estaba dándose cuenta de cómo las manos de Sasuke–teme se deslizaban por mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca. Dejé de intentar ayudarlo y me concentré en no hiperventilar.

Sasuke–teme giró la llave y el motor arrancó; al fin nos alejamos de la casa.

—Esto es... humm... ¡Vaya _pedazo_ de Jeep que tienes, teme!

Él solo rodo los ojos en respuesta.

—Es de Suigetsu, dobe. Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino.

— ¿Dónde guardan este tanque, dattebayo?

—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.

— ¿No te vas a poner el cinturón?

Me lanzó una mirada incrédula.

Entonces caí en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Correr _todo_ el camino? O sea, ¿que una parte sí la vamos a hacer corriendo, dattebayo?

Mi voz se elevó varias octavas y él sonrió ampliamente.

—No serás tú quien corra, usuratonkachi.

—Me voy a _marear,_ dattebayo.

—Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien, dobe.

Me mordí el labio, intentando luchar contra el pánico.

Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Lo miré sorprendido.

—Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó.

—Pero, ¿bien o mal? —pregunté con precaución.

—De las dos maneras —suspiró —. Siempre de las dos maneras, usuratonkachi.

Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no sé cómo encontró el camino, pero de algún modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, con más aspecto de un camino forestal que de carretera. La conversación resultó imposible durante un buen rato, dado que yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pilón. Sin embargo, Sasuke–teme parecía disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

—Desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor te espero aquí, dattebayo.

—Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coraje, usuratonkachi? Estuviste estupendo esta mañana.

—Todavía no se me ha olvidado la última vez.

Parecía increíble que aquello sólo hubiera sucedido ayer. Se acercó tan rápidamente a mi lado del coche que apenas pude apreciar una imagen borrosa. Empezó a desatarme el arnés.

—Ya los suelto yo; teme, vete, dattebayo —protesté en vano.

—Humm... —parecía meditar mientras terminaba rápidamente —. Me parece que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria, dobe.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sacó del Jeep y me puso de pie en el suelo. Había ahora apenas un poco de niebla; parecía que Hinata–chan iba a tener razón.

— ¿Forzar mi memoria? ¿Cómo? —pregunté nerviosamente.

—Algo como esto —me miró intensamente, pero con cautela, aunque había una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

Apoyó las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó, obligándome a permanecer aplastado contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.

—Ahora, dime —respiró y fue entonces cuando su efluvio desorganizó todos mis procesos mentales —, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, usuratonkachi?

—Esto, bueno… estamparme contra un árbol y morir —tragué saliva —. Ah, y marearme, dattebayo.

Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

— ¿Sigues preocupado, dobe? —murmuró contra mi piel.

— ¿Hai? —luché para concentrarme —. Me preocupa terminar estampado en los árboles y el mareo, dattebayo.

Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.

— ¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

—Árboles —aspiré aire —. Movimiento, mareo.

Levantó la cabeza para besarme los párpados.

—Usuratonkachi, en realidad, no crees que te vayas a estampar contra un árbol, ¿a qué no?

—Lie, aunque _podría_ —repuse sin mucha confianza. Él ya olía una victoria fácil.

Me besó, descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios.

— ¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un árbol, kitsune?

Sus labios rozaron levemente mi tembloroso labio inferior.

—Lie —respiré. Tenía que haber en mi defensa algo eficaz, pero no conseguía recordarlo.

—Ya ves —sus labios entreabiertos se movían contra los míos —. No hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte, ¿a qué no?

—Lie —suspiré, rindiéndome.

Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos.

Realmente no había excusa para mi comportamiento. Ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico. De cualquier modo, parecía que no podía dejar de comportarme exactamente como lo hice la primera vez. En vez de quedarme quieto, a salvo, mis brazos se alzaron para enroscarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y me quedé de pronto soldado a su cuerpo, duro como la piedra. Suspiré y mis labios se entreabrieron.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, deshaciendo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Kuso, Usuratonkachi! —se desasió jadeando —. ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres!

Me acuclillé, rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, buscando apoyo.

—Eres indestructible, dattebayo —mascullé, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Eso creía antes de conocerte. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —gruñó.

Me arrojó sobre su espalda como hizo la otra vez y vi el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía para comportarse dulcemente. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y busqué seguridad al sujetarme a su cuello con un abrazo casi estrangulador.

—No te olvides de cerrar los ojos —me advirtió severamente.

Hundí la cabeza entre sus omóplatos, por debajo de mi brazo, y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

No podía decir realmente si nos movíamos o no. Sentía la sensación del vuelo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero el movimiento era tan suave que igual hubiéramos podido estar dando un paseo por la acera. Estuve tentado de echar un vistazo, sólo para comprobar si estábamos volando de verdad a través del bosque igual que antes, pero me resistí. No merecía la pena ganarme un mareo tremendo. Me contenté con sentir su respiración acompasada.

No estuve seguro de que habíamos parado de verdad hasta que no alzó el brazo hacia atrás y me tocó el pelo.

—Ya pasó, Naru.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos y era cierto, ya nos habíamos detenido. Medio entumecido, deshice la presa estranguladora sobre su cuerpo y me deslicé al suelo, cayéndome de espaldas.

— ¡Ay! —grité enfadado cuando me golpeé contra el suelo mojado.

Me miró sorprendido; era obvio que no estaba totalmente seguro de si podía reírse a mi costa en esa situación, pero mi expresión desconcertada venció sus reticencias y rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

Me levanté, ignorándolo, y me puse a limpiar de barro y ramitas la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. Eso sólo sirvió para que se riera aún más. Enfadado, empecé a andar a zancadas hacia el bosque.

Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Adónde vas, dobe?

—A ver un partido de béisbol. Ya que tú no pareces interesado en jugar, voy a asegurarme de que los demás se divierten sin ti. Teme engreído.

—Pero si no es por ahí...

Me di la vuelta sin mirarlo, y seguí andando a zancadas en la dirección opuesta. Me atrapó de nuevo.

—No te enfades, usuratonkachi, no he podido evitarlo. Deberías haberte visto la cara —se reía entre dientes, otra vez sin poder contenerse.

—Ah claro, aquí tú eres el único que se puede enfadar, dattebayo ¿no es así teme? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas.

—No estaba enfadado contigo, dobe.

— ¿«Usuratonkachi, eres mi perdición»? —cité amargamente.

— _Eso_ fue simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

Intenté revolverme y alejarme de él una vez más, pero me sujetó rápido.

—Te habías enfadado, dattebayo —insistí.

—Hai.

—Pero si acabas de decir...

—No estaba enfadado _contigo_ , Naru, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —Se había puesto serio de pronto, desaparecido del todo cualquier amago de broma en su expresión —. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, dobe?

— ¿Entender qué, teme? —le exigí, confundido por su rápido cambio de humor, tanto como por sus palabras.

—Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, usuratonkachi ¿cómo podría? Eres tan valiente, tan leal, tan... cálido.

—Entonces, ¿naze? —susurré, recordando los duros modales con los que me había rechazado, que no había podido interpretar salvo como una frustración muy clara, frustración por mi debilidad, mi lentitud, mis desordenadas reacciones humanas...

Me puso las manos cuidadosamente a ambos lados de la cara.

—Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, dobe —dijo dulcemente —. Por la manera en que no dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a mí mismo. Debería ser más fuerte, debería ser capaz de...

Le tapé la boca con la mano.

—No lo digas, dattebayo.

Me tomó de la mano, alejándola de los labios, pero manteniéndola contra su cara.

—Te quiero, usuratonkachi —dijo —. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.

Era la primera vez que me decía que me quería, al menos con tantas palabras. Tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo ya lo creo que sí.

—Ahora, intenta cuidarte, ¿yokatta? —continuó y se inclinó para rozar suavemente sus labios contra los míos.

Me quedé quieto, mostrando dignidad. Entonces, suspiré.

—Le prometiste a Namikaze–oyabin que me llevarías a casa temprano, ¿recuerdas, teme? Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, dattebayo.

—Hai, shounen.

Sonrió melancólicamente y me soltó, aunque se quedó con una de mis manos. Me llevó unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí vi a todos los demás; Obito–san, Suigetsu y Karin, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Neji y Hinata–chan, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Kakashi–sensei estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Obito–san se acercó hacia nosotros y Suigetsu lo siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Karin, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi estómago se agitó incómodo.

— ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Sasuke–kun? —preguntó Obito–san conforme se acercaba.

—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclaró Suigetsu.

Sonreí alegremente a Obito–san.

—Era él, dattebayo.

—Sin querer, Naru resultaba muy cómico en ese momento —explicó rápido Sasuke–teme, intentando apuntarse el tanto. Infle los mofletes mirándole con enojo, el me sonrió con superioridad. Teme engreído.

Hinata–chan había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

—Es la hora —anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

—Raro, ¿a que sí? —dijo Suigetsu con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—Ikimashou...

Hinata–chan tomó a Suigetsu de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo.

Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.

— ¿Te apetece jugar una bola, dobe? —me preguntó Sasuke–teme con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar.

Le sonreí con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ve con los demás, dattebayo!

Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un guepardo que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.

— ¿Bajamos? —inquirió Obito–san con voz suave y melodiosa.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierto. Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí sonriéndole alegremente. Obito–san estaba a un metro escaso de mí y me pregunté si seguía actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompasó su paso al mío, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.

— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos, dattebayo? —le pregunté con curiosidad levantando una ceja.

—Lie, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta —me explicó.

—Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas, dattebayo?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.

—Me recuerdas a mi kaasan —reí, sorprendido, y él se unió a mis risas.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te contó Sasuke–kun que había perdido un bebé?

—Lie —murmuré aturdido, esforzándome por comprender a qué periodo de su vida se estaría refiriendo.

—Hai, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita —suspiró —. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás —añadió con toda naturalidad.

— Sasuke sólo me dijo que te caíste, dattebayo —tartamudeé.

—Ah. Sasuke–kun, siempre tan caballeroso —esbozó una sonrisa —. Sasuke–kun fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo —me sonrió cálidamente —. Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, kokoro —aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios —. Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dolía verle tan solo.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa? —Pregunté, dubitativo otra vez —. ¿Que yo no sea... bueno para él, dattebayo?

—Lie —se quedó pensativo —. Tú eres lo que él quiere. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien —me aseguró, aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación. Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.

En ese momento, Obito–san se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Sasuke–teme estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Kakashi–sensei se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Hinata–chan tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Suigetsu hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Neji se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

—Yokatta —Obito–san habló con voz clara, y supe que Sasuke–teme lo había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado —, batea.

Hinata–chan permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Neji.

— ¿Ha sido un _strike_ , dattebayo? —le pregunté a Obito–san.

—Si no la golpean, es un _strike_ —me contestó.

Neji lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Hinata–chan, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

—Carrera completa, dattebayo —murmuré.

—Espera —dijo Obito–san con cautela, escuchando atento y con la mano alzada.

Suigetsu era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Kakashi–sensei, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta de que Sasuke–teme no estaba.

— _¡Out!_ —cantó Obito–san con su voz clara.

Contemplé con incredulidad cómo Sasuke–teme saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su sonrisa de superioridad.

—Suigetsu–kun será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Obito–san —, pero Sasuke–kun corre al menos igual de rápido.

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incrédulos. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base.

Comprendí el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Neji bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Kakashi–sensei en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Sasuke–teme.

Kakashi–sensei corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Neji, que iba disparado hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca. Preocupado, me incorporé de un salto para ver lo sucedido, pero habían resultado ilesos.

—Están bien —anunció Obito–san con voz tranquila.

El equipo de Suigetsu iba una carrera por delante. Karin se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Suigetsu, cuando Sasuke–teme consiguió el tercer _out_. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, me sonrió de lado mientras me corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente.

— ¿Qué te parece, usuratonkachi? —inquirió.

—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de Béisbol, dattebayo.

—Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces —replicó Sasuke–teme entre risas.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado, dattebayo —bromeé.

— ¿Naze, dobe? —me preguntó, intrigado.

—Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta, dattebayo. Eres un teme sabelotodo.

Infle las mejillas fingiendo estar enfadado. Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento, dejándome sin aliento.

—Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Karin, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Suigetsu pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Kakashi–sensei golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo—con un estruendo que me hirió los oídos—, que Sasuke–teme y él completaron la carrera. Hinata–chan chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Obito–san tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Hinata–chan.

Kakashi–sensei estaba a punto de batear con Sasuke–teme como receptor cuando Hinata–chan, de pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Sasuke–teme, como siempre, y entonces lo vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Sasuke–teme ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Hinata–chan qué iba mal.

— ¿Hinata–chan? —preguntó Obito–san con voz tensa.

—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría decirles... —susurró ella.

Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata–chan? —le preguntó Kakashi–sensei a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró.

Neji se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.

—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.

Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?—inquirió Kakashi–sensei, volviéndose hacia Sasuke–teme.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:

—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Kakashi–sensei, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí brevemente.

—No, con carga, no —resumió él —. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Suigetsu a Hinata–chan.

—Tres —contestó con laconismo.

— ¡Tres! —exclamó Suigetsu con tono de burla. De pronto vi como los músculos de sus brazos se agrandaban, ¿así que a eso se refería Sasuke–teme con el talento de Suigetsu? Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos —. Déjenlos que vengan.

Kakashi–sensei lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Suigetsu parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Kakashi–sensei con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Kakashi–sensei con tono frío y desapasionado —. Hinata–chan dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.

Pronunció las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duró unos segundos escasos. Escuché con atención y conseguí captar la mayor parte, aunque no conseguí oír lo que Obito–san le estaba preguntando en este momento a Sasuke–teme con una vibración silenciosa de sus labios. Sólo atisbé la imperceptible negativa de cabeza por parte de Sasuke–teme y el alivio en las facciones de Obito–san.

—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Obito. Yo me encargo de prepararlo —y se plantó delante de mí.

Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su mirada aguda. Hinata–chan y Obito–san parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.

—Cierra el cierre de la sudadera hasta el cuello —ordenó Sasuke–teme con voz tranquila y baja.

Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.

—Los otros vienen ya para acá, dattebayo.

—Hai, quédate inmóvil, permanece callado —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo —, y no te apartes de mi lado, onegai, usuratonkachi.

Tiró de la capucha de mi sudadera y me la puso en la cabeza, intentando ocultar mi frente. Hinata–chan apuntó en voz baja:

—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo lo podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé —contestó Sasuke–teme con una nota de frustración en la voz.

Kakashi–sensei se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.

—Sasuke–teme, ¿qué te preguntó Obito–san, dattebayo? —susurré.

Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.

—Que si estaban sedientos —murmuró reticente.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Suigetsu, Karin y Neji merodeaban por el área interior del campo. A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui consciente más de una vez de la mirada fija de Karin en mí. Era inexpresiva, pero de algún modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me hizo pensar que estaba enfadada.

Sasuke–teme no prestaba ninguna atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.

—Gomen, dobe —murmuró ferozmente —. Exponerte de este modo ha sido estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Kakashi–sensei, Suigetsu y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado.

Vocabulario

Lie: no

Hai: si

Tadaima: Ya llegue, estoy en casa.

Gomen: lo siento

Arigatou: gracias

Arigatou gozaimashita: muchas gracias

Nani: que

Naze: por que

Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?

Hontou: verdad

Yokatta: de acuerdo

Kuso: maldición.

Ikimashou: vamos

Konnichiwa: hola (a partir de las 9am)

Touchan: papá

Tousan: padre

Kaasan: madre

Kareshi: novio

Oyabin: jefe

Kirei: precioso/a, hermoso/a

Tengoku: cielo

Shounen: jovencito

Kuma: oso

Kokoro: corazón


	19. La caza

La caza

.

.

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición.

El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.

El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rosa.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Sasuke–teme, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y más numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprobé cuánto diferían de los Uchiha cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena rosa de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Kakashi–sensei, que, alerta, flanqueado por Suigetsu y Neji, salió a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.

El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Suigetsu.

Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder—tanto las facciones como el pelo azabache eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más vigilantes.

Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Kakashi–sensei sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada—. Me llamo Darui, y éstos son Sakura y Sai —añadió señalando a los vampiros que lo acompañaban.

—Yo soy Kakashi y ésta es mi familia: Suigetsu y Neji; Karin, Obito y Hinata; Sasuke y Naru —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.

— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Darui con afabilidad.

Kakashi–sensei acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Darui.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona?

—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes.

La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Neji estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.

— ¿Cuál es su territorio de caza? —preguntó Darui como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kakashi–sensei ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.

—Esta, el monte Ryota, y algunas veces Kento Rikuto de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Yuki.

Darui se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

— ¿Permanente? ¿Y cómo han conseguido algo así?

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? —Los invitó Kakashi–sensei —. Es una larga historia.

Sai y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Kakashi–sensei mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Darui controló mejor su expresión.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por su parte —su sonrisa era encantadora—. Hemos estado de caza durante mucho tiempo —estudió a Kakashi–sensei con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

—Onegai, no se ofendan, pero he de rogarles que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores de esta zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Kakashi–sensei.

—Claro —asintió Darui—. No pretendemos disputarnos el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Yami.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Darui rompió a reír.

—Les mostraremos el camino si quieren venir con nosotros. Suigetsu, Hinata–chan, vayan con Sasuke y Naru–chan a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.

Mientras Kakashi–sensei hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa provoco que se me bajara la capucha lo que provoco que mi cabello se agitara, Sasuke–teme se envaró y el segundo varón, Sai, movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando Sai se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Sasuke–teme exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más amenazante que había oído en mi vida y me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó Darui, sorprendido. Ni Sai ni Sasuke–teme relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Sasuke–teme respondió al movimiento.

—El está con nosotros.

El firme desafío de Kakashi–sensei se dirigía a Sai. Darui parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que Sai, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

— ¿Nos han traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Sasuke–teme rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Darui retrocedió el paso que había dado.

—He dicho que el está con nosotros —replicó Kakashi–sensei con sequedad.

—Pero es humano—protestó Darui. No había agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba atónito.

—Hai... —Suigetsu se hizo notar al lado de Kakashi–sensei, con los ojos fijos en Sai, que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Sasuke–teme continuaba agazapado como un león delante de mí.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Darui hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

—Sin duda —la voz de Kakashi–sensei todavía era fría.

—Aún nos gustaría aceptar su invitación —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Kakashi–sensei—. Y claro, no le haremos daño al doncel humano. No cazaremos en su territorio, como les he dicho.

Sai miró a Darui con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió otra larga mirada con Sakura, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.

Kakashi–sensei evaluó la franca expresión de Darui durante un momento antes de hablar.

—Les mostraremos el camino. Neji, Karin–chan, Obito —llamó y se reunieron todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados. Hinata–chan estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Suigetsu se situó lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos trabados en los de Sai mientras éste retrocedía unos pasos.

—Vámonos, dobe —ordenó Sasuke–teme con voz baja y sombría.

Parecía como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera echado raíces en el suelo, porque me quedé totalmente inmóvil y aterrorizado. Sasuke–teme tuvo que agarrarme del codo y tirar bruscamente de mí para sacarme del trance. Hinata–chan y Suigetsu estaban muy cerca de mi espalda, ocultándome. Tropecé con Sasuke–teme, todavía aturdido por el miedo, y no pude oír si el otro grupo se había marchado ya. La impaciencia de Sasuke–teme casi se podía palpar mientras andábamos a paso humano hacia el borde del bosque.

Sin dejar de caminar, Sasuke–teme me subió encima de su espalda en cuanto llegamos a los árboles. Me sujeté con la mayor fuerza posible cuando se lanzó a tumba abierta con los otros pegados a los talones. Mantuve la cabeza baja, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, los tenía dilatados por el pánico. Los Uchiha se zambulleron como espectros en el bosque, ahora en una absoluta penumbra. La sensación de júbilo que habitualmente embargaba a Sasuke–teme al correr había desaparecido por completo, sustituida por una furia que lo consumía y lo hacía ir aún más rápido. Incluso conmigo a las espaldas, los otros casi lo perdieron de vista.

Llegamos al Jeep en un tiempo inverosímil. Sasuke–teme apenas se paró antes de echarme al asiento trasero.

—Sujétalo —ordenó a Suigetsu, que se deslizó a mi lado.

Hinata–chan se había sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Sasuke–teme puso en marcha el coche. El motor rugió al encenderse y el vehículo giró en redondo para encarar el tortuoso camino.

Sasuke–teme gruñía algo demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderlo, pero sonaba bastante parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.

El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez y la oscuridad lo hacía aún más aterrador. Suigetsu y Hinata–chan miraban por las ventanillas laterales.

Llegamos a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por dónde íbamos, aunque había aumentado la velocidad. Se dirigía al sur, en dirección contraria a Konoha.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.

Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera me miraron.

— ¡Kuso, Sasuke–teme! ¿Adónde me llevas, dattebayo?

—Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo.

No miró hacia atrás mientras hablaba, pendiente de la carretera. El velocímetro marcaba más de ciento noventa kilómetros por hora.

— ¡Da media vuelta, teme! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa! —grité. Luché contra aquel estúpido arnés, tirando de las correas.

— Suigetsu —advirtió Sasuke–teme con tono severo.

Y Suigetsu me sujetó las manos con un férreo apretón.

— ¡Lie! ¡Sasuke–teme, no puedes hacer esto, dattebayo!

—He de hacerlo, usuratonkachi, ahora quédate quieto.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Minato moverá toda la policía y ésta se echará encima de toda tu familia, de Kakashi–sensei e Obito–san! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!

—Tranquilízate, dobe —su voz era fría—. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

— ¡Pero no por mí, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines todo por mí!

Luché violentamente para soltarme, sin ninguna posibilidad.

— Sasuke–oniisan, dirígete al arcén —Hinata–chan habló por primera vez.

El la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego aceleró.

—Sasuke–oniisan, vamos a hablar de esto.

—No lo entiendes —rugió frustrado. Nunca había oído su voz tan alta y resultaba ensordecedora dentro del Jeep. El velocímetro rebasaba los doscientos por hora—. ¡Es un rastreador, Hinata! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!

Sentí cómo Suigetsu se tensaba a mi lado y me pregunté la razón por la que reaccionaba de ese modo ante esa palabra. Significaba algo para ellos, pero no para mí; quería entenderlo, pero no podía preguntar.

—Para en el arcén, Sasuke–oniisan.

El tono de Hinata–chan era razonable, pero había en él un matiz de autoridad que yo no había oído antes. El velocímetro rebasó los doscientos veinte.

—Hazlo, Sasuke–oniisan.

—Escúchame, Hinata. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y lo quiere a _él_ , Hinata, a él en concreto. La cacería empieza esta noche.

—No sabe dónde...

Sasuke–teme la interrumpió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Darui ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.

Ahogué un grito al comprender adonde le conduciría mi olor.

— ¡Minato! ¡No pueden dejarlo allí, teme! ¡No pueden dejarlo, dattebayo! —me debatí contra el arnés.

—Naru–chan tiene razón —observó Hinata–chan.

El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente.

—No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones —intentó persuadirlo Hinata–chan.

El coche redujo nuevamente la velocidad, en esta ocasión de forma más patente, y entonces frenó con un chirrido en el arcén de la autopista. Salí disparado hacia delante, precipitándome contra el arnés, para luego caer hacia atrás y chocar contra el asiento.

—No hay ninguna opción —susurró Sasuke–teme.

— ¡No voy a abandonar a Minato, dattebayo! —grite.

— Urusai, usuratonkachi.

—Tienes que llevarlo a casa —intervino Suigetsu, finalmente.

—Lie —rechazó de plano.

—Sai no puede compararse con nosotros, Sasuke. No podrá tocarlo.

—Esperará.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Yo también puedo esperar.

— ¿No lo ven? ¿Es que no lo entienden? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.

A Suigetsu no pareció disgustarle la idea.

—Es una opción.

—Y también tendremos que matar a la mujer. Está con él. Si luchamos, el líder del grupo también los acompañará.

—Somos suficientes para ellos.

—Hay otra opción —dijo Hinata–chan con serenidad.

Sasuke–teme se revolvió contra ella furioso, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:

— ¡No–hay–otra–opción!

Suigetsu y yo lo miramos aturdidos, pero Hinata–chan no parecía sorprendida. El silenció se prolongó durante más de un minuto, mientras Sasuke–teme y Hinata–chan se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

Yo lo rompí.

— ¿Querría alguien escuchar mi plan, dattebayo?

—Lie —gruñó Sasuke–teme. Hinata–chan le clavó la mirada, definitivamente enfadada.

—Escucha, teme —supliqué—. Llévame de vuelta.

— Lie —me interrumpió él.

Lo miré fijamente y continué.

—Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi tousan que quiero irme a casa, a Uzushio. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejará a Minato tranquilo. Minato no lanzará a la policía sobre tu familia y entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

—Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.

La sorpresa de Suigetsu suponía un auténtico insulto.

—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al tousan de Naru–chan. Tú lo sabes —dijo Hinata–chan.

Todos mirábamos a Sasuke–teme.

—Es demasiado peligroso... Y no lo quiero cerca de él ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Suigetsu rebosaba auto confianza.

— Sasuke, él no va a acabar con nosotros.

Hinata–chan se concentró durante un minuto.

—No lo veo atacando. Va a esperar a que lo dejemos solo.

—No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.

— _Exijo_ que me lleves a casa, dattebayo —intenté sonar decidido.

Sasuke–teme presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Onegai —supliqué en voz mucho más baja.

No levantó la vista. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran contra su voluntad.

—Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dirás a Minato que no puedes estar un minuto más en Konoha, cuéntale cualquier historia con tal de que funcione. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y métete después en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que él te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. ¿Me has escuchado, dobe? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta.

El Jeep volvió a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describió un brusco giro. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir de nuevo.

— ¿Suigetsu–kun? —pregunté con intención, mirándome las manos.

—Ah, gomen —dijo, y me soltó—. Y solo dime Suigetsu o Sui —Le sonreí en respuesta.

—Yokatta, puedes decirme Naru —le ofrecí. El se limito a guiñarme un ojo.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el del motor. Entonces, Sasuke–teme habló de nuevo.

—Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no está allí, lo acompañaré a la puerta —me miró a través del retrovisor—. Dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento, usuratonkachi. Suigetsu, tú controlarás el exterior de la casa. Hinata, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con el todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, lleven el Jeep a casa y se lo cuentan a Kakashi.

—De ninguna manera —lo contradijo Suigetsu—. Iré contigo.

—Piénsalo bien, Suigetsu. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

—Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo.

Sasuke–teme suspiró.

—Si el rastreador está _allí_ —continuó inexorablemente—, seguiré conduciendo.

—Vamos a llegar antes que él —dijo Hinata–chan con confianza.

Sasuke–teme pareció aceptarlo. Fuera cual fuera el roce que hubiera tenido con Hinata–chan, no dudaba de ella ahora.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep? —preguntó ella.

Su voz sonaba dura y afilada.

—Tú lo llevarás a casa.

—No, no lo haré —replicó ella con calma.

La retahíla ininteligible de blasfemias volvió a comenzar.

—No cabemos todos en mi coche —susurré.

Sasuke–teme no pareció escucharme.

—Creo que deberías dejarme marchar solo, teme —dije en voz baja, mucho más tranquilo.

Él lo oyó.

—Dobe, hagamos esto a mi manera, sólo por esta vez —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Escucha, teme, Minato no es ningún baka —protesté—. Si mañana no estás en el pueblo, va a sospechar, dattebayo.

—Eso es irrelevante, usuratonkachi. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el rastreador, teme? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.

Suigetsu me miró, insultantemente sorprendido otra vez.

— Sasuke, escúchalo —lo urgió—. Creo que tiene razón.

—Hai, estoy de acuerdo —comentó Hinata–chan.

—No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Sasuke–teme era helada.

— Suigetsu podría quedarse también —continué —. Le ha tomado bastante ojeriza.

— ¿Nani? —Suigetsu se volvió hacia mí.

—Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —acordó Hinata–chan.

Sasuke–teme la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Y tú te crees que lo voy a dejar irse solo?

—Claro que no —dijo Hinata–chan—. Lo acompañaremos Neji–anata y yo.

—No puedo hacer eso —repitió Sasuke–teme, pero esta vez su voz mostraba signos evidentes de derrota. La lógica estaba haciendo de las suyas con él.

Intenté ser persuasivo.

—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana, teme —vi su expresión en el retrovisor y rectifiqué—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Minato vea que no me has secuestrado y que Sai se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Neji y Hinata–chan podrán volver a casa, dattebayo.

Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.

— ¿Dónde te iría a buscar?

—A Uzushio —respondí sin dudar.

—Lie. El oirá que es allí donde vas, dobe —replicó con impaciencia.

—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

—Este doncel es diabólico —rió Suigetsu entre dientes.

— ¿Y si no funciona, usuratonkachi?

—Hay varios millones de personas en Uzushio —le informé.

—No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica, dobe.

—No iré a casa, teme.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó con una nota peligrosa en la voz.

—Ya soy bastante mayorcito para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.

— Sasuke–oniisan, estaremos con él —le recordó Hinata–chan.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer _tú_ en _Uzushio_? —le preguntó él mordazmente.

—Quedarme bajo techo, dattebayo.

—Ya lo creo que lo voy a disfrutar —Suigetsu pensaba seguramente en arrinconar a Sai.

—Urusai, Suigetsu.

—Mira, si intentamos detenerlo mientras Naru–chan anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto tu rubio como tú al intentar protegerlo. Ahora, si lo agarramos solo... —Suigetsu dejó la frase inconclusa y lentamente empezó a sonreír. Yo había acertado.

El Jeep avanzaba más lentamente conforme entrábamos en el pueblo. A pesar de mis palabras valientes, sentí cómo se me ponía el vello de punta. Pensé en Minato, solo en la casa, e intenté hacer acopio de valor.

—Naru —dijo Sasuke–teme en voz baja. Hinata–chan y Suigetsu miraban por las ventanillas—, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido, usuratonkachi?

—Hai —tragué saliva.

Se volvió a Hinata–chan.

— ¿Va a poder Neji manejar este asunto?

—Confía un poco en él, Sasuke–oniisan. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta.

— ¿Podrás manejarlo tú? —preguntó él.

La pequeña y grácil Hinata–chan echó hacia atrás sus labios en una mueca horrorosa y dejó salir un gruñido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento del terror.

Sasuke–teme le sonrió, mas de repente musitó:

—Pero guárdate tus opiniones.

Vocabulario

Hai: si

Lie: no

Onegai: por favor

Gomen: lo siento

Yokatta: de acuerdo

Nani: que

Urusai: cállate

Kuso: maldición

Tousan: padre

Oniisan: hermano

Baka: tonto


	20. Despedidas

Despedidas

.

.

Minato me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marcharme. No iba a resultar agradable.

Sasuke–teme aparcó despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detrás de mi automóvil. Los tres estaban sumamente alertas, sentados muy erguidos en sus asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra, captaban cada olor, todo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. El motor se paró y me quedé sentado, inmóvil, mientras continuaban a la escucha.

—No está aquí —anunció Sasuke–teme muy tenso—. Ikimashou.

Suigetsu se inclinó para ayudarme a salir del arnés.

—No te preocupes, Naru —susurró con jovialidad—. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos mientras miraba a Suigetsu. Apenas lo conocía y, sin embargo, me angustiaba el hecho de no saber si lo volvería a ver después de esta noche. Esto, sin duda, era un aperitivo de las despedidas a las que debería sobrevivir durante la próxima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se desbordaran las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Hinata, Suigetsu —espetó Sasuke–teme con autoridad. Ambos se deslizaron en la oscuridad en el más completo silencio y desaparecieron de inmediato. Sasuke–teme me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano, amparándome en su abrazo protector. Me acompañó rápidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche.

—Quince minutos, usuratonkachi —me advirtió en voz baja.

—Puedo hacerlo, dattebayo —inhalé. Las lágrimas me habían inspirado.

Me detuve delante del porche y tomé su rostro entre las manos, mirándole con ferocidad a los ojos.

—Te quiero, teme —le dije con voz baja e intensa—, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase ahora.

—No te va a pasar nada, dobe —me respondió con igual ferocidad.

—Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿yokatta? Mantén a Minato a salvo por mí. No le voy a caer muy bien después de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme en otro momento.

—Entra, usuratonkachi, tenemos prisa —me urgió.

—Una cosa más —susurré apasionadamente—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.

Sasuke–teme estaba inclinado, por lo que sólo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para besar sus labios fríos, desprevenidos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Entonces, rápidamente me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de una patada.

— ¡Vete, Sasuke–teme! —le grité.

Eché a correr hacia el interior de la casa después de cerrarle la puerta de golpe en la cara, aún atónita.

— ¿Naru?

Minato deambulaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto de estar, por lo que ya estaba de pie cuando entré.

— ¡Déjame en paz, dattebayo! —le grite entre lágrimas, que caían ahora implacablemente.

Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y eché el pestillo. Me abalancé hacia la cama y me arrojé al suelo para sacar mi petate. Busqué precipitadamente entre el colchón y el somier para recoger el viejo calcetín anudado en el que escondía mi reserva secreta de dinero.

Minato aporreó la puerta.

—Naru, ¿estás bien? —su voz sonaba asustada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Me voy a _casa_ —grité; la voz se me quebró en el punto exacto.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Su tono derivaba hacia la ira.

— ¡Lie! —grite unas cuantas octavas más alto. Me volví hacia el armario, pero Sasuke–teme ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de pantalones para luego lanzármelos.

— ¿Ha roto contigo?

Minato estaba perplejo.

— ¡Lie! —grité de nuevo, apenas sin aliento mientras empujaba todo dentro del petate. Sasuke–teme me arrojó el contenido de otro cajón, aunque a estas alturas apenas cabía nada más.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Naru? —vociferó Minato a través de la puerta, aporreándola de nuevo.

—He sido _yo_ el que ha cortado con _él_ , dattebayo —le respondí, dando tirones a la cremallera del petate. Las capacitadas manos de Sasuke–teme me apartaron, la cerró con suavidad y me pasó la correa por el hombro con cuidado.

—Estaré en tu coche —me susurró.

Me empujó hacia la puerta y se desvaneció por la ventana. Abrí la puerta y empujé a Minato con rudeza al pasar, luchando con la pesada carga que llevaba y corrí hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó Minato detrás de mí—. ¡Creí que te gustaba!

Me sujetó por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su presión era firme.

Me obligó a darme la vuelta para que lo mirara y leí en su rostro que no tenía intención de dejarme marchar. Únicamente había una forma de lograrlo y eso implicaba hacerle tanto daño que me odiaba a mí mismo sólo de pensarlo, pero no disponía de más tiempo y tenía que mantenerlo con vida.

Miré a mi tousan, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer.

—Claro que me gusta, ése es el problema. ¡No aguanto más! ¡No puedo echar más raíces aquí! ¡No quiero terminar atrapado en este pueblo estúpido y aburrido como kaachan! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Konoha, y ¡no quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más!

Su mano soltó mi brazo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Me volví para no ver su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Naru, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche —susurró a mi espalda. No me volví.

—Dormiré en el coche si me siento cansado, dattebayo.

—Espera otra semana —me suplicó, todavía en estado de shock—. Kushina habrá vuelto a Uzushio para entonces.

Esto me desquició por completo.

— ¿Nani?

Minato continuó con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar.

—Ha telefoneado mientras estabas fuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Taiyou y volverán a Uzushio si Arashi–kun no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El asistente de entrenador de los Toras dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro medio en el equipo.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos, ahora confusos. Cada segundo que pasaba, ponía a Minato en más peligro.

—Tengo una llave de casa —murmuré, dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la situación. Minato estaba muy cerca de mí, con una mano extendida y el rostro aturdido. No podía perder más tiempo discutiendo con él, así que pensé que tendría que herirlo aún más profundamente.

—Déjame ir, Minato —iba repitiendo las últimas palabras de mi kaasan mientras salía por la misma puerta hacía ahora tantos años. Las pronuncié con el mayor enfado posible y abrí la puerta de un tirón—. No ha funcionado, ¿yokatta? ¡Odio Konoha con toda mi alma, dattebayo!

Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfección, porque Minato se quedó helado en la entrada, atónito, mientras yo corría hacia la noche. Me aterrorizó horriblemente el patio vacío y corrí enloquecido hacia el coche al visualizar una sombra oscura detrás de mí. Arrojé el petate a la plataforma del monovolumen y abrí la puerta de un tirón. La llave estaba en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

— ¡Te llamaré mañana! —grité.

No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que explicarle todo en ese momento, aun sabiéndome incapaz de hacerlo. Encendí el motor y arranqué. Sasuke–teme me tocó la mano.

—Detente en el bordillo, dobe —me ordenó en cuanto Minato y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

—Puedo conducir, dattebayo —aseguré mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas.

De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Sasuke–teme me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empujó al mío fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me soltó las manos del volante.

De pronto me encontré en el asiento del copiloto sin que el automóvil hubiera dado el más leve bandazo.

—No vas a encontrar nuestra casa, usuratonkachi —me explicó.

Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Miré aterrado por la ventanilla trasera.

—Es Hinata —me tranquilizó, tomándome la mano de nuevo.

La imagen de Minato en el quicio de la puerta seguía ocupando mi mente.

— ¿Y el rastreador?

—Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena —contestó Sasuke–teme con desaliento.

— ¿Y Minato? —pregunté con pena.

—El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros.

Me quedé helado.

— ¿Podemos dejarlo atrás?

—Lie —replicó, pero aceleró mientras hablaba. El motor del monovolumen se quejó con un estrepitoso chirrido.

De repente, el plan había dejado de parecerme tan brillante.

Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Hinata–chan, cuando el coche sufrió una sacudida y una sombra oscura surgió en mi ventana.

El grito espeluznante que lancé duró sólo la fracción de segundo que Sasuke–teme tardó en taparme la boca con la mano.

— ¡Es el baka de Suigetsu!

Apartó la mano de mi boca y me pasó su brazo por la cintura.

—Toda va bien, usuratonkachi —me prometió—. Vas a estar a salvo.

Corrimos a través del pueblo tranquilo hacia la autopista del norte.

—No me había dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de provincias te aburría tanto, dobe —comentó Sasuke–teme tratando de entablar conversación; supe que intentaba distraerme—. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagado al pensar que había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.

—No pretendía ser agradable, teme —confesé, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de distraerme, mirando hacia mis rodillas—. Mi kaasan pronunció esas mismas palabras cuando dejó a Minato. Se podría decir que fue un golpe bajo, dattebayo.

—No te preocupes, usuratonkachi, te perdonará —sonrió levemente, aunque esa «alegría» no le llegó a los ojos.

Lo miré con desesperación y él vio un pánico manifiesto en mis ojos.

—Dobe, todo va a salir bien.

—No irá bien si no estamos juntos, teme —susurré.

—Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días, usuratonkachi —me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con el brazo—. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

—Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mía.

Me respondió con una sonrisa triste que desapareció de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto, teme? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué a mí, dattebayo?

Contempló fijamente la carretera que se extendía delante de nosotros.

—Es por mi culpa, dobe —dirigía contra sí mismo la rabia que le alteraba la voz—. He sido un baka al exponerte a algo así.

—No me refería a eso, teme —insistí—. Yo estaba allí, yokatta, mira qué bien, pero eso no perturbó a los otros dos. ¿Por qué el tal Sai decidió matarme a mí? Si había allí un montón de gente, ¿por qué a _mí_ , dattebayo?

Sasuke–teme vaciló, pensándoselo antes de contestar.

—Inspeccioné a fondo su mente en ese momento —comenzó en voz baja—. Una vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es _tu parte_ de culpa, usuratonkachi —su voz adquirió un punto irónico—. No se habría alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan fatídicamente deliciosa. Pero cuando te defendí... bueno, eso lo empeoró bastante. No está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. Sai se concibe a sí mismo como un cazador, sólo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide a la vida es un buen reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con un precioso trofeo, todos volcados en proteger al único elemento vulnerable. No te puedes hacer idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para él en algo mucho más excitante.

El tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto. Hizo una pausa y agregó con desesperanza y frustración:

—Sin embargo, te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo.

—Creía que no olía igual para los otros... que como huelo para ti, dattebayo —comenté dubitativo.

—Lie, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentación para todos, dobe. Se habría producido un enfrentamiento allí mismo si hubieras _atraído_ al rastreador, o a cualquiera de ellos, como a mí.

Me estremecí.

—No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarlo —murmuró—, aunque a Kakashi no le va gustar.

Oí el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se veía el río en la oscuridad. Sabía que nos estábamos acercando, de modo que se lo tenía que preguntar en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

Me miró con ojos inescrutables y su voz se volvió repentinamente áspera.

—La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.

— ¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

—La mujer, sí, aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Darui. El vínculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Darui sólo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, Sai lo avergonzó en el prado.

—Pero Sai y la mujer... ¿intentarán matarte? —mi voz también se había vuelto áspera al preguntar.

—Usuratonkachi, no te _permito_ que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí. Tu único interés debe ser mantenerte a salvo e _intenta_ no ser un dobe imprudente.

Lo mire mal pero estaba demasiado nervioso para enojarme con él.

— ¿Todavía nos sigue, dattebayo?

—Hai, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.

Dobló por un camino invisible, con Hinata–chan siguiéndonos.

Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, pero servían de poco frente a la oscuridad del bosque circundante. Suigetsu abrió mi puerta antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sacó del asiento, me empotró como un balón de fútbol contra su pecho, y cruzó la puerta a la carrera llevándome con él.

Irrumpimos en la gran habitación blanca del primer piso, con Sasuke–teme y Hinata–chan flanqueándonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí y se levantaron al oírnos llegar; Darui estaba en el centro. Escuché los gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Suigetsu cuando me soltó al lado de Sasuke–teme.

—Nos está rastreando —anunció Sasuke–teme, mirando ceñudo a Darui.

El rostro de éste no parecía satisfecho.

—Me temo que sí.

Hinata–chan se deslizó junto a Neji y le susurró al oído; los labios le temblaron levemente por la velocidad de su silencioso monólogo. Subieron juntos las escaleras. Karin los observó y se acercó rápidamente al lado de Suigetsu. Sus bellos ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de furia cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi rostro.

— ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Kakashi–sensei a Darui en un tono escalofriante.

—Gomen —contestó—. Ya me temí, cuando su chico lo defendió, que se desencadenaría esta situación.

— ¿Puedes detenerlo?

Darui sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a Sai–kun.

—Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Suigetsu, y no cabía duda de a qué se refería.

—No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.

 _Su aquelarre_ , pensé; entonces, estaba claro. La exhibición de liderazgo en el prado había sido solamente una pantomima.

Darui seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró, perplejo, y luego nuevamente a Kakashi–sensei.

— ¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena?

El rugido airado de Sasuke–teme llenó la habitación y Darui se encogió. Kakashi–sensei miró a Darui con gesto grave.

—Me temo que tendrás que escoger.

Darui lo entendió y meditó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada rostro y finalmente recorrieron la rutilante habitación.

—Me intriga la forma de vida que han construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de ustedes, pero no actuaré contra Sai–kun. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Yuki —dudó un momento—. No subestimen a Sai–kun. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como ustedes en el mundo de los hombres y no los atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.

—Ve en paz —fue la respuesta formal de Kakashi–sensei.

Darui echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta.

El silencio duró menos de un minuto.

— ¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Kakashi–sensei miró a Sasuke–teme.

Obito–san ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me quedé boquiabierto.

—Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Neji y Hinata se lo puedan llevar al sur.

— ¿Y luego?

El tono de Sasuke–teme era mortífero.

—Le daremos caza en cuanto Naru esté fuera de aquí.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió Kakashi–sensei con el rostro sombrío.

Sasuke–teme se volvió hacia Karin.

—Súbelo arriba e intercambien sus ropas —le ordenó, y ella le devolvió la mirada, furibunda e incrédula.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —Dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué es él para mí? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

Me acobardó el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.

—Ka... —murmuró Suigetsu, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la sacó de encima con una sacudida.

Sin embargo, yo fijaba en Sasuke–teme toda mi atención; conociendo su temperamento, me preocupaba su reacción. Pero me sorprendió.

Apartó la mirada de Karin como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.

— ¿Obito? —preguntó con calma.

—Por supuesto —murmuró él.

Obito–san estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me alzó en brazos sin esfuerzo. Se lanzó escaleras arriba antes de que yo empezara a jadear del susto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, dattebayo? —pregunté sin aliento cuando me soltó en una habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.

—Intentaremos confundir el olor —pude oír como caían sus ropas al suelo—. No durará mucho, pero ayudará a que puedas huir.

—No creo que me las pueda poner... —dudé, pero él empezó a quitarme la camiseta con brusquedad. Rápidamente, me quité yo solo los vaqueros. Me tendió lo que parecía ser una camiseta y luché por meter los brazos en los huecos correctos. Tan pronto como lo conseguí, me entregó sus pantalones de deporte.

Tiré de ellos pero no conseguí ponérmelos bien, eran demasiado largos, por lo que Obito–san dobló diestramente los dobladillos unas cuantas veces de manera que pude ponerme en pie. Él ya se había puesto mis ropas y me llevó hacia las escaleras donde aguardaba Hinata–chan con un pequeño bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.

Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón en nuestra ausencia. Sasuke–teme y Suigetsu estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Kakashi–sensei le tendió un objeto pequeño a Obito–san, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Hinata–chan; era un pequeño móvil plateado.

— Obito y Karin–chan se llevarán tu coche, Naru–chan —me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asentí, mirando con recelo a Karin, que contemplaba a Kakashi–sensei con expresión resentida.

—Hinata–chan, Neji, lleven el Mercedes. En el sur van a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados.

Ellos asintieron también.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Me sorprendió verificar que Kakashi–sensei pretendía acompañar a Sasuke–teme. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.

—Hinata–chan —preguntó Kakashi–sensei—, ¿morderán el cebo?

Todos miramos a Hinata–chan, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil. Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:

—El te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá al monovolumen. Debemos salir justo detrás.

—Vámonos —ordenó Kakashi–sensei, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Sasuke–teme se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo, apretándome contra él. No parecía consciente de que su familia lo observaba cuando acercó mi rostro al suyo, despegándome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y me dejó en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Entonces, se marcharon.

Los demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras las lágrimas corrían en silencio por mi cara.

El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Obito–san vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Ahora —dijo.

Karin acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Obito–san me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

— Tsukete.

El susurro de Obito–san quedó flotando en la habitación mientras se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche.

Neji y Hinata–chan esperaron. Hinata–chan pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

— Sasuke–oniisan dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Obito–touchan. Voy por el coche.

Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Sasuke–teme. Neji y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo el vestíbulo... vigilante.

—Te equivocas —dijo con calma.

— ¿Nani? —tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.

—Lie —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada, dattebayo.

—Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad.

No oí nada, pero en ese momento Hinata–chan apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó.

—Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente.

Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Suigetsu, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

Vocabulario

Hai: si

Lie: no

Yokatta. De acuerdo

Ikimashou: vamos

Daijoubu ka: ¿estás bien?

Gomen: lo siento

Nani: que

Tsukete: cuídate

Tousan: padre

Touchan: papá

Kaasan: madre

Kaachan: mamá

Oniisan: hermano

Baka: tonto

Toras: tigres


	21. Impaciencia

Impaciencia

.

.

Me desperté confuso. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perdían en sueños y pesadillas. Me llevó más tiempo de lo habitual darme cuenta de dónde me hallaba.

La habitación era demasiado impersonal para pertenecer a ningún otro sitio que no fuera un hotel. Las lamparitas, atornilladas a las mesillas de noche, eran baratas, de saldo, lo mismo que las acuarelas de las paredes y las cortinas, hechas del mismo material que la colcha, que colgaban hasta el suelo.

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado allí, sin conseguirlo al principio.

Luego, me acordé del elegante coche plateado con los cristales de las ventanillas aún más oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas si se oyó el motor, a pesar de que durante la noche habíamos corrido al doble del límite de la velocidad permitida por la autovía.

También recordaba a Hinata–chan, sentada junto a mí en el asiento trasero de cuero negro. En algún momento de la larga noche reposé la cabeza sobre su cuello de granito. Mi cercanía no pareció alterarla en absoluto y su piel dura y fría me resultó extrañamente cómoda. La parte delantera de su fina camiseta de algodón estaba fría y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas vertidas hasta que mis ojos, rojos e hinchados, se quedaron secos.

Me había desvelado y permanecí con los doloridos ojos abiertos, incluso cuando la noche terminó al fin y amaneció detrás de un pico de escasa altura en algún lugar del País del Fuego. Haces de luz gris poblaron el cielo despejado, hiriéndome en los ojos, pero no podía cerrarlos, ya que en cuanto lo hacía, se me aparecían las imágenes demasiado vividas, como diapositivas proyectadas desde detrás de los párpados; y eso me resultaba insoportable. La expresión desolada de Minato, el brutal rugido de Sasuke–teme al exhibir los dientes, la mirada resentida de Karin, el experto escrutinio del rastreador, la mirada apagada de los ojos de Sasuke–teme después de besarme por última vez... No soportaba esos recuerdos, por lo que luché contra la fatiga mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

Me mantenía despierto cuando atravesamos un ancho paso montañoso y el astro rey, ahora a nuestras espaldas, se reflejó en los techos de teja del Taiyou no Tani. Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubiéramos efectuado un viaje de tres días en uno solo. Miré inexpresivamente la llanura amplia y plana que se extendía ante mí. Uzushio, las palmeras, los arbustos de creosota, las líneas caprichosas de las autopistas que se entrecruzaban, las franjas verdes de los campos de golf y los manchones turquesas de las piscinas, todo cubierto por una fina capa de polución que envolvía las sierras chatas y rocosas, sin la altura suficiente para llamarlas montañas.

Las sombras de las palmeras se inclinaban sobre la autopista interestatal, definidas y claramente delineadas, aunque menos intensas de lo habitual. Nada podía esconderse en esas sombras. La calzada, brillante y sin tráfico, incluso parecía agradable. Pero no sentí ningún alivio, ninguna sensación de bienvenida.

— ¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto, Naru? —preguntó Neji y se sobresaltó, aunque su voz era bastante suave y tranquilizadora. Fue el primer sonido, aparte del ronroneo del coche, que rompió el largo silencio de la noche.

—No te salgas de la I-10 —contesté automáticamente—. Pasaremos justo al lado, dattebayo.

El no haber podido dormir me nublaba la mente y me costaba pensar.

— ¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? —le pregunté a Hinata–chan.

—Lie, pero es mejor estar cerca, sólo por si acaso.

Después vino a mi memoria el comienzo de una curva... pero en mi recuerdo no llegué a terminarla. Supongo que debió de ser entonces cuando me dormí.

Aunque ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos tenía la vaga impresión de haber salido del coche cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata–chan y el suyo firme alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome mientras yo tropezaba en mí caminar bajo las sombras cálidas y secas.

No recordaba esta habitación.

Miré el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche. Los números en rojo indicaban las tres, pero no si eran de la tarde o de la madrugada. A través de las espesas cortinas no pasaba ni un hilo de luz exterior, aunque las lámparas iluminaban la habitación.

Me levanté entumecido y me tambaleé hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas.

Era de noche, así que debían de ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitación daba a una zona despejada de la autovía y al nuevo aparcamiento de estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Me sentí algo mejor al saber dónde me encontraba.

Me miré. Seguía llevando las ropas de Obito–san, que no me quedaban nada bien. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me alborocé al descubrir mi petate en lo alto de un pequeño armario.

Iba en busca de ropa nueva cuando me sobresaltó un ligero golpecito en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—preguntó Hinata–chan.

Respiré hondo.

—Hai.

Entró y me miró con cautela.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco más.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

En silencio, se acercó despacio a las cortinas y las cerró con firmeza antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Debemos quedarnos dentro —me dijo.

—Yokatta —mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebró.

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Me encuentro bien —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse —sonrió—. Te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Sasuke–oniisan me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que nosotros.

Presté más atención en el acto.

— ¿Ha telefoneado, dattebayo?

—Lie —contestó, y vio cómo aparecía la desilusión en mi rostro—. Fue antes de que saliéramos.

Me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y me llevó al saloncito de la _suite_. Se oía un zumbido bajo de voces procedente de la televisión. Neji estaba sentado inmóvil en la mesa que había en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en las noticias, pero sin prestarles atención alguna.

Me senté en el suelo al lado de la mesita de café donde me esperaba una bandeja de comida y empecé a picotear sin darme cuenta de lo que ingería.

Hinata–chan se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a la televisión con gesto ausente, igual que Neji.

Comí lentamente, observándola, mirando también de hito en hito a Neji. Me percaté de que estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, aunque acababan de aparecer los anuncios.

Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto.

Hinata–chan me miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Hinata–chan, dattebayo?

—Todo va bien —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con expresión sincera... y no me creí nada.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Esperar a que nos llamen Kakashi–otousan y Sasuke–oniisan.

— ¿Y no deberían haber telefoneado ya?

Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Hinata–chan revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no han llamado, dattebayo?

—Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.

Pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.

De repente, Neji se situó junto a Hinata–chan, más cerca de mí de lo habitual.

—Naru —dijo con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora—, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó confundido. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprendía el motivo.

—Ya oíste a Darui —mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que podía oírme—. Dijo que Sai era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Kakashi–sensei, Suigetsu, Sasuke... —Tragué saliva—. Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Obito–san... —Hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria—. ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa, dattebayo? Ninguno de ustedes debería arriesgarse por mí...

—Naru, Naru, para... —me interrumpió Neji, pronunciando con tal rapidez que me resultaba difícil entenderle—. Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Naru. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! —Me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado—. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.

—Demo ¿Naze...?

Hinata–chan lo interrumpió esta vez, tocándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.

—Sasuke–oniisan lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarlo a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde?

La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, no podía confiar en mis sentimientos en presencia de Neji.

Había sido un día muy largo.

Permanecimos en la habitación. Hinata–chan llamó a recepción y les pidió que no enviaran a las mujeres de la limpieza para arreglar el cuarto. Las ventanas permanecieron cerradas, con la televisión encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me traían la comida a intervalos regulares. El móvil plateado parecía aumentar de tamaño conforme pasaban las horas.

Mis niñeros soportaban mejor que yo la incertidumbre. Yo me movía nerviosamente, andaba de un lado para otro y ellos sencillamente cada vez parecían más inmóviles, dos estatuas cuyos ojos me seguían imperceptiblemente mientras me movía. Intenté mantenerme ocupado memorizando la habitación: el diseño de la tela del sofá dispuesto en bandas de color canela, melocotón, crema, dorado mate y canela otra vez. Algunas veces me quedaba mirando fijamente las láminas abstractas, intentando encontrar figuras reconocibles en las formas, del mismo modo que las imaginaba en las nubes cuando era niño. Descubrí una mano azul, una mujer que se peinaba y un gato estirándose, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando un pálido círculo rojo se convirtió en un ojo al acecho.

Me fui a la cama, sólo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza de que los miedos que merodeaban en el umbral de la consciencia, incapaces de burlar la escrupulosa vigilancia de Neji, reaparecieran si permanecía solo en la penumbra.

Pero como por casualidad, Hinata–chan me siguió, como si por pura coincidencia se hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo. Empezaba a preguntarme qué clase de instrucciones le había dado exactamente Sasuke–teme. Me tumbé en la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado con las piernas entrecruzadas. La ignoré al principio, pero de repente me sentí demasiado cansado para dormir. Al cabo de varios minutos hizo acto de presencia el pánico que se había mantenido a raya en presencia de Neji.

Entonces, deseché rápidamente la idea de dormir, y me aovillé, sujetándome las rodillas contra el cuerpo con los brazos.

— ¿Hinata–chan?

— ¿Hai?

Hice un esfuerzo por aparentar calma y pregunté:

— ¿Qué crees que están haciendo, dattebayo?

—Kakashi–otousan quería conducir al rastreador al norte tanto como fuera posible, esperar que se les acercara para dar la vuelta y emboscarlo. Obito–otouchan y Karin–oneesan se dirigirían al oeste con la mujer a la zaga el máximo tiempo posible. Si ésta se volvía, entonces tenían que regresar a Konoha y vigilar a tu tousama. Imagino que todo debe de ir bien, ya que no han llamado. Eso significa que el rastreador debe de estar lo bastante cerca de ellos como para que no quieran arriesgarse a que se entere de algo por casualidad.

— ¿Y Obito–san?

—Seguramente habrá regresado a Konoha. No puede llamar por si hay alguna posibilidad de que la mujer escuche algo. Confío en que todos tengan mucho cuidado con eso.

— ¿Crees de verdad que están bien?

—Naru–chan, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no corremos peligro?

—De todos modos, ¿me dirías la verdad, dattebayo?

—Hai. Siempre te la diré.

Parecía hablar en serio. Me lo pensé un rato y al final me convencí de que realmente estaba siendo sincera.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?

Mi pregunta la sorprendió con la guardia baja. Se quedó quieta. Me volví para mirarle la cara y vi que su expresión era vacilante.

—Sasuke–oniisan no quiere que te lo cuente —respondió con firmeza, aunque me di cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura.

—Eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Ya lo sé.

La miré, expectante.

Hinata–chan suspiró.

—Se va a enfadar _muchísimo_.

—No es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tú y yo. Hinata–chan, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo, dattebayo.

Y en cierto modo lo éramos ahora, tal como ella seguramente habría sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.

Me miró con sus ojos sabios, espléndidos... mientras tomaba la decisión.

—Te contaré cómo se desarrolla el proceso —dijo finalmente—, pero no recuerdo cómo me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, así que ten claro que sólo te puedo explicar la teoría.

Esperé.

—Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos de nosotros que como Sasuke–oniisan, Neji–anata o yo misma también poseemos poderes extrasensoriales. Además, resultamos físicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como una flor carnívora.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras recordaba de qué forma tan deliberada me había demostrado Sasuke–teme eso mismo en el prado.

Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y ominosa.

—Tenemos también otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzoñosos —añadió con los dientes brillantes—. Esa ponzoña no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actúa despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones físicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la hemos mordido. Es poco útil, como te he dicho, porque no hay víctima que se nos escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, siempre hay excepciones. Kakashi–otousan, por ejemplo.

—Así que si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda... —murmuré.

—Completar la transformación requiere varios días, depende de cuánta ponzoña haya en la sangre y cuándo llegue al corazón. Mientras el corazón siga latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazón, pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la víctima desea la muerte a cada minuto.

Temblé.

—No es agradable, ya te lo dije.

— Sasuke–teme me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer... Y no lo entendí bien, dattebayo —confesé.

—En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la hemos olido, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse. Algunas veces resulta imposible. Así que ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la víctima.

— ¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?

—No lo sé. El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana —su voz era melancólica—. Sin embargo, yo no recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior.

Estuvimos allí tumbados, ensimismados en nuestras meditaciones. Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado su presencia.

Entonces, Hinata–chan saltó de la cama sin mediar aviso alguno y cayó de pie con un ágil movimiento. Sorprendido, volví rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

—Algo ha cambiado.

Su voz era acuciante, pero no me reveló nada más.

Alcanzó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Neji. Con toda seguridad, éste había oído nuestra conversación y la repentina exclamación. Le puso las manos en los hombros y guió a Hinata–chan otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sentándola en el borde.

— ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Neji, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, todavía concentrados en algo muy lejano. Me senté junto a ella y me incliné para poder oír su voz baja y rápida.

—Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. Sai se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación?

—No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?

—Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizás mañana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.

La voz de Neji era metódica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.

— ¿Qué hace ahora?

—Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio... no, es un vídeo.

— ¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?

—Lie, hay demasiada oscuridad.

— ¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

—Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras —sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el rostro de Neji—. Esa es la habitación donde espera.

— ¿No hay nada más?

Ella negó con la cabeza; luego, se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles.

— ¿Qué significa, dattebayo? —pregunté.

Nadie me contestó durante unos instantes; luego, Neji me miró.

—Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están.

—Bueno, pero sí sabemos que no lo están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte del País del Fuego. Se les escapará —concluyó Hinata–chan lúgubremente.

— ¿No deberíamos llamarlos? —pregunté. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada seria, indecisos.

El teléfono sonó.

Hinata–chan cruzó la habitación antes de que pudiera alzar el rostro para mirarla.

Pulsó un botón y se lo acercó al oído, aunque no fue la primera en hablar.

— Kakashi–otousan —susurró. A mí no me pareció sorprendida ni aliviada—. Hai —dijo sin dejar de mirarme; permaneció a la escucha un buen rato—. Acabo de verlo —afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente lo va conducir a esas habitaciones —hizo una pausa—. Hai —contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó—. ¿Naru–chan?

Me alargó el teléfono y corrí hacia el mismo.

— ¿Diga? —murmuré.

—Dobe —dijo Sasuke–teme.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke–teme! Estaba muy preocupado, dattebayo.

—Usuratonkachi —suspiró, frustrado—. Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no fueras tú mismo.

Era tan increíblemente maravilloso oír su voz que mientras él hablaba sentí cómo la nube de desesperación que planeaba sobre mí ascendía y se disolvía.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En los alrededores de Shinju. Gomen, dobe, pero lo hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Konoha para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.

Oía detrás de mí cómo Hinata–chan ponía al día a Neji. Hablaba con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante.

—Lo sé. Hinata–chan vio que se había marchado, dattebayo.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, kitsune, no podrá encontrar nada que lo lleve hasta ti. Sólo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que lo encontremos otra vez.

—Me encuentro bien. ¿Está Obito–san con Minato?

—Hai, la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entró en la casa mientras Minato estaba en el trabajo. No temas, no se le ha acercado. Está a salvo, vigilado por Obito y Karin.

— ¿Qué hace ella ahora?

—Probablemente, intenta conseguir pistas. Ha merodeado por la ciudad toda la noche. Karin la ha seguido hasta las cercanías del aeropuerto, por todas las carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela... Está rebuscando por todos lados, dobe, pero no va a encontrar nada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Minato está a salvo?

—Hai, Obito no lo pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador se acerca a Konoha, lo atraparemos.

—Te echo de menos, teme —murmuré.

—Ya lo sé, usuratonkachi. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mí contigo.

—Ven y recupérala, entonces, dattebayo —lo reté.

—Pronto, kitsune, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me aseguraré de que estás a salvo —su voz se había endurecido.

—Te quiero, teme —le recordé.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, también te quiero, usuratonkachi?

—Desde luego que sí, dattebayo, claro que te creo, teme.

—Me reuniré contigo enseguida, mi kitsune.

—Te esperaré, mi neko–chan.

La nube de abatimiento se volvió a cernir sobre mí sigilosamente en cuanto se cortó la comunicación.

Me giré para devolver el móvil a Hinata–chan y los encontré a ella y a Neji inclinados sobre la mesa. Ella dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del hotel. Me incliné sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Había pintado una habitación grande y rectangular, con una pequeña sección cuadrada al fondo. Las tablas de madera del suelo se extendían a lo largo de toda la estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes había unas líneas que atravesaban horizontalmente los espejos, y también una banda larga, a la altura de la cintura, que recorría las cuatro paredes. Hinata–chan había dicho que era una banda dorada.

—Es un estudio de _ballet_ —dije al reconocer de pronto el aspecto familiar del cuarto.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Conoces esta habitación?

La voz de Neji sonaba calmada, pero debajo de esa tranquila apariencia fluía una corriente subterránea de algo que no pude identificar.

Hinata–chan inclinó la cabeza hacia su dibujo, moviendo rápidamente ahora su mano por la página; en la pared del fondo fue tomando forma una salida de emergencia y en la esquina derecha de la pared frontal, una televisión y un equipo de música encima de una mesa baja.

—Se parece a una academia a la que solía ir para dar clases de _ballet_ cuando tenía ocho o nueve años. Tenía el mismo aspecto —toqué la página donde destacaba la sección cuadrada, que luego se estrechaba en la parte trasera de la habitación—. Aquí se encontraba el baño, y esa puerta daba a otra clase, pero el aparato de música estaba aquí, dattebayo —señalé la esquina izquierda—. Era más viejo, y no había televisor. También había una ventana en la sala de espera, que se podía ver desde este sitio si te colocabas aquí.

Hinata–chan y Neji me miraban fijamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es la misma habitación? —me preguntó Neji, todavía tranquilo.

—Lie, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza son muy parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras —deslicé un dedo a lo largo de la barra de ballet situada junto a los espejos—. Sólo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar.

Toqué la puerta del boceto, colocada exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba la que yo recordaba.

— ¿Tendría algún sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora? —me preguntó Hinata–chan, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

—Lie, no he puesto un pie allí desde hace por lo menos diez años. Era un bailarín espantoso, hasta el punto de que me ponían en la última fila en todas las actuaciones, dattebayo —reconocí.

— ¿Y no puede guardar algún tipo de relación contigo ahora? —inquirió Hinata–chan con suma atención.

—Lie, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy seguro de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.

— ¿Dónde está el estudio en el que dabas clase? —me preguntó Neji con fingida indiferencia.

—Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi kaasan, solía pasar por allí después de la escuela... —dejé la frase inconclusa, pero me percaté del intercambio de miradas entre Hinata–chan y Neji.

—Entonces, ¿está aquí?, ¿en Uzushio? —el tono de la voz de éste seguía pareciendo imperturbable.

—Hai —murmuré—. En la 58 esquina con Yumi.

Nos quedamos todos sentados contemplando fijamente el dibujo.

— Hinata–chan, ¿es seguro este teléfono, dattebayo?

—Hai —me garantizó—. Si rastrean el número, la pista los llevará a El país del Fuego.

—Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi kaasan, dattebayo.

—Creía que estaba en Taiyou.

—Así es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras... —me tembló la voz.

— ¿Cómo la puedes localizar?

—No tienen número fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que kaachan comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando.

— ¿Neji–anata? —preguntó Hinata–chan.

El aludido se lo pensó.

—No creo que esto ocasione daño alguno, aunque asegúrate de no revelar tu paradero, claro.

Tomé el móvil con impaciencia y marqué el número que me era tan familiar. Sonó cuatro veces; luego, oí la voz despreocupada de mi kaasan pidiendo que dejara un mensaje.

—Kaachan —dije después del pitido—, soy yo, Naru. Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Es importante. Llámame a este número en cuanto oigas el mensaje —Hinata–chan ya estaba a mi lado, escribiéndomelo en la parte inferior del dibujo, y lo leí cuidadosamente dos veces—. Onegai, no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que no hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero llámame enseguida, dattebayo, no importa lo tarde que oigas el mensaje, ¿yokatta? Te quiero, kaachan, Ja ne.

Cerré los ojos y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegara a casa por algún cambio imprevisto de planes antes de oír mi mensaje.

Me acomodé en el sofá y picoteé las sobras de fruta de un plato al tiempo que me iba haciendo a la idea de que la tarde sería larga. Pensé en llamar a Minato, pero no estaba seguro de si ya habría llegado a casa o no. Me concentré en las noticias, buscando historias sobre Taiyou o sobre el entrenamiento de primavera, además de huelgas, huracanes o ataques terroristas, cualquier cosa que provocase un regreso anticipado.

La inmortalidad debe de ayudar mucho a ejercitar la paciencia. Ni Neji ni Hinata–chan parecían sentir la necesidad de hacer nada en especial. Durante un rato, Hinata–chan dibujó un diseño vago de la habitación oscura que había visto en su visión, a la luz débil de la televisión. Pero cuando terminó, simplemente se quedó sentada, mirando las blancas paredes con sus ojos eternos. Tampoco Neji parecía tener la necesidad de pasear, inspeccionar el exterior por un lado de las cortinas, o salir corriendo de la habitación como me ocurría a mí.

Debí de quedarme dormido en el sofá mientras esperaba que volviera a sonar el móvil. El frío tacto de las manos de Hinata–chan me despertó bruscamente cuando me llevó a la cama, pero volví a caer inconsciente otra vez antes de que mi cabeza descansara sobre la almohada.

Vocabulario:

Hai: si

Lie: no

Yokatta. De acuerdo

Onegai: por favor

Demo: pero

Naze: porque

Gomen: lo siento

Nani: que

Tsukete: cuídate

Tousan: padre

Touchan: papá

Kaasan: madre

Kaachan: mamá

Oniisan: hermano

Oneesan: hermana

Baka: tonto

Anata: querido, amor.

Tomodachi: amigo

Kitsune: zorro

Neko: gato

Sasu: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _Tasogare, Abunai Ai_.

Naru: Que se titulara _"La llamada"_.


	22. La llamada

La llamada

.

.

Me percaté de que otra vez era demasiado temprano en cuanto me desperté. Sabía que estaba invirtiendo progresivamente el horario habitual del día y de la noche. Me quedé tumbado en la cama y escuché las voces tranquilas de Neji y Hinata–chan en la otra habitación. Resultaba muy extraño que hablaran lo bastante alto como para que los escuchara. Rodé rápidamente sobre la cama y me incorporé. Luego, me dirigí trastabillando hacia el saloncito.

El reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Hinata–chan y Neji se sentaban juntos en el sofá. Hinata–chan estaba dibujando otra vez, Neji miraba el boceto por encima del hombro de ésta. Estaban tan absortos en el trabajo de Hinata–chan que no miraron cuando entré.

Me arrastré hasta el lado de Neji para echar un vistazo.

— ¿Ha visto algo más, dattebayo? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Hai. Algo lo ha hecho regresar a la habitación donde estaba el vídeo, y ahora está iluminada.

Observé a Hinata–chan dibujar una habitación cuadrada con vigas oscuras en el techo bajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, un poco más oscuros de la cuenta, pasados de moda. Una oscura alfombra estampada cubría el suelo. Había una ventana grande en la pared sur y en la pared oeste un vano que daba a una sala de estar. Uno de los lados de esta entrada era de piedra y en él se abría una gran chimenea de color canela que daba a ambas habitaciones. Desde este punto de vista, el centro de la imagen lo ocupaban una televisión y un vídeo —en equilibrio un tanto inestable sobre un soporte de madera demasiado pequeño para los dos—, que se encontraban en la esquina sudoeste de la habitación. Un viejo sofá de módulos se curvaba en frente de la televisión con una mesita de café redonda delante.

—El teléfono está allí —susurré e indiqué el lugar.

Dos pares de ojos eternos se fijaron en mí.

—Es la casa de mi kaasan.

Hinata–chan ya se había levantado del sofá de un salto con el móvil en la mano; empezó a marcar. Contemplé ensimismado la precisa interpretación de la habitación donde se reunía la familia de mi kaasan. Neji se acercó aún más a mí, cosa rara en él, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto físico acentuó su influjo tranquilizador. La sensación de pánico se difuminó y no llegó a tomar forma.

Los labios de Hinata–chan temblaban debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba, por lo que no pude descifrar ese sordo zumbido. No podía concentrarme.

—Naru–chan —me llamó Hinata–chan. La miré atontado—. Naru–chan, Sasuke–oniisan viene a buscarte. Suigetsu–oniisan, Kakashi–otousan y él te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

— ¿Viene Sasuke–teme, dattebayo?

Aquellas palabras se me antojaron como un chaleco salvavidas al que sujetarme para mantener la cabeza fuera de una riada.

—Hai. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Yami. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te irás con él.

—Demo, mi kaasan... —a pesar de Neji, la histeria burbujeaba en mi voz—. ¡El rastreador ha venido por mí kaasan, Hinata–chan, dattebayo!

— Neji–anata y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo.

—No puedo ganar a la larga, Hinata–chan. No pueden proteger a toda la gente que conozco durante toda la vida. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? No me persigue directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame... Hinata–chan, no puedo...

—Lo atraparemos, Naru–chan —me aseguró ella.

— ¿Y si te hiere, Hina–chan? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que sólo puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?

Hinata–chan miró a Neji de forma significativa. Una espesa niebla y un profundo letargo se apoderaron de mí y los ojos se me cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi mente luchó contra la niebla cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Forcé a mis ojos para que se abrieran y me levanté, alejándome de la mano de Neji.

—No quiero volverme a dormir, dattebayo —protesté enfadado.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta, en realidad, casi di un portazo para dejarme caer en la cama, hecho pedazos, con cierta privacidad. Hinata–chan no me siguió en esta ocasión. Estuve contemplando la pared durante tres horas y media, hecho un ovillo, meciéndome. Mi mente vagabundeaba en círculos, intentando salir de alguna manera de esta pesadilla. Pero no había forma de huir, ni indulto posible. Sólo veía un único y sombrío final que se avecinaba en mi futuro. La única cuestión era cuánta gente iba a resultar herida antes de que eso ocurriera.

El único consuelo, la única esperanza que me quedaba era saber que vería pronto a Sasuke–teme. Quizás, sería capaz de hallar la solución que ahora me rehuía sólo con volverlo a ver.

Regresé al salón, sintiéndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando sonó el móvil. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enfadado, que supieran cuánto les agradecía los sacrificios que hacían por mí.

Hinata–chan hablaba tan rápido como de costumbre, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que, por primera vez, Neji no se hallaba en la habitación. Miré el reloj; eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

—Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán a las nueve cuarenta y cinco —dijo Hinata–chan; sólo tenía que seguir respirando unas cuantas horas más hasta que él llegara.

— ¿Dónde está Neji?

—Ha ido a reconocer el terreno.

— ¿No se van a quedar aquí, dattebayo?

—Lie, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de tu kaasama.

Sentí un retortijón de inquietud en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras, pero el móvil sonó de nuevo, lo que hizo que abandonara mi preocupación por el momento. Hinata–chan parecía sorprendida, pero yo ya había avanzado hacia él esperanzado.

— ¿Diga? —Contestó Hinata–chan—. Lie, está aquí —me pasó el teléfono y anunció «Tu kaasama», articulando para que le leyera los labios.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Naru–chan? ¿Estás ahí, dattebane?

Era la voz de mi kaasan, con ese timbre familiar que le había oído miles de veces en mi infancia cada vez que me acercaba demasiado al borde de la acera o me alejaba demasiado de su vista en un lugar atestado de gente. Era el timbre del pánico.

Suspiré. Me lo esperaba, aunque, a pesar del tono urgente de mi llamada, había intentado que mi mensaje fuera lo menos alarmante posible.

—Tranquilízate, kaachan —contesté con la más sosegada de las voces mientras me separaba lentamente de Hinata–chan. No estaba seguro de poder mentir de forma convincente con sus ojos fijos en mí—. Todo va bien, ¿yokatta? Dame un minuto nada más y te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo, dattebayo.

Hice una pausa, sorprendido de que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.

— ¿Kaachan?

—Ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir —la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como inesperada.

Era una voz de hombre, afinada, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy deprisa.

—Bien, no tengo por qué hacer daño a tu kaasan, así que, onegai, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasará nada —hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras yo escuchaba mudo de horror—. Muy bien —me felicitó—. Ahora repite mis palabras, y procura que parezca natural. Onegai, di: «Lie, kaachan, quédate dónde estás».

—Lie, kaachan, quédate dónde estás —mi voz apenas sobrepasaba el volumen de un susurro.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil —la voz parecía divertida, todavía agradable y amistosa—. ¿Por qué no entras en otra habitación para que la expresión de tu rostro no lo eche todo a perder? No hay motivo para que tu kaasan sufra. Mientras caminas, onegai, di: «Kaachan, onegai, escúchame». ¡Dilo ya!

— Kaachan, onegai, escúchame —supliqué.

Me encaminé muy despacio hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de sentir la mirada preocupada de Hinata–chan clavada en mi espalda.

Cerré la puerta al entrar mientras intentaba pensar con claridad a pesar del pavor que nublaba mi mente.

— ¿Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta sólo hai o lie.

—Lie.

—Pero todavía pueden oírte, estoy seguro.

—Hai.

—Está bien, entonces —continuó la voz amigable—, repite: «Kaachan, confía en mí».

—Kaachan, confía en mí.

—Esto ha salido bastante mejor de lo que yo creía. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero tu kaasan ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Es más fácil de este modo, ¿no crees? Menos suspenso y menos ansiedad para ti.

Esperé.

—Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Contesta hai o lie.

—Lie.

—Lamento mucho oír eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco más imaginativo. ¿Crees que te sería más fácil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu kaasan dependiera de ello? Contesta hai o lie.

No sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar la forma. Recordé que nos íbamos a dirigir al aeropuerto, siempre estaba atestado, y tal y como lo habían diseñado era fácil perderse...

—Hai.

—Eso está mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser fácil, pero si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que estás acompañado, bueno... Eso sería muy malo para tu kaasan —prometió la voz amable—. A estas alturas ya debes saber lo suficiente sobre nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que voy a saber si acudes acompañado o no, y qué poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu kaasan si fuera necesario. ¿Entiendes? Responde hai o lie.

—Hai —mi voz se quebró.

—Muy bien, Naru. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu kaasan. Hay un número junto al teléfono. Llama, y te diré adonde tienes que ir desde allí —me hacía idea de adonde iría y dónde terminaría aquel asunto, pero, a pesar de todo, pensaba seguir las instrucciones con exactitud.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? Contesta hai o lie.

—Hai.

—Y que sea antes de mediodía, onegai, Naru. No tengo todo el día —pidió con extrema educación.

— ¿Dónde está Arashi–san, dattebayo? —pregunté secamente.

—Ah, y ten cuidado, Naru. Espera hasta que yo te diga cuándo puedes hablar, onegai.

Esperé.

—Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando vuelvas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu kaasan, pero que la has convencido de que no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde después de mí: «Arigatou, kaachan». Repítelo ahora.

— Arigatou, kaachan.

Rompí a llorar, a pesar de que intenté controlarme.

—Di: «Te quiero, kaachan. Te veré pronto». Dilo ya.

—Te quiero, kaachan —repetí con voz espesa—. Te veré pronto.

—Sayonara, Naru. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

Y colgó.

Mantuve el móvil pegado al oído. El miedo me había agarrotado los dedos y no conseguía estirar la mano para soltarlo.

Sabía que debía ponerme a pensar, pero el sonido de la voz aterrada de mi kaasan ocupaba toda mi mente. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que recobrara el control.

Despacio, muy despacio, mis pensamientos consiguieron romper el espeso muro del dolor. Planes, tenía que hacer planes, aunque ahora no me quedaba más opción que ir a la habitación llena de espejos y morir. No había ninguna otra garantía, nada con lo que pudiera salvar la vida de mi kaasan. Mi única esperanza era que Sai se diera por satisfecho con ganar la partida, que derrotar a Sasuke–teme fuera suficiente. Me agobiaba la desesperación, porque no había nada con lo que pudiera negociar, nada que le importara para ofrecer o retener. Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera no había ninguna otra opción. Tenía que intentarlo.

Situé el pánico en un segundo plano lo mejor que pude. Había tomado la decisión. No servía para nada perder tiempo angustiándome sobre el resultado. Debía pensar con claridad, porque Hinata–chan y Neji me estaban esperando y era esencial, aunque parecía imposible, que consiguiera escaparme de ellos.

Me sentí repentinamente agradecido de que Neji no estuviera. Hubiera sentido la angustia de los últimos cinco minutos de haber estado en la habitación del hotel, y en tal caso, ¿cómo iba a evitar sus sospechas? Contuve el miedo, la ansiedad, intentando sofocarlos. No podía permitírmelos ahora, ya que no sabía cuándo regresaría Neji.

Me concentré en la fuga. Confiaba en que mi conocimiento del aeropuerto supusiera una baza a mi favor. Era prioritario alejar a Hinata–chan como fuera...

Era consciente de que me esperaba en la otra habitación, curiosa. Pero tenía que resolver otra cosa más en privado antes de que Neji volviera.

Debía aceptar que no volvería a ver a Sasuke–teme nunca más, ni siquiera una última mirada que llevarme a la habitación de los espejos. Iba a herirlo y no le podía decir adiós. Dejé que las oleadas de angustia me torturaran y me inundaran un rato. Entonces, también las controlé y fui a enfrentarme con Hinata–chan.

La única expresión que podía adoptar sin meter la pata era la de un muerto, con gesto ausente. La vi alarmarse, y no quise darle ocasión de que me preguntara. Sólo tenía un guión preparado y no me sentía capaz de improvisar ahora.

—Mi kaasan estaba preocupada, quería venir a Uzushio —mi voz sonaba sin vida—. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada, dattebayo.

—Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Naru–chan, no te preocupes.

Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera el rostro.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un folio en blanco con membrete del hotel encima del escritorio. Me acerqué a él lentamente, con un plan ya formándose en mi cabeza. También había un sobre. Buena idea.

— Hinata–chan —pregunté despacio, sin volverme, manteniendo inexpresivo el tono de voz—, si escribo una carta para mi kaasan, ¿se la darás? Quiero decir si se la puedes dejar en casa.

—Sin duda, Naru —respondió con voz cautelosa, porque veía que estaba totalmente destrozado. _Tenía_ que controlar mejor mis emociones.

Me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio y me arrodillé junto a la mesita de noche para apoyarme al escribir.

— Sasuke... —garabateé.

Me temblaba la mano, tanto que las letras apenas eran legibles.

 _ **Te quiero. Lo siento muchísimo. Tiene a mi kaasan en su poder y debo intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo, dattebayo.**_

 _ **No te enfades con Hinata–chan y Neji, si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Hinata–chan onegai.**_

 _ **Y te lo suplico onegai no lo sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente tú, onegai neko–chan es lo único que te pido. Hazlo por mí.**_

 _ **Te quiero, gomen kudasai.**_

 _ **Naru.**_

Doblé la carta con cuidado y sellé el sobre. Ojala que lo encontrara. Sólo podía esperar que lo entendiera y me hiciera caso, aunque fuera sólo esta vez.

Y también sellé cuidadosamente mi corazón.

* * *

Vocabulario:

Hai: si

Lie: no

Yokatta. De acuerdo

Daijoubu: está bien

Onegai: por favor

Sayonara: adiós.

Demo: pero

Naze: porque

Gomen: lo siento

Arigatou: gracias

Nani: que

Tsukete: cuídate

Tousan: padre

Touchan: papá

Kaasan: madre

Kaachan: mamá

Oniisan: hermano

Oneesan: hermana

Baka: tonto

Anata: querido, amor.

Tomodachi: amigo

Kitsune: zorro

Neko: gato


	23. El juego del escondite

El juego del escondite

.

.

Todo el pavor, la desesperación y la devastación de mi corazón habían requerido menos tiempo del que había pensado. Los minutos transcurrían con mayor lentitud de lo habitual. Neji aún no había regresado cuando me reuní con Hinata–chan. Me atemorizaba permanecer con ella en la misma habitación —por miedo a lo que pudiera adivinar —tanto como rehuirla, por el mismo motivo.

Creía que mis pensamientos torturados y volubles harían que fuera incapaz de sorprenderme por nada, pero me sorprendí de verdad cuando la vi doblarse sobre el escritorio, aferrándose al borde con ambas manos.

— ¿Hinata–chan?

No reaccionó cuando mencioné su nombre, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vi su rostro y la expresión vacía y aturdida de su mirada. De inmediato pensé en mi kaasan. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

Me apresuré a acudir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para tocar la suya.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó Neji con voz temblorosa.

Este ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa. Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola con un suave chasquido.

— ¿Qué ves? —exigió saber.

Ella apartó el rostro de mí y lo hundió en el pecho de Neji.

—Naru–chan —dijo Hinata–chan.

—Estoy aquí, dattebayo —repliqué.

Aunque con una expresión ausente, Hinata–chan giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se engarzaron. Comprendí inmediatamente que no me hablaba a mí, sino que había respondido a la pregunta de Neji.

— ¿Qué has visto? —inquirí. Pero en mi voz átona e indiferente no había ninguna pregunta de verdad.

Neji me estudió con atención. Mantuve la expresión ausente y esperé. Estaba confuso y su mirada iba del rostro de Hinata–chan al mío mientras sentía el caos... Yo había adivinado lo que acababa de ver Hinata–chan.

Sentí que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebré la intervención de Neji, ya que me ayudaba a disciplinar mis emociones y mantenerlas bajo control.

Hinata–chan también se recobró y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente, contestó:

—En realidad, nada. Sólo la misma habitación de antes.

Por último, me miró con expresión dulce y retraída antes de preguntar:

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Lie, tomaré algo en el aeropuerto, dattebayo.

También yo me sentía muy tranquilo. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha. Por un momento creí que Neji había compartido conmigo su extraño poder extrasensorial, ya que percibí la virulenta desesperación de Hinata–chan, a pesar de que la ocultaba muy bien, desesperación porque yo saliera de la habitación y ella se pudiera quedar a solas con Neji. De ese modo, le podría contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban a fracasar...

Me preparé metódicamente, concentrándome en cada una de las pequeñas tareas. El pacífico estado de ánimo en que Neji me había sumido cumplió su cometido y me ayudó a pensar con claridad y a planear. Rebusqué en mi petate hasta encontrar el calcetín lleno de dinero y lo vacié en mi monedero.

Ardía en ganas de llegar al aeropuerto y estaba de buen humor cuando nos marchamos a eso de las siete de la mañana. En esta ocasión, me senté solo en el asiento trasero mientras que Hinata–chan reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta, con el rostro frente a Neji, aunque cada pocos segundos me lanzaba miradas desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.

— ¿Hinata–chan? —pregunté con indiferencia.

— ¿Hai? —contestó con prevención.

— ¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? —miré por la ventanilla lateral y mi voz sonó aburrida—. Sasuke–teme me dijo que no eran definitivas, que las cosas podían cambiar, dattebayo.

El pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke–teme me resultó más difícil de lo esperado, y esa sensación debió alertar a Neji, ya que poco después una fresca ola de serenidad inundó el vehículo.

—Hai, las cosas pueden cambiar... —murmuró, supongo que de forma esperanzada—. Algunas visiones se aproximan a la verdad más que otras, como la predicción metereológica. Resulta más difícil con los hombres. Sólo veo el curso que van a tomar las cosas cuando están sucediendo. El futuro cambia por completo una vez que cambian la decisión tomada o efectúan otra nueva, por pequeña que sea.

Asentí con gesto pensativo.

—Por eso no pudiste ver a Sai en Uzushio hasta que no decidió venir aquí.

—Hai —admitió, mostrándose todavía cautelosa.

Y tampoco me había visto en la habitación de los espejos con Sai hasta que no accedí a reunirme con él. Intenté no pensar en qué otras cosas podría haber visto, ya que no quería que el pánico hiciera recelar aún más a Neji. De todos modos, los dos iban a redoblar la atención con la que me vigilaban a raíz de la visión de Hinata–chan. La situación se estaba volviendo imposible.

La suerte se puso de mi parte cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, o tal vez sólo era que habían mejorado mis probabilidades. El avión de Sasuke–teme iba a aterrizar en la terminal cuatro, la más grande de todas, pero tampoco era extraño que fuera así, ya que allí aterrizaban la mayor parte de los vuelos. Sin duda, era la terminal que más me convenía —la más grande y la que ofrecía mayor confusión—, y en el nivel tres había una puerta que posiblemente sería mi única oportunidad.

Aparcamos en el cuarto piso del enorme garaje. Fui yo quien los guié, ya que, por una vez, conocía el entorno mejor que ellos. Tomamos el ascensor para descender al nivel tres, donde bajaban los pasajeros. Hinata–chan y Neji se entretuvieron mucho rato estudiando el panel de salida de los vuelos. Los escuchaba discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes de lugares que nunca había visto, y que, probablemente, nunca vería.

Esperaba mi oportunidad con impaciencia, incapaz de evitar que mi pie zapateara en el suelo. Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales. Neji y Hinata–chan fingían observar a la gente, pero en realidad, sólo me observaban a mí. Ambos seguían de reojo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en la silla. Me sentía desesperanzado. ¿Podría arriesgarme a correr? ¿Se atreverían a impedir que me escapara en un lugar público como éste? ¿O simplemente me seguirían?

Saqué del bolso el sobre sin destinatario y lo coloqué encima del bolso negro de piel que llevaba Hinata–chan; ésta me miró sorprendida.

—Mi carta, dattebayo —le expliqué.

Asintió con la cabeza e introdujo el sobre en el bolso debajo de la solapa, de modo que Sasuke–teme lo encontraría relativamente pronto.

Los minutos transcurrían e iba acercándose el aterrizaje del avión en el que viajaba Sasuke–teme. Me sorprendía cómo cada una de mis células parecía ser consciente de su llegada y la anhelaba. Esa sensación me complicaba las cosas, y pronto me descubrí buscando excusas para quedarme a verlo antes de escapar, pero sabía que eso me limitaba la posibilidad de huir.

Hinata–chan se ofreció varias veces para acompañarme a desayunar.

—Más tarde—le dije—, todavía no.

Estudié el panel de llegadas de los vuelos, comprobando cómo uno tras otro llegaban con puntualidad. El vuelo procedente de Yami cada vez ocupaba una posición más alta en el panel.

Los dígitos volvieron a cambiar cuando sólo me quedaban treinta minutos para intentar la fuga. Su vuelo llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, por lo que se me acababa el tiempo.

—Creo que me apetece comer ahora, dattebayo —dije rápidamente.

Hinata–chan se puso de pie.

—Iré contigo.

— ¿Te importa que venga Neji en tu lugar? —pregunté—. Me siento un poco... —no terminé la frase. Mis ojos estaban lo bastante enloquecidos como para transmitir lo que no decían las palabras.

Neji se levantó. La mirada de Hinata–chan era confusa, pero, comprobé para alivio mío, que no sospechaba nada. Ella debía de atribuir la alteración en su visión a alguna maniobra del rastreador, más que a una posible traición por mi parte.

Neji caminó junto a mí en silencio, con la mano en mis riñones, como si me estuviera guiando. Simulé falta de interés por las primeras cafeterías del aeropuerto con que nos encontramos, y movía la cabeza a izquierda y derecha en busca de lo que realmente quería encontrar: los servicios para donceles y señoras del nivel tres, que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lejos del campo de visión de Hinata–chan.

— ¿Te importa, dattebayo? —pregunté a Neji al pasar por delante—. Sólo será un momento.

—Aquí estaré —dijo él.

Eché a correr en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Recordé aquella ocasión en que me extravié por culpa de este baño, que tenía dos salidas.

Sólo tenía que dar un pequeño salto para ganar los ascensores cuando saliera por la otra puerta. No entraría en el campo de visión de Neji si éste permanecía donde me había dicho. Era mi única oportunidad, por lo que tendría que seguir corriendo si él me veía. La gente se quedaba mirándome, pero los ignoré. Los ascensores estaban abiertos, esperando, cuando doblé la esquina. Me precipité hacia uno de ellos —estaba casi lleno, pero era el que bajaba—y metí la mano entre las dos hojas de la puerta que se cerraba. Me acomodé entre los irritados pasajeros y me cercioré con un rápido vistazo de que el botón de la planta que daba a la calle estuviera pulsado. Estaba encendido cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Salí disparado de nuevo en cuanto se abrieron, a pesar de los murmullos de enojo que se levantaron a mi espalda. Anduve con lentitud mientras pasaba al lado de los guardias de seguridad, apostados junto a la cinta transportadora, preparado para correr tan pronto como viera las puertas de salida. No tenía forma de saber si Neji ya me estaba buscando. Sólo dispondría de unos segundos si seguía mi olor. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales mientras cruzaba de un salto las puertas automáticas, que se abrieron con excesiva lentitud.

No había ni un solo taxi a la vista a lo largo del atestado bordillo de la acera.

No me quedaba tiempo. Hinata–chan y Neji estarían a punto de descubrir mi fuga, si no lo habían hecho ya, y me localizarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El servicio de autobús del hotel Akako acababa de cerrar las puertas a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba.

— ¡Matte! —grité al tiempo que corría y le hacía señas al conductor.

—Éste es el autobús del Akako —dijo el conductor confundido al abrir la puerta.

—Hai. Allí es a donde voy, dattebayo —contesté con la respiración entrecortada, y subí apresuradamente los escalones.

Al no llevar equipaje, me miró con desconfianza, pero luego se encogió de hombros y no se molestó en hacerme más preguntas.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos. Me senté lo más alejado posible de los restantes viajeros y miré por la ventana, primero a la acera y después al aeropuerto, que se iba quedando atrás. No pude evitar imaginarme a Sasuke–teme de pie al borde de la calzada, en el lugar exacto donde se perdía mi pista. _No puedes llorar aún_ , me dije a mí mismo. Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

La suerte siguió sonriéndome. En frente del Akako, una pareja de aspecto fatigado estaba sacando la última maleta del maletero de un taxi. Me bajé del autobús de un salto e inmediatamente me lancé hacia el taxi y me introduje en el asiento de atrás. La cansada pareja y el conductor del autobús me miraron fijamente.

Le indiqué al sorprendido taxista las señas de mi kaasan.

—Necesito llegar aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Pero esto está en Shiro —se quejó.

Arrojé cuatro billetes de veinte sobre el asiento.

— ¿Es esto suficiente?

—Hai, claro, chico, sin problema.

Me recliné sobre el asiento y crucé los brazos sobre el regazo. Las calles de la ciudad, que me resultaba tan familiar, pasaban rápidamente a nuestro lado, pero no me molesté ni en mirar por la ventanilla. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control y estaba resuelto a no perderlo llegado a aquel punto, ahora que había completado con éxito mi plan. No merecía la pena permitirme más miedo ni más ansiedad. El camino estaba claro, y sólo tenía que seguirlo.

Así pues, en lugar de eso cerré los ojos y pasé los veinte minutos de camino creyéndome con Sasuke–teme en vez de dejarme llevar por el pánico.

Imaginé que me había quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada. Visualicé cómo me pondría de puntillas para verle el rostro lo antes posible, y la rapidez y el garbo con que él se deslizaría entre el gentío. Entonces, tan impaciente como siempre, yo recorrería a toda prisa los pocos metros que me separaban de él para cobijarme entre sus brazos de mármol, al fin a salvo.

Me pregunté adonde habríamos ido. A algún lugar del norte, para que él pudiera estar al aire libre durante el día, o quizás a algún paraje remoto en el que nos hubiéramos tumbado al sol, juntos otra vez. Me lo imaginé en la playa, con su piel destellando como el mar. No me importaba cuánto tiempo tuviéramos que ocultarnos. Quedarme atrapado en una habitación de hotel con él sería una especie de paraíso, con la cantidad de preguntas que todavía tenía que hacerle. Podría estar hablando con él para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de él jamás.

Vislumbré con tal claridad su rostro que casi podía oír su voz, y en ese momento, a pesar del horror y la desesperanza, me sentí feliz. Estaba tan inmerso en mi ensueño escapista que perdí la noción del tiempo transcurrido.

—Eh, ¿qué número me dijo?

La pregunta del taxista pinchó la burbuja de mi fantasía, privando de color mis maravillosas ilusiones vanas. El miedo, sombrío y duro, estaba esperando para ocupar el vacío que aquéllas habían dejado.

—Cincuenta y ocho, dattebayo —contesté con voz ahogada.

Me miró nervioso, pensando que quizás me iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido.

—Entonces, hemos llegado.

El taxista estaba deseando que yo saliera del coche; probablemente, albergaba la esperanza de que no le pidiera las vueltas.

—Arigatou —susurré.

No hacía falta que me asustara, me recordé. La casa estaba vacía. Debía apresurarme. Kaachan me esperaba aterrada, y dependía de mí.

Subí corriendo hasta la puerta y me estiré con un gesto maquinal para tomar la llave de debajo del alero. Abrí la puerta. El interior permanecía a oscuras y deshabitado, todo en orden. Volé hacia el teléfono y encendí la luz de la cocina en el trayecto. En la pizarra blanca había un número de diez dígitos escrito a rotulador con caligrafía pequeña y esmerada. Pulsé los botones del teclado con precipitación y me equivoqué. Tuve que colgar y empezar de nuevo. En esta ocasión me concentré sólo en las teclas, pulsándolas con cuidado, una por una. Lo hice correctamente. Sostuve el auricular en la oreja con mano temblorosa. Sólo sonó una vez.

—Konnichiwa, Naru —contestó Sai con voz tranquila—. Lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy impresionado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien mi kaasan, dattebayo?

—Está estupendamente. No te preocupes, Naru, no tengo nada contra ella. A menos que no vengas solo, claro —dijo esto con despreocupación, casi divertido.

—Estoy solo.

Nunca había estado más solo en toda mi vida.

—Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿conoces el estudio de _ballet_ que se encuentra justo a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa?

—Hai, sé cómo llegar hasta allí.

—Bien, entonces te veré muy pronto.

Colgué.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y crucé la puerta hacia el calor achicharrante de la calle.

No había tiempo para volver la vista atrás y contemplar mi casa. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo tal y como se encontraba ahora, vacía, como un símbolo del miedo en vez de un santuario. La última persona en caminar por aquellas habitaciones familiares había sido mi enemigo.

Casi podía ver a mi kaasan con el rabillo del ojo, de pie a la sombra del gran eucalipto donde solía jugar de niño; o arrodillada en un pequeño espacio no asfaltado junto al buzón de correos, un cementerio para todas las flores que había plantado. Los recuerdos eran mejores que cualquier realidad que hoy pudiera ver, pero aun así, los aparté de mi mente rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la esquina, dejándolo todo atrás.

Me sentía torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parecía incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el cemento. Tropecé varias veces, y en una ocasión me caí. Me hice varios rasguños en las manos cuando las apoyé en la acera para amortiguar la caída. Luego me tambaleé, para volver a caerme, pero finalmente conseguí llegar a la esquina. Ya sólo me quedaba otra calle más. Corrí de nuevo, jadeando, con el rostro empapado de sudor. El sol me quemaba la piel; brillaba tanto que su intenso reflejo sobre el cemento blanco me cegaba. Me sentía peligrosamente vulnerable. Añoré la protección de los verdes bosques de Konoha, de mi casa, con una intensidad que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Al doblar la última esquina y llegar a Yumi, pude ver el estudio de _ballet_ , que conservaba el mismo aspecto exterior que recordaba. La plaza de aparcamiento de la parte delantera estaba vacía y las persianas de todas las ventanas, echadas. No podía correr más, me asfixiaba. El esfuerzo y el pánico me habían dejado extenuado. El recuerdo de mi kaasan era lo único que, un paso tras otro, me mantenía en movimiento.

Al acercarme vi el letrero colocado por la parte interior de la puerta. Estaba escrito a mano en papel rosa oscuro: decía que el estudio de danza estaba cerrado por las vacaciones de primavera. Aferré el pomo y lo giré con cuidado. Estaba abierto. Me esforcé por contener el aliento y abrí la puerta.

El oscuro vestíbulo estaba vacío y su temperatura era fresca. Se podía oír el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Las sillas de plástico estaban apiladas contra la pared y la alfombra olía a champú. El aula de danza orientada al oeste estaba a oscuras y podía verla a través de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula que daba al este, la habitación más grande, estaba iluminada a pesar de tener las persianas echadas.

Se apoderó de mí un miedo tan fuerte que me quedé literalmente paralizado. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Entonces, la voz de mi kaasan me llamó con el mismo tono de pánico e histeria.

— ¿Naru–chan? ¿Naru–chan? —Me precipité hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido de su voz—. ¡Naru–chan, me has asustado! —Continuó hablando mientras yo entraba corriendo en el aula de techos altos—. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, dattebane!

Miré a mí alrededor, intentando descubrir de dónde venía su voz. Entonces la oí reír y me giré hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

Y allí estaba ella, en la pantalla de la televisión, alborotándome el pelo con alivio. Era Navidad y yo tenía doce años. Habíamos ido a ver a mi obaachan el año anterior a su muerte. Fuimos a la playa un día y me incliné demasiado desde el borde del embarcadero. Me había visto perder pie y luego mis intentos de recuperar el equilibrio. « ¿Naru–chan? ¿Naru–chan?», me había llamado ella asustada.

La pantalla del televisor se puso azul.

Me volví lentamente. Inmóvil, Sai estaba de pie junto a la salida de emergencia, por eso no lo había visto al principio. Sostenía en la mano el mando a distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato y entonces sonrió.

Caminó hacia mí y pasó muy cerca. Depositó el mando al lado del vídeo. Me di la vuelta con cuidado para seguir sus movimientos.

—Lamento esto, Naru, pero ¿acaso no es mejor que tu kaasan no se haya visto implicada en este asunto? —dijo con voz cortés, amable.

De repente caí en la cuenta. Mi kaasan seguía a salvo en Taiyou. Nunca había oído mi mensaje. Los ojos rojo oscuro de aquel rostro inusualmente pálido que ahora tenía delante de mí jamás la habían aterrorizado. Estaba a salvo.

—Hai —contesté lleno de alivio.

—No pareces enfadado porque te haya engañado.

—No lo estoy, dattebayo.

La euforia repentina me había insuflado coraje. ¿Qué importaba ya todo? Pronto habría terminado y nadie haría daño a Minato ni a kaachan, nunca tendrían que pasar miedo. Me sentía casi mareado. La parte más racional de mi mente me avisó de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estrés.

— ¡Qué extraño! Lo piensas de verdad —sus ojos oscuros me examinaron con interés. El iris de sus pupilas era casi negro, pero había una chispa de color rubí justo en el borde. Estaba sediento—. Debo conceder a su extraño aquelarre que ustedes, los humanos, pueden resultar bastante interesantes. Supongo que observarlos debe de ser toda una atracción. Y lo extraño es que muchos de ustedes no parecen tener conciencia alguna de lo interesantes que son.

Se encontraba cerca de mí, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con curiosidad. Ni el rostro ni la postura de Sai mostraban el menor indicio de amenaza. Tenía un aspecto muy corriente, no había nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo, salvo la piel pálida y los ojos ojerosos a los que ya me había acostumbrado. Vestía una camiseta azul claro de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados.

—Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tu kareshi te vengará —aventuró casi esperanzado, o eso me pareció.

—Lie, no lo creo. De hecho, le he pedido que no lo haga, dattebayo.

— ¿Y qué te ha contestado?

—No lo sé —resultaba extrañamente sencillo conversar con un cazador tan gentil—. Le dejé una carta.

— ¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico! —la voz se endureció un poco cuando añadió un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado—. ¿Y crees que te hará caso?

—Eso espero.

—Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado. Esperaba un desafío mucho mayor. Y después de todo, sólo he necesitado un poco de suerte.

Esperé en silencio.

—Hice que Sakura averiguara más cosas sobre ti cuando no consiguió atrapar a tu tousan. Carecía de sentido darte caza por todo el planeta cuando podía esperar cómodamente en un lugar de mi elección. Por eso, después de hablar con Sakura, decidí venir a Uzushio para hacer una visita a tu kaasan. Te había oído decir que regresabas a casa. Al principio, ni se me ocurrió que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo estuve pensando. ¡Qué predecibles son los humanos! Les gusta estar en un entorno conocido, en algún lugar que les infunda seguridad. ¿Acaso no sería una estratagema perfecta que si te persiguiéramos acudieras al último lugar en el que deberías estar, es decir, a donde habías dicho que ibas a ir?

»Pero claro, no estaba seguro, sólo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo así. Escuché tu mensaje cuando entré a casa de tu kaasan, pero claro, no podía estar seguro del lugar desde el que llamabas. Era útil tener tu número, pero por lo que yo sabía, podías estar a miles de kilómetros; y el truco no funcionaría a menos que estuvieras cerca.

«Entonces, tu kareshi toma un avión a Uzushio. Sakura lo estaba vigilando, naturalmente; no podía actuar solo en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y así fue como me confirmaron lo que yo sospechaba, que te encontrabas aquí. Ya estaba preparado; había visto tus enternecedores vídeos familiares, por lo que sólo era cuestión de marcarse el tanto.

«Demasiado fácil, como ves. En realidad, nada que esté a mi altura. En fin, espero que te equivoques con tu kareshi. Se llama Sasuke, ¿hontou?

No contesté. La sensación de valentía me abandonaba por momentos. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar de regodearse en su victoria. Aunque, de todos modos, ya me daba igual. No había ninguna gloria para él en abatirme a mí, un débil humano.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho que también yo le dejara una cartita a tu Sasuke?

Dio un paso atrás y pulsó algo en una videocámara del tamaño de la palma de la mano, equilibrada cuidadosamente en lo alto del aparato de música. Una diminuta luz roja indicó que ya estaba grabando. La ajustó un par de veces, ampliando el encuadre. Lo miré horrorizado.

—Gomen, pero dudo de que se vaya a resistir a darme caza después de que vea esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por él, claro. Tú simplemente eres un humano, que, desafortunadamente, estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y podría añadir también, que en compañía de la gente equivocada.

Dio un paso hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Antes de que empecemos...

Sentí náuseas en la boca del estómago mientras hablaba. Esto era algo que yo no había previsto.

—Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tu kareshi. La solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que tu Sasuke se percatara y echara a perder la diversión. Me pasó una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única vez que se me ha escapado una presa.

»El vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección que tu Sasuke ha sido demasiado débil para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba — _nunca_ entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por ustedes, los humanos—, y la liberó de la única forma que tenía para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor. Había permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. Cien años antes la habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electrochoque. Cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla —suspiró—. En venganza, maté al viejo.

— Hinata–chan —dije en voz baja, atónito.

—Hai, tu amiguita. Me sorprendió verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella. La única víctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad.

»Y tenía un olor realmente delicioso. Aún lamento no haber podido probarla... Olía incluso mejor que tú. Gomen kudasai, no quiero ofenderte, tú hueles francamente bien. Un poco floral, creo...

Dio otro paso en mi dirección hasta situarse a poca distancia. Agarro un mechón de mi pelo y lo olió con delicadeza. Entonces, lo puso otra vez en su sitio con dulzura y sentí sus dedos fríos en mi garganta. Alzó luego la mano para acariciarme rápidamente una sola vez la mejilla acariciando mis marcas con el pulgar, con expresión de curiosidad. Deseaba echar a correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba paralizado. No era capaz siquiera de estremecerme.

—Lie —murmuró para sí mientras dejaba caer la mano—. No lo entiendo —suspiró—. En fin, supongo que deberíamos continuar. Luego, podré telefonear a tus amigos y decirles dónde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.

Ahora me sentía realmente mal. Supe que iba a ser doloroso, lo leía en sus ojos. No se conformaría con ganar, alimentarse y desaparecer. El final rápido con que yo contaba no se produciría. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y temí caerme de un momento a otro.

El cazador retrocedió un paso y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a mí con gesto indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un museo. Su rostro seguía siendo franco y amable mientras decidía por dónde empezar.

Entonces, se echó hacia atrás y se agazapó en una postura que reconocí de inmediato. Su amable sonrisa se ensanchó, y creció hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa y convertirse en un amasijo de dientes visibles y relucientes.

No pude evitarlo, intenté correr aun sabiendo que sería inútil y que mis rodillas estaban muy débiles. Me invadió el pánico y salté hacia la salida de emergencia.

Lo tuve delante de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuó tan rápido que no vi si había usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impactó en mi pecho y me sentí volar hacia atrás, hasta sentir el crujido del cristal al romperse cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra los espejos. El cristal se agrietó y los trozos se hicieron añicos al caer al suelo, a mi lado.

Estaba demasiado aturdido para sentir el dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Se acercó muy despacio.

—Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo con voz amable otra vez mientras examinaba el caos de cristales—. Pensé que esta habitación crearía un efecto visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?

Lo ignoré mientras gateaba de pies y manos en un intento de arrastrarme hasta la otra puerta.

Se abalanzó sobre mí de inmediato y me pateó con fuerza la pierna. Oí el espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo _sentí_ y no pude reprimir el grito de agonía. Me retorcí para agarrarme la pierna, él permaneció junto a mí, sonriente.

— ¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tu última petición? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

Me golpeó la pierna rota con el pie. Oí un alarido taladrador. En estado de _shock_ , lo reconocí como mío.

— ¿Sigues sin querer que Sasuke intente encontrarme? —me acució.

—Lie —dije con voz ronca—. Lie, Sasuke, no lo hagas...

Entonces, algo me impactó en la cara y me arrojó de nuevo contra los espejos.

Por encima del dolor de la pierna, sentí el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el cuero cabelludo. En ese momento, un líquido caliente y húmedo empezó a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Noté cómo empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta y oí el goteo en la madera sobre la que me hallaba. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago a causa del olor.

A través de la náusea y el vértigo, atisbé algo que me dio un último hilo de esperanza. Los ojos de Sai, que poco antes sólo mostraban interés, ahora ardían con una incontrolable necesidad. La sangre, que extendía su color carmesí por la camiseta blanca y empezaba a formar un charco rápidamente en el piso, lo estaba enloqueciendo a causa de su sed. No importaban ya cuáles fueran sus intenciones originales, no se podría refrenar mucho tiempo.

Ojala que fuera rápido a partir de ahora, todo lo que podía esperar es que la pérdida de sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos.

Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, a través del túnel en el que se había convertido mi visión, cómo su sombra oscura caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para protegerme la cara. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir.

* * *

Vocabulario:

Hai: si

Lie: no

Yokatta. De acuerdo

Daijoubu: está bien

Onegai: por favor

Sayonara: adiós.

Demo: pero

Naze: porque

Gomen: lo siento

Arigatou: gracias

Nani: que

Tsukete: cuídate

Tousan: padre

Touchan: papá

Kaasan: madre

Kaachan: mamá

Oniisan: hermano

Oneesan: hermana

Baka: tonto

Anata: querido, amor.

Tomodachi: amigo

Kitsune: zorro

Neko: gato


	24. El Tenshi

El Tenshi

.

.

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé.

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevarme el espíritu y a la vez, el más espantoso. Era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira.

El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano alzada me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.

Entonces, supe que estaba muerto...

...porque oí la voz de un tenshi pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.

— ¡Oh no, Naru, no! —gritó la voz horrorizada del tenshi.

Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido anhelado. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró...

Yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz del tenshi.

— ¡Naru, onegai! ¡Dobe, escúchame; onegai, onegai, usuratonkachi, onegai! —suplicaba.

Hai, quise responderle. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios.

— ¡Kakashi! —Llamó el tenshi con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia—. ¡Naru, dobe, lie, oh no, onegai, lie, lie!

El tenshi empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de dolor.

Un tenshi no debería llorar, eso no está bien. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no podía respirar.

Sentí un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros mucho más fuertes. Grité mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro.

— ¡Naru! —gritó el tenshi.

—Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda —explicaba una voz tranquila—. Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.

El tenshi reprimió en los labios un aullido de ira.

Sentí una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, más bien no. Había demasiado dolor aquí para que lo fuera.

—Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas —continuó la voz serena de forma metódica.

Aquellos dolores agudos iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, apareció uno nuevo, una quemazón en la mano que anulaba a todos los demás.

Alguien me estaba quemando.

—Sasuke —intenté decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni yo era capaz de entenderme.

—Naru, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, dobe? Ai shiteru.

—Sasuke —lo intenté de nuevo, parecía que se me iba aclarando la voz.

—Hai, estoy aquí.

—Me duele, dattebayo —me quejé.

—Lo sé, kitsune, lo sé —entonces, a lo lejos, lo escuché preguntar angustiado—. ¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Mi maletín, onegai... No respires, Hinata–chan, eso te ayudará —aseguró Kakashi–sensei.

— ¿Hinata–chan? —gemí.

—Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podíamos encontrarte.

—Me duele la mano —intenté decirle.

—Lo sé, dobe, Kakashi te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.

— ¡Me arde la mano, dattebayo! —conseguí gritar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y pestañeando sin cesar.

No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos. ¿Por qué no veían el fuego y lo apagaban?

La voz de Sasuke–teme sonó asustada.

— ¿Usuratonkachi?

— ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego, dattebayo! —grité mientras sentía cómo me quemaba.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡La mano!

—Lo ha mordido.

La voz de Kakashi–sensei había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oí cómo Sasuke–teme se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto.

—Sasuke–oniisan, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Hinata–chan, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos me limpiaron las lágrimas.

— ¡Lie! —rugió él.

—Hinata–chan —gemí.

—Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Kakashi–sensei.

— ¿Cuál? —suplicó Sasuke–teme.

—Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

Mientras Kakashi–sensei hablaba podía sentir cómo aumentaba la presión en mi cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba desaparecía ante la quemazón de la mano.

— ¿Funcionará? —Hinata–chan parecía tensa.

—No lo sé —reconoció Kakashi–sensei—, pero hay que darse prisa.

— Kakashi, yo... —Sasuke–teme vaciló—. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

La angustia había aparecido de nuevo en la voz del tenshi.

—Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Sasuke. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

Me retorcí prisionero de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que el dolor de la pierna llameara de forma escalofriante.

— ¡Sasuke! —grité y me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí, desesperado por volver a ver su rostro y allí estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mirándome fijamente, crispada en una máscara de indecisión y pena.

—Hinata–chan, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna — Kakashi–sensei seguía inclinado sobre mí, haciendo algo en mi cabeza—. Sasuke, debes hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Sasuke–teme se veía demacrado. Lo miré a los ojos y al fin la duda se vio sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Apretó las mandíbulas y sentí sus dedos fuertes y frescos en mi mano ardiente, colocándola con cuidado. Entonces inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y sus labios fríos presionaron contra mi piel.

El dolor empeoró. Grite y me debatí entre las manos heladas que me sujetaban. Oí hablar a Hinata–chan, que intentaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmovilizó la pierna contra el suelo y Kakashi–sensei me sujetó la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos de piedra.

Entonces, despacio, dejé de retorcerme conforme la mano se me entumecía más y más. El fuego se había convertido en un rescoldo mortecino que se concentraba en un punto más pequeño.

Y mientras el dolor desaparecía, sentí cómo perdía la conciencia, deslizándome hacia alguna parte. Me aterraba volver a aquellas aguas negras y perderme de nuevo en la oscuridad.

—Sasuke —intenté decir, pero no conseguí escuchar mi propia voz, aunque ellos sí parecieron oírme.

—Está aquí a tu lado, Naru.

—Quédate, Sasuke, quédate conmigo...

—Aquí estoy.

Parecía agotado, pero triunfante.

Suspiré satisfecho. El fuego se había apagado y los otros dolores se habían mitigado mientras el sopor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? —preguntó Kakashi–sensei desde un lugar muy, muy lejano.

—La sangre está limpia —dijo Sasuke–teme con serenidad—. Puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

— ¿Naru–chan? —me llamó Kakashi–sensei.

Hice un esfuerzo por contestarle.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Ya no notas la quemazón?

—Lie —suspiré—. Arigatou, neko–chan.

—Te quiero, kitsune —contestó él.

—Lo sé —inspiré aire, me sentía tan cansado...

Y entonces escuché mi sonido favorito sobre cualquier otro en el mundo: la risa tranquila de Sasuke–teme, temblando de alivio.

— ¿Naru–chan? —me preguntó Kakashi–sensei de nuevo. Fruncí el entrecejo, quería dormir.

— ¿Nani?

— ¿Dónde está tu kaasan?

—En Taiyou —suspiré de nuevo—. Me engañó, Sasuke. Vio nuestros vídeos.

La indignación de mi voz sonaba lastimosamente débil...

Pero eso me lo recordó.

— Hinata–chan —intenté abrir los ojos—. Hinata–chan, el vídeo... Él te conocía, conocía tu procedencia, dattebayo —quería decírselo todo de una vez, pero mi voz se iba debilitando. Me sobrepuse a la bruma de mi mente para añadir—: Huelo gasolina.

—Es hora de llevárselo —dijo Kakashi–sensei.

—Lie, quiero dormir —protesté.

—Duérmete, mi tengoku, yo te llevaré —me tranquilizó Sasuke–teme.

Y entonces me tomó en sus brazos, acunado contra su pecho, y floté, sin dolor ya.

Las últimas palabras que oí fueron:

—Duérmete ya, dobe.

* * *

Tenshi: Ángel.


	25. Punto muerto

Punto muerto

.

.

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostado en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía vivo. La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

Unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de la nariz tenía un objeto pegado al rostro. Alcé la mano para quitármelo.

—No lo hagas, dobe.

Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.

— ¿Sasuke–teme?

Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada. Comprendí que seguía con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y júbilo.

— ¡Ay, Sasuke–teme! ¡Cuánto lo siento, dattebayo!

—Shhh... —me acalló—. Ahora todo está en orden, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

No conseguía recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo.

—Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo —susurró con voz atormentada.

— ¡Qué baka fui! Creí que tenía a mi kaasan en su poder.

—Nos engañó a todos.

—Necesito telefonear a Minato y a kaachan —me percaté a pesar de la nube de confusión.

—Hinata los ha llamado. Kushina–san está aquí, bueno, en el hospital. Se acaba de marchar para comer algo.

— ¿Está aquí, dattebayo?

Intenté incorporarme, pero se agravó el mareo de mi cabeza. Las manos de Sasuke–teme me empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.

—Va a volver enseguida —me prometió—, y tú necesitas permanecer en reposo.

—Demo ¿qué le has dicho? —me aterré. No quería que me calmaran. Kaachan estaba allí y yo me estaba recobrando del ataque de un vampiro—. ¿Por qué le has dicho que me habían hospitalizado?

—Rodaste por dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana —hizo una pausa—. Debes admitir que pudo suceder.

Suspiré, y me dolió. Eché una ojeada por debajo de la sábana a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, al enorme bulto que era mi pierna.

— ¿Cómo estoy, dattebayo?

—Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te han efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.

—Eso debió de suponer un cambio agradable para ti.

—Lie, me gusta cómo _hueles_.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, dattebayo? —pregunté en voz baja.

De inmediato, supo a qué me refería.

—No estoy seguro.

Rehuyó la mirada de mis ojos de asombro al tiempo que alzaba mi mano vendada y la sostenía gentilmente con la suya, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romper un cable que me conectaba a uno de los monitores.

Esperé pacientemente a que me contara lo demás.

Suspiró sin devolverme la mirada.

—Era imposible contenerse —susurró—, imposible. Pero lo hice —al fin, alzó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Debe de ser que te quiero.

— ¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor, dattebayo?

Le devolví la sonrisa y me dolió toda la cara.

—Mejor aún, mejor de lo que imaginaba, dobe.

—Gomen —me disculpé.

Miró al techo.

—Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Por qué debería disculparme, teme?

—Por estar a punto de apartarte de mí para siempre.

—Gomen —pedí perdón otra vez.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste, dobe —su voz resultaba reconfortante—. Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deberías haberme esperado, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—No me hubieras dejado ir, dattebayo.

—Lie —se mostró de acuerdo—. No te hubiera dejado.

Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos de los recuerdos más desagradables. Me estremecí e hice una mueca de dolor.

Sasuke–teme se preocupó de inmediato.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sai?

—Suigetsu y Neji se encargaron de él después de que te lo quitase de encima —concluyó Sasuke–teme, que hablaba con un hondo pesar.

Aquello me confundió.

—No vi a ninguno de los dos allí.

—Tuvieron que salir de la habitación... Había demasiada sangre.

—Pero Hinata–chan y Kakashi–sensei... —apunté maravillado.

—Ya sabes, ambos te quieren.

De repente, el recuerdo de las dolorosas imágenes de la última vez que la había visto me recordó algo.

— ¿Ha visto Hinata–chan la cinta de vídeo? —pregunté con inquietud.

—Hai —una nueva nota endureció la voz de Sasuke–teme, una nota de puro odio.

—Hinata–chan siempre vivió en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada.

—Lo sé, y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo —su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su rostro estaba oscurecido por la furia.

Intenté tocarle la cara con la mano libre, pero algo me lo impidió. Al bajar la mirada descubrí la vía intravenosa sujeta al dorso de la mano.

— ¡Ay! —exclamé con un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede, dobe? —preguntó preocupado.

Se distrajo algo, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada continuó teniendo un aspecto siniestro.

— ¡Agujas! —le expliqué mientras apartaba la vista de la vía intravenosa.

Fijé la vista en un azulejo combado del techo e intenté respirar hondo a pesar del dolor en las costillas.

— ¡Te asustan las agujas! —murmuró Sasuke–teme para sí en voz baja y moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Un vampiro sádico que pretende torturarlo hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, el muy usuratonkachi se escapa para reunirse con él. Pero una vía intravenosa es otra cosa...

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me alegraba saber que al menos su reacción estaba libre de dolor. Decidí cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, teme?

Me miró fijamente; confundido al principio y herido después. Frunció el entrecejo hasta el punto de que las cejas casi se tocaron.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, dobe?

— ¡Lie! —Protesté de inmediato, aterrado sólo de pensarlo—. No, lo que quería decir es ¿por qué cree mi kaasan que estás aquí? Necesito tener preparada mi historia antes de que ella vuelva, dattebayo.

—Ah —las arrugas desaparecieron de su frente—. He venido a Uzushio para hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que vuelvas a Konoha —abrió los ojos con tal seriedad y sinceridad que hasta yo mismo estuve a punto de creérmelo—. Aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en el que me alojaba con Kakashi y Hinata. Yo estaba bajo la supervisión paterna, por supuesto —agregó en un despliegue de virtuosismo—, pero te tropezaste cuando ibas de camino a mi habitación y bueno, ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ningún detalle, aunque dispones de una magnífica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos más concretos.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes.

—Esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de los cristales...

—En realidad, no. Hinata se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podrías demandar al hotel si así lo quisieras. No tienes de qué preocuparte, kitsune —me prometió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el más leve de los roces—. Tu único trabajo es curarte.

No estaba tan atontado por el dolor ni la medicación como para no reaccionar a su caricia. El indicador del holter al que estaba conectado comenzó a moverse incontroladamente. Ahora, él no era el único en oír el errático latido de mi corazón.

—Esto va a resultar embarazoso, dattebayo —musité para mí.

Rió entre dientes y me estudió con la mirada antes de decir:

—Humm... Me pregunto si...

Se inclinó lentamente. El pitido se aceleró de forma salvaje antes de que sus labios me rozaran, pero cuando lo hicieron con una dulce presión, se detuvo del todo.

Torció el gesto.

—Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre...

—Todavía no había terminado de besarte, teme —me quejé—. No me obligues a ir a por ti.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios. El monitor enloqueció.

Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se apartó.

—Me ha parecido oír a tu kaasan —comentó, sonriendo de nuevo.

—No te vayas, teme —grite.

Sentí una oleada irracional de pánico. No podía dejarlo marchar...Podría volver a desaparecer. Sasuke–teme leyó el terror de mis ojos en un instante y me prometió solemnemente:

—No lo haré, kitsune —entonces, sonrió—. Me voy a echar una siesta.

Se desplazó desde la dura silla de plástico situada cerca de mí hasta el sillón reclinable de cuero de imitación color turquesa que había al pie de mi cama. Se tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Se quedó totalmente quieto.

—Que no se te olvide respirar, teme —susurré con sarcasmo.

Suspiró profundamente, pero no abrió los ojos.

Entonces oí a mi kaasan, que caminaba en compañía de otra persona, tal vez una enfermera. Su voz reflejaba cansancio y preocupación. Quise levantarme de un salto y correr hacia ella para calmarla y prometerle que todo estaba bien. Pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que aguardé con impaciencia.

La puerta se abrió una fracción y ella asomó la cabeza con cuidado.

— ¡Kaachan! —susurré, henchido de amor y alivio.

Se percató de la figura inmóvil de Sasuke–teme sobre el sillón reclinable y se dirigió de puntillas al lado de mi cama.

—Nunca se aleja de ti, ¿hontou? —musitó para sí.

—Kaachan, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte, dattebayo!

Las cálidas lágrimas me cayeron sobre las mejillas al inclinarse para abrazarme con cuidado.

—Naru–chan, me sentía tan mal...

—Gomen, kaachan, pero ahora todo está bien —la reconforté—, no pasa nada, dattebayo.

—Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos, dattebane.

Se sentó al borde de mi cama.

De pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué día era.

— ¿Qué día es, dattebayo?

—Es viernes, shingoku, has permanecido desmayado bastante tiempo.

— ¿Viernes? —me sorprendí. Intenté recordar qué día fue cuando... No, no quería pensar en eso.

—Te han mantenido sedado bastantes horas, shingoku. Tenías muchas heridas, dattebane.

—Lo sé —me dolían todas.

—Has tenido suerte de que estuviera allí Uchiha–sensei. Es un hombre encantador, aunque muy joven, dattebane. Se parece más a un modelo que a un sensei...

— ¿Has conocido a Kakashi–sensei?

—Y a Hinata–chan, la hermana de Sasuke–kun. Es una joven adorable.

—Lo es —me mostré totalmente de acuerdo.

Se giró para mirar a Sasuke–teme, que yacía en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—No me habías dicho que tenías tan buenos amigos en Konoha.

Me encogí, y luego me quejé.

— ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó preocupada, girándose de nuevo hacia mí.

Los ojos de Sasuke–teme se centraron en mi rostro.

—Estoy bien —les aseguré—, pero debo acordarme de no moverme, dattebayo.

Sasuke–teme volvió a reclinarse y sumirse en su falso sueño.

Aproveché la momentánea distracción para mantener la conversación lejos de mi más que cándido comportamiento.

— ¿Cómo está Arashi–san? —pregunté rápidamente.

—En Taiyou. ¡Ay, Naru–chan, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado! Llegaron las mejores noticias justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, dattebane.

— ¿Ha firmado? —aventuré.

—Hai. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Ha firmado con los Uchi, ¿lo puedes creer, dattebane?

—Eso es estupendo, kaachan —contesté con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de simular, aunque no tenía mucha idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Kiku te va a gustar mucho —dijo efusivamente—. Me preocupé un poco cuando Arashi empezó a hablar de ir a Yukiko, con toda esa nieve y el mal tiempo, ya sabes cómo odio el frío, dattebane. Demo ¡Kiku! Allí siempre hay sol, y en realidad la humedad no es tan mala. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, de color amarillo con molduras blancas, un porche idéntico al de las antiguas películas y un roble enorme, dattebane. Está a sólo unos minutos del océano y tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño...

—Aguarda un momento, kaachan —la interrumpí. Sasuke–teme mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero parecía demasiado crispado para poder dar la impresión de que estaba dormido—. ¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir a Taiyou. Vivo en Konoha.

—Demo ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo, baka —se echó a reír—. Arashi ahora va a poder estar más cerca... Hemos hablado mucho al respecto y lo que voy a hacer es perderme los partidos de fuera para estar la mitad del tiempo contigo y la otra mitad con él...

—Kaachan —vacilé mientras buscaba la mejor forma de mostrarme diplomático—, quiero vivir en Konoha. Ya me he habituado al instituto y tengo un par de amigos... —ella miró a Sasuke–teme mientras le hablaba de mis amigos, por lo que busqué otro tipo de justificación—. Además, Minato me necesita. Está muy solo y no sabe cocinar, dattebayo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en Konoha, dattebane? —me preguntó aturdida. La idea le resultaba inconcebible. Entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en Sasuke–teme —. ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije... El instituto, Minato... —me encogí de hombros. No fue una buena idea—. ¡Ay!

Sus manos revolotearon de forma indecisa encima de mí mientras encontraba un lugar adecuado para darme unas palmaditas. Y lo hizo en la frente, que no estaba vendada.

—Naru–chan, koishi, tú odias Konoha —me recordó.

—No es tan malo, dattebayo.

Kushina frunció el gesto. Miraba de un lado a otro, ora a Sasuke–teme, ora a mí, en esta ocasión con detenimiento.

— ¿Se trata de este varón? —susurró.

Abrí la boca para mentir, pero estaba estudiando mi rostro y supe que lo descubriría.

—En parte, sí —admití. No era necesario confesar la enorme importancia de esa parte—. Bueno —pregunté—, ¿no has tenido ocasión de hablar con Sasuke–teme?

— ¿Sasuke–teme?

—Es el apodo que le he puesto.

—Humm…

—Demo, no me has contestado, dattebayo, ¿has hablado con él?

—Hai —vaciló mientras contemplaba su figura perfectamente inmóvil—, y quería hablar contigo de eso, dattebane.

Oh, oh.

— ¿De qué?

—Creo que ese varón está enamorado de ti —me acusó sin alzar el volumen de la voz.

—Eso creo yo también —le confié.

— ¿Y qué sientes por él, dattebane? —kaachan apenas podía controlar la intensa curiosidad en la voz.

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Por mucho que quisiera a mi kaasan, ésa no era una conversación que quisiera sostener con ella.

—Estoy loco por él, dattebayo.

¡Ya estaba dicho! Eso se parecía demasiado a lo que diría un adolescente sobre su primer kareshi.

—Bueno, _parece_ muy buena persona, y, ¡Kami–sama!, es increíblemente bien parecido, pero, Naru–chan, eres tan joven...

Hablaba con voz insegura. Hasta donde podía recordar, ésta era la primera vez que había intentado parecer investida de autoridad materna desde que yo tenía ocho años. Reconocí el razonable pero firme tono de voz de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella sobre los varones.

—Lo sé, kaachan. No te preocupes. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente —la tranquilicé.

—Está bien —admitió. Era fácil de contentar.

Entonces, suspiró y giró la cabeza para contemplar el gran reloj redondo de la pared.

— ¿Tienes que marcharte, dattebayo?

Se mordió el labio.

—Se supone que Arashi llamará dentro de poco... No sabía que ibas a despertar...

—No pasa nada, kaachan —intenté disimular el alivio que sentía para no herir sus sentimientos—. No me quedo solo.

—Pronto estaré de vuelta. He estado durmiendo aquí, dattebane —anunció, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Kaachan, ¡no tenías por qué hacerlo! Podías dormir en casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

El efecto de los calmantes en mi mente dificultaba mi concentración incluso en ese momento, aunque al parecer había estado durmiendo durante varios días.

—Estaba demasiado nerviosa —admitió con vergüenza—. Se ha cometido un delito en el vecindario y no me gustaba quedarme ahí sola.

— ¿Un delito? —pregunté alarmado.

—Alguien irrumpió en esa academia de baile que había a la vuelta de la esquina y la quemó hasta los cimientos... ¡No ha quedado nada, dattebane! Dejaron un coche robado justo en frente. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando ibas a bailar allí, koishi?

—Me acuerdo —me estremecí y acto seguido hice una mueca de dolor.

—Me puedo quedar, kodomo, si me necesitas.

—Lie, kaachan, voy a estar bien. Sasuke–teme estará conmigo.

Kushina me miró como si ése fuera el motivo por el que quería quedarse.

—Estaré de vuelta a la noche, dattebane.

Parecía mucho más una advertencia que una promesa, y miraba a Sasuke–teme mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Te quiero, kaachan.

—Y yo también, Naru–chan. Procura tener más cuidado al caminar, tengoku. No quiero perderte.

Sasuke–teme continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

En ese momento entró animadamente una enfermera para revisar todos los tubos y goteros. Mi kaasan me besó en la frente, me palmeó la mano envuelta en gasas y se marchó.

La enfermera estaba revisando la lectura del gráfico impreso por mi _holter_.

— ¿Te has sentido alterado, kokoro? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco ha estado un poco alto.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré.

—Le diré a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado. Vendrá a verte enseguida.

Sasuke–teme estuvo a mi lado en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.

— ¿Robaste un coche, teme?

Arqueé las cejas y él sonrió sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento.

—Era un coche estupendo, muy rápido.

— ¿Qué tal tu siesta, dattebayo?

—Interesante —contestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy sorprendido —bajó la mirada mientras respondía—. Creí que Taiyou y tu kaasan... Creí que era eso lo que querías, usuratonkachi.

Lo miré con estupor.

—Pero en Taiyou tendrías que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el día. Sólo podrías salir de noche, como un auténtico vampiro.

Casi sonrió, sólo casi. Entonces, su rostro se tornó grave.

—Me quedaría en Konoha, kitsune, allí o en otro lugar similar —explicó—. En un sitio donde no te pueda causar más daño.

Al principio, no entendí lo que pretendía decirme. Continué observándole con la mirada perdida mientras las palabras iban encajando una a una en mi mente como en un horrendo puzzle. Apenas era consciente del sonido de mi corazón al acelerarse, aunque sí lo fui del dolor agudo que me producían mis maltrechas costillas cuando comencé a hiperventilar.

Sasuke–teme no dijo nada. Contempló mi rostro con recelo cuando un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con mis huesos rotos, uno infinitamente peor, amenazaba con aplastarme.

Otra enfermera entró muy decidida en ese momento. Sasuke–teme se sentó, inmóvil como una estatua, mientras ella evaluaba mi expresión con ojo clínico antes de volverse hacia las pantallas de los indicadores.

— ¿No necesitas más calmantes, koishi? —preguntó con amabilidad mientras daba pequeños golpecitos para comprobar el gotero del suero.

—Lie, lie —mascullé, intentando ahogar la agonía de mi voz—. No necesito nada.

No me podía permitir cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

—No hace falta que te hagas el valiente, tengoku. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar —ella esperó, pero me limité a negar con la cabeza—. Yokatta. Pulsa el botón de llamada cuando estés listo.

Dirigió a Sasuke–teme una severa mirada y echó otra ojeada ansiosa a los aparatos médicos antes de salir.

Sasuke–teme puso sus frías manos sobre mi rostro. Lo miré con ojos encendidos.

—Shhh... Dobe, cálmate.

—No me dejes, dattebayo —imploré con la voz quebrada.

—No lo haré, kitsune —me prometió.

—Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.

Pero mi corazón no se serenó.

—Usuratonkachi —me acarició el rostro con ansiedad—. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.

— ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar, teme? —susurré.

Intenté controlar al menos el jadeo. Tenía un dolor punzante en las costillas. Sasuke–teme puso sus manos sobre el lado opuesto de mi cara y acercó su rostro al mío. Me contempló con ojos serios.

—Lo juro, dobe.

El olor de su aliento me alivió. Parecía atenuar el dolor de mi respiración. Continuó sosteniendo mi mirada mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y el pitido recuperó su cadencia normal. Hoy, sus ojos eran oscuros, más cercanos al negro que al dorado.

— ¿Mejor? —me preguntó.

—Hai —dije cauteloso.

Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible. Creí entender las palabras «reacción exagerada».

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso, teme? —Susurré mientras intentaba evitar que me temblara la voz—. ¿Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? ¿ _Quieres_ que me aleje de ti, dattebayo?

—Lie, no quiero estar sin ti, usuratonkachi, por supuesto que no. Sé racional. Y tampoco tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro..., soy yo la razón por la que estás aquí.

—Hai, tú eres la razón —torcí el gesto—. La razón por la que estoy aquí... _vivo_.

—Apenas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Cubierto de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de moverte.

—No me refería a la última vez en que he estado a punto de morir, teme —repuse con creciente irritación—. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cuál. Estaría criando malvas en el cementerio de Konoha de no ser por ti.

Su rostro se crispó de dolor al oír mis palabras y la angustia no abandonó su mirada.

—Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte, dobe —continuó susurrando. Se comportó como si yo no hubiera hablado—. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejado y roto —dijo con voz ahogada—, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor... Podría haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.

—Pero no lo hiciste, teme.

—Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad, usuratonkachi.

Sabía que necesitaba calmarme, pero estaba hablando para sí mismo de dejarme, y el pánico revoloteó en mis pulmones, pugnando por salir.

—Promételo, teme —susurré.

— ¿Nani?

—Ya sabes qué, dattebayo.

Había decidido mantener obstinado una negativa y yo me estaba empezando a enfadar. Apreció el cambio operado en mi tono de voz y su mirada se hizo más severa.

—Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, dobe, por lo que supongo que tendrás que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o no —añadió con rudeza.

No me lo había prometido. Un hecho que yo no había pasado por alto. Contuve el pánico a duras penas. No me quedaban fuerzas para controlar el enojo.

—Me has contado cómo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qué —exigí.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió a la defensiva.

— ¿ _Por qué_ lo hiciste, teme? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzoña? A estas alturas, sería como tú.

Los ojos de Sasuke–teme parecieron volverse de un negro apagado. Entonces comprendí que jamás había tenido intención de permitir que me enterase de aquello. Hinata–chan debía de haber estado demasiado preocupada por las cosas que acababa de saber sobre su pasado o se había mostrado muy precavida con sus pensamientos mientras estuvo cerca de Sasuke–teme, ya que estaba muy claro que éste no sabía que ella me había iniciado en el conocimiento del proceso de la conversión en vampiro. Estaba sorprendido y furioso. Bufó, y sus labios parecían cincelados en piedra.

No me iba a responder, eso estaba más que claro.

—Soy el primero en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones —dije—, pero parece lógico que entre un varón y un doncel ha de haber una cierta igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzándose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro por igual.

Se cruzó de brazos junto a mi cama y apoyó en los míos su mentón con el rostro sosegado y la ira contenida. Evidentemente, había decidido no enfadarse conmigo. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de avisar a Hinata–chan antes de que los dos se pusieran al día en ese tema.

—Tú me has salvado —dijo con voz suave.

—No puedo ser siempre el doncel en peligro, teme —insistí—. Yo también quiero ser caballero.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, usuratonkachi.

Su voz era dulce, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente la funda de la almohada.

—Yo creo que sí, dattebayo.

—Kitsune, _no_ lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa años dándole vueltas al asunto, y sigo sin estar seguro.

— ¿Desearías que Kakashi–sensei no te hubiera salvado?

—No, eso no —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero mi vida terminó y no he empezado nada.

—Tú eres mi vida. Eres lo único que me dolería perder.

Así, iba a tener más éxito. Resultaba fácil admitir lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Pero estaba muy calmado. Resuelto.

—No puedo, dobe. No voy a hacerte eso.

— ¿Por qué no, teme? —tenía la voz ronca y las palabras no salían con el volumen que yo pretendía—. ¡No me digas que es demasiado duro, dattebayo! Después de hoy, supongo que en unos días... Da igual, después, eso no sería nada.

Me miró fijamente y preguntó con sarcasmo:

— ¿Y el dolor, usuratonkachi?

Palidecí. No lo pude evitar. Pero procuré evitar que la expresión de mi rostro mostrara con qué nitidez recordaba la sensación el fuego en mis venas.

—Ése es mi problema, teme —dije—, podré soportarlo.

—Es posible llevar la valentía hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.

—Eso no es ningún problema, teme. Tres días. ¡Qué horror, dattebayo!

Sasuke–teme hizo una mueca cuando mis palabras le recordaron que estaba más informado de lo que era su deseo. Lo miré conteniendo el enfado, contemplando cómo sus ojos adquirían un brillo más calculador.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Minato-san y Kushina-san, dobe? —inquirió lacónicamente.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras me devanaba los sesos para responder a su pregunta. Abrí la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno. La cerré de nuevo. Esperó con expresión triunfante, ya que sabía que yo no tenía ninguna respuesta sincera.

—Mira, eso tampoco importa, teme —musité al fin; siempre que mentía mi voz era tan poco convincente como en este momento—. Kushina ha efectuado las elecciones que le convenían... Querría que yo hiciera lo mismo. Minato es de goma, se recuperará, está acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida.

—Exactamente, usuratonkachi —me atajó con brusquedad—, y no seré yo quien le ponga fin.

—Si esperas a que esté en mi lecho de muerte, ¡tengo noticias para ti, teme! ¡Ya estoy en él, dattebayo!

—Te vas a recuperar, dobe —me recordó.

Respiré hondo para calmarme, ignorando el espasmo de dolor que se desató. Nos miramos de hito en hito. En su rostro no había el menor atisbo de compromiso.

—Lie, teme —dije lentamente—. No es así.

Su frente se pobló de arrugas.

—Por supuesto que sí, usuratonkachi. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, demo...

—Te equivocas, teme —insistí—. Voy a morir.

—De verdad, kitsune. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestión de días —ahora estaba preocupado—. Dos semanas a lo sumo.

Lo miré.

—Puede que no muera ahora, teme, pero algún día moriré. Estoy más cerca de ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a envejecer.

Frunció el ceño cuando comprendió mis palabras al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos.

—Se supone que la vida es así, dobe, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo no debería existir.

Resoplé y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería dice antes de recoger el dinero: «Mira, dejemos las cosas como están. Es mejor así», y no lo cobra, dattebayo.

—Difícilmente se me puede considerar un premio de lotería, usuratonkachi.

—Cierto. Eres mucho mejor.

Puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Dobe, no vamos a discutir más este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna. Fin del asunto.

—Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado, teme —le avise—. No eres el único vampiro al que conozco.

El color de sus ojos se oscureció de nuevo.

—Hinata no se atrevería.

Parecía tan aterrador que durante un momento no pude evitar creerlo. No concebía que alguien fuera tan valiente como para cruzarse en su camino.

—Hinata–chan ya lo ha visto, ¿hontou? —aventuré—. Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice, dattebayo. Sabe que algún día voy a ser como tú...

—Ella también se equivoca, usuratonkachi. Te vio muerto, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.

—Jamás me verás apostar contra Hinata–chan.

Estuvimos mirándonos largo tiempo, sin más ruido que el zumbido de las máquinas, el pitido, el goteo, el tictac del gran reloj de la pared... Al final, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó.

—Bueno —le pregunté—, ¿dónde nos deja eso?

Sasuke–teme se rió forzadamente entre dientes.

—Creo que se llama punto muerto, dobe.

Suspiré.

— ¡Ay! —musité.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, usuratonkachi? —preguntó con un ojo puesto en el botón de llamada.

—Estoy bien —mentí.

—No te creo —repuso amablemente.

—No me voy a dormir de nuevo, teme.

—Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.

—Así que te rindes, dattebayo —insinué.

—Buen intento, dobe.

Alargó la mano hacia el botón.

— ¡Lie!

Me ignoró.

— ¿Hai? —graznó el altavoz de la pared.

—Creo que es el momento adecuado para más sedantes —dijo con calma, haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión furibunda.

—Enviaré a la enfermera —fue la inexpresiva contestación.

—No me los voy a tomar, dattebayo —prometí.

Buscó con la mirada las bolsas de los goteros que colgaban junto a mi cama.

—No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada, usuratonkachi.

Comenzó a subir mi ritmo cardiaco. Sasuke–teme leyó el pánico en mis ojos y suspiró frustrado.

—Dobe, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Ya no te van a poner más agujas.

—No temo a las agujas, teme —mascullé—, tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces, él esbozó esa sonrisa picara suya y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte, kitsune. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso te haga feliz.

Le devolví la sonrisa e ignoré el dolor de mis mejillas.

—Entonces, es para siempre, dattebayo.

—Vamos, déjalo ya, usuratonkachi. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y me mareé al hacerlo.

—Me sorprendió que Kushina se lo tragara. Sé que tú me conoces mejor.

—Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano, kitsune —me dijo—. Las cosas cambian.

Se me cerraron los ojos.

—No te olvides de respirar —le recordé.

Seguía riéndose cuando la enfermera entró blandiendo una jeringuilla.

—Sumimasen —dijo bruscamente a Sasuke–teme, que se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al extremo opuesto, donde se apoyó contra la pared.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Mantuve los ojos fijos en él, aún con aprensión. Sostuvo mi mirada con calma.

—Ya está, tengoku —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras inyectaba las medicinas en la bolsa del gotero—. Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.

—Arigatou —murmuré sin entusiasmo.

Las medicinas actuaron enseguida. Noté cómo la somnolencia corría por mis venas casi de inmediato.

—Esto debería conseguirlo —contestó ella mientras se me cerraban los párpados.

Luego, debió de marcharse de la habitación, ya que algo frío y liso me acarició el rostro.

—Quédate —dije con dificultad.

—Lo haré —prometió. Su voz sonaba tan hermosa como una canción de cuna—. Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo mejor para ti.

Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero me pesaba demasiado.

—No es lo mismo, dattebayo —mascullé.

Se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes de eso ahora, dobe. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.

Creo que sonreí.

—Yokatta.

Sentí sus labios en mi oído cuando susurró:

—Te quiero, kitsune.

—Yo, también, neko–chan.

—Lo sé —se rió en voz baja.

Ladeé levemente la cabeza en busca de... adivinó lo que perseguía y sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad.

—Arigatou, teme —suspiré.

—Siempre que quieras, usuratonkachi.

En realidad, estaba perdiendo la consciencia por mucho que luchara, cada vez más débilmente, contra el sopor. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba decirle.

— ¿Sasuke–teme? —tuve que esforzarme para pronunciar su nombre con claridad.

— ¿Hai?

—Voy a apostar a favor de Hinata–chan.

Y entonces, la noche se me echó encima.

* * *

Vocabulario:

Hai: si

Lie: no

Yokatta. De acuerdo

Daijoubu: está bien

Onegai: por favor

Sayonara: adiós.

Demo: pero

Naze: porque

Gomen: lo siento

Arigatou: gracias

Nani: que

Tsukete: cuídate

Tousan: padre

Touchan: papá

Kaasan: madre

Kaachan: mamá

Oniisan: hermano

Oneesan: hermana

Baka: tonto

Anata: querido, amor.

Tomodachi: amigo

Kitsune: zorro

Neko: gato


	26. Epílogo: Una ocasión especial

Epílogo: Una ocasión especial

.

.

Sasuke–teme me ayudó a entrar en su coche. Prestó especial atención a mí kimono de gasa, el prendedor que él me habia puesto en mis cabellos rubios, cuidadosamente peinados, y la escayola, de tan difícil manejo. Ignoró la mueca de enfado de mis labios.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor después de que me hubo instalado y recorrió el largo y estrecho camino de salida.

— ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme de qué va todo esto, teme? —refunfuñé quejoso con los mofletes inflados; odio las sorpresas de todo corazón, y él lo sabía.

—Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas adivinado, usuratonkachi —me lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y el aliento se me atascó en la garganta. ¿Es que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a un ser tan perfecto?

—Ya te he dicho lo guapo que estás, ¿ne? —me aseguré.

—Hai.

Volvió a sonreír. Hasta ese instante, jamás lo había visto vestido de negro, y el contraste con la piel pálida convertía su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. No había mucho que pudiera ocultar, me ponía nervioso incluso el hecho de que llevara una yukata tan elegante...

...Aunque no tanto como mi propio kimono.

—No voy a volver más a tu casa si Hinata–chan e Obito–san siguen tratándome como a un muñeco, como a un hámster cada vez que vaya —rezongué.

Estaba seguro de que no podía salir nada bueno de nuestras indumentarias formales. A menos que..., pero me asustaba expresar en palabras mis suposiciones, incluso pensarlas.

Me distrajo entonces el timbre de un teléfono. Sasuke–teme sacó el móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y rápidamente miró el número de la llamada entrante antes de contestar.

— Konbanwa, Minato–san —contestó con prevención.

— ¿Minato? —pregunté con pánico.

La experiencia vivida hacía ahora ya más de dos meses había tenido sus consecuencias. Una de ellas era que me había vuelto hipersensible en mi relación con la gente que amaba. Había intercambiado los roles naturales de kaasan y musuko con Kushina, al menos en lo que se refería a mantener contacto con ella. Si no podía hacerlo a diario a través del correo electrónico y, aunque sabía que era innecesario pues ahora era muy feliz en Kiku, no descansaba hasta llamarla y hablar con ella.

Y todos los días, cuando Minato se iba a trabajar, le decía adiós con más ansiedad de la necesaria.

Sin embargo, la cautela de la voz de Sasuke–teme era harina de otro costal. Minato se había puesto algo difícil desde que regresé a Konoha. Mi tousan había adoptado dos posturas muy definidas respecto a mi mala experiencia. En lo que se refería a Kakashi–sensei, sentía un agradecimiento que rayaba en la adoración.

Por otro lado, se obstinaba en responsabilizar a Sasuke–teme como principal culpable porque yo no me hubiera ido de casa de no ser por él. Y Sasuke–teme estaba lejos de contradecirlo. Durante los siguientes días fueran apareciendo reglas antes inexistentes, como toques de queda...y horarios de visita.

Sasuke–teme se ladeó para mirarme al notar la preocupación en mi voz. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, lo cual suavizó mi súbita e irracional ansiedad. A pesar de eso, sus ojos parecían tocados por alguna pena especial. Entendió el motivo de mi reacción, y siguió sintiéndose responsable de cuanto me sucedía.

Algo que le estaba diciendo Minato lo distrajo de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Sus ojos dilatados por la incredulidad me hicieron estremecer de miedo hasta que una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —rió.

— ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo? —inquirí, ahora curioso.

Me ignoró.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con él? —sugirió con evidente placer. Esperó durante unos segundos.

—Hola, Sora; soy Uchiha Sasuke —saludó muy educado, al menos en apariencia, pero yo ya lo conocía lo bastante para detectar el leve rastro de amenaza en su tono.

¿Qué hacía Sora en mi casa? Caí en la cuenta de la terrible verdad poco a poco. Bajé la vista para contemplar el elegante kimono azul oscuro en el que Hinata–chan me había metido.

—Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Naru no está disponible esta noche —el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando—. Para serte totalmente sincero, el no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada —dijo, pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como si no lo sintiera en absoluto.

Cerró el teléfono con un golpe mientras se extendía por su rostro una arrogante y estúpida sonrisa.

Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira. Notaba cómo las lágrimas producidas por la rabia empezaban a llenarme los ojos.

Me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Me he extralimitado algo al final? No quería ofenderte.

Pasé eso por alto.

— ¡Me llevas al baile de fin de curso, teme! —grité furioso.

Para vergüenza mía, era bastante obvio. Estaba seguro de que me hubiera dado cuenta de la fecha de los carteles que decoraban los edificios del instituto de haber prestado un poco de atención, pero ni en sueños se me pasó por la imaginación que Sasuke–teme pensara hacerme pasar por esto, ¿es que no me conocía bien?

No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte, eso estaba claro. Apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos.

—No te pongas difícil, dobe.

Eché un vistazo por la ventanilla. Estábamos ya a mitad de camino del instituto.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, dattebayo? —pregunté horrorizado.

—Francamente, usuratonkachi, ¿qué otra cosa creías que íbamos a hacer? —señaló su elegante yukata con un gesto de la mano.

Estaba avergonzado. Primero, por no darme cuenta de lo evidente, y luego por haberme pasado de la raya con las vagas sospechas —expectativas, más bien —que habían ido tomando forma en mi mente a lo largo del día conforme Hinata–chan e Obito–san intentaban transformarme en una reencarnación de la belleza. Mis esperanzas, a medias temidas, parecían ahora estupideces.

Había adivinado que se estaba cociendo algún acontecimiento, pero ¡el baile de fin de curso! Era lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido.

Maldito teme manipulador, me pase el dorso por los ojos secándome las traicioneras lágrimas.

—Esto es completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué lloras, dobe? —preguntó frustrado.

— ¡Porque estoy loco, dattebayo!

—Usuratonkachi...

Dirigió contra mí toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados, llenos de reproche.

— ¿Nani? —murmuré, súbitamente distraído.

—Hazlo por mí, kitsune —insistió.

Sus ojos derritieron toda mi furia. Era imposible luchar con él cuando hacía ese tipo de trampas. Me rendí a regañadientes.

—Bien —contesté con un mohín, incapaz de echar fuego por los ojos con la eficacia deseada—. Me lo tomaré con calma. Pero ya verás, teme —advertí—. En mi caso, la mala suerte se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Seguramente me romperé la otra pierna, dattebayo.

Me miro profundamente por unos segundos.

—Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Hinata esta noche, por haberte puesto más kirei de lo que eres.

Me sonrió de medio lado y yo solo pude sonrojarme.

— ¿Hinata–chan va a estar allí? —eso me consoló un poco.

—Con Neji, Suigetsu... y Karin —admitió él.

Desapareció la sensación de alivio, ya que mi relación con Karin no avanzaba. Me llevaba bastante bien con su marido de quita y pon.

Suigetsu me tenía por una persona divertidísima, pero ella actuaba como si yo no existiera. Mientras sacudía la cabeza para modificar el curso de mis pensamientos, me acordé de otra cosa.

— ¿Estaba Minato al tanto de esto? —pregunté, repentinamente receloso.

—Claro, dobe —esbozó una amplia sonrisa; luego empezó a reírse entre dientes—. Aunque Sora, al parecer, no.

Me rechinaron los dientes. No entendía cómo Sora se había creado esas falsas expectativas. Excepto en los pocos días soleados, Sasuke–teme y yo éramos inseparables en el instituto, donde Minato no podía interferir.

Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Un coche destacaba entre todos los demás del aparcamiento, el descapotable rojo de Karin. Hoy, las nubes eran finas y algunos rayos de sol se filtraban lejos, al oeste.

Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Luego, me tendió la mano.

Me quedé sentado en mi asiento, obstinado, con los brazos cruzados. Sentía una secreta punzada de satisfacción, ya que el aparcamiento estaba atestado de gente vestida con kimonos y yukatas: posibles testigos. No podría sacarme a la fuerza del coche como habría hecho de estar solos.

Suspiró.

—No puedes ser más usuratonkachi. Eres valiente como un león cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando se menciona el baile... —sacudió la cabeza.

Tragué saliva. Baile.

—Dobe, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera tú mismo. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Lo pensé un poco, y de repente me sentí mucho mejor. Sasuke–teme lo notó en mi semblante.

—Así que ahora... —dijo con dulzura—. No puede ser tan malo.

Se inclinó y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, me apoyé en su otra mano y dejé que me sacara del coche.

En Uzushio celebran los bailes de fin de curso en el salón de recepciones de los hoteles; sin embargo, aquí, el baile se hace en el gimnasio, por supuesto. Seguro que debía de ser la única sala lo bastante amplia en la ciudad para poder organizar un baile. Cuando entramos, me dio la risa tonta. Había por todos lados arcos con globos y las paredes estaban festoneadas con guirnaldas de papel de seda.

—Parece un escenario listo para rodar una película de terror, dattebayo —me reí por lo bajo.

—Bueno —murmuró él mientras nos acercábamos lentamente hacia la mesa de las entradas. Sasuke–teme soportaba la mayor parte de mi peso, pero aun así yo debía caminar arrastrando los pies y cojeando—, desde luego hay vampiros presentes _más_ que de sobra.

Contemplé la pista de baile; se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro, donde dos parejas daban vueltas con gracia. Los otros bailarines se habían apartado hacia los lados de la habitación para concederles espacio, ya que nadie se sentía capaz de competir ante tal exhibición. Nadie podía igualar la elegancia de Suigetsu y Neji, que vestían yukatas clásicas. Hinata–chan lucía un llamativo kimono lila, que la hacía ver como la reencarnación de la diosa de la belleza.

Y Karin llevaba un kimono color blanco que le quedaba hermoso, dándole un aire sensual y provocativo.

— ¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos incautos pueblerinos, dattebayo? —susurré como si urdiéramos alguna conspiración.

Sasuke–teme me miró.

— ¿Y de parte de quién te pondrías tú, usuratonkachi?

—Oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto.

Sonrió con renuencia.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar.

—Lo que sea.

Compró las entradas y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. Me apreté asustado contra su brazo y empecé a arrastrar los pies.

—Tengo toda la noche, dobe —me advirtió.

Al final, me llevó hasta el lugar donde su familia bailaba con elegancia, por cierto, en un estilo totalmente inapropiado para esta música y esta época. Los miré espantado.

— Sasuke–teme —tenía la garganta tan seca que sólo conseguía hablar en susurros—. De verdad, no puedo bailar.

Sentí que el pánico rebullía en mi interior.

—No te preocupes, baka —me contestó con un hilo de voz—. Yo _sí puedo_ —colocó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levantó en vilo y deslizó sus pies debajo de los míos.

Y de repente, nosotros también estuvimos dando vueltas en la pista de baile.

—Me siento como si tuviera cinco años, dattebayo —me reí después de bailar el vals sin esfuerzo alguno durante varios minutos.

—No los aparentas —murmuró Sasuke–teme al tiempo que me acercaba a él hasta tener la sensación de que mis pies habían despegado del suelo y flotaban a más de medio metro.

Hinata–chan atrajo mi atención en una de las vueltas y me sonrió para infundirme valor. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

—Yokatta, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba —admití.

Pero Sasuke–teme miraba hacia las puertas con rostro enojado.

— ¿Qué pasa, teme? —pregunté en voz alta.

Aunque estaba desorientado después de dar tantas vueltas, seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver lo que le perturbaba. Sabaku no Gaara, sin yukata elegante, cruzaba la pista de baile hacia nosotros.

Después de que pasara la primera sorpresa al reconocerlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por el pobre Gaara. Parecía realmente incómodo, casi de una forma insoportable. Tenía una expresión de culpabilidad cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas.

Sasuke–teme gruñó muy bajito.

— ¡ _Compórtate_ , teme! —susurré.

La voz de Sasuke–teme sonó cáustica.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

En ese momento, Gaara llegó a nuestra posición. La vergüenza y la disculpa se evidenciaron más en su rostro.

— Konbanwa, Naru, esperaba encontrarte aquí —parecía como si realmente hubiera esperado justo lo contrario, aunque su sonrisa era tan cálida como siempre.

— Konbanwa, Gaara —sonreí a mi vez—. ¿Qué quieres, dattebayo?

— ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó indeciso mientras observaba a Sasuke–teme por primera vez.

Me sorprendió descubrir que Gaara no necesitaba alzar los ojos para mirar a Sasuke–teme. Debía de haber crecido más de diez centímetros desde que lo vi por vez primera.

El rostro de Sasuke–teme, de expresión ausente, aparentaba serenidad. En respuesta se limitó a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retroceder un paso.

—Arigatou —dijo Gaara amablemente.

Sasuke–teme se limitó a asentir mientras me miraba atentamente antes de darme la espalda y marcharse.

Gaara me rodeó la cintura con las manos y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros.

— ¡Vaya, Gaara! ¿Cuánto mides ahora?

—Metro ochenta y ocho —contestó orgulloso de sí mismo.

No bailábamos de verdad, ya que mi pierna lo impedía. Nos balanceamos desmañadamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies. Menos mal, porque el reciente estirón lo había dejado un aspecto desgarbado y de miembros descoordinados, y probablemente era un bailarín tan malo como yo.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo es que has terminado viniendo por aquí esta noche? —pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad.

Me hacía una idea aproximada si tenía en cuenta cuál había sido la reacción de Sasuke–teme.

— ¿Puedes creer que mi kaasan me ha pagado por venir a tu baile de fin de curso? —admitió un poco avergonzado.

—Claro que sí —musité—. Bueno, espero que al menos lo estés pasando bien. ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado, dattebayo? —bromeé mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de intención a un grupo de donceles alineados contra la pared como tartas en una pastelería.

—Hai —admitió—, pero está comprometido.

Miró hacia bajo para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad durante un segundo. Luego, avergonzados, los dos miramos hacia otro lado.

—A propósito, estás realmente kirei —añadió con timidez.

—Arigatou. ¿Y por qué te pagó Karura–basan para que vinieras, dattebayo? —pregunté rápidamente, aunque conocía la respuesta.

A Gaara no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el cambio de tema. Siguió mirando a otro lado, incómodo otra vez.

—Dijo que era un lugar «seguro» para hablar contigo. Te prometo que a la vieja se le está yendo la cabeza.

Me uní a su risa con desgana.

—De todos modos, me prometió conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito si te daba un mensaje —confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—En ese caso, dámelo. Me gustaría que lograras terminar tu coche —le devolví la sonrisa.

Al menos, Gaara no creía ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba la situación. Apoyado contra la pared, Sasuke–teme vigilaba mi rostro, pero mantenía el suyo inexpresivo. Vi cómo una chica de segundo con un kimono rosa lo miraba con interés y timidez, pero él no pareció percatarse.

—No te enfades, ¿yokatta? —Gaara miró a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.

—No es posible que me enfade contigo, Gaara —le aseguré—. Ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Karura–basan. Di lo que tengas que decir, dattebayo.

—Bueno, es un tanto estúpido... Sumimasen, Naru, pero quiere que dejes a tu kareshi. Me dijo que te lo pidiera «onegai».

Sacudió la cabeza con ademán disgustado.

—Sigue con sus supersticiones, ¿hontou?

—Hai. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño en Uzushio. No se creyó que... —Gaara no terminó la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.

—Me caí —lo atajé mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Lo sé —contestó Gaara con rapidez.

—Karura–basan cree que Sasuke–teme tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera —no era una pregunta, y me enfadé a pesar de mi promesa.

— ¿Sasuke–teme?

—Es un apodo que le puse.

Rei sobándome la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzado. Gaara rehuyó mi mirada. Ni siquiera nos molestábamos ya en seguir el compás de la música, aunque sus manos seguían en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías en sus hombros.

—Mira, Gaara, sé que probablemente Karura–basan no lo va a creer, pero quiero que al menos tú lo sepas —le dije volviendo a mi anterior tono, me miró notando la nueva seriedad que destilaba mi voz—. En realidad, Sasuke–teme me salvó la vida. Hubiera muerto de no ser por él y por su tousan, dattebayo.

—Lo sé —aseguró.

Parecía que la sinceridad de mis palabras lo había convencido en parte y, después de todo, tal vez Gaara consiguiera convencer a su kaasan, al menos en ese punto.

—Gaa–kun, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto —me disculpé.

—En cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, ¿yokatta?

—Hai —musitó. Seguía teniendo un aspecto incómodo y enfadado.

— ¿Hay más, dattebayo? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Olvídalo —masculló—. Conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraré el dinero por mis propios medios.

Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Dilo y ya está, Gaara.

—Es bastante desagradable.

—No te preocupes. Dímelo, dattebayo —insistí.

—Yokatta... Pero, Kami, es que suena tan mal... —movió la cabeza—. Me pidió que te dijera, pero no que _te advirtiera_... —levantó una mano de mi cintura y dibujó en el aire unas comillas—: «Estaremos vigilando».

—El plural es suyo, no mío.

Aguardó mi reacción con aspecto circunspecto.

Se parecía tanto a la frase de una película de mafiosos que me eché a reír.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Gaa–kun.

Me reí con disimulo.

—No me ha importado _demasiado_ —sonrió aliviado mientras evaluaba con la mirada mi kimono—. Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tus asuntos de una vez? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Lie —suspiré—. Agradéceselo de mi parte. Sé que lo hace por mi bien, dattebayo.

La canción terminó y bajé los brazos.

Sus manos dudaron un momento en mi cintura y luego miró a mi pierna inútil.

— ¿Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algún lado?

—No es necesario, Gaara —respondió Sasuke–teme por mí—. Yo me hago cargo.

Gaara se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos como platos a Sasuke–teme, que estaba justo a nuestro lado.

—Eh, no te he oído llegar —masculló—. Espero verte pronto, Naru —dio un paso atrás y saludó con la mano de mala gana.

Sonreí.

—Claro, nos vemos luego.

—Sumimasen —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Los brazos de Sasuke–teme me tomaron por la cintura en cuanto empezó la siguiente canción. Parecía de un ritmo algo rápido para bailar lento, pero a él no pareció importarle. Descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho, satisfecho.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, teme? —le tomé el pelo.

—No del todo, dobe —comentó con parquedad.

—No te enfades con Karura–basan —suspiré—. Se preocupa por mí sólo por el bien de Minato. No es nada personal, dattebayo.

—No estoy enfadado con Karura —me corrigió con voz cortante—, pero su hijo me irrita.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. Estaba muy serio.

— ¿Por qué?

—En primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa.

Lo miré confundido, y él esbozó una media sonrisa cuando me explicó:

—Te prometí que esta noche estaría contigo en todo momento, usuratonkachi.

—Ah. Bueno, quedas perdonado.

—Arigatou —Sasuke–teme frunció el ceño—. Pero hay algo más.

Esperé pacientemente.

—Te llamó kirei —prosiguió al fin, acentuando más el ceño fruncido—. Y eso es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho más que kirei.

Me reí.

—Tu punto de vista es un poco parcial, teme.

—No lo creo. Además, tengo una vista excelente.

Continuamos dando vueltas en la pista. Llevaba mis pies con los suyos y me estrechaba cerca de él.

— ¿Vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto, dattebayo? —le pregunté.

Me buscó con la mirada y me contempló confundido. Yo lancé una significativa mirada hacia las guirnaldas de papel.

Se detuvo a considerarlo durante un instante y luego cambió de dirección. Me condujo a través del gentío hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De soslayo, vi bailar a Kiba y Yagura, que me miraban con curiosidad. Yagura me saludó con la mano y de inmediato le respondí con una sonrisa. Haku también se encontraba allí, en los brazos del gran Zabusa Momoshi; parecía dichoso y feliz sin levantar la vista de los ojos de él, era una cabeza más alto que el pequeño y dulce doncel.

Shino e Isaribi, Kin, acompañada por Zaku, también nos miraron. Era capaz de recordar los nombres de todos aquellos que pasaban delante de mí a una velocidad de vértigo. De pronto, nos encontramos fuera del gimnasio, a la suave y fresca luz de un tasogare mortecino.

Me tomó en brazos en cuanto estuvimos a solas. Atravesamos el umbrío jardín sin detenernos hasta llegar a un banco debajo de los madroños. Se sentó allí, acunándome contra su pecho. Visible a través de las vaporosas nubes, la luna lucía ya en lo alto e iluminaba con su nívea luz el rostro de Sasuke–teme. Sus facciones eran severas y tenía los ojos turbados.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —lo interrumpí con suavidad.

Me ignoró sin apartar los ojos de la luna.

—El tasogare, otra vez —murmuró—. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.

—Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar, dattebayo —musité entre dientes, de repente tenso.

Suspiró.

—Te he traído al baile —dijo arrastrando las palabras y contestando finalmente a mi pregunta—, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si está en mi mano. Quiero que seas _humano_ , que tu vida continúe como lo habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como debería haber sucedido.

Me estremecí al oír sus palabras y luego sacudí la cabeza con enojo.

— ¿Y en qué extraña dimensión paralela habría asistido al baile _alguna vez_ por mi propia voluntad. Si no fueras cien veces más fuerte que yo, nunca habrías conseguido traerme.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero la alegría de esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.

—Tú mismo has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo, dobe.

—Porque estaba contigo.

Permanecimos inmóviles durante un minuto. Sasuke–teme contemplaba la luna, y yo a él. Deseaba encontrar la forma de explicarle qué poco interés tenía yo en llevar un vida humana normal.

— ¿Me contestarás si te pregunto algo? —inquirió, mirándome con una sonrisa suave.

— ¿No lo hago siempre, dattebayo?

—Prométeme que lo harás, usuratonkachi —insistió, sonriente.

—Yokatta —supe que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto.

—Parecías realmente sorprendido cuando te diste cuenta de que te traía aquí —comenzó.

—Lo _estaba_ , dattebayo —lo interrumpí.

—Exacto —admitió—, pero algo tendrías que suponer. Siento curiosidad... ¿Para qué pensaste que nos vestíamos de esta forma?

Sí, me arrepentí de inmediato. Fruncí los labios, dubitativo.

—No quiero decírtelo.

—Lo has prometido —objetó.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Me di cuenta de que él creía que lo que me impedía hablar era simplemente la vergüenza.

—Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.

Enarcó las cejas mientras lo consideraba.

—De todos modos, quiero saberlo, kitsune.

Suspiré. Él aguardaba mi contestación.

—Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasión especial. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y común como... ¡un baile de fin de curso, dattebayo! —me burlé.

— ¿Humano? —preguntó cansinamente.

Había captado la palabra clave a la primera. Observé mi kimono mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con los cabellos de su nuca. Sasuke–teme esperó en silencio mi respuesta.

—Yokatta —confesé atropelladamente—, albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me _transformaras_.

Una decena de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su rostro. Reconocí algunos, como la ira y el dolor, y, después de que se hubo serenado, la expresión de sus facciones pareció divertida.

—Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de gala, ¿ne? —se burló, tocando el cuello de su yukata oscura.

Torcí el gesto para ocultar mi vergüenza.

—No sé cómo van esas cosas; al menos, a mí me parecía más racional que un baile de fin de curso —Sasuke–teme seguía sonriendo—. No es divertido, dattebayo —le aseguré.

—Lie, tienes razón, no lo es —admitió mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa—. De todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo en serio.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad, dobe?

La pena había vuelto a sus ojos. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

—De modo que estás preparado para que esto sea el final, el tasogare de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir —musitó, hablando casi para sí mismo—. Estás dispuesto a abandonarlo todo.

—No es el final, sino el comienzo, dattebayo —lo contradije casi sin aliento.

—No lo merezco —dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí mismo de forma realista? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas—. Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma ceguera.

—Lo sé.

Suspiré.

De repente, su voluble estado de ánimo cambió. Frunció los labios y me estudió con la mirada. Examinó mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás preparado, entonces? —me preguntó.

—Esto... —tragué saliva—. ¿Ya?

Sonrió e inclinó despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula con sus fríos labios.

— ¿Ahora, ya? —susurró al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento frío sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí de forma involuntaria.

—Hai —contesté en un susurro para que no se me quebrara la voz.

Sasuke–teme se iba a llevar un disgusto si pensaba que me estaba tirando un tanto. Ya había tomado mi decisión, estaba seguro. No me importaba que mi cuerpo fuera tan rígido como una tabla, que mis manos se transformaran en puños y mi respiración se volviera irregular...Se rió de forma enigmática y se irguió con gesto de verdadera desaprobación.

—No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, usuratonkachi —dijo con un punto de amargura en su tono burlón.

—Un doncel tiene derecho a soñar.

Enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo, dobe?

—No exactamente, teme —repliqué. Fruncí el ceño ante la palabra que había escogido. En verdad, era eso, un monstruo—. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre, dattebayo.

Su expresión se alteró, más suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que impregnaba mi voz.

—Kitsune —sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios—. Yo _voy a estar contigo_..., ¿no basta con eso?

Sasuke–teme puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Basta por ahora, neko–chan.

Torció el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido.

Le acaricié el rostro y le dije:

—Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso, teme?

—Hai, es suficiente —contestó, sonriendo—. Suficiente para siempre.

Y se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios fríos contra mi garganta.

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han leído, también un saludo especial a Gaara, quien me ha dejado comentarios muy lindos, también agradecerle a Rosenrot, quien sin ella esta historia no habría empezado en un principio, parece ayer cuando le dije a mi amiga que no sabía a quién poner como Alice Cullen, jajaja… Estoy muy feliz, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla.

¡Sayonara, minna-san! Nos vemos en otra de mis historias… Besos y abrazos…


End file.
